


The Clover Prince

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrigue, Kind of dark, Orion is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: The reluctant second son of the royal house is forced into the position of crown prince and heir as dark forces both within and without the kingdom threaten to destroy everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fact that I was depressed and the pictures of Kent as a prince. He's so uncomfortable in some and so romantic in others... I haven't played through the route yet because I have migraine issues and can't even think in a foreign language that uses the same alphabet as my native one, let alone one with a different one. (I basically forget all the French and Spanish I know when a migraine hits, and I know even less Japanese.) I did read summaries, and I guess they just dress up as princes... but I wanted a full AU where the prince thing was real.
> 
> And so I wrote a bit of it, and it wouldn't stop, and then I had a bad day and went back to it, adding this prologue and setting up for later things. Per my usual, I waited until I had two chapters to share when starting out, especially as the prologue is... what it is.

* * *

Half the world ran about in a state of extreme panic, while the other half went about as though nothing at all troubled them. Waka knew that was not entirely true, since everyone had their worries about food and survival, but looking about the town now, it would seem as though the nation was not at the brink of war as the royal guards conducted a frantic search throughout the country.

Something valuable had gone missing, something irreplaceable, and if not found soon, the kingdom would be ruined.

Not, of course, that the common people knew that. Waka himself would not know if he had not been taken into the service of the king years ago. He did not know that he would ever have fit with the ignorant masses, having a predisposition towards his current role that had been noted when he was too young to remember anything else, yet it was still true that this secret was held tight, with only those of a trusted rank knowing the truth of what they must find.

Others knew only enough to assist in the search, though if they were to stumble across their goal, they might well fail to recognize it. That was in part for the best—and also extremely foolish.

He knew that the city had been searched, though it was possible that something had been overlooked, which led him toward his current location.

He watched the children milling about the front of the building. Other guards would have ordered them from the street, and it did seem some of the adults were expecting that of him, but he had no interest in driving them away. He would observe them for a bit longer yet.

Though far from the quarry he sought, his eyes lingered on a young girl. She wasn't playing, and soon enough, she slipped away from the others and started down the alleyway. He followed after her, intrigued by her furtive behavior. She kept looking around as though someone would spot her, though she seemed unaware that he was behind her.

She wove through the buildings and around to a small inner courtyard. Waka watched her as she walked up to the door and pulled on a cord, ringing a bell. After a moment, the door opened, and a woman smiled down at her.

“Here you go.”

The girl looked up at the woman. “More, please.”

“Oh, that's right. You're the one with the little brother.” She gave the girl another piece of bread, but the girl remained where she was. “You've got one for you and your brother. Go on now.”

“Please,” the girl said. “There's a boy in the woods and no one is feeding him. I need to take him one, too.”

“A boy in the woods?” The woman put her hands on her hips. “Go on now. No telling tales.”

“I'm not. There really is a boy, and he really is starving. I'd make him come get bread on his own, but he can't leave the hut, so please. One more piece.”

The woman hesitated but handed the bread over to the girl, who thanked her and ran. She didn't notice Waka as she passed by him, nor did the woman see him before returning inside with a shake of her head.

Waka turned, following after the girl. For the first time in days, he felt what others might call hope.

* * *

The girl stopped to give a much younger boy the other piece of bread. He did not look like her, but the woman at the bakery called him her brother, so it might well be true. Waka did not need to know if it was. His purpose lay elsewhere, and while he did intend to use this girl to find it if he could, he would not waste more time on her if she proved to be useless.

She left her brother with the bread to climb the side of the orphanage. Her route was simple if precarious, but she never faltered. He watched her cross over to the top of the city wall. Her brother applauded from below, but she signaled him to quiet and he did, going back to his bread. She crawled onto a branch that had grown close to the wall and disappeared into a tree.

Waka simply walked outside the gate to follow her, his uniform giving him the freedom to move wherever he wanted, unlike the child who would have been stopped and returned to the orphanage. He spotted her quickly as soon as he had crossed the gate, her hair giving her presence away with the way the sun caught on it and gave it red tones that stood out against the trees.

Her trail was not difficult to find, either, so even if he hadn't been able to keep her in sight, he'd have found her soon enough.

She made her way through the woods with the same determination that had marked her trip through the city. When she stopped, it was outside the ruins of a noble's slave quarters. He didn't know how this girl had known of its existence, or why she would even bother exploring in this area.

She pushed the door open. “Oh. You look worse than yesterday.”

The weather overnight would have worsened anyone's condition, as cold as the rain had gotten as it continued to pour for hours. Waka heard a cough from inside as she went inside. He noted a gap in the boards and moved toward it. Touching the decaying board next to it created a larger hole, and Waka could see inside the room with relative ease.

The boy on the ground continued to cough, not even lifting his head when she held out the bread to him.

“Oh, please. You need to eat.” She nudged it close to his lips again, but he did not take a bite. “I'm sorry. If it was a rope, I could cut it, but I can't do anything about the chains. I tried telling the matron, but she said I was making up stories and even the baker's wife didn't believe me when I said I needed more bread. I couldn't get help.”

“...Fine... understand... dead... anyway...”

She shook her head. “Don't say that. Somehow I'll get you out of here, and you just... you eat and stay strong so I can. I promised, didn't I?”

“...you.... did? Don't... remember...” The boy's voice came out weak, too weak. Waka was trained and had rather a gifted ear when it came to hearing enemies approach, but this child spoke so softly his condition showed through. He would not live long.

“Just eat this,” she said, urging her weak companion on. She fed him what little bread there was and touched his cheek, but he had already closed his eyes and did not look like he would stir again. “I'll get help. I promise.”

She wiped at a tear as she rose, hurrying from the shack. Waka gave him another glance and went after her. It would mean nothing if he did not know who was behind this act. She ran, forcing Waka to pursue her. 

She heard him chasing her and stopped, surprising him. “Please let him go.”

Waka frowned. “You believe I am responsible for his condition?”

“Aren't you? Someone chained him up there, and he's so sick... Why would anyone do that? They hurt him and left him... no one can help him when he's chained...”

“You have. You brought him food.”

“Are you going to hurt me for that?”

Waka shook his head. “I need to know if you saw anyone else around him. I need to know who did this. How did you find him?”

“I... I was climbing the tree like my friend showed me before they took him from the orphanage. I... missed him, so I went looking for him... I heard a cry, and I thought it was a poor animal that got hurt, but when I got closer, it was a boy. I think he's older than me, but he's so sick... he could move more when I first found him but now... Please, just let him go.”

“I have no intention of harming him. I simply needed to know if you had seen the man who did.”

She shook her head. “I've only seen you. And... you really didn't hurt him? You...”

Waka reached for her, covering her mouth just before she screamed. “Quiet. Someone's coming.”

He hid them both behind a tree and watched as a rider on a fine horse rode past them without a glance. The saddle was of known design, and the horse itself seemed familiar. Waka had not gotten more than a glimpse of it, but he felt certain he knew who he was dealing with now.

He kept his hand on the girl's mouth until the rider was well out of range. Kneeling in front of her, he looked into her eyes. She trembled.

“I will not harm you, but you must return without speaking of these things.”

She nodded, and he let go of her. “Will you help him?”

Waka would not promise the girl anything, not when the boy would likely die no matter what he did, but he did not intend to do nothing, either. “I will do what I can. Now go.”

She ran, though he saw her turn to look back at him as he moved in the opposite direction. He ignored her. Even if she returned, she would pose little threat, and he had to be focused on what he was about to do.

* * *

The boy was alive enough to cry out as Waka neared the hut.

He closed his eyes and withdrew a dagger, approaching with greater care than before. His target would be on the alert now, waiting in case the outcry had been heard, or he should if he had any sense, though now Waka doubted that. What was the plan here? Had he only ever intended to harm this boy, not thinking beyond that?

And yet... why this child over any of the others if that was all he desired?

Waka crouched low, his eyes on the man's exposed back. He had not even bothered to shut the door. Did he think this place was that remote? True, no one had noticed it before despite the search, but that did not mean that he'd gone unheard before, not when the girl had found this place.

In one step, Waka closed the distance between them, grabbing the other man and placing his dagger up against his neck. “For what you have done, I should kill you here and now.”

“Are you expecting me to beg?”

Waka shook his head. “I grant you no mercy. You will face a judge far crueler than me.”

“Never figured you for a coward. You really that unwilling to kill me? I'd already have slit your throat if it were me.”

Waka was aware of that, and anyone who could behave like this towards a child had no honor in him, no morality at all. “I am not afraid. I simply know that you deserve more than the quick death I'm capable of giving you. Your death should be slower and more painful than the child's has been.”

The boy's anguished eyes met Waka's for a moment before closing with a labored breath. 

“Where is the key?”

The captain laughed, an insane chortle that echoed against the thin walls and made the child shudder. “There isn't one.”

Waka knew he was being provoked, but he attacked anyway, knocking the other man in the face, hard enough to break something yet not enough to kill him outright. He dropped him, waiting for a sign that he would fight back, but it would seem he had lost consciousness as well. Very well.

He went to the horse and took the bundle of rope off the saddle. Tying one end to the saddlehorn, he unraveled the rest on his way in to the hut. He tied his prisoner's hands together, making sure the rope wouldn't slip when the horse moved.

A groan drew his attention back to the boy, whose eyes were on him, full of pain, confusion, and fear. Waka supposed the uniform was of no comfort, and the child was likely aware of how poor his condition was. Waka eyed the wood binding the chains in place. Though it was sturdy enough to block the boy from removing it—he would not have been strong enough even uninjured—Waka did not think it would withstand him.

He placed his hands on the metal and yanked on it, splintering the wood and pulling the chains free. The boy watched him as he walked back, but did not resist when Waka gathered him into his arms. He was light. Too light, despite the chains.

Waka carried him over to the horse. His eyes had closed again, and even getting him onto the animal did not wake him. If he was only unconscious, it was for the best, as he would not suffer during the ride, but he might well already be gone.

Waka urged the horse forward.

* * *

The new uniform didn't fit him, and Waka disliked it.

He knew he could have it tailored, but that was not the true reason it bothered him. He had his rank above others who had served for longer and with greater distinction, ones whose age alone made them feel more entitled to the honor.

Having to defend against that on a near constant basis would be annoying enough but tolerable. He would expect nothing less until his command was certain, and while some knew what he was capable of, many did not.

More knew now, after the idiotic challenges he kept getting, and once those were firmly in their place, some had quieted their protests, though Waka did not doubt that it would take much more than a few words or sparring matches to hold the same sort of command his predecessor had.

Still, that was manageable. The difficulty lay in knowing that he'd been promoted to ensure his cooperation and silence. He should walk away from it here and now, he knew that, and yet something kept him bound where he was.

_“The truth of this must never be known,” the king said, his eyes on Waka as he spoke. “You understand why, don't you?”_

Waka nodded. He knew then and he knew now, but that did not mean that he liked knowing that they thought this rank was necessary to hold that secret. He was not so greedy, nor was it necessary. The populace remained ignorant of what had gone missing, and the king did not want them informed. Waka did not know that he disagreed with keeping them in the dark, but allowing the truth to be buried along with the traitor was not enough.

That child was unavenged, and no one would even know that he had suffered. The only thing the world knew was that a former guard had betrayed the crown and been executed for it. The boy's role in things remained something known to a select few, and while his former captor might be dead, that was of no use or comfort to the child.

“It's you,” a voice said, and Waka looked down to see a familiar girl standing by his feet. “I went back to the hut, but he wasn't there. Did... did you help him? You said you'd help him.”

“I said I'd do what I could,” Waka corrected. “I did, and it is done.”

She frowned. “What? What does that mean?”

Waka studied her long enough to make her start fidgeting. “What do you think it means?”

She shook her head. “No. You... he... he can't be dead. He was... I promised... You were supposed to help him. He can't be dead.”

Waka knew she'd hit him and start screaming in a moment. “I suggest you forget all about him. Remembering this will only cause you pain.”

“I hate you. You were supposed to help him. And I won't forget.”

“That is your choice, foolish as it might be.” 

She lunged for him, but he caught her before she could hit him. “You don't even care. You... You're a monster. You're just as bad as the man who hurt him.”

Waka said nothing as she ran away from him in tears. He found he could not disagree with her.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble begins with a certain errant individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote down the sort of idea that this AU would become, I started after this point, but I kind of wanted to go back to establish a few things that will have a bearing on later. That led to the prologue as well as this chapter.

* * *

“Your brother has gone missing again.” Waka shut the door behind him and crossed the room without his steps making a sound. Though he would not necessarily understand what project had the young man so engrossed this morning, he was nevertheless curious.

“I am hardly his keeper, nor would I wish that role on an enemy.”

Though the prince did not look back at him, Waka found himself smiling anyway. “Then you do not consider me an enemy. I suppose I should be flattered.”

That earned him a snort of derision. “I'd be a fool to make an enemy of you, nor am I likely to have any enemies that know me personally. That much I can be grateful for, since I am so unsuited to the role I was born into. If I were the firstborn... No, I prefer to remember that the king's health is strong and he shows no sign of faltering any time soon, therefore no one needs to worry about succession.”

Waka folded his arms behind his back. “You dismiss the possibility of assassination?”

Kent flinched, but then recovered with a slight smile. “No. I am aware it is still possible, but the odds are against it. After all, you are the captain of the guard.”

Waka smiled in return, though in truth his respect for the king diminished by the day. His loyalty he gave to this one instead. It was not that he disliked the crown prince, but Ukyo was too kindhearted to rule any kingdom. Kent was rational enough to cope with the demands of the office. Ukyo would bankrupt the nation in an attempt at charity that would inevitably fail, and would likely be taken advantage of by his own advisers. Kent would insist on verifying the facts before making a decision. Little would get past him.

And he would be hated for it, while Ukyo was near beloved among the people.

“If you want me to tell you where Ukyo has gone, I am afraid I cannot. I have not left my room in...” Kent paused, frowning. “Three days? I think the sun has set that many times, at least. He has not visited me, either. I may have been too harsh when he told me of his interest in capturing the look of the fields in the morning and how beautiful they were.”

“Your brother is a fine artist.”

“Hardly the point when he's supposed to rule a country,” Kent said, rising from his desk and bumping his head on the low ceiling. He grimaced. “Five hundred rooms in this castle, and I get stuck with the one with a sloped roof.”

The king had exiled his less diplomatic son to a part of the castle where he little chance of interacting with anyone, but that should not have meant a room too short for the man's impressive height. “It is true you are hardly his favorite.”

“Even Ukyo is not that.” Kent crossed over to the cupboard and took out a new vial of ink, carrying it back to the table with him. “If you wish to find him, I suggest looking outside. He is more likely to be there than in with me.”

“The guards are searching for him.”

“Oh, I see. You have no intention of locating him.”

Waka shook his head. That was not true. It was his duty, and he would see it done. Ukyo wandered whenever he got the chance, but he should not have gone unprotected with as many enemies as the king had, enemies that had already tried to take advantage of his good nature. 

“Why are you hiding in your room?”

“I am in the middle of an experiment, not hiding. You needn't think I am some scared child who cannot cope with the nobles at court and hid to avoid them. I was not ordered to be present for those functions, so I chose not to attend. It is nothing more than that.”

“If you are worried about that girl they were suggesting you marry as an alliance, you should know that she was seen in a compromised position with Lord Ikki. Her family has retired from court in disgrace.”

Kent frowned. “I know Ikkyu has no shame, but I had thought he had some taste. Her laughter was like a braying donkey being gored to death by a wild dog.”

Waka smiled. “What a unique flair you have for description.”

Kent took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. “It was a memorable and highly obnoxious sound, and for some reason everything I said was hilarious, which was of course far from the truth. I almost employed Ikkyu's method of coping and drank to excess. Ukyo thought it was funny and that she was quite sweet. I told him to stop being a fool, marry, and produce an heir so I would not be bothered by this nonsense.”

“You would still be a member of the royal family.”

“Not if you believe some rumors.”

Waka tensed, but he dismissed the idea anyway. “Those are rumors.”

Kent replaced his glasses on his nose. “They are not impossible to believe. There is a marked difference between myself and Ukyo, who at least resembles the king in looks as far removed from him in temperament as he is. I do not look like the queen, either.”

While that was obvious to anyone with eyes, it was not proof of anything, ether. “That does not necessarily mean the rumors are true.”

“Perhaps not, but you should probably leave me and go see to finding my brother. I don't know where he got himself lost this time, but it will not please the king.”

Waka nodded. Though it would be little comfort to the king, he himself was glad to know that at least one prince was still safe and sound. The trouble now was finding the other one.

* * *

“I think that was the prince.”

Kokoa reached over and ruffled Orion's hair before he could stop her. “You think anyone with that color hair is the prince.”

“That's not true.”

She laughed because it was. Her brother was sweet and funny, but they were commoners, orphans, and had never actually been close enough to see royalty in person. Even when the crown prince was in town, they never got close to him, since he had guards and gathered crowds, and the king only ever seemed to come through town in a covered carriage. The other prince had never even set foot in the city. She supposed it was better if he didn't, since he seemed to hate commoners.

She shook those thoughts off and looked down at her brother. “Come on now. You promised me that you'd help me today.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Do I have to wash dishes again?”

She laughed, nudging him toward the tavern. Now that it was home to her, she seemed to spend all of her time there, but that was fine so long as Orion was free of the orphanage and having a chance at a better life. “A few dishes won't hurt you, and after that, you can go play with your friends.”

“I'm not that small. I can help you with other things, too. It's not like before when I couldn't.”

She knew that, and she gave him a gentle smile as she touched his cheek. “You help me plenty by going to school. You just need to keep doing that.”

She wanted him to have the kind of life she never had—being an orphan and a girl, no one had ever bothered teaching her much, but Orion had this chance because she'd taken him in, and he knew so much more than her already. She hoped he'd keep learning until he knew everything. He could have such a better life.

“I can do more than study.”

“You're helping me with the dishes, remember?” 

He made another face, but she just ruffled his hair again. She was glad she'd found a job that let her take him in, even if it was at a tavern and sometimes that got unpleasant with the drunks. Mostly it was quiet and pleasant, if a little rowdy, but there were days when the customers scared her. She was glad Orion was gone most of the day for school and up in their room doing his coursework at night.

“Come on. It won't take you that long, and then you can go play for the rest of the afternoon. I want you back when it's dark, though.”

He nodded. He was usually pretty good about returning when the sun started to set, but sometimes he forgot, and it worried her when he was out late. She knew it could be dangerous for children in the city. A lot of terrible people out there would hurt them for fun.

“And I'll even make you a treat for while you're working,” she told him, and he grinned at her. The tavern didn't serve a lot of food, but Orion still claimed hers was the best he'd ever had—not hard when the food back at the orphanage had been terrible and they wouldn't have survived if she hadn't known about the baker giving out old bread. That hadn't been the best food, either, but she was still grateful for it now.

Thinking about that always made her miss Shin, though, as he'd been the one to show her first, along with showing her the way out of the orphanage and over the wall. She knew it was better he'd been taken to a good home, but she still missed him. She hoped he was happy where he was.

“Neesan?”

She looked down at Orion and forced a smile. “I was just thinking.”

“About me not having to do dishes?”

She laughed. He would say that, but no, that wasn't it at all. “Sawa's waiting for us. Let's go.”

* * *

“All these guards rushing about,” Ikki said as he looked up from his goblet. The wine was especially fine today, which was unusual, but then they weren't serving the king this time. He had no taste, so that meant the good stuff was never out at the parties or the tedious lunches or dinners one had to endure around here. “One might think there was some kind of crisis.”

Waka stopped and eyed him, and were Ikki sober, he might find that somewhat intimidating. As it was, he wasn't at all impressed. “Have you seen Prince Ukyo?”

“Hmm,” Ikki thought about it. “Not for the better part of a week, at least. I think it was that awful party where they were trying to force that horse woman on Ken. Ukyo thought she was harmless, but I told him that family's not to be trusted. Her father has ambitions, and he wanted to use her to get to Ken assuming he's this sheltered idiot. Next thing you know, Ukyo would have some terrible accident, Ken would be the heir, and his child would be next in line, meaning he wouldn't be long for this world, either.”

Waka nodded as if he knew all that already, which since it was Waka, he probably did. The captain of the guard knew more about this kingdom than the king himself. 

“It would seem no one has seen the prince since he wandered off into the fields the morning after that same party.”

Ikki nodded. “That would explain the guards. Sorry, I can't help you. Ukyo doesn't really confide in anyone but Ken, and they had a fight that night, so I don't know that Ken knows anything, either.”

“A fight?”

“For the two of them, it was a pretty good argument.” Ikki shrugged. “Ken was angry about the matchmaking being done to him and told Ukyo he was supposed to be married by now with his own heirs so they'd leave Ken alone about this stuff. Ukyo said he wouldn't marry just for duty, and Ken had some things to say about his sense of responsibility. I think Ken even made him cry. Didn't you already know about this?”

“He did not describe it in quite the same way as you did, and my attention was elsewhere during the party.”

“Ah. Well, I suppose Ken might feel a bit guilty about what he said, though he's not entirely wrong about Ukyo forgetting about his responsibilities. He's a prince, after all, and certain things are expected of us. Even the ones without a kingdom to speak of.”

“And yet you have not married.”

Ikki smiled. “Why should I condemn one lady to be stuck at my side when I still find too many of them fascinating? I would like to sample them all.”

Waka narrowed his eyes at that. Ikki had to wonder if he had a sister or even a daughter that he was worried about Ikki meeting. The man never spoke of his family, that was for sure, though Ken might know more. Waka did favor him, as much as he tried not to show it. 

“That, and why should I let my conquerors have any more power over me than they already do? Marrying nobility from this country is the ultimate concession of defeat. I still have some pride left, after all.”

Not much, Ikki had to admit, since his parents' death and the way his father's kingdom had been made into a vassalage and puppet for this king left little to be proud of, not when they'd fallen without much of a fight and he was doomed to live out his life in this court as a source of pity and disgust.

Ken never treated him that way, not like the others, which made him and Waka about the only tolerable people around. Oh, Ukyo, Ikki supposed, but Ukyo was kind toward everyone so it was no special thing to be accepted by him.

“You could find some other means of defiance, I suppose.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Ikki said with a grin, lifting his glass in a toast. “I hope you find him soon. Otherwise the king will make it hell for the rest of us.”

* * *

Waka studied the fields again. This was Ukyo's main choice of diversion should he leave the castle, as he liked to observe nature and find beauty to put into his art, but he wasn't here. Waka had checked every day since the crown prince disappeared on them, and he should have found him by now. He did not need the king's ire to be certain of that.

This seemed different from Ukyo's past absences. He'd never left for this long before, nor was he that difficult to find. Kent, if he wished to be undisturbed, could elude the guards and Waka to an infuriating degree and often did when there was a social function he was trying to ignore, but Ukyo was not so devious or the sort to plan his moves so many steps in advance like his brother. Kent could outwit many, but Ukyo never cared to try, simply wishing for a moment of freedom and beauty.

Waka found the length of this absence worrisome.

He heard voices and turned, looking into the woods. He shook his head as he recognized the figures coming toward him. Of course he'd been distracted with his search for Ukyo, but it still irritated him that he'd missed Kent leaving the castle. That was not good.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Gathering samples,” Kent answered, to which Ikki lifted up a bag with a grin. The look on Kent's face suggested he hadn't wanted company for this excursion, but Ikki would have ignored that and invited himself along anyway. “You're still searching for Ukyo?”

Waka nodded. “Your brother has been gone for longer than usual this time.”

Kent frowned. “I suppose it is possible he took... greater offense to my words than I realized and is now avoiding the castle because of them.”

“Don't blame yourself,” Ikki told him. “It's not your fault Ukyo doesn't have the right temperament to be a king. He should be able to understand what's expected of him even if he doesn't like it. We all have to deal with that.”

Kent nodded. “Still, I know better than to speak that way to Ukyo as he is not capable of tolerating the facts like you are, Ikkyu.”

“Oh, and here I thought you'd have something to say about my drinking habits.”

“You are aware of them, so why should I waste any time on dissuading you from that course? I am not that foolish.” Kent shook his head as Ikki grinned at him. He ignored it and addressed Waka. “As for Ukyo, I'm afraid we did not see him at any point during our trip. I still could not tell you where he is, as I have not seen or spoken to him in some time.”

No one had, and that was the trouble. Had something happened to Ukyo? Or was the crown prince running from his responsibilities? Waka did not think it was Kent's words, not when Ukyo was almost always willing to forgive his brother's lack of tact or sensitivity, even if he had brought the crown prince to tears.

“You want help in your search?” Ikki asked. “I could always see if he ended up somewhere where your uniform keeps you from getting in.”

Waka smiled with amusement. “You believe such a place exists?”

“Well, perhaps not, but some people might be more willing to tell the truth to a drunken noble who's spending too much than to the guard captain everyone in this country fears.”

“I highly doubt that's the reason Waka can't find Ukyo. For one, he's not the type to frequent the places you favor, but for another... the king rules with so much fear that no one would displease him or one of his agents by refusing to cooperate. They would have told Waka if they knew where Ukyo was, and since no one does... I do not like this. It would not be like Ukyo to go to our western neighbors. They're rather quick-tempered as well, and we only maintain peace with them because we hold an alliance I still don't understand with the south, where they've focused on technology that surpasses both nations combined. As for the east...”

“There's not much left of my homeland, that's for sure, and I doubt your brother would find what was done to it beautiful. It rots, and anyone who was able has long since fled.”

Kent grimaced, though the devastation of Lord Ikki's kingdom was not his doing. The same could not be said of Waka, who had been part of the army that marched through and destroyed most everything in its path. The king had wanted his enemies completely subdued, never to rise as a threat again, and between the devastation of the land and taking the surviving members of the royal family hostage, he'd made sure of it.

“I agree that Ukyo is unlikely to leave his own nation, though if he were to have abandoned his responsibilities—”

“He would not do that. He intends to overturn the king's cruelty and save the people with kindness. He's a fool, but he wouldn't just leave.”

Waka tended to agree, though by now they should have found Ukyo or some sign of him if he was still in the country, and he would not have left willingly. He knew this could not be the work of the southern nation—their alliance was forged in such a way that the other nation would never break it—though it could be the work of agents from the west.

No matter what the source of it was, Ukyo's disappearance meant trouble.

* * *

“You summoned me?”

Kent saw the king's eyes narrow in anger, and he reminded himself that for all the man was supposed to be his father, he never spoke or acted like one, expecting deference in the extreme from his sons. Addressing him with anything less than high formality was never tolerated.

Still, he could not bring himself to kneel. Being exiled at this point would be a relief, and he would prefer it over the room he had and the duties he was forced into by his questionable heritage. Sometimes he swore they must have taken him from some other family assuming that their height would be an asset to a prince, as no one even bothered with rumors that he was the son of a mistress or even an affair on the queen's part.

“Your brother has disgraced us again.”

Ukyo's way of seeing beauty in the world and wishing only to share it with others was rather endearing to most, but the king had always seen it as a weakness. His kind nature went against the harsh rule the king tended to favor.

Kent, too, was a disgrace, but he was kept inside the castle walls most of the time and away from the nobles he tended to offend.

At least this meant that they'd finally found Ukyo, which was a relief. The longer it went on without his return, the more Kent had begun to believe that it was not just Ukyo's usual wandering that kept him away but something far more sinister. “If you wish me to offer words of lecture to him again, I can, though he has always failed to heed them in the past.”

The king threw a letter at him, and Kent had to pick it up from where it had fallen on the floor. He frowned as he lifted it. “This was addressed to me.”

“And yet you did not bring it to anyone's attention.”

Kent had not seen the need. Ukyo had written him yet another missive about his need to wander and find beauty, and while it was not terribly private, it was not meant for others, nor did they need to see it. “I believed you to be well aware of Ukyo's habits of roving the fields for his art. This is nothing new to anyone.”

“He intends to renounce the throne.”

Kent frowned. That had not been in any letter he received. He read it over again, certain he would not have missed that if it were there.

_I've gone out to the fields again. I swear my heart is here and not there. Such beauty. Today I saw a girl walking through with her brother and the sun was perfect, lighting them both like happiness itself. Oh, that I could capture such moments in an instant. They're never the same when I paint them._

_I'd stay out here forever if I had half a chance._

Kent sighed. “This doesn't actually say he left or that he denounced anything. He's just being himself and getting emotional over some random scene.”

“Then explain why he has not returned for more than a month this time.”

Kent looked over at Waka, who nodded in confirmation. So it had been that long. Kent had known it was longer than most of his absences, but a full month? Had he really been so focused on his work he hadn't noticed? 

Still, that letter was not proof of anything.

“I do not believe Ukyo would do that. Perhaps something has happened to him. He may be injured or lost. Has anyone gone to the east? He might have thought there was something there he should paint.”

“He should not be painting at all. He is a prince, not a court jester.”

Kent blinked. “That's hardly what one would call an artist and—”

“Are you contradicting me?”

Tensing at the threat in those words, Kent shook his head. He did not wish to feel the full force of the king's anger again. “No. I am not.”

“Good.” The king settled back on his throne. “At least I have one son who knows his place.”

Kent did not, in truth. He still doubted his own place in the royal family and did not think that he belonged at court. He should, he rather thought, have been born in the southern kingdom where knowledge was treasured and science the focus of nearly every citizen. Instead, he was here, shut away in a far room so that he could not disgrace the king.

“The delegation from the west will be here next month to renew the treaty.”

Kent nodded. This time of year was always filled with anxiety, as the western kingdom could choose to end the détente and start a war instead of renewing the treaty. “I had not forgotten.”

“We cannot afford to appear weak before them.”

Kent frowned. “We're not. The southern alliance is still strong, and we are—”

“As your brother has abandoned his duties, it falls to you to bear them with greater honor than he had,” the king said, and Kent stared at him in disbelief. “You will act in his stead.”

“I... That cannot be wise. I have never been as good at diplomacy as Ukyo, and you yourself have banned me from negotiations with the west as well as—”

“You will take your place as crown prince and do as you're told.” The king rose and came towards him, and Kent had to force himself to stay still. A part of him wanted to run. He did not want this role, could not accept it, and would not promise to do as he was told. That was not and never had been him. “Did you fail to understand me?”

“No. I understood. I—it's premature to assume that Ukyo is gone forever and even if he is, that does not mean that—”

The king grabbed hold of Kent's hair and yanked him down, forcing him to his knees. “You will do this. You will take your place as crown prince and obey my orders. Swear it.”

Kent knew it was useless to protest again. He had no choice. He could either speak the words and spare himself the pain, or he could defy the king and suffer far worse. He'd still be expected to take up this role anyway, and he would not be offered a merciful death as an alternative.

“I... I will become the crown prince.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People try to come to terms with Kent's new position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost days to migraines and self-doubt, and I'm only barely over the migraine (never really over the self-doubt, I fear) and couldn't make any progress on this story or the other one despite having some ideas of what I wanted to do.
> 
> I was finally able to write tonight, so there is that.

* * *

“You know what's expected of you, then,” the king said, releasing Kent's hair and stepping back. He sat down on his throne, knocking back his cape with a flourish and smiling so smugly at his son that Waka found himself once again contemplating committing treason. He had known since he was a child that the king was a violent man, a tyrant, and this was not the first time that he had witnessed the king manhandling one of his subjects.

Not even the first time he'd been abusive towards one of his sons. Neither of them were children any longer, though that had not been a factor in the past. Kent had been able to spare Ukyo much of the king's anger, his rational responses deflecting the brunt of it to himself and away from the more vulnerable of the two of them.

Sometimes it spared them both the consequences.

Not always.

Waka sometimes thought he should have acted sooner, but the princes would not have been spared if he had acted. He would have gotten himself executed, leaving them to the power struggle that would engulf the nation even with a clear successor. The nobles that wanted the king's place would not be stopped by the fact that either prince was a child. They'd have used that and both of them would be dead now.

No, it was the better choice in the long term, even if Waka hated himself more for every time he failed to act.

“You can leave.”

Kent nodded, forcing himself back to his feet. He did not look at anyone as he left the room. Waka glanced toward the king again. Raijin had enjoyed every bit of Kent's discomfort, and even now he was gloating about it. Waka saw no reason to remain.

He left the room as quietly as he'd entered it, aware that Raijin would not miss him and even if he did, he could excuse it by having other duties. He was not expected to remain at the king's side constantly, nor had he ever done so.

Kent had not run to his chamber, though he had not taken a leisurely walk back, either. Waka used a shorter route to meet up with him as he entered the remote section of the castle he'd been exiled to, falling into step with him.

“Did he send you with some task for me already?”

Waka shook his head. “He did not.”

“Then you are to watch over me and make certain I obey him, is that it?”

“You know it is not.”

Kent did not respond to that, and the silence continued until he reached his door. He stopped to open it, turning back to face Waka. 

“If you are not under orders to guard me, you should go. I... I should like to be alone.”

Understandable, and yet Waka had no desire to leave him in this state. This reminded him too much of the past, when those same eyes looked at him with such obvious pain and a need for comfort that no one, certainly not Waka, could give.

“Are you injured?”

Kent touched a hand to his head even as he shook it in denial. “No. I... I will likely be a bit sore, perhaps slightly bruised on my knees given the force he used, but I... am fine.”

He was not, and they both knew it, but Waka nodded, allowing the younger man to shut himself away behind the door.

* * *

Ikki checked the bottle under his arm, adjusting it so he didn't drop either of them. This was not nearly enough liquor given what he'd just learned, but it was at least a start. He knew this was no solution, but he might still find one if he was drunk enough.

He pulled out the key and used it to open the door, pushing it open with his shoulder as he stepped into the room. He frowned when Ken wasn't at the desk, shutting the door behind him. A quick glance around the room located the new crown prince on his bed, his back toward the door.

“Damn, did he make you cry? Because if he got you to cry, I think the world just might be ending.”

“Go away, Ikkyu.”

Ikki shook his head. He wasn't about to do that. Ken was the only decent person here right now—Ikki wasn't sure how to feel about Waka since he had to have known this was coming and yet didn't warn Ken about it—not that Ken would have been in a position to do anything against it, or that he shouldn't have figured it out on his own, but then again, this was Ken.

He wouldn't want to believe that he'd be named crown prince even if Ukyo was missing, and he wouldn't have allowed himself to think much about how long Ukyo had been gone since the real conclusion to be drawn from that wasn't the one that Raijin had made.

Ukyo hadn't abandoned anything.

He might well be dead right now.

Ikki walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, taking a bottle and placing it on Ken's arm. “I have what you need right now.”

Ken sighed. “I do not drink to the same excess you do—”

“No, if you drink, you can drink a lot more without it affecting you as much as it does me, but that's not a reason _not_ to drink. Come on. Have some, admit you're angry and worried, and then drink some more.”

Ken turned to face him. “I know I locked the door.”

“And I got a key from Waka years ago when you started getting so wrapped up in experiments that you forgot to eat for days at a time,” Ikki reminded him. “I'm not giving it to you now, nor will I ever agree to that. You're the only friend I've got.”

“Liar.” Ken took the bottle from him and frowned. “This is your favorite, not mine. If it was your intention to cheer me up with this unwanted offer, why bring what only you want to drink?”

“You don't have a favorite, remember?” Ikki almost laughed, only it wasn't funny. “Your idea of good to drink is worse than your father's. He's got no taste. You... just think that since the purpose is intoxication, you should drink whatever helps you reach that point the fastest.”

Ken considered that. “I suppose you are correct.”

“I'm always right.” Ikki opened up the second bottle and took a drink from it. After swallowing, he nudged his friend. “Well?”

“I... If Ukyo is gone...”

“Hey, maybe the king has it right for once. Maybe your brother is just off pursuing his art. I know—he found a beautiful woman he had to paint and he's now living with her as his permanent muse. Until she inevitably breaks his heart, he'll know nothing but her and not even think to write you or anyone else.”

“That is a ridiculously optimistic version of events and yet I... I would rather you were right.”

Ikki nodded. Of course Ken wanted to believe that. They all did, didn't they? The alternative was that Ukyo was dead, likely murdered at the hands of one of Raijin's enemies. “It's not your fault.”

“What?”

“You're going to blame yourself for not seeing any signs of what was coming—whether Ukyo left by choice or not—and for what you said at the party the night before he disappeared—and for not noticing how long he'd been gone.”

“I should have known. And what I said was not necessary. I... Ukyo was not... even if he had married and had a child by now... that would not have spared me royal duties or possible matchmaking.”

“No, but it would mean you weren't in this position now. And Ukyo is kind of a fool to think he gets to marry for love. That's not something we get to do. Not us.”

“Says the man who intends to marry to spite everyone.”

“Well, yes, but I am in a different position from other princes. Marrying into this nobility means accepting what your father did to mine, and I will never do that.” Ikki took another drink. He didn't like to think about that.

“Stop calling him my father. Even if he did sire me—which I doubt—he has never acted in any way that could be considered fatherly, and it sickens me to hear him called that,” Ken said. He cradled the bottle in his arms. “My brother could be dead, and he didn't even... he sat there gloating over what he'd made me agree to... I... He didn't care about Ukyo, only about humiliating me and bending me to his will.”

Ikki grimaced. He supposed that was no surprise. Raijin was not known for kindness, and Ken was too outspoken to be allowed to speak at all. That was why he was exiled within the castle. “We don't know that Ukyo... He might still be alive and well.”

“I did not think you were such a fool.”

Ikki sighed. He wasn't, but Ken needed hope. He had to have something to carry him through this. “Hmm. Guess you'll just have to live for revenge, then.”

“What?”

“Sure. You become king, you undo all his stupid policies and get rid of the pesky nobility and we all live happily ever after.”

“You're already drunk, aren't you?”

* * *

Kokoa wiped down the bar with a rag, her whole body aching after a long day of work. She supposed it wasn't just that—Orion had come home from school with a cough that was a full blown fever by the time she'd gone up to bed the night before, and she'd gotten very little rest with him so ill. He seemed a bit better today, but she was still worn out.

She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days.

“I finally got the last of them to leave,” Sawa said, bringing two mugs back with her from the door. “I thought they'd never go, and it's almost light outside already.”

Kokoa nodded. She could see that from here, and that just made her more tired. “What was with everyone tonight? They were all in such a strange mood... Half the time they seemed to be celebrating, the rest of the time... almost mourning.”

Sawa nodded, rubbing her neck. “Yeah. I thought it was weird, too, but I suppose it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?”

Sawa's eyes widened. “Oh. I never got to tell you. I was so busy, and I meant to, but we barely had a chance to say anything that wasn't a food or drink order, and I almost forgot, only who could forget?”

“Forget what?”

“Oh. Um... I guess there was some kind of royal proclamation issued.”

Right. That would have been put up in the town square for everyone to read—not that half of them could because they were poor, but the nobles didn't think of things like that. Rumors did usually take care of that, though, and word would still get around to everyone.

“And?”

Sawa stretched her arms, trying to ease her aches. “They're going to have a coronation.”

“What? King Raijin's not really handing things over to Ukyo, is he? That's... not like him.” Kokoa didn't think that man would have let anything less than death take the power from his hands, and even then, he'd try to fight against it if there was any kind of life after death. “He wouldn't.”

“Actually... Prince Ukyo has... abdicated, and they're appointing the other son as crown prince.”

“What?”

“I know,” Sawa said, shaking her head in disbelief. “No one's ever seen him, right? Most of us can't even remember what his name is—I can't, and that's not just me being forgetful.”

Kokoa thought for a moment. People rarely spoke of the second son, and as it was, no one had seen him in town, so why would they speak of someone who never showed his face? He didn't even seem to cause much interest among the nobles, since if he had, there'd be more negative rumors about him, but mostly people tended to forget he even existed.

“I know I know it.” She bit her lip. She did, she swore she did, and she'd be stuck thinking about it until she did remember now.

“Kent,” Orion said, and she turned to see him standing in the doorway, pale and shaky. “The other prince's name is Kent. They told us that in school.”

Sawa nodded. “Right. That does sound familiar.”

“What are you doing up?” Kokoa demanded. “You're sick. You're supposed to be resting.”

“You never came back. I was worried.”

She winced. “I'm fine. It was just a long night. We were very busy for a change. The last customers just left.”

Orion frowned. “You know, you really need some big scary guy around here to chase people like that off. Maybe you should hire that one tall one that hides in the back with a cloak.”

“Who? Kokoa, do you know who he's talking about?”

“I think I might, though I don't know that he's interested in working here. He's not that regular in coming, just every couple weeks or once a month, maybe, and I only noticed him because of what Orion said—he's really tall, and he does seem a bit scary with the hood up over his head, but he hasn't ever been mean or frightening, just... distant and very formal. Polite, I guess, but not really friendly.” She didn't think she'd ever seen him lower the hood, and he didn't drink much, not that she could remember. She knew he didn't order the same thing every time, so she couldn't say what he might have liked, either.

“He'd be good at scaring people off. He'd just have to turn and look at them and being so tall, he'd make them run for it.”

Once again, Kokoa found herself missing Shin. He would have been with them here, she was sure of it, and he'd do the scaring off if they needed it, but supposedly they'd found his relatives and sent him off with them.

The headmaster had even lied once and said a letter came from him, but even if it sounded a bit like Shin wrote it, she'd never been able to believe it because Shin couldn't read or write any more than she could, and he would have known that. Though she liked to think there was some truth to him having an older brother, maybe not one named Toma, but someone so he wasn't alone.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Sawa put a hand on her arm. “I'm sure Shin's doing fine where he is. Probably better than us. He knows a skill or a trade. He'd be good at it. He was always so smart.”

Kokoa nodded. He was, and so determined, too, that he almost always did what he set out to do unless it was impossible.

“I'll finish this,” Sawa said. “You take Orion back upstairs and get him to bed. You need to sleep, too. Don't you go getting so worn out you get sick, too.”

* * *

Kent had not thought things could get much worse than being named crown prince, but he'd been proven wrong quickly enough. The nobles who shunned or ignored him before were now crowding about trying to earn his favor, though they did so foolishly, thinking him easily swayed like his brother, and he could not seem to set foot outside his room without being mobbed. What was once the quietest, most forsaken part of the castle was now a hub of activity, and it was not just tiresome, it was almost horrifying.

This both pleased and angered the king, who enjoyed Kent's discomfort but disliked that the nobles were trying to win Kent's favor and not Raijin's.

Ikkyu's solution of drinking constantly was becoming more appealing, and Kent disliked himself for the thought. He knew that Ikkyu saw few other solutions and preferred to lose his pain in alcohol and the company of women, and his wounds were deep, even if they were not the sort that showed in a physical sense.

If Kent was humiliated by his actions, then Ikkyu had suffered irreversible shame, and his life at court was a mockery, not just because of his actions but because it was intended to be. He might be the nominal heir to a kingdom, but it was a puppet vassalage, and Ikkyu had no authority to do anything. He wasn't even informed of things going on in his homeland, only hearing of things by rumors, and none of them were good.

And if he stepped out of the role of puppet...

Raijin would have him killed and punish the already impoverished and suffering people of the east in the cruelest ways he could think of that left them alive but wishing they'd died in the war that claimed the country.

Kent did not envy Ikkyu his role, nor did he have any right to judge how Ikkyu coped with it, since he found this his means of surviving to protect his people while his own life was equally intolerable. 

Now that Kent thought about it, he was in a bit of a similar position.

And he hated it.

He sighed. He'd meant to start another experiment so that he'd have something to distract himself with, but that proved impossible with all his usual routes blocked by castle guards. He did not have much other recourse by the time he turned into the tavern he sometimes frequented when he needed a drink or food outside the castle.

He found no one paid him any mind here, and that made this a place worth returning to, even if he would rather be working on a project than wasting time here. He assumed that Waka knew about it, but he had yet to intrude on Kent's time here, so that was another reason to stay.

A boy almost bumped into him as he ran across the room, and Kent backed up into a table to avoid him, though better the table than the child given the possible consequences of that action alone. The boy stopped and stared up at him.

“Oh. You... are a little less scary without the hood.”

Kent frowned. “What?”

“I didn't say anything.” The boy ran off again, and the waitress caught him, lecturing him as she led him into the kitchen.

Kent ignored them both and sat down. He had to find some kind of solution to this mess he was in. He had never managed one for Ikkyu, but he did not know how much more of this he could take, and he needed some means of acquiring freedom for himself.

He had to have that to look for his brother without being accused of disappearing himself. If Raijin got that idea in his head, Kent knew he was as good as dead himself, current heir or not, and that could not happen.

He needed to know the truth of what happened to Ukyo.

Waka was still looking, Kent knew he'd never stopped, but as he had not yet found him, Kent knew his brother's circumstances were poor at best.

He put his head in his hands. He knew, rationally, that it was very likely his brother was already dead. And yet...

He could not accept that.

* * *

“What did I tell you about being out of bed? Why are you running around?”

Orion sighed. He was feeling a lot better, but it was like his sister to worry. That was what she did. She worked, and she worried. She was always fussing about him getting a better life, and he hated that she was doing so much for him and not herself.

He wanted her to be happy, and he knew that she thought him getting through school was enough, but it wasn't. He could tell when she didn't work late and was home to watch him do his assignments that she was sad and even jealous of what he could do.

He'd offered to teach her what he knew, but she never let him.

“I'm better. And the tavern's still busy, so I'm helping.”

“You are not. Go back up to bed. You shouldn't rush things. Sawa and I can manage, and I don't want you getting sicker because you thought you were better and overdid it. Just rest. Please. For me?”

He frowned. “Neesan...”

“Go on now.”

Orion tried to think of an excuse to stay. “Oh, that scary guy is back.”

“What?”

Orion turned back to where the man was sitting. His hood was still off, but now he had his head in his hands like he was having a really bad day. Oh. That was a bit sad, wasn't it? “Maybe if he had some of your cake, he'd cheer up a little.”

She frowned. “That's...”

“It's him. I swear it is. His hood was on when he came in, but it fell off when we almost bumped into each other, and he's still scary without the hood. Especially when he frowns. He looks... angry.”

She sighed, pushing him towards the stairs. “Upstairs, now. Go rest. If you're better tomorrow after school, maybe then you can help in the tavern, but not before. Not one moment before, understood?”

Orion knew he wouldn't win if he tried to argue again, so he nodded. He started up the stairs and stopped, watching Neesan cut a small piece of cake and put it on a plate. He smiled in triumph before he trudged up the stairs.

* * *

The waitress set a plate down on the table, and Kent lifted his head to frown at it. Cake? Why was he getting this? He hadn't asked for it. He did not know that he didn't want it, but he didn't know that he did, either. He was somewhat confused as to what to do now. 

He found her looking at him—staring would be a more correct term under the circumstances—and frowned at her this time.

She swallowed, getting a little red. “I'm sorry about my brother. He... he was just trying to help, but he gets a bit carried away.”

The cake was a peace offering, a placation. Very well, then, Kent would not refuse it. He assumed her continued presence meant she was waiting to see a sign of that, so he reached for it and took a bite. In comparison to the ones at the castle, this one should be terrible, but it was more than passable.

And yet she did not leave.

“Do you intend to watch me eat the entire thing?”

She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, her hair coming a loose a bit with the denial. “No. I... I'm sorry. I just... your eyes are very green.”

He found himself frowning again. “And that has what sort of relevance?”

“Nothing. None, I mean. I just... I'm sorry. I was up late last night because the proclamation meant a sort of celebration and people just kept coming and not going, and it's no excuse, but I got distracted for a moment seeing you without the hood for a change, and I'm sorry.”

Kent supposed he did keep the hood on most times when he was in town. Though few recognized him, some might and cause trouble, and at this point, all the guards were probably under orders to escort him back. He could be setting himself up for the same fate as his brother just by leaving the castle. Still, he needed some time away, and Waka must have agreed, or he'd have found him by now.

She turned to walk away, shaking her head. “I can't believe they're going to make him king.”

Though Kent himself was not pleased by the development—certainly he had no true interest in running a country and would much rather be in his own chamber conducting experiments on all the world had to offer—the amount of knowledge possible was rather endless and he wanted to know more rather than deal with people and their petty complaints. They were not even that interesting as subjects of observation—he found the girl's words troublesome.

What kind of reputation did he have that was so terrible? How little did the public think of him?

“What makes you say that?”

The barmaid turned back to him, frowning slightly. This place was more respectable than most, and her dress covered everything as opposed to many other shops he'd seen where they exposed themselves to an excess to get attention and make foolish men spend money. “Are you really asking that?”

Kent nodded. Though he wanted no part in ruling, if the public was already this much opposed to him, then he might well have been put in this position to die. “I am. What makes you so critical of their decision?”

“Unbelievable.” She shook her head. “They chose him because the other son went wandering off and got himself lost somehow and no one knows if he's alive or dead and all, right?”

“Following the generally accepted practice of primogeniture and the order of succession, yes.” No one knew Ukyo's fate, but that was how the world worked. Whether it was true or not that Ukyo had decided he'd rather go be an artist, he had still disappeared and thrown everything into confusion and disarray. As the first son, he was expected to rule, but his temperament had never been one suited for it, either, and Kent knew that most people were not particularly surprised to hear that Ukyo had relinquished the responsibility.

He was annoyed, though, in addition to his fears for his brother, because that made it all fall on him and he did not want it any more than Ukyo had. Kent had never been as adept at court life as Ukyo was, since people at least liked him, and he had many friends among the nobles. 

“Yeah, but who even knows what he looks like?” she asked, shaking her head. “I've lived here all my life and never once heard of him leaving the castle. How is he supposed to rule a people when he can't even be bothered to meet them?”

Kent frowned. Though she was incorrect in her assumption—he left the castle often to seek out samples for his experiments, far more than even Ukyo had before he supposedly fled his responsibilities, though rarely with the sort of entourage that they'd forced Ukyo to take and frequently without anyone's knowledge or consent—that comment unsettled him.

“You believe a king would have time to know each subject by name? To spend time when he should be seeing to other duties... merely chatting with some commoner?” That was an absurd notion. Raijin did not do that, and he never would have.

She folded her arms over her chest. “That's funny. You don't dress like a noble, but you talk like one, don't you?”

Kent glanced at his clothes. He'd selected some that were meant to be dirtied as he intended to go into the woods for samples, but someone had stationed troops by the entrance he favored—he suspected that was Waka's doing as captain of the guards—so he'd doubled back and ended up at the tavern, intending to wait until it was dark to make another attempt at leaving.

He very much disliked this new lack of freedom that came with being the heir.

“I simply mean that there is no true way for a king to be a friend to all his subjects. They number in the thousands and do not all live close to the castle. He could hardly create a schedule that would permit him to meet them all in the course of his rule, and cultivating relationships would be impossible, even were King Raijin disposed to such a thing.”

“Maybe, but if this one... this Prince Kent, has never even seen the outside of the castle, how's he supposed to know the trouble of his people? And don't tell me the nobles go and tell him because they don't. Not all of them, at least. Some still treat people in their lands like slaves.”

Kent had heard those rumors. They made Ukyo cry, and he'd pledged to end that, but he'd also disappeared, so that promise was meaningless now. “Some reports would still reach him despite the nobles. One cannot entirely quiet a rumor.”

“Rumors are all we have about this prince.” She rather proved her point without knowing it, since she spoke to him and did not show any sign of recognizing him for who he was. “They say he's a scholar, studies all the time. What use is that as a king?”

That Kent did not like at all. “You don't think that knowledge is important? You want an idiot for a king?”

“No, I don't, but I also don't want a heartless one who only sees books and laws and not people.”

The king was supposed to hold to the law, though Raijin did what he pleased. Kent at least knew what the law was. That had to be an improvement, didn't it? “The king should know the law to be able to enforce it.”

She sighed. “You don't understand at all.”

“No, I suppose I do not. Perhaps you have a better explanation? One more convincing than words with no proof behind them.”

She nodded. “I could show you so many things that would prove exactly what I mean. You can't rule with only books and laws. That's not any solution. There has to be a heart involved.”

No. Kent did not believe that. If anything, having that much empathy was dangerous and very likely why his brother was dead.

“People say Ukyo had too much heart and that is why he abandoned the throne.”

She grimaced. “Maybe. Maybe it was too much for him. I never met him, either, not in person, but I saw him in town, and he seemed kind. This brother of his can't even be bothered to see the town, so it's a bit hard to think of him taking care of any of us.”

Kent had to admit he knew himself ill-suited toward it, even as much as Ukyo's lack of practical knowledge of the world had irritated him. He might have known people and emotions, but he did not know basic things, the fundamentals that the natural world and this kingdom were founded on.

“You are uninformed and offer baseless opinions,” he told her as he rose. “You should reconsider such things. Not everyone is willing to overlook such criticism of the accepted order.”


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

Waka walked through the fields again, aware that he could not afford to linger here. He did not feel right leaving them unchecked, favored as they were by Ukyo for so long. Were the missing prince to have left of his own free will, he would come here again. Waka was sure of that, and yet another day went past without sight of him. 

Had the king's enemies acted, then? And was Ukyo dead? 

“So you are still looking for him.”

Waka frowned, looking at Kent. “Why would you believe I stopped?”

“The amount of guards blocking my every move outside the castle, perhaps?” Kent snorted in disgust. “I can't go anywhere in there without running into a crowd of annoying nobles, but if I try to go to the woods, there's guards along the path. They're even in the stables, which is rather ridiculous, as you know I don't ride.”

Waka closed his eyes. “While it is true I have no desire to lose the current heir to the throne as I somehow did with your brother, the king issued orders to increase the guards as well as keep you within the grounds of the castle for your own safety.”

“Since when has my safety ever mattered to that man? The most he's ever done was make a blanket edict, and it's completely useless as protection. Ukyo's disappearance proves that.”

Waka nodded. He did not think that law any true deterrent, but that was not the king's intention with it anyway, for all that he'd claimed he'd done it for his family when he issued it. “Nevertheless, I would prefer it if you were to remain safe and unharmed. With your brother missing, you are a natural target and could well suffer the same fate if we are not careful.”

“It's still excessive.”

“Well, I admit I give stable duty to the guards I dislike.”

Kent smiled despite his obvious annoyance. “That should not be humorous.”

Waka smiled in return, since he found it very amusing himself. Stationing the ones that irritated him in a place where all they could do was watch horses eat and defecate was rather satisfying. Still, that was not enough, though it did appease the king's ridiculous demands, since he'd wanted the guards tripled and stationed so as to keep Kent inside his room whenever he was not at an official function.

“If you wish to leave the castle, you should do so with an escort.”

“The whole point of leaving the castle is to have privacy. I don't have that if I'm with an escort, and why should it be so different now? The commoners still don't know who I am, and even when they do this stupid ball they're talking about, only the nobles will see me anyway.”

Waka shook his head. “The town is not only made of commoners, and we do not know who is behind the attack on your brother. You know better than to risk this.”

“If this situation becomes any more intolerable than it already is, I will not care what they do to me,” Kent said, shaking his head. “These nobles act as though I have no thought in my head at all, and they push women—though not all of them were—that is not—they push people at me as though sexual favors are all I need to be persuaded to their cause. They lack all reason and morality, and the extra guards did nothing to dissuade them from attempting to sway me while I was... in the damned privy.”

Waka grimaced. “I will change the guards that are assigned near your quarters and make sure they are aware of the consequences of allowing unauthorized individuals into your rooms.”

“That's not enough.”

Waka knew it was not. “I know, and I will try to find other ways to ease the situation.”

“I should have left years ago,” Kent said, looking out into the fields. “I... I knew Ukyo would never manage on his own, and I didn't want to leave him alone with Raijin, but I could have gone south years ago. I should have. At least there I would not be so... my interest in learning would not seem so unnatural. I am not fit to be a king, and this—I can't do this. I know I agreed to, but I didn't have a choice.”

“I know.” Waka could not comfort the prince. That was not possible, not now, and not even when he'd been a child in desperate need of it. He could only give one small consolation to the other man. “I have not stopped looking for Ukyo. I will not. I will find your brother.”

Kent nodded, pulling his hood up as he walked toward the castle.

* * *

_“Nine thousand four hundred and fifty-two,” Ikki proclaimed, rather proud of himself for it. He saw Ukyo frowning at him, but Ken looked a bit pleased for a change. “Ha. I win.”_

_“That's not fair,” Ukyo said. “When you two make it a contest that involves math, one of you always wins. We should make it something else. Maybe art for a change.”_

_Ken shook his head. “Art is too subjective. The value is determined by the person viewing it, not any kind of constant. How can you have a contest if there's no right or wrong answer? That's ridiculous.”_

_“We ask Waka to judge,” Ukyo said, and Ken stared at him in disbelief. “Don't you think that Waka's fair? I know you do.”_

_That was why he'd said it, but it still was a weighted contest, Ikki knew, since he and Ken both lacked any artistic ability and Waka had been known to praise Ukyo's in the past. “What about a horse race?”_

_“That's still cheating,” Ukyo said, frowning. “Kent can't ride. You know that.”_

_Ken shook his head. “I can ride. I prefer not to. Horses are more disagreeable than humans, and they all seem to dislike me.”_

_Ikki shook his head. He loved horses. They loved him back, too, which was more than most did. Riding let him be free in a way he hadn't been since his homeland was conquered. “Horses are sensitive creatures, Ken. You're too nervous around them, and they pick up on that.”_

_Ken glared at him. “I am not afraid of horses. Don't even start saying that again.”_

_“You were thrown from one before, so it is not like you don't have reason to be,” Ikki said, shuddering a little himself. He hadn't forgotten what Ken looked like after that, so pale he seemed dead, and he'd stayed there on the edge of it for so long he scared everyone._

_Ken pulled his cloak around himself. “We should find something else to do if a contest is such a problem for everyone.”_

_“I'm afraid that will have to wait,” Waka said, making Ukyo and Ikki jump. Ken just sighed. “The king wishes to speak to you.”_

_“Me? Do I have to go alone?” Ukyo asked, sending a glance toward his brother, pleading with him. Knowing Ken, he'd give in._

_“Not you,” Waka said, turning to Ken with something close to pity—only close, this was Waka, after all—and continued. “He asked for you alone, Kent.”_

_“This isn't about what happened at the delegation last year, is it? Kent didn't know that was going to offend the queen so much,” Ukyo said, and Ikki grimaced. Ukyo was too innocent. Ken might not know everything there was about talking to people, and he did say the wrong thing on accident a lot, but in the case of that woman, he'd been angry and deliberately provoked her._

_“If I am banned from attending this year, it's nothing to me. I don't want to go anyway,” Ken said, and Waka smiled slightly. “Very well. You two have your horse race while I'm gone if you like.”_

_“I still think it should be about art.”_

_Ikki sighed. “You think everything should be about art, Ukyo. Life does not work that way, and someday, you'll understand that, but it's going to hurt like hell.”_

* * *

Ikki lifted his head, opening his eyes and trying to figure out where he was. He wasn't unused to falling asleep in odd places after he'd drank too much, and if he was in the company of a beautiful woman, he'd often find himself in someone else's bed when he woke. This wasn't half that pleasant, of course, since he'd fallen asleep on the floor, and something smelled rather awful here.

He better not have passed out in the privy again.

He shook his head. No, not that, not this time, though he did think he'd had rather a rough night anyway. That would explain why he was passed out in a pile of books in the library. If memory served, and it usually did, he'd been with Ken last night for at least part of it, and the books... Right. The theory of something or other that Ken wanted to disprove but couldn't even start to experiment on while trapped in the castle like this.

Ikki pulled himself to his feet. Ken wouldn't stand for that for very long, he was sure of it, and he didn't like Ikki's way of coping. To be honest, Ikki didn't, either. He'd found ways to play the game and manipulate the nobles against themselves, but he didn't like it, and he drank too much and knew it. He didn't know of much else that dulled the pain, though he did find getting lost in one of the math problems Ken could create helped some.

Ken had been too unfocused to make any lately, though, as bothered by his new role as he was.

Ikki went to the table and poured himself another drink. If he could just figure out how to keep Ken sane, they might all end up saved. If Ken became the king, he'd be in a position to overturn a lot of wrongs Raijin had done. Ikki knew that was selfish of him, but if his homeland was free of the vassalage, he could help his people rebuild and restore the land. He wouldn't feel this same need to drink, powerless as he'd always been to change his land's fate.

“Have you seen Kent this morning?”

Ikki looked up from his morning wine, shaking his head. Ken must have left after Ikki passed out, and while it wasn't very nice, Ken leaving him like that, Ken would have seen it as something Ikki did to himself and not interfered. “No. I just woke up.”

Waka grimaced. “He's not in the castle.”

“How is that even possible with the amount of guards you have here? I can't take two steps without bumping into them, but Ken escaped the castle?”

“He is clever.”

“That better be all it is,” Ikki said, rubbing his head. “Fine. I'll help you look. I need a few minutes to change, though.”

“If you find him, do not leave his side.”

“Like I would.”

Waka shook his head. “If he at least had taken you along... He knows better than to do this. His brother is still missing and could be dead. He is not safe.”

“Yeah, but there comes a point where you'd rather just end it than stay trapped,” Ikki said, lifting his glass. “This makes me a little numb to that, but not enough. Never enough.”

Waka nodded, but he said nothing else before leaving the room. Ikki lifted up his glass in a toast. He knew the other man felt the same, just as trapped as the rest of them were.

* * *

Waka walked through the town, his eyes open to any slight glimpse he might get of the prince. As tall as he was, Kent should not be able to hide so easily, though one would have said that about Ukyo with his rather memorable appearance. The elder son had never gone unnoticed before, which made his disappearance now all the more troublesome.

If Kent had gone missing as well...

Waka refused to accept that. He would not fail again. Kent had his protection, whether he wanted it or not, and Waka would not give up until he found him.

The town was busy and alive in a way it hadn't been in years, the flurry of activity due to the upcoming ball making everyone rush about. Waka did not know why Raijin was insisting on this, even if they were due to negotiate with the west not long after the formal ceremony occurred. The tensions between the two countries would not be stopped by Kent's appointment—perhaps even made worse, seeing as Kent himself had soured diplomatic relations with their neighbors on multiple occasions. The most memorable of those, of course, was his insult to the queen, who rather did look like a pig riding a donkey in her formal portrait.

Her sons had laughed. She had been furious. Waka had enjoyed that particular party for a change.

He shook his head and headed deeper into town. He had a destination in mind at last, though perhaps he only wanted to see it himself. His duties had kept him away for too long as it was.

Waka entered Meido No Hitsuji and studied the tavern with a critical eye. The place was clean, if empty. With not a patron in sight, only one person was in the building, a barmaid wiping down the counter.

“You are open, aren't you?”

She looked up from her scrubbing. “Yes, of course. We open at the same time every day, as posted on the wall there.”

Waka glanced at the sign and the empty room. “You do not seem busy.”

“Normally we have at least a couple customers by now, but so far today there's been no one. And no, I don't know why. I don't know if they're sick or busy or what is going on, but no one's been in today at all. It's early yet, though, so it that should change.”

Waka nodded. He supposed she was unaware of much outside the tavern. She lived here, after all, and likely did not leave these walls often. Unlike Kent, though, she did not seem bothered by it. A change, he supposed, from what he'd seen from her in the past. She'd been such a bold child, much stronger than she seemed.

The loss of the orphanage would have affected her, of course, though she had fared better than many in getting this job and a roof over her head.

“Is there something else you need? If you want the owner, he's not here, and I don't know when he'll be back, either.”

Waka almost smiled at that. He knew where the owner was, knew him quite well, but she did not need to know that. “No. I do not need anything at present.”

* * *

“I already told you—we haven't really had a customer at today,” Kokoa said, not looking back at the man who'd come in the door again. If not for its tell-tale squeak, she'd never have known anyone was there. He moved far too quietly for that. He was just as unsettling as ever, though she didn't know why she'd expected the captain of the guard to change. He wouldn't. “We're slow. It's early in the day, you know, but also... well.. it doesn't matter. No one has come in since the last time you asked.”

“I did not ask, but that is somewhat of a relief to hear,” an unexpected voice said, and she turned back to see that strange noble from the other day. He glanced back toward the window as if he might be expecting someone or thought they were following him. Could he be the one that the captain of the guards was looking for? Was he... a criminal? 

The hood of his cloak fell back from his face, making his hair a mess going in every direction. He pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, adjusting them on his nose. He looked more like a scholar than a thief or even a spy. Was that a book in his hand?

“What?”

“It has been excessively noisy and disruptive everywhere else. Finding somewhere so quiet is a relief,” he said, walking toward the back of the tavern. He sat down and opened the book, adjusting it under the light and starting to turn pages.

She crossed to his table, frowning down at him. This was almost more bizarre than how the guard captain had acted when he was in before—both times. “You came into a tavern... to read?”

“I would order a drink as well if that is not too inconvenient.”

He was odd, but she supposed it wasn't like she could turn down the business. They really hadn't had customers all day, and she almost wanted to blame the guard captain for that. He must have scared off their customers, and he hadn't even said what he was looking for.

She frowned. “It's busy everywhere else?”

He nodded. “As far as I have seen, yes. There's some nonsense about having a party—a ball—to celebrate the official announcement of the second son ascending to the title of crown prince. Everyone is making far too much of it.”

“Oh.” She supposed that explained why most of the regulars weren't in today. They must have extra work for the party, and they'd have to work through the night to meet the ridiculous demands of the royals. “When is it?”

“I truly have no desire to know,” he said, not looking up from his book. “Would you mind bringing me that drink?”

“You didn't say what you wanted.”

“Oh. So I didn't. In truth, it matters little. I have no particular preference. Oh. No. I shouldn't say that. You would be hard-pressed to please me with tea. Few people can make it well, so I do not even bother asking for it any longer. Aside from that, I suppose it does not matter, though... something unfermented would be better. I should not allow my wits to be diminished.”

She nodded, only pretending she understood him. He was confusing, but that just made her want to know more. Was it even possible to understand such a strange man? He wasn't like other nobles she'd met or like most of the people she knew. She supposed she might be able to learn more if he stayed for a while. She wondered if she could make him tea he wouldn't hate. She thought she made good tea, but that didn't mean he'd like it.

She started brewing some even as she prepared another glass for him. She put them both on the tray and carried it over to him, stopping at the table with a frown. Had he truly read all of that already? Was it full of pictures instead? Some of Orion's had been like that. “Didn't you just start that book?”

“Hmm. Yes. Still, I have others,” he said, closing it. He frowned. “I thought I said no to tea.”

“Oh, that's mine,” she said, giving him the glass of water. “Unless... you want to try it, I guess, though you probably won't like it.”

“That is true, and yet one can hardly prove it without testing,” he said, pushing aside his book to take the cup off her tray. Placing it before him, he poured some tea in with precision and even a bit of grace. He did have good table manners, which was rare in here. “It has good color and the aroma is nice as well.”

“Oh, now I'm afraid if you try it you'll hate it,” she said, reaching for the cup, but he was faster, lifting it to his lips. “How bad is it?”

“Surprisingly not bad at all.”

She grinned, unable to contain her excitement. She was glad he'd liked it. “Well, that's good.”

“I didn't say that.” He set the cup down and looked at her. She frowned back at him. “Why are you still here?”

“Oh. I...” Truthfully, she was a bit bored. She'd already cleaned everything there was to clean, and she didn't have any other customers. “Well...”

“Did you wish to argue with me again?”

She flushed. That was embarrassing. He remembered her? Oh, would she be in trouble, then? He'd warned her that she would be, wouldn't she? She supposed other nobles found her words so offensive she should be locked away or something. “No.”

“Very well,” he said, and he removed another book from a pouch under his cloak. He set it on the table, beginning to read. She looked over at the page and frowned. What sort of language was that? “Why are you watching me?”

“What are you reading?”

He frowned again. “Why do you ask?”

She didn't want to admit that his words about her being uneducated stung. She tried to come up with some kind of excuse, but in the end, he did not wait for one. He started to explain, and she sat down, not sure she understood a word he was saying but between his passionate explanation, that voice of his, and even a bit his eyes, she swore that she could listen to him for hours.

If he was a scholar, did he teach? Would that mean that maybe—no, that was foolish. She'd been too embarrassed to let Orion show her what he was learning, in letting him teach her to read, and yet she wanted this man to do it? Was she insane?

She supposed maybe it was her pride as a big sister. She couldn't let Orion know how bad things were with her and not being able to read, but this man was a stranger, so it wasn't the same.

She still wasn't quite brave enough to ask, though.

* * *

“Could you not at least have brought Ikki with you?”

Kent stopped outside the tavern and looked over at Waka, whose normal expression had given away to more emotion than usual, and the frustration tinged with relief was visible to see for a change. Had Waka actually been that concerned? Why? He'd found Kent, hadn't he? He'd waited in ambush for him to leave the tavern.

“I told you before the whole point was privacy,” Kent said, raising his hood as he started walking again. He did not want to return to the castle, but he was not fond of sleeping outside, either.

“You were hardly alone there. The tavern may have been nearly empty, but there was at least the barmaid, who seemed to be asking you a great many questions.”

That was true. She had proved more interested in his book than he would have expected her to be, and the more she listened, the better her questions became, to where he'd actually reassessed some of his own positions on the matter as he explained them to her. She was still ignorant, of course, but she reminded him some of Ukyo and his willingness to see good in the strangest of places or perhaps just the earnest way she listened. Her mind had wandered less than his brother's even when it was clear she didn't understand what Kent was saying.

“It is of interest, I suppose, that her mind is able even if she lacks any formal education. I rather thought her incapable when I last visited. She spoke with no knowledge at all.”

Waka sighed. “It is not about her mind. The one in question is yours. Have you forgotten the position you're in? Forced into it or not, you cannot ignore the threat that comes with it. You are in danger. You should not have gone alone.”

Kent stopped. “I am not the means by which you alleviate your guilt. You failed to find my brother, but I will not be made a prisoner because of your guilt or his schemes, whatever they are. This position may be dangerous, but it's my life. I am not ignorant of the risks, and if I choose this, it is exactly that: my choice. If you take that from me, I will not forgive you, nor will I allow it to stand. Whatever it is you want from me if I do get that crown, as much as Ikkyu wants to free his homeland, I will not be used. Not by the king, not by Ikkyu, and not by you.”

He started walking again, not willing to stay any longer. He'd said what needed to be said, after all. He had no desire to linger over it.

“After all this time, do you truly believe that all Ikki and I see in you is something to be used?”

Kent tensed. “And what, you'd have me believe it is the product of some deeply held emotion? I do not flatter myself that anyone would feel so strongly towards me in loyalty or respect. I am the second son, after all. I am the spare, the one meant to take the place of the true heir should anything happen. I am a meaningless afterthought that should not even have been needed. That did not bother me, for I had enough freedom in the past to pursue my interests and increase my knowledge. But now... now they would make me something else. I know I am not a leader, and I do not want to be one.”

“Kent—”

“Yet I am no one's puppet, and I will not allow myself to become one.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent continues visiting the tavern even as things become complicated at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the preview for this, I just kind of skipped over these visits and had a summary of what happened, but I wanted to show how it was and develop the relationships more, so I expanded on things here. It keeps pushing some revelations for later, but it's still important. And I almost put that summary here, but I don't know that it's needed any longer.

* * *

“Is it just me, or are you avoiding me?” Ikki asked, sitting down next to Ken in the formal dining hall. He'd say it was his imagination, but he'd seen Ken divert his path into the nobles instead of away from them when he saw Ikki coming. That was not a mistake, and it bothered the hell out of him.

“I have no desire to have any kind of conversation during this meal. Kindly silence yourself or move away,” Ken said, not looking at him. His eyes were on his plate, and Ikki thought they looked rather... dull. Someone had taken the life out of them. This was not Ken. Ken wasn't the most demonstrative person ever, no, but he didn't usually hide his displeasure with the company he was in.

He almost seemed... resigned to it tonight.

Had Raijin called his son in for another 'private meeting' after Waka brought him back? Was that it? Had the king managed to do real damage this time? If Ken was hurting, that would explain his refusal to talk.

“Ken, if you're—”

“Stop calling me that. I believe you're still required to use the formal address even if you are technically a prince yourself.”

Ikki stared at him. The hell was this? Since when did Ken insist on formalities? He hated them and found them a nuisance. He used to refuse to answer to people who called him 'your highness.' This wasn't right. Something had happened. Something bad.

He looked over at Waka, who was also frowning. Leaving Ken where he was, Ikki rose and made a pretense of getting another glass of wine from the table where the guard captain was standing.

“What's going on?”

Waka grimaced. “It would seem the crown prince believes he has no true friends at court.”

“What?” Ikki frowned. How the hell was that possible? He and Ken had known each other since they were kids. And Waka... Well, Waka might be the guard captain, but Ikki was pretty sure that it wasn't the king he served. He stayed close to keep an eye on Ken. Otherwise, Ikki was sure he would have left years ago.

That, or taken matters into his own hands and ended Raijin.

“My efforts to keep him safe are unwelcome, and you are merely biding your time until he frees your homeland.”

Ikki shook his head. “I won't deny I want that. I can't, but that is not the only reason we talk. And he has to know that you're just trying to make sure he doesn't disappear like Ukyo did.”

Waka studied him. “You said yourself that the position becomes so intolerable that you do not care what happens to you.”

True, a lot of the time Ikki didn't. He'd have accepted death a long time ago if he didn't have some responsibility toward his people... and his friendship with Ken. Was Ken really folding under that after only a few days of being the crown prince? What was he going to do when he became king?

If he became king. That was a bit doubtful right now.

“Only time can prove constancy.”

Also true, but a huge pain, because Ken was nothing if not stubborn. Ikki grabbed another goblet and carried it back with him to the main table. He set it in front of Ken, who glared at him.

“You remember how Ukyo always protested when we had a math contest?”

“No.”

“Liar. That was impossible to forget.”

“Go away, Ikkyu. I told you I was not in any mood to converse.”

“I was just thinking it had been a while since you made a math problem for me that made me cry,” Ikki said, and Ken stared at him. “I mean, I never cry when I can't solve your puzzles, but I don't even have to pretend I didn't when you don't give me any.”

“You are not amusing.”

“I'm hilarious,” Ikki disagreed. “Come on. You know you like making them. It'll take your mind off the king's schemes and the nobles' stupidity and you don't even have to drink to make it all go away. Me, I'm going to drink. Then I might even get clingy and cry a little—which reminds me, you abandoned me in the library this morning. Where's your compassion? I could have been done in by a book of bad poetry.”

“Only if you'd attempted to use it to seduce another impressionable young female, in which case it was fully deserved.”

“Ah, I saw that. That's a smile.”

Ken reached for his wine. “It was not. Kindly stop talking.”

Ikki sighed. Well, it was progress, but this was not going to be an easy battle, that was for sure.

* * *

Kent made his way through town in the early hours of the morning, his head throbbing from the excess of wine he'd drank the night before while trying to ignore Ikkyu. The man would not stop, and from the look on Waka's face, he was pleased by the other prince's persistence. That had only prodded Kent towards more alcohol, which he was now paying for, as everything ached.

He would have stayed in bed, but a very strange woman in an overlarge hat had intruded upon him this morning despite all assurances that the guards would prevent such a thing. After escaping her, he saw no reason to remain in the castle at all.

He sighed, rubbing his head again as he dodged another commoner rushing about as though the world was ending. The flurry of activity around town was unsettling, and he wanted somewhere quiet to rest and perhaps then his head would stop aching.

His eyes found a familiar building ahead of him, blurry as it might be at present, so he went toward it. He pushed open the door just in time to be nearly run over again by that same child as before, who stopped and stared at him.

“Uh... sorry,” the boy said, taking off running again. Kent sighed. He could not shake his head as it ached, but he would have under other circumstances.

“Orion, you forgot your—oh. He's already gone,” the barmaid said. She grimaced, looking at the paper in her hands and back at Kent.

“He forgot an assignment?”

“I think so,” she said, and Kent frowned slightly before he remembered himself. Of course. He was being foolish. Even many of the noblewomen he knew could not read or write. That was something the men in their lives did for them, as they were expected only to serve domestic functions and birth many children.

Kent disliked such ignorance, but this one seemed intelligent enough in spite of her lack of education. He walked over and took the paper from her hands. She stared at him, swallowing.

“This is to inform you that he was disciplined in class,” Kent told her as he handed it back. “He likely wanted to forget it existed at all.”

“Oh,” she said, folding it and sticking it in her pocket. Her cheeks were red.

“I could use some tea,” he said, turning away from her, rubbing at his head again. “Alcohol is always such a poor decision.”

He sat down and rested his head on his hands. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he could not count on being left unmolested in his sleep, not in the castle. Perhaps he could move his room. Raijin might agree to that now that Kent was the crown prince.

He reached up to the back of his head. He must have bumped it on the ceiling again when he tried to evade the lunatic with the hat.

He heard the cup touch the table and flinched.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It is not your fault. I am sensitive to noise, movement, and light at the moment, that is all.” He reached for the tea cup, and she hurried to fill it. “Thank you.”

She nodded, setting the pot down. She gave him another look, twisting her lip up, and he reached for his glasses, not sure what was with her today.

He checked the sign on the wall. “You are supposed to be open now. I didn't come too early.”

She shook her head. “Oh, no, it's not that. I... It's nothing. I shouldn't have gotten distracted. I'm sorry.”

“You have other duties?”

“Not really. You were the only one that came in yesterday, and everything's still clean and... Did you bring more books with you today?”

He had not, since he'd had to stumble his way out of his chamber and barely managed to gather his glasses and cloak, and he'd be penniless if not for the hidden pocket on the cloak itself. “No, I was in too much of a hurry, but it does seem that you have some behind your bar. Perhaps you'd be willing to let me borrow one while I am here.”

She rushed off without answering, but she gathered them in such haste, his suggestion must have pleased her. She almost dropped one as she ran back, and he caught it, setting it on the table with a frown.

“Is it not a good book to read?”

He shook his head. “No, that's not it at all. It... This one... He read it while keeping watch over me. I... was ill, but he was at my side... and I remember these words on the cover, though admittedly I never read it myself before.”

“Oh. That's... nice, then, isn't it?” She sat down across from him. “Will you tell me about it when you're done reading?”

He set it aside and picked up another, one with far simpler words on it. “Is this your brother's?”

“It might be. Orion leaves his things everywhere. I hope I don't need to give that back to the school.”

Kent opened the workbook, finding it very basic and suited to a child his age. “It seems he has not been using it. These exercises are all blank though the answers are simple enough. Here, for example. This is just matching the letter to the picture.”

She leaned over, interested, and he traced a finger along the path that should be marked. She did the same after he did, a smile on her face.

His head hurt too much to do any true reading, so he saw no reason not to use the workbook as diversion instead. All of it was new to her, but she took to it more eagerly than he'd ever seen anyone do before. Ukyo, for one, had hated his lessons, and Ikkyu often complained that their tutor was a gross old man instead of a beautiful young woman.

Not that Kent thought this one was beautiful. She wasn't. She was just... willing to improve herself, and that was something admirable, especially in her circumstances.

* * *

“That is an odd place to sleep.”

Kokoa jerked awake at the sound of his voice, frowning. Had she—oh. She had stayed up late with Orion's workbook, doing the exercises over and over until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Someone had put a blanket on her but hadn't woke her or tried to move her—probably Orion—so she hadn't frozen or anything, but she still found it embarrassing that she'd fallen asleep down in the tavern, sprawled awkwardly over the table.

“I think you're early,” she said, since Orion leaving should have woken her. He was far from quiet in the morning and always starving, so he would have made too much noise for her to sleep through.

He nodded. “I am. He summoned me at an ungodly hour—I do not know why they call it that when time can not be considered godly as it is a man-made precept and has no meaning for such a being as I understand religion—and I saw no point in trying to return to sleep or remaining in that place for a moment longer.”

Kokoa had a feeling that she would never fully understand this man in front of her, but for some reason, again, she found herself wanting to try. “Oh. Well, I can make some tea since I need to see to Orion's breakfast as well. I'll just...”

She stood and got woozy, grabbing the table for support.

“Are you unwell?”

“No. I just got up too fast,” she said, knowing she couldn't afford to be sick. They barely had any business as it was, so Sawa was out looking for other work to do while they were slow, but no one wanted to share, even with how busy this ball made everyone. “I won't be long. You can sit if you like.”

He did, just in time to miss being caught by Orion's sprint down the stairs. Orion stopped by the table and frowned.

“Are you going to be the scary person who chases off the bad customers?”

“Excuse me?”

She shook her head. “Orion. That's not—we're fine. We don't even have customers besides you right now, so don't worry about it. You, though, Orion. We need to talk about that note.”

“Note?”

“You were disciplined in class.”

Orion's eyes widened, and he looked at the man like he'd betrayed him, though he didn't last long under that green gaze. Swallowing, he shook his head. “That was a big misunderstanding. I swear. I'm hungry. Do you have more cake?”

“That is not breakfast,” she said, ushering him toward the kitchen. She'd make the tea while she was getting his food ready. “You need proper food.”

“Cake is food. It's delicious, which means it's even better for you.”

“That is quite the erroneous argument.”

She winced, hurrying Orion into the other room. They didn't need to be doing this in front of customers, even if he was early. She really did need to ask him his name. Something to address him by would be nice, even if she was a bit afraid to ask.

“Did he tell you what was in that letter?” Orion asked. “Because I know that Sawa can't read, either, so it had to be him, right? Are you sure he doesn't work here now?”

“I'm sure.” She stopped and put her hands on Orion's cheeks. “You should have told me about the letter. You know I'd listen to your explanation. It hurts that you'd hide it from me like that because I can't read.” 

Orion winced. “I'm sorry. I just... It was so stupid, and I thought... you'd just worry if you knew, and it's not that bad.”

She nodded, though she was far from convinced, and she would like to know more about what had happened. She might go speak to his teacher the next time Sawa had the early morning shift. 

And she definitely was using that workbook again because she was going to learn how to read. She'd wanted to for a long time now, but now it was clear to her—she had to do it, not just for herself but for Orion, too.

* * *

“I had the lock on your door changed,” Waka said, lifting up the keys for Kent to see. He'd kept watch over the entire process as well as dismissed the guards that had somehow replaced the ones he'd stationed outside Kent's room. They would never work for him again. He did not tolerate these lapses in security, no matter who was the cause of them. He refused to let anything happen to Kent.

He had not saved Ukyo, and it did seem he must be dead, though no one had found a body yet. That, too, was troublesome and left Waka with other theories that were unsettling at best. He had not spoken of them because he could not prove them, but if he found they were true, he would act. 

This time there would be no hesitation.

“These three are the only ones in existence, so I suggest you do not lose yours.”

Kent eyed them, folding his arms over his chest. “And I suppose the third one is for the king? You should not have bothered. The same thing will occur again. I only came to gather my things. I do not care what they do to me. I will not sleep in this castle another night.”

Waka disliked knowing that Kent had so little trust in him now. Once the boy had trusted him with everything. Now nothing. “The one I gave the king will not work. The third one is for Ikki, as he is the only other person I trust with your safety.”

“That is a foolish thing as well, but you seem determined to ignore my wishes and my words, so why should I expect this to be any different?”

“If I truly failed to heed your wishes, you would not be able to spend so many hours in relative seclusion as you have been.” Waka knew full well where Kent was spending his days, and he could have dragged the prince back if he wanted to, but he'd chosen not to so long as there was no urgent summons from the king. He knew refusing that would get everyone killed, but he could permit Kent some freedom since the castle was proving more unsafe than his daily excursions.

“I see. Then we are at an impasse.”

Waka nodded. “Yes, in a sense, we are.”

“You are certain that Ikkyu had nothing to do with the unauthorized access to my rooms? He does have a key already without my consent.”

“You are quite able to ignore the rest of the world to the detriment of your own health, but Ikki was able to reduce the occasions that you made yourself sick by shutting yourself away and failing to eat or rest. I will not alter my decision even if you have chosen to believe that he seeks only his own reward in being your friend.”

“I am a crown prince. I don't have friends.”

Waka could not count himself as one, of course, but he did believe that for all Ikki's many faults, he was a true friend to Kent. The prince could not see anything clearly at the moment, overshadowed as it was by his unwanted position and unspoken grief for his missing brother.

“Allies, then.”

“Absurd. I've made none of them, either.”

* * *

“You seem... troubled.”

Kokoa shifted the parchment, trying to hide it. How had she missed him coming in again? The guard captain, that was one thing, but how did this one come and go with so little noise? He was so tall she would have thought he'd have to be louder when he moved, but he wasn't. He'd scared her a little, even, though mostly she was embarrassed, and she didn't want to admit to what she was doing.

“It's nothing. Are you wanting tea again today?”

“Is your brother in more trouble at school?” He nodded to the papers she hadn't managed to hide, and she grimaced. “I see. Is he disruptive, or does he simply not enjoy learning?”

“It's not that. Orion is a very well-behaved boy. He's wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better brother. I mean, since we were all orphans, I kind of... chose him, but that doesn't make him any less my brother.”

“Oh. I had noticed a lack of resemblance, but I am frequently told that does not necessarily mean what it seems to mean.”

She frowned, wondering why he'd be told that so often, but then he was a noble, wasn't he? Maybe he had one of those families where the child of a mistress was made a part of it or maybe he was speaking of some noble who might have adopted an orphan when they failed to have an heir. “It doesn't matter. Orion's my brother. He always has been, and he always will be.”

“Family relations are strange things. I confess I do not understand them.” 

Now she was frowning for a different reason. Was he an orphan, then? Was he the one adopted into some great house? He should know what family was like, shouldn't he? “You... don't have a family?”

“In the strictest of terms, yes, but in the sense in which you speak of your brother, not as much. My... The man they call my father has never acted towards me in such a manner, and his wife was the same. My brother... may well be dead.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong.”

“No, I know, but I... Um... that's... It's hard losing parents for any reason, and you've lost a brother, too, so I can't imagine your pain.”

“I am fine. I'll take the tea now.”

She did not think for one moment that he was fine, but she didn't want to argue with him right now. Today was not like the last two where he was the only one about. A couple other men had taken up tables around the room, well into their drinks and likely to be passed out before noon, like they used to be before they got the extra work for this royal ball.

She prepared the water and added the tea leaves, hoping he wouldn't mind that this blend was different. They'd run out of the other kind she usually served, and while he was buying it, he was the only one who had come in, so she wasn't really able to justify buying more.

As it was, they shouldn't even be spending money on food for themselves, but she wasn't going to deny Orion a meal, or Sawa after all her efforts to find other work.

She brought the pot back out and almost dropped her tray when she saw him with her papers. “What are you doing?”

“I would ask the same,” he said, and she flushed red, not wanting to explain at all. “You've gone beyond practicing letters, but what you're doing makes no sense.”

“You don't need to pry into my business,” she said, setting down the tray and snatching the papers from him, shoving them into her pocket. “What gives you that right, anyway? Even if you were the king or one of the princes, you shouldn't have that. Do you take pleasure in humiliating people?”

He frowned at her, his expression rather cold. “Excuse me?”

She shouldn't have said that. He hadn't been half as bad about her lack of education as she'd thought he'd be. He'd barely even acknowledged it when he was teaching her, and he'd actually taught her without forcing her to ask—which she never would have done because she was that humiliated.

“Your tea is done.”

She turned and walked back into the kitchen, not wanting to face him. She would have to, later, since Sawa would still be out, but for now she'd stay in here. She unfurled the paper and sighed as she looked over the letters again.

She couldn't even write her own name.

* * *

Kent turned another page in his book, his mind removed from the words on the page. The king's behavior this morning was unsettling—it always was, but he was starting to think that this was some sort of game to him, everything Kent was enduring, and Raijin found it all hilarious. He could see no other reason for the capricious choices he'd made.

Why on earth would he need another uniform for the occasion? What had been wrong with the last five? And why did that have to be discussed so early in the morning that even the workers in the fields were still abed?

Waka seemed bothered by it as well, and if Waka suspected something, then there was even more cause for concern. Kent reached for his tea and grimaced when he found the cup was empty. He went to refill it only to find the pot, too, held nothing.

He pushed it aside. A thought was forming in his head that was both paranoid and disturbing, and yet why would Raijin do that? And if he had...

No, he wouldn't have been able to keep that from Waka. The idea was absurd. Kent was stressed, and the lack of sleep was wearing on him in ways it usually did not, not when he was caught up in an experiment—he never seemed to feel it then, but now, he was exhausted.

“If he did that to my brother...”

“Did what?”

He looked up to see her spill as she replaced the pot and shook his head. “Nothing of import. I was speaking to myself.”

She nodded. “Yes, but now you're the one that seems troubled.”

He was, and he knew confirming his thoughts with Waka would only make him more so. “That is no concern of yours. You wouldn't understand.”

She glared at him. “You really do enjoy humiliating people, don't you?”

He had not said that at all. “What?”

“You pretend to be nice about it one minute, and the next you're making sure I feel stupid because I wasn't able to go to school. I may not be able to read all those books you do or even write my name, but I am not an idiot. I can and do understand plenty.”

“Your lack of education is not your doing, nor did I ever say I blamed you for it. That is a product of what you are—female, common, and an orphan,” he said, and she tightened her grip on the tea pot like she was about to break it over his head. He hurried to offer further explanation. “Truly the greatest disadvantage you have is that you were born female, as I know noblewomen as well who never received an education beyond how to sew and how to curtsey, and it is rather a disgusting practice. I dislike ignorance. The difference between you and them is that you have chosen to improve your situation, while they do not, hoping only to impress with their money, titles, or beauty when none of those things can recommend them.”

“I... You are not...”

“And in this case, you would not understand simply because I did not elucidate the facts to you, nor would I, as the circumstances are ones I do not care to discuss. It is your sensitivity that has made this an issue at all.”

She sat down with a sigh. “You are insufferably rude.”

“No one said you had to speak to me,” he said, familiar with this reaction by now. He reached for the new pot, prying it out of her hands and filling the cup. “Though I will tell you this blend is an improvement over the last one.”

“What?”

“It has a better flavor, less tart than the other one, though the tartness in that one did not make it intolerable.” He took a sip and nodded. “Yes, it's fine.”

She gaped at him in disbelief, as though his actions somehow surprised her, which he did not understand. He looked back at his book and started making notes of his own. 

“You were attempting to spell your name, were you? That was the notation on the paper that made no sense.”

“I... Maybe.”

She was being foolish now. He had already determined that was what it was. “What is your name, then? Go on. Tell me, and I will show you what you need to write—at least the most common variant of it as some have more than one version.”

“Kokoa.”

That was rather a unique one, not one he'd heard used in the past, not even among the aristocrats who favored fancier names to pretend they were better than they were. He made the marks and passed his paper toward her.

She looked at it with a frown. “How is that Kokoa? That says 'heart's love.' Doesn't it?”

He grimaced. “Yes, but pronounced it's said 'Kokoa.' That is your name, isn't it?”

She nodded, tracing over the letters. Her eyes started to shine, and she rose, running off to the kitchen with his notes in her hand.

He sighed and told himself he was not returning here tomorrow. This was entirely too disruptive.

* * *

“Come on now. You can't keep avoiding me and trying not to talk to me. You know it doesn't actually work. We've had several conversations since you started it, and you can't deny that.”

Ken did not look up from his papers. “Go away, Ikkyu. Waka may have felt giving you a key was a good idea, but I do not, and I will find it and make sure you can never use it again.”

Ikki doubted that. Ken was too sensitive to the unfair law that forbade anyone from touching a member of the royal family and actively avoided letting anyone get close enough to graze him by accident. He would never willingly put a hand on Ikki, so as long as he kept the key in his pocket—his inner pocket—it wasn't going anywhere.

“Is this because of the tailor? I heard he got a little grabby today.”

Ken shook his head. “No, it is not, though he is one man I think I would not mind if the king enforced the law. He somehow makes a garment fitting like torture.”

“I told you there's a shop on high street that's ten times better.”

“And that would help if I could make those decisions about what I'm wearing myself, but I have no say in the matter. That is all the king's choice, and he was irritatingly specific this morning.”

“So we get you your own outfit to spite him.” Ikki would talk Ken into it somehow, seeing as the king's demands would likely include fabric sure to make Ken miserable all night, too. He leaned over the desk to get a look at what Ken was working on this time. He was glad to see him back at some experiment or other. Ken wasn't Ken if he wasn't studying something.

“What is this?” Ikki asked, grabbing the paper from him. “Is this... this is a list of where you think the king is keeping Ukyo?”

Ken grimaced. “Give that back. Now.”

Ikki held it out of reach. “You don't really believe that, do you? That Raijin made your brother disappear like this. Why would he? We both know he hates you, so why would he make you heir over Ukyo if your brother is still alive?”

Ken lowered his head, rubbing at his nose. “I do not know. I cannot quite grasp the reasons that would prompt him to do such a thing, and I would believe it my paranoia alone, but I feel that if I asked Waka, he would admit that he already reached the same conclusion.”

Ikki wanted to dismiss that by saying Waka was suspicious of everyone and everything, but that didn't make either of them wrong. “You wouldn't have started this if you didn't have a reason.” 

“I... This morning, when he summoned me, his attitude was... as though it were some kind of game. He has always enjoyed my discomfort, my exile here is proof of that pettiness, but he seemed to act as though it were simple amusement to him. I... It may well be as you have also laughed at some of those... uncomfortable moments.”

Ikki grimaced. “Well... Guilty, but we're also talking about—I laugh when you're being stiff and unreasonable and make ridiculous faces, not because I enjoy your misery like he does. And don't forget that you've laughed at me while I'm drunk and left me in some pretty compromising positions.”

“You were the one that insisted the statue was your companion for the evening. I refuse to think about what you actually did with it considering how you were found in the morning.”

“Enough about that. We need to discuss this.” Ikki lifted the paper up. “You think Waka hasn't checked these places? I mean, even if he stuck to places where Ukyo was likely to go in the beginning, we all know better by now.”

Ken tensed. “Yes. That is why the list is... short and why I have not spoken to him on the matter.”

“Damn it, you don't really think Waka's involved, do you? No. Hell, no. Waka may be a quiet, scary bastard who can kill before anyone sees him move, but he would not do that to Ukyo. He wouldn't do it to you.”

“I am not the one missing, nor am I—”

“Ken, Waka isn't just protective of you because it's his job. He has a soft spot for you going back to when we were little.”

“I do not want to believe that Waka was a part of it, but few things happen in this castle without his knowledge. For the king to do this to Ukyo and Waka not know—”

“Almost seems impossible, but Waka's not a god. He's good, he has a network of informants, but if the king was behind this, he'd have made sure that Waka couldn't find out about. He's not that stupid. Waka would kill him for this, and he knows it.” Ikki shook his head. “It's not that. Waka is not involved.”

“I do not understand your faith in people, nor do I share it.”

“Yeah, you made that rather clear,” Ikki said. That still stung a bit. “It doesn't matter. We're going to find Ukyo.”

“These places won't be easy to reach or search.”

Ikki nodded. “True enough. You can't go anywhere in the castle without being noticed, and while Waka is a bit different, if he looked anywhere near this area, the king would know we were onto him. I know. You just keep eluding Waka's guards and sneaking into town, which makes it so he has an excuse not to look at what I'm doing, and if I get caught, I'll just pretend I'm looking for a new exciting place for a tryst. Or drunk. Either one is entirely believable.”

“Ikkyu—”

“I won't deny that the best thing for me is if you become king and release my homeland, but that is not why I'm doing this,” Ikki said. Then he corrected himself. “Not the only reason, at least. Ukyo's your brother, but he's my friend.”

Ken closed his eyes with a wince. “If he is a prisoner...”

“I know.” Ikki wasn't sure how long Ukyo could have held up under that, but they couldn't give up on him, either. “Still, if this is some sort of game to the king, then he intends to use Ukyo later. He won't kill him or do any permanent damage.”

“That is hardly reassuring as I know full well what Raijin is capable of.”

“Just trust me. We're going to find your brother.”

* * *

“Are you a teacher?”

Orion set his books down on the tall man's table, sitting down across from him. He blinked, looking a little confused. Orion supposed other boys might not do this, sit right in front of him, but he'd actually wanted to talk to the man since he told Neesan about that letter that upset her so much, though it wasn't just that.

Why was it she had accepted lessons from this one but wouldn't let Orion help her before? What about this guy was so special? He was tall, but that was about it besides grumpy. Tall and grumpy, so what? Why did he manage to do what Orion couldn't?

“I am not, not in the strictest sense of the word. Though as I have been known to instruct others even when they do not wish it, I suppose I am.”

“That... Is that a yes, a no, or a maybe?”

“Is there something you require of me? If not, I should like to finish this. I am quite busy.”

“She won't marry you.”

He broke his pencil, and Orion smiled a bit in triumph. “Excuse me?”

“You're not the first one who thought that she'd accept if she was shown a bit of kindness. She's not interested in being someone's slave in a kitchen even if this work is hard sometimes. Not now because it's still slow with everyone acting crazy over this stupid dance—who likes balls, anyway? Why do nobles do that, anyway?”

“Pretension.”

“What?”

“To show off an excess of wealth and 'manners' by a gaudy display of clothing and jewelry while dancing. Pretension at its finest and most ridiculous.”

“Oh.”

“Orion,” his sister said, coming up to them. She winced. “I'm sorry. Was he bothering you? I know you've been very busy with your work the last couple days—you barely even drank your tea—so I hope he wasn't troubling you.”

“Hey, I can speak for myself and I—”

“It would seem your brother is far too interested in your protection and prone to assumptions—that is a family trait, I suppose—but as you are here, I could use more tea.”

“Rude.”

“Orion,” she hissed. “He's a customer. You shouldn't be bothering him. Go on. I'm sure you have schoolwork to do. And don't lie and say you don't because I can check now.”

That was one bad thing about her learning—she could catch him in lies that she couldn't before when she couldn't read, but she'd been working hard and could read most of his assignments now. He'd even caught her copying some of them out herself. He'd looked at her answers after he got his back—she'd been right and he was wrong.

He was not amused, but he was proud of her all the same.

“You shouldn't have to put up with people being rude, though. That's not right,” Orion muttered. “What about those manners you were talking about?”

“Oh? Do I seem so pretentious to you?” That got him a smile, and Orion could only stare because he was very different when he smiled. “I suppose I am used to simply stating my wishes and not necessarily the accompanying refinements that others might employ, but on the whole, that seems preferable as it is honest and not cloaked behind false civility.”

“Uh...”

“I think you can be honest without being so blunt,” Neesan said. “Some manners are a good thing. Not false ones, but when people are genuinely nice, that makes everything pleasant.”

“People are not, in general, genuinely nice. Now if you would not mind bringing me that tea, I would like to return to work in private. I have little time left, and I cannot work on this there, but I need to finish it and get it to Ik—someone by tomorrow.”

“I'll get it for you. Come on, Orion. I have dishes you can wash if you really want to be helpful.”

He groaned.

* * *

“Just books today?” Kokoa asked as he came in, casting a couple furtive glances toward the street, loaded down with more books than she thought he'd be able to read, especially when the tavern was noisy. She was a bit glad to see them, though, since he did still share what he read and it was always interesting, especially since she couldn't imagine reading all that herself. She barely managed the simple sentences from Orion's schoolwork. “Does that mean you got everything you needed to do done yesterday?”

“That is... complicated,” he said as he placed his books on the table and reached up to unclasp his cloak. He yanked it free so violently she thought it must have been really irritating him. He let it fall to the floor first and only grabbed it when she reached for it. She stepped back, and he grimaced as he set it on the back of the chair.

“Complicated?”

“I did what I can, but the rest is incomplete and up to others, which is... distressing.” He sat down and rubbed at his neck. “Would you please bring some tea?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

He still confused her, she had to admit, as she went into the kitchen. He did nice things sometimes and could be polite, but mostly he was rather abrasive. They argued plenty, though she was glad they were doing it less now that the tavern was busy again. The noise could sometimes drown out their arguments, though, and that was better than having foolish words echo in the empty tavern.

She preferred the quieter days when they didn't argue, though, and she could just listen to him and ask questions. She actually thought now he might be a teacher, though more likely he was a tutor, since he knew so much about nobility but didn't seem to like them much. He was just enough a part of that world to understand it but also dislike it.

She was kind of proud of her theory, though not enough to ask him about it.

“He's so weird,” Sawa said, shaking her head as she watched him turning pages in his book, absently reaching for the cup of tea that wasn't there. “Who comes to a tavern to read?”

“He's a little strange, but he's harmless, unlike some people,” Kokoa said, giving some of the other men a glance. They made her uneasy, though none of them had actually done anything to her or Sawa. Yet, at least. She was aware of their type, though at least the other regulars usually kept them in line. “Be careful around that table. They're rowdier than usual.”

Sawa nodded. “I heard they finished the work they had to do for the party, so they're celebrating early. I'm just glad they haven't been paid yet, or they'd be ten times worse.”

The men gave another cheer, and Kokoa saw him start to gather his books. He was leaving already? Well, the other men _were_ loud, but she'd been hoping to ask him about the book he'd had the other day. She wanted to try and have a conversation about it instead of an argument, but she hadn't even dared try when she could see something was bothering him. She still regretted letting Orion talk to him at all even though he hadn't gotten mad over it.

She hurried to his table as he stowed the last of his books, aware she had spilled some of the tea on her way. “Done reading already?”

He eyed the loud table. One of the drunker men called out for Sawa to bring them more drinks. “I find it difficult to concentrate on anything at present.”

She supposed that made sense. “I had a question about your book from before. About that law... The one about leases and agreements and... You were so sure it should be enforced, but I think it's wrong, and I think I could prove it.”

He frowned. “I doubt that.” 

She started to respond, since she'd have to show him what she meant, but then the men Sawa just served made a grab for her, and she cried out as she tried to free herself. 

“Sawa!” Kokoa had known they were trouble, but it was something else to see her friend caught where they might hurt her. “Let her go, now!”

He moved in front of her, blocking her from going to her friend. What did he think he was doing? She had to help Sawa. She almost shoved him out of the way, but then he spoke. 

His voice had a sort of authority to it, commanding even though he wasn't half as loud as they were. “Let go of the waitress.”

“You think you can make us?”

He shook his head. “I don't have to.” 

Kokoa knew she wasn't the only one confused. Sawa stopped struggling for a second as she tried to understand, and the other men were staring at him.

He pointed to the door. “He will.”

The door opened. She tensed as the guard captain came into the room, his cold eyes surveying the room. Waka scared her—she thought he scared everyone—since he moved so quietly and glared so coldly. They said he'd killed the last captain, though they also said that captain was a traitor to the crown. 

That wasn't all, though. She'd sworn to hate Waka forever, hadn't she?

The whole table of men went still as Waka approached them, those same cold eyes on them, the ones that terrified her as a child.

“Release her.”

“I'll do it myself.” Sawa yanked herself free, glaring at the man who'd grabbed her. “Get out. And don't ever come back to this tavern.”

“You can't—”

“Go. Now,” Waka said. His look made it clear that if they didn't, he'd make them go. Most of them scrambled out of their seats and ran. Only the one that had grabbed Sawa lingered, and Kokoa thought that he wanted to fight Waka. That was insane. “Don't be a fool.”

He glared at Waka all the way to the door, turning back over and over like he wanted to fight, but he didn't make a move against him. She wasn't sure if he was being smart or just a coward.

Waka watched him go before turning to the scholar. “You're late. Again.”

“I would not go at all if I had a choice.”

Waka nodded, and neither of them said another word as they left together.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things grow more dangerous in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew what I was planning for the conversation between Waka, Ikki, and Kent at the beginning of this chapter and also had part of the existing concept to work with for later scenes, but somehow this chapter just didn't want to get written. It fought me, and so did the other story, which just made it harder to get anything done.

* * *

“Why must we do this?”

Ikki sighed. He knew that Ken hated riding, had since he was a kid, and it wasn't like he didn't have good reasons. He'd been thrown from one when he was young, and that nearly killed him and left him bedridden with a fever and more broken bones than anyone wanted to think about.

Not that they did, because not many people knew he'd even been hurt, just those Ken was close to. Ikki didn't know what the others got told, but he remembered being scared when he first heard and they wouldn't let anyone in Ken's rooms. Ukyo cried for days straight.

“You know we can't talk in the castle,” Ikki said, though he pulled his own horse to a stop. “This should be good enough.”

Ken stopped his horse next to Ikki's in the field. “We could have walked here.”

“It is enough for them to believe you are riding,” Waka said. “Otherwise we would have no occasion to speak outside the castle walls, as that remains forbidden to you. I should be dragging you back right now, but Raijin allowed this.”

“Because he knows I hate it,” Ken said, dismounting with little grace. Ikki slid off and walked around to pet his stallion's nose. Spade was his favorite companion outside these two men, and he couldn't help spoiling him a little.

Waka walked over and took the reins, holding onto his horse and Ken's as Ken moved further away from them. Waka had chosen Clover specifically for Ken, a gentle one with a kinder disposition, but Ken remained wary and tended to put the horse on edge despite his calm nature. Then again, it could have been Waka's horse he distrusted. That one might be called 'Sheep,' but that didn't mean it acted like one. That thing was mean as hell.

“The important thing is that we can talk freely for a change,” Ikki said. The castle seemed even more crowded, and if they weren't tripping over nobles, they were surrounded by guards. Even Waka seemed bothered by their number. “And I do have a report to make.”

“I know you didn't find anything,” Ken said, sitting down in the grass. “We wouldn't be meeting if you had.”

Ikki sighed. He supposed that was true, but still, Ken could be a little more forgiving about this. “The point is that I searched one of the areas on the list. We know Ukyo's not there. It was even the one both you and Waka thought was the most likely.”

“That does not eliminate the possibility of the king being behind this,” Waka said. “That location was only most likely due to its disuse for normal functions. It was searched before and nothing found, but Raijin could have moved Ukyo there to keep him hidden after the initial searches were done.”

Ikki nodded. He saw the look on Ken's face and almost regretted this meeting. His friend was far from reassured. “Why do you think he'd do it, Waka? What could Raijin possibly gain from this? Ken said it felt like a game, but Raijin wouldn't do all this to play some game.”

“No.” Waka drew in a breath and let it out. “It is possible that he has no intention of honoring a peace treaty with the west.”

“That's insane. Why would he want war?”

“I agree. The idea of him provoking one when he knows our southern allies are pacifists in general seems extremely foolish. They won't go to war without sufficient reason, and Raijin cannot offer them one. The west has done nothing to provoke us, and even if they had, it would not be enough for the south. They would not join us in it, not without a personal stake, and even then it would be illogical.”

Waka shook his head. “If the king intended to say that Ukyo's disappearance was the work of the west, he'd have reason in the minds of most of our populace. And... we should expect an attempt on your life as well, Kent.”

Ken winced.

“Damn it.” Ikki didn't know what to do. “We can protect him, can't we?”

“If this is his aim, then the reason he increased the guards so much—”

“To have guards loyal to him instead of you,” Ken said, pinching his nose. “So we should assume that any one of them could be an assassin.”

“Don't act like you're calm about that. You can't be.”

“I'm not. However, if he does intend to make this look like the work of the west, it would be foolish of him to act before the delegation arrives.”

Ikki supposed that was true, but that didn't mean Ken was safe. They had to do better than this. “You can't just assume that you won't be attacked before then. We can't be sure of that.”

“It will be more complicated starting today,” Waka said, and they both frowned at him. “Have you forgotten that the delegation from the south was scheduled to come first? They will be here later today. You are expected to greet them.”

Ken sighed. “Please tell me it's not that empty-headed princess of theirs again. I cannot believe they ever put diplomacy in her hands. How was she ever born in the south?”

“Assuming everyone in that land is highly intelligent would be a mistake.”

“True. They did ally with Raijin, after all.”

* * *

“You could stop complaining for a little bit,” Ikkyu said from beside him, and Kent glared at him out of the corner of his eye. “At least she's pretty.”

No matter how beautiful Mine might have been, it did not make up for the deficiencies Kent found in the rest of her character, for even though she was more educated than most noblewomen, coming from the south as she did, she was still a fool.

Nor did it change how extremely uncomfortable this dress uniform was or how irritating it was that the crown Raijin insisted he wear kept sliding sideways off his head. Kent wanted to leave at the very least, though breaking something was becoming an increasingly tempting proposition.

“Admire the view.”

“I can't think with my skin being chafed every second, and I could not care about the view at present even were a more deserving individual present for this occasion.”

Ikkyu winced. “Fine. Let me take all those dress uniforms to that tailor. She's good, and she'll sew a nicer lining up for you. The weather's not too bad, so the extra layer won't hurt, and she can even make it so they detach—that way if Raijin gets it in his head to inspect them, it won't cause more problems for you.”

Kent nodded. That seemed reasonable enough. He didn't want to cause more problems for himself, and Raijin would be annoyed if he took away that bit of the king's game. “Fine. Though you won't have much time to do it in.”

“I'll slip away in the middle of this party—don't look at me like that. No one misses me when I do, and if they do notice at all, they'll assume I found a woman to spend time with, and that won't be entirely wrong.” Ikkyu grinned. “I just need to steal a princess for one dance first. You know, for appearances.”

Kent shook his head. Ikkyu might claim it was to keep others from suspecting what he'd done, but he wanted to flirt with Mine all the same. Kent would rather not be witness to that, but Ikkyu would make it public all the same.

The princess came forward, bowing to Kent and Ikkyu. She smiled at Kent, and he hoped she was not about to speak.

“My lady, would you do me the honor of this dance?” Ikkyu asked, holding out a hand to her. Her eyes widened, and she looked over at Kent.

“Go on. You need not expect me to insist on having the honor of the first dance due to my current title. I have no intention of dancing at all.”

She frowned slightly but gave Ikkyu a bright smile as she took his hand. Kent sighed, wishing he could escape this room. Ikkyu seemed certain no one would miss him, but Kent knew that Raijin was watching him. Even a small break for the privy would be noticed and remarked upon by someone.

He hated this. He might understand Raijin's game now, the maneuvering he was doing to start a war, but that did not make it any easier to tolerate the various indignities perpetuated on him or the tedium of these events. Even as the heir, he had no true power, and Raijin made sure he knew it.

He did not need to be here, not for any true diplomatic reason. If not for the knowledge that the king would punish him for his refusal—a punishment that at this point could well mean death given his plans—Kent would not have come.

He reached for a glass of wine, wanting some way of making this situation more tolerable.

He did not know how much longer he could do this.

He was weaker than he'd realized. Perhaps Ukyo was blessed in his seeming ignorance, as Kent did not know how Ikkyu had withstood this life for as long as he had.

Still, he would not allow himself to die and give Raijin what he wanted.

* * *

Orion watched his sister with a frown. Something about her had been odd for days now, and he didn't like it. She seemed upset, but she never said anything. At first he'd thought she was mad at him for being in trouble at school, but this was different from when she was mad at him. She would be sharp and frustrated, and even just the sight of him could make her more upset, but this time, she seemed so distracted that she didn't even notice him.

That wasn't like her. It was so far from being like her, it scared him.

He found Sawa in the kitchen, washing up the dishes while the tavern now while the tavern was slow. They'd been so busy last night while the ball for the southern delegation was going on at the castle—apparently people wanted to celebrate here, too, though why Orion didn't know because it wasn't like they had any reason to, not when the people coming from the south didn't help anyone.

“Sawa?”

She looked up with a bright smile. “Hello, Orion. Did you come to help me with these?”

He frowned. “Um... not exactly.”

Sawa lifted her hands from the water, going to the stack of dishes beside her. “Go ahead and start drying those ones there off for me.”

He supposed drying wasn't so bad. He picked up a tankard and started wiping it down to get all the water off. “Do you know what's going on with Neesan?”

Sawa frowned as she scrubbed a plate. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You're her friend. You know she's been distant and strange lately. Something's on her mind, but she hasn't said anything. She's not talking, and that's kind of scary.”

“Oh.” Sawa put the plate in the rinse water and nodded. “I might know, but your sister's going to deny it if you ask her.”

“What?”

Sawa smiled. “You know her favorite customer, don't you? The strange one who comes in here to read? The tall one?”

“Yeah, I know him.” Orion didn't know that he liked that guy much, but he wasn't as scary as he'd first thought when he saw him in the hood or even when he frowned. He had to be at least a little nice because he was teaching Neesan stuff, but he was also rude.

“He hasn't been in for a few days.”

Orion frowned. “He used to come in only every couple weeks or once a month.”

“Yes, but that changed, didn't it?” Sawa handed him the plate to dry. “He has been in almost every day, and your sister spends a lot of time with him.”

“She doesn't actually like him.”

“Maybe not.” Sawa didn't sound like she believed that at all. “Still, anyone would be a little concerned to see him leave with Waka and not come back.”

“He left with Waka? Waka the captain of the guard who can kill people without you seeing him move? Who can move without a sound and disappear like he was never there at all? That Waka?”

Sawa laughed. “I think all of those legends are exaggerations, but yes. That is the Waka he left with the other day, and since he hasn't been back... Your sister's a little worried. That's all.”

Orion supposed she had reason to be. What if Waka had made her tutor disappear?

* * *

Waka walked along with Kent, admittedly uneasy even though their pace was not hurried. He did not like that he'd been sent to fetch the prince first thing this morning. Raijin didn't send him with such summons unless he had more than a small reprimand planned, so this was not a good sign. It never was.

Kent was already aware of it, but he seemed resigned, again, which worried Waka. Though he had never been one to show his emotions freely, the prince had always been resolute. For some reason, that seemed to be faltering now, and that worried Waka more than he wanted to admit.

He thought it might be time to share certain pieces of information, but then with how little Kent trusted anyone at the moment, that also seemed unwise.

If they had been able to find Ukyo, things would be different, but so far their search remained unfruitful. Knowing Raijin's plan was something useful, of course, but that did not stop the king's scheme, nor would it put the prince at ease.

He opened the door to the throne room and Kent entered, walking over to face Raijin. He didn't kneel. That was like him, and yet still dangerous.

“You keep poor company.”

“I do not know how you can say that when I am in yours, but if you believe so, it is not my place to disagree with you.”

Waka bit back a smile at that. Kent had Raijin there.

“That pest from the east has caused us shame and scandal.”

Kent frowned. “Ikkyu? How did he manage to do that?”

“He has behaved disgracefully with the princess of the south.” Raijin said it like fact, but Waka knew it could not be. He'd seen Ikki leave the party almost immediately after dancing with the girl, and he had not returned to the castle until late, so proud of himself for his acquisition and smelling a bit too much like the seamstress' soap.

“In dancing with her? I thought that was expected at such a function.”

Raijin snorted. “Do not be a fool. You know what he did with her. The king and queen of the south have already been informed, and it seems they intend to come here themselves to conclude the negotiations. There was even mention made of alterations to our treaty.”

Waka did not believe this. All of it had happened too fast to be true.

“If it was at the party last night, that is impossible. They could not even have reached the capital to give word to the king and queen yet.”

Raijin glared at him. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, I am merely stating the facts. The distance is too great for anyone to have come and gone in either direction, and yet you claim this has all—what, did you dispatch someone there with this rumor as soon as she arrived?”

“Excuse me? What benefit is it to me to have the king and queen of the south here threatening our alliance?”

Kent swallowed and did not speak. Waka knew the answer, of course, they both did, but as they could not allow the king to know that they were aware of his scheme, Kent remained silent. Still, what better way to achieve the war he seemed to want than making sure his allies were witness to the vicious attack on his son?

Raijin settled back on his throne. “You will not have anything more to do with the vassal prince.”

“You... forbid me from talking to him?”

Waka tried not to react to that. Raijin was doing his best to separate Kent from his only allies, and there was little they could do about it. He was not certain the king knew what Ikki had been up to, but he was aware of the other man's loyalty to Kent. This was an excuse to force distance between them and leave Kent alone, without a protector.

“Yes. I do. You will interact with him only so much as is necessary for your duties. Anything beyond that, and you will disgrace me. You understand what that means, don't you?”

Kent nodded. “I do.”

“Good. Then I won't have to explain further. Now go.”

* * *

“So last night was a complete success. I'll spare you the details of the other things that happened, but I got you just what you needed,” Ikki said, falling into step with Ken as he walked through the hall. “It's perfect. I'm a bit jealous, but she did promise me she'd make me one just like it if I wanted—no charge, of course. And when I—”

“You should not speak so freely or with such pride,” Ken said, his voice colder than the last time he tried to brush Ikki off. “You once again failed to show proper deference, and to think you are proud of the diplomatic mess you caused... Well, that is not a surprise, I suppose, but you need not pretend that I approve of such a thing.”

Ikki frowned. “I don't know what brought this on—”

“Silence yourself, and do not speak to me again unless it is for an urgent court matter. I do not know what the king has planned for you, but I am certain it will not be pleasant.” Ken walked away, leaving Ikki to stare after him. He almost started running to catch up, but Waka caught him first.

“Let go.”

“The king will want to see you,” Waka said, and then he lowered his voice. “And if you are not careful, you will get yourself killed.”

Ikki frowned. “What did I supposedly do this time?”

“Seduced the princess of the south and destroyed the alliance.”

Ikki tensed. Damn, that was bad. If they believed that, he was as good as dead. “When did I do that? All I did was dance with her.”

“According to the nobles, you did a lot more.”

“I didn't. I may have been with a woman last night, but it wasn't her.”

Waka shook his head. “That does not matter. The queen and king of the south have been informed and are coming to take over negotiations. Kent has been given orders to have nothing to do with you, though given the situation, you may not see morning.”

“This isn't happening.” Ikki ran a hand through his hair. How had it gotten so messed up so fast? He'd been gone for a night, and it wasn't possible. “Can't we talk to Mine and get her to prove it wasn't me? She knows I didn't do more than kiss her hand.”

“I will speak to her, though it is unlikely to change the king's mind. Raijin does not want you in a position to help Kent when he makes his move.”

Ikki winced. “Damn it. I didn't—if this was something I'd actually done—and we both know I'm guilty of plenty—but I didn't do this. I wasn't with her. I didn't seduce her. And I wouldn't. She's pretty, but even I know not to cross that line. We need the alliance with the south. Even if we didn't, half the time I think Ken will make good on his threat to go live there, and if he did, there'd be no point in staying here. Well, we have to find Ukyo, but I wouldn't stick around court without Ken.”

“Raijin is putting the pieces where he wants them. You were merely the means he used to maneuver them into place. I do not intend to relax my guard, but I do not believe he will act against Kent until the king and queen from the south are present.”

That was something, but far from enough. “Isn't there anything else—”

“You need to go face your own punishment. We can only hope that you are still of some use to Raijin and he will permit you to live.”

* * *

Kent sat down, every bit of his fatigue weighing on him now. The closer they got to the official ceremony, the worse his troubles became. He did not want this. The nobles gave him a headache nothing seemed to purge, and he was tired of their lies and attempts to curry favor while treating him as an idiot.

He was not a fool, and he hated all of them. Worse was knowing just how much their efforts had increased since news of Ikkyu's made up transgression spread. While Raijin had not decided to execute him outright, there was no true mercy in his choice of punishment.

His brother was still missing. Ikkyu was suffering. Kent did not know what Raijin planned for Waka, but it would be fatal. Both their lives had limits. Kent knew that as soon as the king and queen of the south came, Raijin would have him killed.

Waka would probably die then, too, supposedly trying to save Kent from the western aggressors.

Kent did not know that they could stop any of what had been set into motion.

“Oh. You're here. We haven't seen you in a few days.” He looked up to see the other barmaid standing there. He had not noticed her approach. That was not good. “She was worried about you.”

Her words made no sense. While he was in danger, she had no reason to know that. “What?” 

“Well, you did leave with Waka, and it's said he kills people that look the wrong way at the royal family, so...”

Kent sighed. Such idiocy. Waka was not Raijin's personal assassin, and he never would be. The man had too much honor in him for that. “While it is true that it is against the law for anyone to touch a member of the royal family and doing so can be punished by death, that sentence has not been carried out in well over a decade.”

She stared at him. “Uh...”

“You should do better than pay attention to foolish rumors.” Kent took out his book and opened it, ignoring her as he did. He wanted a few moments peace, something he could not get in the castle, nor did he truly believe he would find it here.

He read on, though he comprehended little of the words on the page. He could not focus, nor did there seem to be much point to it. What good would it do him to read on any subject of interest to him? His responsibilities demanded he act like an ignorant puppet, his very life depended on Raijin not knowing that he was aware of the king's schemes, and even if he was... He could well die soon. This was not the sort of death everyone was aware might happen due to a random accident.

His days were numbered in the king's mind, and he might not be able to save himself.

He heard something clatter next to him and looked up to see Kokoa standing there, tea pot in hand. She attempted to smile at him, but it didn't look quite right as she did. Her smiles toward her brother were genuine. This was forced.

“I'm glad you're back,” she said, and then she flushed. “I mean, I... Well... You already lectured Sawa about the rumors, so I didn't want to say it, but I was worried when you left with Waka.”

“There is no need to be.” Waka had been more like a father to Kent than his own father, even if he had not been that old when he took over as captain of the guard. Kent owed him a deep debt that could not be repaid, though he knew he was not respecting it with his current behavior, evading Waka and the protective detail as often as he could.

Then again, even the soldiers Waka trusted might not be loyal and Kent was likely better off alone, especially now that Raijin had barred him from interacting with Ikkyu.

“I'm glad.”

He frowned. “You are?”

She reddened again. “I just... I was thinking I'd never get a chance to explain, but maybe I will have a chance to show you what I meant.”

“About being glad?”

She shook her head, still very red. “About that law. You know, the one from the book from before you were preoccupied with work? The one on leases? That one?”

“Oh. That. I suppose.”

She set down the tea, taking the seat across from him. “Something's wrong, isn't it? Are you sure Waka didn't hurt you when you went with him? Because you are... there's... your eyes look so haunted... And you're a bit pale, too.”

“I assure you, Waka did me no harm, nor would he. I do not doubt he is capable of a great many of the things in the legends surrounding him, but he is not ill-disposed towards me, nor would he have any reason to harm me.”

“Oh. I was afraid maybe you made someone you tutored angry and they sent Waka after you.”

Kent almost smiled at that. How he'd rather be a tutor, ill-suited to that as he might be, than what he was. “No, I have not done that, either, nor is Waka someone who does just anyone's bidding.”

She smiled then, and that one seemed more like one of her others. “Good. I'm glad you're not in trouble.”

He was in far more than she could know, but he would not say so. “Tea would be lacking today.”

She frowned, and he gestured to the pot. She should take it and go. He was not interested in conversing with her, either.

“You want something alcoholic today? That's not like you.”

He looked at her. “Do you feel you know me so well as to be certain of that? You have no idea how much alcohol I consume outside of this building or how often. There is no need for you to know such things, either. You are just supposed to serve what I order. And I didn't order anything.”

She stood, picking up the pot. “If you are not here to dine or drink, I would be within my rights to ask you to leave.”

He sighed. “Fine. Leave the tea. I just... I need to be alone for a few minutes. Is that too much to ask of anyone? It does seem impossible, but it shouldn't be.”

She set the pot down again and left without a word.

* * *

“You shouldn't have to put up with people like that,” Orion said as Kokoa returned to the bar, and she frowned. He shouldn't be here. School might be out, but he could be playing with his friends. If he wasn't, then he should be upstairs, not in the bar, not when it was this busy and the crowd could get rowdy again. “Seriously, who does he think he is?”

“I don't know,” she said. She'd been angry at first, but by the time she reached the bar, she'd reconsidered. Maybe she didn't know him so well, and maybe she was imagining what she saw, but she didn't think he meant to be rude. “I think something's really bothering him. Maybe it's about his brother.”

Orion frowned. “He has a brother? Has he ever come in here?”

She shook her head. “No, he hasn't.”

“I think we'd know if he had,” Sawa said. “Men that tall are pretty noticeable, like he is. Of course, now we know him because he reads and always asks for tea, but at first we just remembered him as the tall one, didn't we?”

Kokoa didn't point out that Sawa hadn't noticed him before. That wasn't important. “They might not look that alike, and he could be shorter, but I don't think the brother has ever been here. He said... his brother could be dead.”

“Oh,” Sawa said, looking over at the table. “Poor man. You think they're close, him and his brother?”

Kokoa didn't want to say what he'd said about his family. That wasn't her place. She wouldn't have mentioned his brother if she hadn't been wondering if that was why he looked so miserable and had been so rude this time. She knew he could be kind. He could be rude, too, but she was starting to believe he did that to protect himself... maybe a bit out of pride, too.

“I just know I'd feel horrible if anything happened to Orion.”

“I'm fine. You worry too much.”

She didn't think she did. Anything could happen to Orion when he was out in the city. She wasn't wrong to worry.

“Why don't you give him some of your cake to cheer him up?”

“Orion, not everything can be solved with cake.”

“It's still worth trying.”

* * *

Contrary to Orion's belief, cake did not solve everything. He hadn't even touched it, hours later, though he never rose and left even after the place started getting noisier. She thought he'd gone through all his books, even read some of them twice, but he barely touched the tea and did not eat any of the cake at all.

If her brother was still downstairs, he'd be disappointed—and then ask if he could eat it himself—but she'd sent him upstairs hours ago. Hopefully, he was already asleep because it looked like it was going to be a very long night, even if they were down to only a couple tables.

She gathered up the empty tankards from the other table and took them into the kitchen, giving them a quick wash and setting them aside to dry before returning to Sawa's side.

“Guess it's time to force the last of the customers out for the night.”

Sawa shook her head, fighting a yawn. “Most of them already left.”

Kokoa looked around again. Sawa was right. The other tables had gone, and the only one present besides the two of them was the tutor, who had now slumped over his books. 

Sawa yawned again. “He likes you, so you send him on his way.”

Kokoa glanced toward him again, considering that. She knew she should wake him and send him home, but he had been so upset earlier that she didn't think he wanted to be home. He wasn't like the others who came in to drink away their homes and families, and he hadn't touched his tea.

“Why don't you go up for the night?” Kokoa suggested to Sawa. “There's not much to do—a few more dishes and wiping things down. It won't take me long.”

Sawa nodded. “If you don't mind, I'll take you up on that. I'm dead on my feet. Oh, do you want me to stay until you get him out?”

Though Kokoa would ask that most times when there were stragglers who didn't want to go, feeling better when she wasn't alone with drunk men who could be confused after just waking up, she didn't feel like she needed Sawa to stay. She wasn't afraid of the tutor.

“No, he's harmless. Go on up. It's not like you won't hear me if something does go wrong, but it won't. He's not that kind of person.”

Sawa gave her a smile that was a bit smug, and Kokoa frowned, not sure why she was doing that, but she ignored it as Sawa trudged up the stairs. Kokoa bent to grab a rag to wipe down the counter with, and then she changed her mind when she saw something else sitting on the shelf.

Kokoa took the blanket out from behind the counter and carried it over to his table. She still had a bit to clean up here, so she could let him keep resting while she did. It wasn't much, but she had a feeling he wasn't getting much rest. How else could he fall asleep here in the middle of a noisy tavern?

She hesitated. Was it strange she was doing this? Would he get angry if she put the blanket on him? Or was it better if she did? He wasn't wearing his cloak, having draped it on the chair instead, so maybe he might need the blanket.

She shook her head at herself and laid it carefully over him, doing her best not to wake him.

“It's good he's finally sleeping.”

She almost jumped out of her skin, turning to find Waka standing there. She swore she hadn't heard the door this time. Not even a small creak of the floorboards. How did he do that?

She forced herself to calm down a little. “Why are you here?”

Waka eyed her. Was he surprised she'd ask? Did she look like that much of a coward?

“I know he said you wouldn't harm him, but I also know... you're not that good of a person. I don't know how or why he has faith in you, but I don't. You told me to forget, but I never could.” She shivered, thinking again of that poor boy in that shack. She'd promised to help him, she'd thought that Waka would help him, had believed he wasn't the one who chained him up like that, but even if he wasn't, he'd let that boy die.

And she still hadn't forgiven him for it.

Waka met her gaze, staring at her so intently that she flinched and almost backed away. A part of her wanted to move behind the tutor. The rest of her stayed where she was, blocking him from Waka.

“You are true to your word.” Waka continued to stare at her. “That is unfortunate.”

She swallowed. “Are you going to—”

“I will keep watch over him for as long as he's asleep here. Do what you must.”

She stared at him. “What? You... but... I should... What if he stayed there all night? You would, too? That's... you can't. This is—”

“Are you worried about what the owner would say? I can assure you, he won't mind. As for anything happening, I am frequently told no one would dare try anything with me around.”

She could believe that, and yet she was not reassured. “I don't trust you. And how should I know that you're telling the truth about the owner? You can't just say that and expect me to believe it.”

“I doubt you'd enjoy hearing the whole truth, but if you insist on making me leave, I will wake him and go.”

She looked back at her tutor and grimaced. Did Waka really have to do that? Why couldn't he just rest for a bit longer? She sighed. “No, don't. I... You don't have to wake him. At least not yet.”

Waka actually smiled at her, and she shuddered, hurrying back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's life gets more oppressive, and he seeks out the tavern even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got rather... long. I had delayed a bit of the original concept part to build up some more and then I wanted to have it happen here, which led to both it being longer and taking longer, not that there weren't other factors as well. I tried to look for a way to separate it, but in the end, it seemed to work better this way.

* * *

Kent's head jerked up, and he looked around the room, eyes wide and uncomprehending. He did not seem to know where he was.

“You had the nightmare again,” Waka said, and Kent flinched, drawing the blanket closer around him. His fingers curled into the fabric, and he frowned again, looking at it in confusion. “You're in the tavern. She put that over you hours ago.”

Kent swallowed, lifting his eyes to Waka. “You let me sleep here?”

Waka nodded. “Though it is less likely Raijin will make a move before the king and queen from the south arrive, I thought it best not to take any chances, and were you to sleep in the castle... It is possible you would be dead now.”

Kent lowered his head. “I do not know how much longer I can do this. I never thought... my stamina was so... weak... that I was unable to bear this burden, but each day, I crumble further under it, and I do not know how to keep myself from going under entirely. Ikkyu's method of coping is no better, and yet he has sustained his position for over a decade.”

Waka knew that was true, but Ikki's situation was not the same. He'd been raised as a puppet, and he'd found his ways to rebel against that, small rebellions that kept his spirit alive. He also had hope in Ukyo or Kent taking the throne and freeing his homeland. Kent did not have that—were he to actually take the throne, he would have no relief from the burden of responsibility. He would just feel further trapped. Kent did not want to lead. He would make for an excellent adviser, in some ways, and that might suit him.

That role was not the one he had, nor would it be.

“If Raijin cannot kill you, he cannot convince the south to go to war with the west, and that should mean that he will release Ukyo.”

“You believe that he will be satisfied by that? If he is willing to imprison his heir, make me the successor, and then kill me for a war, why would my survival be enough to stop the course of this and free my brother? It can't be enough.”

Waka knew it would not seem that way, not at first. “If Raijin attempts to kill you and fails, he will destroy the alliance with the south. They will not tolerate such behavior, and while they may not have a large army, they have technology that would make up the difference.”

“If the south allies with the west instead, it is no advantage to us.”

“Remember, the south has no interest in war. They will fight if they have to, but so far the benefits have not outweighed the risks and the loss of life that will come from any fighting. They do not want war. Even if they shift alliance to the west, it will not mean an invasion.”

Kent rubbed his neck. “If the west sees us as vulnerable—and we would be without the alliance—they may well strike. That king only wants an excuse. Remember, he almost had one before. Had we not been allied with the south, he would have done it.”

“True. His pride is rivaled only by Raijin's, but remember, the younger generation is not so foolish.”

Kent snorted. “Are we speaking of the same princes? They're known for their tempers same as he is. How many times has Ikkyu provoked them? Seems to me it was every visit.”

“Ah, but someone charmed them in the past with insults towards the queen.”

Kent shook his head, though Waka saw him fight a smile. “Don't be absurd. I did nothing of the sort. I am never charming.”

“Yet you did insult her.”

“You are tiresome. Go back to the castle and leave me be.”

“You know I can't do that.”

“If, as you postulate, I am safer away from the castle, then I should remain here. And you should not, because you will draw attention to my presence and ruin this place as a relative safe haven. I am no longer asleep, so you need not fear I would be caught unaware of an impending attack, and you, for all your talent, cannot go without sleep forever.”

Waka almost smiled. “You are very difficult to argue with.”

“Nonsense. You do so all the time. It is just that this time you know I'm right.”

* * *

Kokoa stifled a yawn and made her way downstairs. Orion was still asleep, and she wasn't going to wake him early, not when he still had school ahead of him. He would leave grumpy and not get what he should out of his classes, and she didn't want that at all.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at the sight in front of her.

True, she'd left the tutor asleep at his table when she fled upstairs, wanting to be free of Waka's presence since he showed no sign of leaving, but this was still unexpected. She'd thought Waka would wake him and make him go as soon as she was gone, but he had not. She hadn't gone back down to check, though she should have.

“You're still here.”

He looked over at her from his book. “I realize it is before your operating hours, and I will not ask you to serve me. I am simply enjoying the quiet and peace of this place at the moment.”

“But you... I... Waka... he... is he still here?”

“No. He went to his own rooms hours ago.”

She nodded, feeling a bit better about that as she started walking again. This was still very strange. How had she been able to sleep at all with them downstairs? She didn't know. Maybe she was just too tired to stay awake.

“You believe the myths when it comes to Waka?”

She shook her head. “No. You don't need to think me that ignorant. I... I know him. Sort of. I... He... He told me not to talk about what I know of him, but I do know enough to... to hate and fear him.”

The tutor set down his book. “I see. Were your parents enemies of the crown, then? Is that why you would have cause to fear him? Waka is a man of honor, so I cannot see how he would have injured you personally, and yet you do have a conviction when it comes to him that is born of experience.”

“My parents were... I don't even know what they were. I don't remember them. They died when I was really little. I just... Waka let him die, and I can't forgive him for that.”

“Ah. That is different. However, if you wish to make food for your brother, you should do so before it gets much later.”

She blinked. “That's it? You're not even going to ask me who it was or why Waka would do such at thing? You don't doubt my story at all?”

“I am aware that Waka has made several decisions that would seem unforgivable, that sometimes he does not act when one would expect him to, and those moments one could almost hate him for, but I have never known him to stand back without some reason for it. In the position I'm in, I cannot afford emotional reactions, so I weigh his choices as what they are... and what I would have done, which often is the same inaction he is guilty of, or perhaps even worse... I am no innocent myself. I could have done things differently. So I cannot condemn Waka for failing to act when I share similar cowardice. And yet his reasons are far removed from cowardice. Sometimes the right choice is not to intervene, and making that decision is harder than people realize.”

She frowned. “I... I don't think you make sense.”

“Perhaps not. You'd have to know what I do to understand why I say such things, and you are better off not knowing. No one would wish this position on an enemy.” He picked his book up and opened it, ignoring her as he turned the pages to where he'd left off earlier.

Who was he? She tried to make herself ask, but before she summoned the will, her brother came bounding down the stairs. He saw the tutor and ran up to the table.

“You're here. This is good.”

“What?”

“Explain this to me,” Orion said, putting a paper down on the table. “The teacher said we'd read it and understand, but I don't. I read it over and over since I got it, and it doesn't make sense. I asked my friends, and none of them understood it, either. You're a tutor. You know.”

“I am not actually a—is this honestly the explanation they gave? Absurd. Of course you wouldn't understand it like this. They've gone and made a simple concept completely inaccessible by their choice of word. They contradict themselves and make a flawed reasoning seem right.” He took the paper, crumpled it, and tossed it to the side. Orion's eyes got wide. Kokoa frowned, not really wanting to pick that up—and who wasted paper like that? It was too expensive to toss aside so carelessly. “No, this is what you should know. First, you take principle of—no, simpler than that. You are only a child, after all, so this should be... Ah.”

He started scribbling on his page, and she came closer, looking at the picture he drew with a frown.

“What is that?”

“A flower.”

“It doesn't look like one.”

He sighed. “Yes, well, I am not the artist my brother was, but that's not the point. The flower is just a part of what you're trying to understand, and it does not have to be accurate for the sake of this exercise. What you need to understand is simple. A plant has stages, like all life does. In the first stage, it is a seed. Planted, it becomes a sprout. Then it grows and matures into a flower. As it nears the end of its life, it produces seeds. Then it dies, scattering the seeds. It is a seemingly endless cycle of renewal. Animals react in a similar manner.”

Orion nodded. “Oh, I see. I understand now. That... Thank you. That actually makes sense. I never would have gotten it from that paper, though.”

“Agreed.”

Orion smiled at him. Then he frowned. “Oh. I'm going to be late.”

He took off running for the door. Kokoa called after him, knowing he shouldn't go yet. “You haven't eaten anything. Wait! Orion! You're not that late.”

“He is rather an impulsive child.”

She sighed. “Yes, he is.”

* * *

Kent finished the last of the books he'd brought with him and reached for his tea only to find his cup empty. He frowned, picking up the pot to find it in the same state. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him. He had been here since the night before, and hours had passed since he woke and even since the waitresses rose and started their work.

He glanced towards the street. Judging from the light, it was now in the afternoon. He would have expected Waka to have returned for him by now, but as he had not, Kent would stay where he was. He had no desire to return to the castle and the nobles. Perhaps if he had not been forbidden from speaking to Ikkyu, it would not be so unappealing, but it could still mean death, so that was unlikely.

Kent rubbed at his neck again. He never wanted to go back.

He had no choice. The delegations from the south and the west would be here soon enough, and he would be expected to greet them.

Kokoa came by the table and set a plate in front of him, walking away without saying anything. He stared at it. What was this? He hadn't asked for anything, and it would have been for tea, not food. This must have been intended for someone else.

He almost reached for her when she passed by a second time. “Wait. Why did you give me this?”

“You've been here all day and haven't eaten. So eat.”

“I am not—”

“How can you not be hungry? It's been hours since you've eaten. You didn't have anything last night and not anything today, and that's just ridiculous. Now eat.”

“I am not your brother to be ordered around by you.”

She folded her arms over her chest. “I swear he's not half as stubborn as you are. What is so wrong with what I gave you? Do you hate potatoes, then?”

He didn't, and he had no reason to believe she'd poison his food. She was not like the nobles, and she was not likely to be in collusion with Raijin. He would never trust her with such a task as killing Kent, not when he didn't think enough of women to believe them capable of anything besides bearing children.

“I would like some more tea.”

She nodded. “I'll bring you some. Please eat. You... worry me.”

He frowned after she left, not sure why she would care, but he pulled the plate towards him and picked up the fork, taking a bite. The seasoning on the vegetables was not overdone, and they were soft enough to make chewing them easy. He would not say they were the best potatoes he'd ever eaten but they certainly were not the worst.

“That's better.” 

He looked up to see she had returned, tea pot in hand. She set the pot down and sat down across from him. He checked the room, finding it to be rather empty at the moment. Her fellow waitress was watching them from the bar.

“Is it just your brother?”

“What?”

“Something's bothering you. Don't deny it. People don't come in here and sleep when they haven't been drinking. And then now, when you didn't want to eat...” She shook her head. “What is it? Why are you so... upset?”

He almost laughed. He did not feel like explaining the threat to his life or the king's schemes. “I am... I find it difficult to be at home, that is all. There is extra fuss happening with the visitors from the other nations, and I have not had a moment's respite.”

“Oh.”

He studied her. “You seem bothered as well. Is this because of your brother or because Waka was here last night?”

“I...” She flushed. “I do wonder how I managed to sleep knowing you were both here. I mean, I don't think you'd do anything... violent, but Waka... I don't trust him, so how did I fall asleep? And why I am even saying that? I know what it really is. I feel guilty for not making him leave. I know the rules. I should have done it.”

“It is true other men could have taken advantage of the situation, but Waka is not one of them. I have never seen him be anything but respectful towards women, even the ambitious ones bent on using him for their own ends.”

She leaned forward across the table. “How do you know Waka?”

Kent had almost forgotten she didn't know who he truly was. She didn't even suspect he was the crown prince she disliked so much. Still, that wasn't even the issue at present. He averted his eyes, focusing on his plate. “You are quite bold today.”

“Maybe, but it's hard not to be curious. We are talking about Waka, after all.”

“True.”

“So? Are you going to answer me? Or are you ashamed or something? Why aren't you looking at me now?”

“Are you aware that people can see down your blouse when you lean over like that?”

He heard her chair scrape back, and when he looked over again, she was gone, having fled to the kitchen. He sighed and gathered up his books. He'd lingered here for far too long as it was.

* * *

“I hate him.”

Waka gave Ikki a glance, and he sighed. Not only was he still so sore that the alcohol was not enough to dull the pain, all he could do was watch as Ken was forced to mingle with the nobles. Even from here it was obvious Ken was miserable. Ikki would have done his best to cheer the other man up, but if he moved closer to Ken or Ken sought him out, they'd both be punished.

This was stupid.

“We are fortunate. He could have chosen to kill you instead.”

Ikki shuddered. He knew that. He knew the pain he felt now was nothing compared to what Raijin was capable of, but that didn't make it any better. “I know. I just... I can't do anything like this. I can't look for Ukyo. I can't help Ken. I can't even take what little enjoyment I would have out of a party like this. Can't dance, couldn't do anything with the lady I've got my eye on, and this wine is terrible.”

Waka eyed the glass Ikki held and said nothing. Ikki never saw him drink at these things, though tonight he was actually holding a glass. If Ikki had felt better before, he would have teased him about it, since it was rather unlike him.

What did Waka drink, anyway? Was he the reason Ken favored tea? Ikki had wondered about that before, since it was difficult not to be curious about what could possibly have made the seemingly heartless Waka take an interest in Ken. Ikki didn't think it was anything unnatural, just strange. Waka didn't seem to be close to anyone else, only Ken, and despite their ages, it almost seemed like a father-son relationship.

Maybe brothers. That was a little less weird. 

“I would advise you not to drink too much.”

Ikki frowned. “Since when do you lecture me on my drinking habits? I don't recall you saying anything when I first started, and that would have been the time, not now.”

Waka did not answer. He walked away instead, passing through the crowd. Ikki almost lost sight of him for a second before he spotted him next to Ken. Ken took the glass from him and drank it all down. Waka took it back from him and left.

Ikki watched as Ken refused the glass from the serving girl, still frowning. He sipped from his own and grimaced at the taste again. He'd definitely had better, though he'd also had worse.

Waka reappeared at his elbow, and Ikki looked at him. “You think they've poisoned the wine? Or just Ken's?”

“Raijin is having himself served privately, and he would not count any noble a great loss, so yes, it is possible he might have attempted to poison the wine or the food. I knew the glass I gave Kent was safe because I poured it myself and tested it, but anything else is a risk.”

“Nice of you to tell me now.”

Waka shook his head. “With all that you know, you should already have expected it. Especially since Raijin did, after all, leave you alive.”

Ikki grimaced, deciding he'd pour out his drink first chance he got.

* * *

“Orion already asleep?”

Kokoa nodded. He was, and she was glad he was because it was going to be another long night. She didn't really want to think about the mess that waited for them in the kitchen. They hadn't had a chance to wash anything since the night started, and they were out of clean dishes.

“I suppose you could go up and join him since you took closing last night and opened again this morning,” Sawa said, fighting a yawn. “I can do this.”

“That's not right. I'll help.” Kokoa started to gather up another set of tankards when the door opened, and she sighed. She knew they were still supposed to be open, but they were already behind. She just wanted to clean up and crawl into bed.

“You have a mess,” the tutor observed, and she tensed. She couldn't forget what had happened between them earlier. Even now her face flamed to think of it. She hadn't meant for anyone to see anything. She hadn't even known this shirt was that bad, but it was the only one that was clean, so she couldn't change. She'd felt self-conscious all night.

“The kitchen's already closed,” Sawa said. “So you can't order any food.”

He nodded. “That is fine. I could not eat if I had an appetite, which I do not. I... My throat is sore, and tea would be preferable. Unless that is part of the kitchen being closed.”

Kokoa forced herself to shake her head. “Of course not. That's fine. I'll take these in and get you some tea.”

He glanced toward the window, frowning. She watched him gather some plates from the other table, taking them into the kitchen. Sawa stared after him, and Kokoa knew she was, too. What was he doing?

She followed him into the kitchen, where his eyes were on the mountain of dishes. The distaste was all over him. She swallowed. “It was very busy tonight. There's a bunch of people saying the agreement with the west won't happen this year and the one with the south has been broken, so we're all going to die... and so now is the time to drink, apparently.”

He sighed. “So even the public is aware of that. I had not expected those rumors to go so far.”

“What?” Sawa poked her head inside the kitchen. “Are you some kind of spy, then? Is that how you know Waka?”

He laughed, shaking his head as he did. “I'd be a poor spy for many reasons, but the most obvious of them you can see plainly.”

“You think tall men can't be spies?” Kokoa asked, setting down her dishes and starting the tea as Sawa went to work getting the wash water ready. “Isn't that a bit much to assume? I would think being tall would be an advantage in some ways. You could peer into windows others couldn't, reach places that they couldn't.”

“That much is true,” he agreed, emptying plates into the garbage barrel and stacking them neatly for Sawa. She found herself staring again. She would never have expected him to do this. He was more of a noble than this, so why was he helping them with the dishes? “And yet the fact remains that my height is noticeable. Memorable, even. They'd know to be watching for a tall man, and that would be the end of my usefulness.”

“You've actually tried this, haven't you?” Kokoa asked as she picked up another pile of plates to empty before washing. “Sawa, we've met an actual spy.”

“Failed spy,” he corrected, and when he smiled at her, her stomach flipped. Not like she was sick. It was strange, but it felt... good. “Though why you'd be proud of it or think you hadn't already done so is a bit foolish. You have met Waka, after all.”

“Yes, but he's the guard captain, not a failed spy.”

“Hmm.”

Sawa's eyes got wide. “Are you telling me he was a spy before he became the guard captain? That's so... Well, I guess it makes sense, but I heard he was an assassin.”

“You are quite gullible. It does not seem to take more than a suggestion of something to make you believe.”

“That's mean. You shouldn't be mean.”

He sighed. “I have endured the company of the most irritating, pretentious, and ambitious nobles all evening. Any goodwill I might have had is gone. The greed, the lust for power, the disregard for any sense... I had not actually realized how much I relied on him to distract me before it was impossible to speak to him...”

“Your brother?”

“Oh, no. I'd just have argued with my brother. He saw too much good in the world. I never have.”

She watched him as he took the tea pot off the stove and set it to the side, once again confused by him. She would never have expected something like this night—not any of it. He had seemed spoiled and aloof before, like any snobby noble, but now he was joking with them and helping them in the kitchen. And he knew how to make tea?

“If you know how to make tea, why do you find it so hard to find good tea?”

He looked at her. “I am not frequently allowed in the kitchen. Were I to do this there, I think I'd cause the cooks to faint in fright.”

Sawa giggled. “I could see that.”

“Sawa.” Kokoa shook her head. That was terrible, and yet she wanted to laugh, too. She held back. “Then where did you learn to make tea?”

“From Waka.”

A plate shattered, and Kokoa realized she'd dropped it. She could only stare at him again, wondering if he was still teasing this time. This was so strange. So unlike him, and yet... she thought maybe it was a side of him that he didn't let people see. Why would he show it to them, then? Did that mean... he trusted them?

“Waka taught you to make tea?”

“Yes. I have known him since I was a child, if that is your next question.” He frowned. “I don't suppose you'd wash a tea cup while you're at it? And someone should sweep up that broken plate. Where is the broom?”

“It's here,” Sawa said. “Hold on a second, Kokoa. I'll deal with the floor real quick, and then we'll get to work on those dishes.”

* * *

“I swear if I stay on my feet much longer, someone will have to carry me upstairs.”

Kent gave the waitress a frown, trying to decide if she was using that in the way the noblewomen attempting seduction would. She yawned, so he thought perhaps she was genuinely tired, but he was not certain. He did not know her as well as he did the other one.

“Go on and go up, Sawa. Even if there's still a bit left, these dishes will keep for the slow hours of the morning,” Kokoa said, and the other woman nodded, stifling another yawn. “I mean it. Go. You're opening tomorrow, after all, and you have laundry duty. So you'd better get some rest.”

“Ugh. Laundry.” Sawa grumbled to herself as she left the room.

Kokoa sighed. “I should have done it today, but it is Sawa's turn. Maybe I should do a load before bed. That way I'll have a clean outfit for the morning, and I won't have to worry about this one.”

“That one?”

She flushed red. “I... You honestly don't remember... you could see down my shirt when I leaned over and... I...”

“Oh. That.” He had not wanted to be reminded of that. “Yes, an alternative would be better for your sake. Too many men here would have ideas after that sight. They might think they could get more from you than that.”

She grimaced. “I am not—I don't—that's not what we do here. Food and drinks only.”

“I know that. That doesn't mean others wouldn't think differently.” Exhausted, Kent sat down on the floor. He did not know why that party had taken so much from him, but then the few hours of uninterrupted rest he'd gotten the night before hardly made up for the lack of sleep over the last two weeks. He had only wanted a bed after the party, but he knew he couldn't sleep in the castle, even if Waka was there.

“You think differently, you mean,” she said, going back to work on the dishes. “I've met more men who assume that about us than don't, and if we didn't have a bunch of regulars who see us kind of like daughters, we'd be in trouble every night.”

“Is that why your brother wanted someone to scare off the bad men?”

She sighed. “I suppose, though it's not always as bad as that day that Waka came in and rescued Sawa. It's just that it can be, so we have to keep watchful. That... can get exhausting. I know why we have to, but sometimes I wish I could just feel safe for a change. This is better than the orphanage—not that it exists anymore—and better than the streets, and I suppose if I was really worried, I'd do what any other woman does and marry someone for protection, but I have Orion to think about. Men don't want to raise my brother. They just want me to have their children. And maybe someday I will, but that's not really all I can do, is it?”

“Hardly. There are limits, of course, to your physical capabilities as you are female, but you can do more than breed.” Kent leaned his head back against the counter. “Even now you are. You've taken learning into your own hands and educated yourself past the level of even some noblewomen. Working for your keep is honorable, and your brother seems to be doing well. Why would anyone trade that for a life with nothing to look forward to but an endless cycle of childbirth?”

“I don't know.” Kokoa finished the dishes and set them out to dry. “I can't imagine it. I mean, I used to dream the way all little girls do, I guess, about someone coming on a horse and carrying me away from the orphanage. I dreamed my parents would come back. Or that I would find Shin again or that boy from the shack would be alive... I used to dream a lot of silly things. It didn't take that long to realize that no one was going to save me. I had to do that myself.”

Kent nodded. He'd once believed Waka would do that, save him, but he understood later that wasn't an option. He did not know how to save himself now, though.

She sat down next to him. “I need a minute before starting the laundry.”

“I should find somewhere to sleep for the night.”

She looked at him. “Don't you have a home?”

“It is... not possible to sleep there.” He didn't know how else to say it. He didn't want to talk about assassins or any of the political intrigue he was caught in the middle of right now. He just wanted to rest. “I will move shortly.”

“Would you be willing to teach Sawa, too?”

“What?”

“I think she wants to know how to read and write, too, but she's ashamed to ask me or Orion, and she's scared of you, but maybe after tonight, if you offered... she'd take you up on it. You were... different tonight. Almost like... you were being friendly. Is that how you are with your friends? You tease them like you did us with the spy thing and the tea with Waka?”

He frowned. “I wasn't lying about Waka teaching me to make tea. He is very particular about tea, and he did teach me how to make it. It is also true I generally avoid the kitchen as I'm not welcome there.”

“Did you almost burn down the house?”

“No. That distinction is my brother's. He wanted warm pie, and so he made a fire, and then the pie fell into the fire when he was taking it out, and the pan rolled out and spread the mess and fire about the kitchen and the scullery maids were screaming and he panicked...” Kent closed his eyes, remembering that day with a strange fondness.

Was Ukyo really alive? Had Raijin done all this? Or was it the work of someone else?

* * *

_“There,” she said, trying to make him as comfortable as she could. She couldn't do much, since she didn't have any cloth to spare for a blanket or a pillow, and what she'd done last time had been taken away. “I have to go now.”_

_“You... you're leaving?”_

_He sounded terrible, and she didn't want to go. Last time, she'd stayed through the night with him, and he'd shuddered and shivered all through it. The chains rattled, and he whimpered, and she didn't want to say it, but it was scary._

_That wasn't why she had to go, though._

_“I'm sorry. My little brother... he was so scared when I didn't come back the last few times he screamed all through the night. I can't leave him alone again,” she said, reaching over to touch his cheek. His skin felt strange, and she knew he had to be sick. “I'm sorry. I'll get help. I promise. I'll make someone come with me next time.”_

_He coughed and shuddered again, and when he looked at her, the anguish in his eyes was too much. She sat next to him again, combing her fingers through his hair. She'd stay at least until he fell asleep again. That would have to be enough, because she had to go back to Orion._

Kokoa jerked awake, looking around in confusion. Where was—wait, why was she in the kitchen? She knew she had a bedroom, and she should have gone up to the room with Orion if she was going to sleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

Oh. That was right. She'd sat down next to the tutor, enjoying his story about his brother, and then he'd fallen asleep on her.

She looked over at him. He was still asleep, and someone had put a blanket over both of them. She felt her cheeks flame. Was it Sawa? She'd never hear the end of the teasing on that one if it was. Though it might just be worse if it had been Orion.

She bit her lip and slipped out from under him. She had to think that being by him had brought up that old memory. She had thought about that boy again a lot since she kept seeing Waka, and it still hurt. She had promised him... and failed.

She sighed as she left the kitchen. She'd meant to do laundry last night, but she'd fallen asleep first, so she should do it now, especially since she needed something for the day. She could do one load and let Sawa finish the rest.

She headed up the stairs and pushed the door to her room open, looking in on Orion still asleep in his bed. He was so at peace she couldn't bear to wake him, so she tried to be as quiet as she could as she gathered up their clothes to wash.

She brought them down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping abruptly when she saw the tutor was awake.

And making tea.

“Oh. You... you... stayed.”

“I suppose I should have departed already, but I was reluctant to do so before fully awakened and to that end, I made tea. You are welcome to some, if you like.”

She found herself smiling. She'd wanted to taste the kind of tea he made last night, but she'd been too busy and then she'd fallen asleep. She set aside her laundry and picked up a cup, pouring some into it. She lifted the cup to her lips and sipped.

“Hmm. You're rather good at this.”

“Waka would not agree, but then your palate is perhaps not as sophisticated as his.”

She sighed, setting the cup down and going back to her laundry. “You don't know how to accept a compliment, do you? That is what that was, wasn't it? Or did you really mean to insult me?”

“I... No. That was not my intention.” She heard him sigh and looked back at him as she tried to lift the wash basin. Full as it was with dirty water, she could hardly budge it. She grimaced, knowing she'd have to empty it with buckets first. “Move. Let me.”

“I... You don't have to do that.”

“You would spend half your morning emptying it with smaller containers. This won't take me that long. Now move.”

She stepped back, allowing him to lift the wash basin. He struggled a bit with it, though she wasn't surprised—he was a tutor, not a laborer. He carried it to the door and dumped it, letting it run down the street. He brought it back to her, setting it down.

“Do you need help getting the water as well?”

She shook her head. “That's not usually a problem. We just filled it too full last night.”

“If you insist, though being stubborn about it is not the strength you believe it to be.” He returned to his tea, sipping from it as she prepared the water. She almost wanted to take the pot and dump it on him. The rest of her knew he was right and she should have let him help.

She finished with the water and put her clothes in, starting to wash. “You don't have to watch me.”

“Do you feel I am intruding? I was merely curious. It has been a long time since I observed anyone doing laundry. I'd forgotten what it was like to see.”

“You are spoiled, then. You never do your own?”

“No. Though I would not necessarily object to learning to do so. It's only that I have never been in a position where it was deemed something fit for me to do.”

She shook her head. She should have known. He was enough of a noble for that, wasn't he? She sometimes forgot that he was because he could be kinder than most, but then he would say stuff like that and remind her of how different they were.

Wait. Why did it matter how different they were? Surely she wasn't thinking—no. She wasn't. She'd said that last night. She made her own way in life, and that was good for her and for Orion.

“You didn't heat the water, so it's not too hot, but your face is rather red. Are you unwell?”

“I'm fine.”

“If you say so.”

She looked down at the water. She was not that foolish. She swore she wasn't. “Do you think it's possible for nobles and commoners to be friends?”

He tensed. “I... Well, I have heard that some nobles are quite close with the farmers that work their land and their vassals, that they've come to see them as sort of an extended family and everyone works for the best of all, but in my experience, most nobles do not care at all for the common people and would never allow such a thing to happen. Some even refuse to acknowledge commoners' existence.”

She nodded. She knew of the same attitude among most nobles. He was not like them, but that did not change their classes or their paths in life. “Then... what does that make us?”

He blinked. “Are you suggesting this is... some sort of friendship?”

“That's not impossible, is it?”

He shook his head. “You do not want to be friends with me. We are not... Our stations won't allow for such a thing, nor do our respective genders. Forget such foolish notions.”

He left the room, and she looked down at the water, shaking her head at herself. She should have known better.

* * *

“I thought you'd go.”

“Defining this as a purely business relationship—you serve tea, I purchase it—does not negate my usual reason for being here. It actually reinforces it,” Kent said, not looking up from his book. “You are not friends with most of your customers, so why should I be any different?”

She sighed as she sat down across from him. “Because you taught me things, maybe? You did seem different, especially last night.”

He grimaced. “I was... it was not typical of me. I suppose I would blame the evening's activities. I... The company was poor, and the spirits were strong.”

“You were drunk?”

“No. Yes. A little. I... have a high tolerance, but I... it was not supposed to be like that.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

He set aside his book, not caring to explain that he'd drank each of the glasses Waka gave him in a hurry and without much thought to how they'd affect him. “Why does it matter? Are you expecting an apology for falling asleep on your floor? I... suppose I could offer one.”

She shook her head. “No. That's not what I want at all. I just... No, that won't work. I just... I never got to show you what I meant about those laws, though. I should do that, at least.”

“What?”

“I told you I could prove that the laws on leases were wrong.”

He thought about that. “Yes, I do remember that, but I told you I doubted you could. You don't need to bother with it.”

“Oh, yes, I do. Now let's go.”

She stood and pulled on his arm. He stared at her hand. No one had touched him in over a decade. No one dared. He couldn't even feel her skin, her fingers were caught in the fabric of his shirt, but it was such a strange sensation all the same.

“What are you doing?”

“Come with me. This is something you have to see for yourself,” she said, continuing to tug on his arm. If he did not stop her and someone recognized him, she'd be arrested. He knew that. He could not place his privacy above her life.

“You could simply tell me where we are going,” he said, stepping back so he was out of her hold as he put his book away. “I am capable of following you on my own.”

“Oh. Um. Well, the bakery first.”

He frowned, but she called out a goodbye to her friend and hurried out into the street. He grimaced, pulling his hood up over his head, knowing full well the town was full of guardsmen searching for him. He didn't have to rush to keep up with her, being as tall as he was, he closed the distance easily enough.

She stopped in front of the bakery. He came to a stop behind her, wondering why she would think this, of all things, was proof. The shop might well be under a lease, but that allowed for a business, didn't it? What was so special about this place?

“Exactly what am I meant to be seeing here?”

She gestured to the men across the street. He saw their uniforms and ducked his head again, not wanting to be seen. This was not just about dodging them for his privacy any longer. He could die if they thought the opportunity was worth it—and he'd get her killed, too.

“They've come to evict him. He's behind in rent.”

That shouldn't have surprised Kent. That was the law she wanted to debate, after all. Still, this was no proof at all. “That is unfortunate.”

“You don't know the half of it.” She grabbed his hand. No fabric blocked her touch this time. Her hand was soft and warm, and he felt his heart speed up as she held on, unable to find words. What was she doing? “Come on. This way.”

She led him through a complicated path that seemed to go in circles and through such narrow gaps that he almost expected to be too narrow to pass through, and finally out into a small courtyard. He could not release her hand as they weaved through the complex passage, but now that she'd slowed down, he had little choice.

“You can lead me without touching me.”

“Oh,” she said, letting go. Her face had become quite red. “Of course. I'm sorry. That's... improper.”

He let it stay at that, though he should probably inform her that if she did touch him again, it could end her death. She put a finger to her lips and pointed as a group of small children ran up to a door in front of them. One pulled a bell, and the door opened to them. A woman handed each child a piece of bread and they thanked her before running away again.

“The owner gives the old bread to the orphans each day. If he is forced to give up his bakery, they'll starve.”

Kent shook his head. “That does not excuse him from having to pay rent. Someone should be caring for the orphans as well.”

“When the nobles closed the orphanage and denied them a home?” Kokoa shook her head. “It's been torn down and rebuilt into someone's mansion now. They have no one but this baker who gives them kindness and bread he can't even sell. He can't make the rent because of the taxes in this district.”

“Your argument against the law is flawed, but I see your general point,” Kent told her. He had a feeling he knew who had torn down the orphanage and created this sort of mess, but it would do little good to fight against that man. “It will not change the fact that he should pay his rent, though perhaps you could use it more to support the argument against the taxes. That said, having heard the king's opinion on taxes, nothing will persuade him as he is not a reasonable man by nature. Sometimes I don't understand how he is even—”

“Shh,” she said, holding up a hand over his mouth, startling him into stepping back. He did not know what it was about commoners and touch, but did they really go about putting their hands on each other so freely? “You'll scare them off.”

He should have expected there to be more children looking for handouts. He did not want to disturb them or be seen here. “We should leave.”

She nodded, starting back the way they'd come.

* * *

“You know the law's not fair.”

Kokoa heard him sigh as he looked down at her, though with his hood up, she couldn't see his annoyance. She didn't like it. He was a bit scary with his face covered, as tall as he was. She hadn't given it much thought when she was leading him through the narrow backstreet passages, but out here in the open again, it was strange.

More than strange. She felt unsettled by it, not liking the distance it created or the fear.

“I see why you think so, but your argument that his charity absolves him of his debt is unsound.”

She shook her head. “The law doesn't give a set amount that someone has to owe or say how many months of rent they missed for an eviction. He could lose his business because he could only pay half the month's rent. And that is all he's managed lately, so that's why they're threatening him. It's not like he's gone years or even just months without paying. He's paying as much as he can.”

“No, it should specify terms,” the tutor said, stopping and reaching into his bag. Did he have that book with him today? She hadn't seen it, but then she had dragged him off almost as soon as she'd finished her laundry. He started flipping through the pages.

She supposed it was good he wanted to be accurate about it, but it was also annoying.

The baker opened up his door to help out a mother loaded down with kids and a basket full of bread. She saw the guards from across the street move, rushing over to grab hold of him before he could return inside.

“What are you doing?” The baker tried to pull himself free from the guards. “I'm working. I've got orders for the king—”

“You've been evicted. You were warned to leave, but you haven't, so we'll arrest you now.”

She shook her head, running before she'd even finished thinking about it. She stopped right in front of the guard, looking for a way to free the baker. She owed him that much after all he'd done for her and Orion and so many others. “Let go of him.”

“He's trespassing.”

“Is he? How much in arrears is he?” The tutor held the law book in his hands. None of the guards answered him. “If you cannot even name the amount, it must not be significant. Do you know how long it has been since he paid?”

“I paid half when it was due. The rest is coming soon as I get this royal order done,” the baker insisted. “No one's paid me for it yet, or I'd have it now.”

“That's not good enough,” the lead guard said. He had no sympathy in him as he looked at the baker, a cruel smile on his face. His friends had similar menacing expressions on their faces, almost indistinguishable from each other. “You were already warned.” 

She pulled on the leader's arm, trying to get the baker free. “Didn't you hear he's working? How is he going to pay what he owes if you arrest him?” 

“You should release him. Whatever his debt, it will not be worth the rage you'd face for delaying the order that he is preparing.”

“Yes,” she agreed quickly. Trust her tutor to have some practical reason for it. He seemed to have one for everything. “Just let the baker go.”

The guard shook her off, flinging her backward. She fell to the ground, wincing. She knew she was more startled than hurt, but that didn't make her feel any better, especially when she heard a horse approaching. Horses meant nobles. Nobles meant a lot more trouble. She didn't need that. None of them did.

“What's all this, then?” The noble was rather a figure up on the horse in all his finery. She had never seen one quite like him, not even the original crown prince. He had a regal bearing and a smile that would make almost any girl weak. He leaned forward over his saddle. “Seems like a bit of a commotion.”

Next to her, the tutor sighed. “It would be Ikkyu.”

She frowned. He'd spoken so quietly she wasn't sure she'd heard it over the guards still struggling with the baker. 

“None of your concern, Lord Ikki,” the lead guard told him, sounding too bold and getting a frown from the noble. That was Lord Ikki? She'd heard rumors about him, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him in person. “We've business with these ones. You two, grab the woman.”

“What?” The two men yanked her to her feet, and she struggled against their hold. What did they think they were doing? “Let go of me.”

“You forgot that law? When you argued so much against it?”

She swallowed. They didn't really mean to arrest her for the baker's debt, did they? Just because she'd told them not to arrest him? That wasn't right. She was protesting an injustice, and for that she'd go to jail?

The noble frowned. “That you, Ken?”

She wished she'd gotten his name from him before now, but if he was Ken, he apparently had no interest in saying so. He turned to the guards, ignoring Lord Ikki. “This is excessive and unwarranted. Let her go now.”

The leader of the guards used his club, hitting the tutor in the stomach and knocking him down. “That's your warning. Don't try and interfere again. Take the others. Let's go. We've wasted enough time on this scum already.”

“We're not scum,” she said, kicking one of the guards in the shin. He let go of her arm as he stumbled back. She and the other guard became unbalanced and fell. He tried to grab her again, but she crawled away from him, under the horse, stopping on the other side of the animal as she caught her breath.

“Now that is no way to treat a lady,” Lord Ikki said, dismounting from his horse and coming toward her. He held out a hand to help her up, and she took it. She stood, feeling a bit shaky. Was she hurt? She couldn't even tell right now. He frowned at her and then turned to face the guards. “Exactly what did you think you were doing?”

“We were arresting that man when she stopped us from doing our duty. She's just as guilty as he is, and we have every right to detain her.”

“Is that what you call it? I'd hardly say you were arresting her.” He looked behind him. “Would you consider bullying a woman half your size an arrest, Waka?”

“Of course not, Lord Ikki, though clearly someone has been giving uniforms out to the undeserving.”

Waka's arrival made her shudder, and she ran her hands over her arms, truly regretting her decision to try and prove her point. She had thought it was necessary, been so sure it was the last time she'd have the chance or at least... she wanted to do it to spite him because he'd been so cold to the idea that they could be friends.

“We were making a lawful arrest. She intervened with violence. She's guilty of a crime.”

“I would worry more about the one you yourself have committed.” Waka's words caused everyone to frown, and she looked over to see her tutor force himself back to his feet, his hood falling back as he stood. She'd been so caught up in getting free, she hadn't even seen what happened to him.

“Are you hurt?” This was her fault, after all. He'd tried to help her, and that thing he'd used to hit him—he'd knocked him over, and that wasn't just because he'd surprised him. He hadn't gotten up right away, either. Oh, it was bad. Why had she even thought for a second it wasn't? “I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“I am uninjured.”

“Well, I'd say someone just got damned lucky, but that's not really true, is it, boys?” Lord Ikki asked, facing them with rather a cruel smile. They exchanged frowns, almost all of them confused.

“Indeed not,” Waka said, his gaze on the men colder than the look he'd given the ones hassling Sawa, and she'd thought that was scary.

Fixing his glasses, he spoke with authority but no emotion, which scared her a little. “The baker is free to leave and no further attempts will be made to evict him over less than a month's worth of unpaid rent. No one will cause the woman any further harm or attempt to arrest her again. Those charges will be forgotten, as will the more severe one, though you will not retain your position.”

“What?”

Ikki gave them a bit of a smile. “What Ken's saying is that you're fired. Though you are damned lucky that's all he's chosen to do to you.”

She frowned. How did Lord Ikki know him? And was his name really Ken? That didn't seem quite right, either. It didn't suit him, and he hadn't answered to it before.

“Never disgrace that uniform again.” Waka's look was enough to make them reach for their shirt buttons, undoing them in haste and pulling them off, shedding them on the street. Lord Ikki seemed amused, but she didn't think it was all that funny. “Now get out of our sight.”

They ran, and Ikki did start laughing then. She was too upset to find it at all amusing. What had she gotten him into? She'd gotten him hurt, and she could have been arrested, and what if Ikki and Waka hadn't come? She might never have gotten back to Orion again.

“Enough, Ikkyu.”

Lord Ikki stopped, bowing to the other man. Disgusted, he pulled his hood back over his head and started walking away.

“The castle is in the opposite direction, your highness.” Waka's voice carried a warning in it, but that wasn't all that turned her stomach. “And you are once again late for an appointment.”

That made him stop, and he seemed to sigh again as he changed directions. “This had better not be another damned fitting. It's one party. It is illogical for me to have eight dress uniforms for the occasion.”

Waka almost seemed to smile at the words as he walked along beside the other man, and her stomach rolled again. She was going to be sick. It wasn't true, was it? That wasn't possible.

“Something wrong, dear lady?”

“That wasn't... it's not... he's not...”

Lord Ikki gave an exaggerated sigh. “This always happens. First with his brother, now him. It's just the title, isn't it? He's the crown prince, so that gets him all the attention. I am better looking, aren't I?”

She felt like would vomit. “He's the crown prince.”

“Yes. I did say that, didn't I? Not that he acts like it or even looks like it most of the time. Ken's kind of an odd one. He'd rather be reading or experimenting than spending time with beautiful maidens.”

She nodded. She knew that rumor all too well. “I told him the crown prince was a heartless noble who wasn't fit to rule because all he ever did was read books.”

He smiled at her, and it was a kind one, despite everything. “Well, you needn't worry too much about that. Ken's not the sort of man who'd demand retribution for slight offenses. If he was, those idiots would be dead right now.”

“What?”

Lord Ikki nodded. “You know, of course, that it's illegal to touch a member of the royal family?”

She gagged, well aware of that law, too. She'd always thought it was excessive, and it was, but that just made her feel worse now. “Yes.”

“Violating that law carries a death sentence. That man and his accomplices should have been executed, but for some reason, Ken was merciful.”

“I... have to go,” she managed to say and fled, running back to the tavern and safety. She had no idea if ignorance was even an excuse, but if that guard was guilty, so was she. 

A single touch could be a death sentence, and she hadn't just touched him once. She'd taken him by the arm and held on. She'd spent the whole night touching him.

She should be dead now.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoa deals with what she learned, Kent tries to cope with the fallout of his actions, and things get more complicated, thanks in part to Ikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been leading up to this for a long while, and yet... it was hard to reach and took forever to get written. It didn't help that I was dealing with severe migraines and a lot of depression plus extra work hours, but it is here finally.
> 
> And I couldn't help a bit of inspiration from this [promo image](https://writteninweakness.tumblr.com/post/182247991955/dont-remember-where-i-got-this-from-i-need), though I like the full version better as Kent's putting on her shoe... it's a nice detail that's not in the one I've got on my computer (but the one on my wall has it, hehe.)

* * *

“It's unlike you to run from your responsibilities.”

“You think deciding not to execute them is avoiding my responsibilities?” Kent asked, frowning at Waka. He knew the law, of course, but he'd always said it was stupid. What about servants who were expected to help the king or queen dress? They would inevitably touch them, and the idea was absurd. Worse was knowing that he was the cause of such an illogical law.

“Of course not. That's your decision, and it has never been a secret that you disliked that order.”

“It was very convenient of him to think a broad edict like that meant he was acting like a father and ensuring our safety. We will always be targets by the misfortune of our birth, though I suppose Ukyo may be free of that now. I am not. What irony, as he was the original target.”

Waka grimaced. “You know that losing either of you would destabilize the kingdom. That is why they have decided to name you as heir.”

“It was made quite clear to me that I was only the 'spare,' and I do not see why anyone should think me accepting of this change of status. I suppose I always knew it was possible, but I... I had always preferred the other possibility more.”

“That of your brother ruling?”

Kent snorted. “If I am unsuited to it, then Ukyo would be an unmitigated disaster, feeling things too much as he does, but no. You know I don't mean that.”

“You'd rather believe the rumors that you're not the king's son at all.”

Kent knew Waka did not like hearing that, but he would not deny the truth. He would much rather not be Raijin's son. “I hardly resemble any of them, nor am I at all like them in temperament. Those are not proof, not completely, but I prefer them nevertheless.”

“I can understand that, but it does not change the perception and currently accepted belief that you are his son, the second one and current heir.”

“I know.” Kent could hardly have forgotten. His days were full of that nightmare. Everything around him seemed determined to press that knowledge upon him. Only the tavern had been free of it, and he'd enjoyed that illusion for what it was.

“You know it's not a fitting. The delegation from the west is here. You should have been there to meet them when they arrived.”

Kent grimaced, aware that Raijin would be furious and that he would feel every bit of that fury. “So that is why you and Ikkyu were looking for me.”

“That, and the constant threat to your safety. I know the tavern seems to be a haven, and the workers, at least, are trustworthy, but others may well have seen you by now. You were also fortunate that those guards saw you only as a meddler and not as the crown prince.”

Kent ran a hand over where he'd been struck. “Not entirely. While it was a respite in that they were not included in Raijin's schemes, that did not mean they would not have done more harm, nor is it good that Ikkyu spoke so freely of why they deserved death.”

“True, though I suspect that few will be able to understand that easily. Most still fail to recognize you as who you are, and others do not believe it.”

“I am aware I do not deserve my title any more than I wanted it.”

“That is not what I meant at all. You have greater leadership qualities than you would acknowledge.”

“What is it you seek to gain if I should become king? I know what Ikkyu gains, but you... That I do not understand. What is in it for you?”

Waka shook his head. “You assume I seek to gain. I do not.”

“Everyone seeks to gain something. You hide your interests and desires more than most, but that does not mean that you do not have them.”

“I do not think anyone is capable of giving me what I would want most.”

Kent studied him. “You want something intangible? That is unlike you.”

“True, it is, but I doubt even you could deny the value of a clean conscience.”

* * *

Kokoa shut the tavern door behind her and looked around the room. The few customers aside from the tutor—no, no, he was the crown prince, he was Kent—were gone, and the place was empty. She was both relieved and disappointed. She knew she couldn't face anyone right now, but she needed to keep busy all the same or she'd just keep repeating the morning in her head over and over again.

It was all a mistake, wasn't it? She'd fallen asleep next to him and remembered someone else, a boy long dead, and that had confused her enough to make her think maybe, just maybe, she could call Kent a friend, but he'd told her that wasn't possible.

_“You do not want to be friends with me. We are not... Our stations won't allow for such a thing, nor do our respective genders. Forget such foolish notions.”_

He'd known all along. He'd never forgotten who he was or what his position was, and she knew that there were times when he had acted very much like she'd assumed a spoiled prince would—the way he asked for tea at times was more like an order than a request, and Orion always called it rude, and how he hadn't known how to do laundry and those other times when he seemed to demand things or pry into what wasn't his to know.

She still hadn't seen it before, though, even with those little things. She'd never thought, even with how he'd reacted to what she said about the prince, that he was that prince. As scholarly as he was, as rude and entitled as he acted at times, she'd never imagined she was dealing with the actual prince.

Kent was not heartless, not like she'd believed.

She saw him agonizing over his brother. She'd seen his patience with Orion and with her when he taught them things. He'd even helped her with her chores in the kitchen. He wasn't at all like she'd expected.

That explained why she hadn't known, but why hadn't he said anything? Had he enjoyed making a fool of her? Humiliating her?

No, he wasn't really like that, was he? She'd been angry about him looking at her attempts to write her name, but he'd never done anything to her that was harmful, even if she'd been embarrassed a few times. 

If she thought about it, he'd told her why so many times—every time he said he couldn't have a moment's peace, how he needed the silence that he couldn't find at home, that it wasn't even possible for him to sleep there. He'd come to tavern fleeing the castle where people knew who he was. He hadn't told her because he wanted to keep that peace for himself.

She understood that. She did, but... she thought she hated him for it a little all the same. He'd had that freedom at her expense, and it could even mean her life, since she hadn't known it was illegal to touch him and she had.

“You didn't convince him, did you?”

Kokoa jumped at Sawa's words. “What?”

Her friend smiled. “Well, I figured since you looked so upset, you must have lost the argument with him because you always pout when you do.”

“Oh.”

“Though this is a bit different,” Sawa said as she crossed the room. “Something happened, didn't it? Did you two finally kiss?”

“What? Sawa, it's not—he's not—why would you even think that?”

Sawa laughed. “I'm not blind. I've seen how the two of you look at each other sometimes. And I know when you two talk, it's almost like no one else is here. You can get so caught up in each other that you don't even realize you're in a tavern full of people.”

Kokoa put a hand to her head. She knew Sawa wasn't completely wrong about that—they did have arguments and debates where it was like no one else was around, but that wasn't romantic at all. And maybe she'd looked at him like... like that smile of his affected her, but no, he'd never looked at her that way. Sawa was just seeing what she wanted to see.

The hopes of nearly any other girl in their position would be to find a nice man with a good income to marry, and it would seem like Kokoa had done that if she'd caught a tutor's eye—that was a position with some social advancement as well as more money than she as an orphan had ever known, but that wasn't what she'd wanted from him, nor was it even something he could give.

“It's not like that,” Kokoa insisted despite Sawa's look, though she did not, could not tell her that he was actually the crown prince.

* * *

“How can you stand it?”

Waka looked over at Ikki, who could not seem to stop fidgeting. He might be in pain from his own punishment, though it would seem mental distress over his friend's was preventing him from staying still at present.

“You know he's in there. You know Raijin's furious, and you know what that means, but you just stand here and do nothing. How do you do it? I know I go straight to the bottle, but you... You don't seem to need that.”

Waka took a deep breath and let it out. “I remind myself of the greater stakes involved. While it is true that Raijin likely manipulated Kent into this position and will at least attempt to kill him to spark a war, he will not go too far with his actions at present.”

“And that's enough for you?” Ikki asked, shaking his head. “I know that Ken's the best hope for my people, whether he sees it or not, but even knowing that, even knowing it would just get me killed, I want to go in there and stop it.”

“War teaches you patience. It is a lesson learned, as they say, the hard way, and those lessons always leave their mark.”

Ikki frowned at him. “So, what, you really think that by waiting all this time to move against Raijin, it's better for everyone? Why? He's about to cause a war again, isn't he?”

“Tell me, Ikki. What do you believe the fate of your friends would have been were the king to fall when they were still children?” Waka had been through this scenario often enough to have it memorized. “What would the noble factions do?”

Ikki winced. “They'd start a war among themselves, using the boys as pawns, trying to control them. They'd succeed with Ukyo because he believes in people. Ken wouldn't trust them, so they'd... Damn it. They'd get rid of him quick.”

Waka nodded. “Precisely. Even now, Kent faces considerable danger if he ascends the throne. Raijin has enemies in this country as well as outside it, and many of them would be willing to make an attempt to gain power. If we can get the south to support him, as I suspect they would, then his position would be harder to counter and less precarious, but do not think it is as simple as getting him to rule. Kent is not safe as long as Raijin conspires with others, and even with him and those co-conspirators dead, Kent will still be at risk. He'd have to stabilize his power—which is something he'd refused to do as well as would be difficult to do with Ukyo's fate unknown. Even a formal ceremony to mark his ascension may not be enough for some to accept his leadership as long as Ukyo might be alive.”

Ikki turned away, fist clenched. “That doesn't make knowing what he's up against now any easier. And hell, even if he lives, he'll still be in danger and... What are we going to do?”

Waka did not have a ready answer for that. He believed there was reason to think that Kent could survive all of this, but it would not be simple or easy, and they would have to be careful. “If he lives to meet the southern king and queen, I believe that he can establish an agreement with them that would ensure his safety. Until then, he will need to be cautious. We will have to do whatever we can to protect him. He has too few allies at present.”

“The only two people he can consider allies are the two of us. That entire room will be full of people trying to use him.”

Waka nodded. He could not deny that. Kent had few friends or allies at court. “It is possible that there are others one might consider his allies, though I—”

“That's it,” Ikki said. “I know what to do.”

Waka frowned, but the younger man had already started running before he could ask any questions. He shook his head, hoping whatever plan Ikki was about to use would not cause them more trouble.

* * *

“Ah, so this is the place.”

Kokoa looked up from the bar and stared in horror at the noble from earlier. She had hoped to avoid him forever, never see him or the crown prince again, but he was here. Now. She felt sick and wanted to run into the kitchen, but her feet wouldn't move.

“It took far longer than I was hoping to narrow this place down. I should have known, honestly, but Ken's a bit unpredictable for all his logic, and I wouldn't have thought he'd think this one was a good choice,” Lord Ikki went on. She saw Orion frown and almost reached over to cover his mouth before he defended them. “It's a bit obvious given its connection to a certain someone, but I suppose that would be somewhat comforting at the moment.”

“What?” Orion poked his head over the bar and frowned. “What are you talking about? And why are you carrying a dress? That's weird, even for a noble.”

“Orion,” Kokoa hissed. “Go upstairs, and do your homework. You know you're not supposed to be in the bar in the evening.”

Orion frowned at her, clearly not intending to move. She should have made him go up earlier, but the empty tavern was a rare thing that she knew he was enjoying, since he had more freedom after getting home than usual. “There's no one here besides him.”

“That doesn't matter. You know the rules. Go on with you.”

Ikki smiled. “Oh, don't rush off on my account, though I certainly don't object to being alone with a pretty girl like you.”

“Uh...” Orion shook his head. “No. I'm not going. You do not get to be alone with my sister.”

Kokoa sighed. That sort of talk happened a lot, but that did not mean that she wanted Orion to stay. She didn't. He shouldn't be here for this sort of thing, and she didn't need Lord Ikki telling everyone what he'd told her earlier. She had to send him on his way. “It's fine, Orion. Go upstairs.”

“I don't trust him.”

“Few do, to be honest,” Ikki said with a wide grin, though why he'd be proud of that, she didn't know. “Ken being one of those few, which is actually why I came.”

“I didn't know,” she said, shaking her head immediately, feeling sick again. Had Kent told him that she'd touched him? “I didn't know who he was, and I didn't know that I couldn't—”

“You're still worried about that?” Ikki shook his head. “No, I told you. Ken's not that type of person. He's not vindictive by nature. He hates that law, always has, and why would he punish you when he let those bastards in the square go? You're far too cute for that.”

Orion glared at him. “Stop saying that. And what are you talking about? Who is Ken? Why would she be punished?”

“Orion, go upstairs—”

“I don't think we're going to get anyone in tonight,” Sawa said, coming out of the kitchen. “The whole town seems to have gone into hiding.”

“Happens whenever the western delegation's in town, doesn't it?” Ikki asked, shrugging like it didn't bother him at all. How could it not bother him? The talk of war scared everyone. “I've only heard about it myself as I've always been required to be there for the delegation, but my lady friends always complain and need extra comfort this time of year.”

“Lady friends?”

“Required to be there?” Sawa asked, frowning at him. “What are you talking about? Wait, why are you—are you a noble?”

“Not exactly.”

“You are,” Orion insisted. “You're dressed like one. He is, isn't he?”

Kokoa's head hurt. She just wanted Ikki to leave. She wanted to hide herself away. “Let's just go up and work on your homework. If no one's coming in, we can close the tavern for the night and get some rest.”

“Close the bar, yes, go upstairs, no,” Ikki said. “You need to come with me.”

“What? No. Lord Ikki, this is not funny, and I am not going anywhere with you. Please leave.”

“Lord Ikki? As in... the deposed prince from the east?” Orion stared at him. “No. Impossible. How can you be the deposed prince? Why would you be here?”

“The deposed prince?” Sawa almost shrieked, which was not like her at all. “Why is the deposed prince here?”

Ikki laughed. “To think it would be that impossible when the crown prince has been spending all his time here lately.”

“What?” Orion shook his head. “No. No one's seen him. He doesn't leave the castle. That's not funny. Quit trying to tease us and go away.”

Ikki turned to her. “You didn't tell them? Oh, that is actually very funny.”

“Kokoa? Is he telling the truth?”

“She was with Ken in the town square earlier.” Ikki gave her a pointed look. “Are you going to lie about that now? Because I was there, and Waka was there, and those guards were there, too. Admittedly, they didn't recognize Ken for who he is, but you were very upset by it.”

“Kokoa? Was the crown prince really here?”

“Tall man, green eyes, glasses?” Ikki prodded. “I'm sure you know him. He's a little hard to overlook, as tall as he is.”

“The tutor?” Orion tugged on her arm. “The tutor... he... that's the crown prince?”

* * *

“Go away,” Kent said to the knock on his door. He did not want the servants to see him like this, even if it was taking him much too long to dress on his own. He had never liked having someone else dress him, not even before the law that made it a risk of a servant's life to assist him, but he almost needed it today.

Ikkyu would just have had some woman do it for him if he was hurting, but then Ikkyu was not bound by the same law. It applied only to the royal line from Raijin, not the subdued kingdom of the east. That, and Ikkyu did not mind being touched by strangers or near strangers.

Kent was not the same by any means.

“If you insist upon it, you know I will, however, I thought it best to see to whatever needs you might have before the party tonight. I would hate to have Raijin take offense to your medals being out of place.”

Kent sighed. Knowing the king, he would, as petty as he was. “Very well. Come in.”

Waka entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “Having trouble with your tunic?”

“Avoiding it, actually,” Kent said, considering sitting down and rejecting the idea. That would not help, and he would only be more sore if he did. “You needn't look so surprised. That mark was to be expected after the events of the afternoon.”

“It is not that I did not expect the bruise,” Waka said with a slight frown. “Yet it is the only one visible.”

“Oh. That.” Kent looked at the floor, not wanting to remember what had passed between him and the king. “He did not want any marks where they would be seen or that would interfere with my duties at this party. I... lack talent for concealing my injuries.”

Waka did not seem to want to agree to that, even if it were a true statement. “Why avoid the tunic? The material again? I thought Ikki had remedied that.”

“In so far as there is a liner to counter the abrasive nature, yes. However, that same liner is another layer, and the heat of it gets excessive.”

“We can counter the heat by keeping you cool and hydrated. We cannot do anything about the irritation of the fabric.”

Kent conceded that. “Very well. I will put it on, and you can make sure the medals are in their correct order, though why he insists on such false honors, I do not know.”

“Pretension. Raijin does think much of status.”

Kent pulled the tunic on, grimacing as he did. Stretching still hurt even if he had not the same sort of injuries as a normal punishment. He buttoned it up to the collar, leaving that one open, and tugged on the garment, trying to adjust it.

Waka's look suggested he would like to fix it for Kent, and Kent might well have let him if things were different. They had always been aware of just how quickly Raijin would use something so simple against them that the line was never crossed.

Someone else had, someone had touched him, and Kent still felt strange about it, almost wanting more despite knowing full well that could not happen. He gave the tunic a quick pull, settling it into place and buckled the belt over it. He felt ridiculous, for more than one reason.

Waka studied the medals attached to the left side of his tunic. “You have the two orders out of place. The Black Orchid always goes first.”

Kent grumbled as he rearranged the two medals. “I don't even know what the Black Orchid is for. As far as I know, I am the only one who wears it, and yet... why? Some made up honor to fool the others?”

Waka shook his head. “No. It is a real order.”

“And yet you do not wish to tell me what is for?”

“Death.”

“I thought that was what the other one was for—that I had almost died in service of the country,” Kent said, reaching for the heart-shaped medal. “Am I mistaken?”

“No. The heart is for those wounded or killed in service of the country. The Black Orchid is... in simplest terms, it is a mark of death.”

“Fitting, I suppose.”

Waka did not argue.

* * *

Orion couldn't believe it. He'd seen the scary man—who wasn't actually that scary most of the time once he had started having tea and cake—many times before, coming in to the tavern and sitting in the back, but Prince Kent never left the castle. No one had seen him outside it since he was a little kid, and even then it was rare, according to his teacher.

That man was outside it almost every day, coming in to have tea. Sure, he was rude enough to be a prince, but he'd taught Neesan how to read, so how could he be a prince?

Sawa stared at her in disbelief. “He is, isn't he? That... oh, no. I... That's... you... Oh, that's terrible.”

Lord Ikki frowned at them. “What exactly did Ken do? I know he's bad with people, but he's a good person. Oh, sure, he can lecture you on just about anything, prefers his books and experiments to dealing with anyone, and he doesn't suffer fools, but he—”

“The tall man with glasses... he taught Neesan how to read, and that's why we thought he was a tutor, and so it can't be him,” Orion said, feeling a bit sick about what the deposed prince had said. If Prince Kent didn't suffer fools, why had he come here? “The one you're talking about wouldn't do that. He wouldn't teach anyone, and not a girl who can't read.”

“Orion!”

Ikki shook his head. His look was almost kind when he turned to her. “Ken doesn't believe ignorance serves anyone, and he hates the way most of the country is denied an education. I think that would be one of the first things he changes if he lives long enough to get power. Though... you are special, aren't you?”

Orion didn't like the sound of that. What, did this guy think his sister was the prince's mistress? She wasn't. She'd never do that.

“No. I'm not. I—”

“Ken doesn't teach just anyone. He must have thought you were worth the time and effort, which is a bit of high praise coming from him, even if he never said it in words.”

Neesan blushed red. Orion knew that it was a little true, since he'd thought it was strange that a noble would teach her anything, and since that noble wasn't just a tutor but a crown prince... Him taking all that time to teach her was strange, wasn't it? He must really have thought she was worth teaching, and she was because Orion knew she was smart, but still, that wasn't right.

With all his responsibilities, why was he spending all his time here? Why had he used that time to teach her?

“Why would the prince do that?” Orion asked, frowning. “He's got all those other things to do, right? Why would he even come here at all?”

Lord Ikki grimaced. “Ken's situation is... complicated. Worse than mine, and I used to think it was bad, but no, I'd rather have my problems than his.”

“His problems?” Sawa asked, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't seem happy at all. “And just what kind of problems are those? We're here starving and struggling to make it through every day with very little, but he can come watch us and mock us? Teach her as... what, a joke?”

“Oh, no. I assure you Ken doesn't see education as any kind of a joke. I do think he will overturn that law and practice first, even if I would selfishly want him to release the eastern kingdom before then. As for not having any problems... that is far from the case for him. It is no simple matter to deal with court at all, with the lies and the ambitions of all the nobles, but if you had any idea the political situation he's caught in or how dangerous—I mean, let's not speak of such sordid things. I've come to take you to a party.”

“What?”

“We're not going with you, Lord Ikki. Please leave,” Neesan said, being very formal about it. “Now. We're closing for the night.”

* * *

“I can't do this. What am I even wearing? I'm going to trip over this dress, and Orion has never stayed away at night before, and why did I ever agree even if I didn't think I had any choice?” 

Ikki looked over at the woman. To be fair, he hadn't given her much of one, her or her friend, but he refused to leave Ken alone in a sea full of enemies with nothing to counter that. If, as Waka said, they needed the southern delegation to support him to have any chance of keeping Ken alive past the power shift, he had to survive long enough for the king and queen to get here.

Now that the western delegation was here, Ken's life was in real danger, and Ikki couldn't stand by and do nothing even if there was little he could do.

“Just keep a smile on your face and stay near me for now,” Ikki told her. “And really, do you trust your brother's friends so little that they won't keep him safe?”

“You didn't have to bribe that boy's parents, either,” Kokoa said, shaking her head. “This feels very much like the abuses of power everyone accuses you nobles of doing. I thought you said you were both different. This isn't different.”

Ikki grimaced. “It is for a good cause. I didn't want to say it in front of your brother, but the fact is... Raijin banned me from being near Kent, Waka's only one man despite his legends, and I can't stand back and let my best friend die. So... yes. I forced you to come. I want someone Ken can trust by his side tonight.”

Sawa let out a small squeak. “What are we supposed to do if someone is going to kill the crown prince? And... who says he trusts us at all? Well, Kokoa, maybe. I think he likes her, but me? He doesn't like me at all.”

“Oh, no, you're my date for the evening.” Ikki would rather it was just about her being pretty, but Kokoa would be nervous to be alone with only Ken being the one she knew—that and Waka, but he wasn't reassuring to most people—and they'd need a way to send messages back and forth. Not being able to talk to Ken directly was more of a pain than he'd thought it would be. “And now is when you stand still and say nothing for a bit, no matter how hard it gets.”

“What?”

He didn't answer, letting the procession speak for itself. Raijin came into the room with all his airs and fanfare, the trumpets off-sequence and too loud in the smaller ballroom. He took his seat on the throne and smiled cruelly as Ken approached and knelt before him. Ikki knew how much it disgusted Ken to have to do that, and that was before Raijin petted him on the head like some animal and placed the crown on his head like a gift for his obedience.

Ikki saw Kokoa's hands were clenched into fists. She spoke with a fury that seemed barely contained. “Is it always like that? Like... He... he's so smug, but even that... he acts like Kent's a pet, not a person, not his son.”

“That's how he's always treated Ken, yes,” Ikki agreed, having hated it as long as he'd seen it. Still, that proved he'd made the right choice in bringing her. She'd defend Ken to the end, wouldn't she? Not that he wanted to put a beautiful girl—either of them—in danger, but it couldn't be helped.

“That is so wrong,” Sawa whispered. “How can he do that? Think that way? Not that we didn't see that all the time at the orphanage—people never thought we were anything, not when we were just kids without parents, but this? This feels somehow worse...”

“Because he's a king and you expect him to act better,” Waka said from behind them. “That would be your first mistake. Coming here with Ikki is your second.”

* * *

“Go. I tire of seeing you.”

Kent moved away from the throne with relief. He had felt it was even longer than usual before Raijin was willing to dismiss him. He knew that was likely part of his punishment, having to stand there like a puppet, having the king's cold eyes threatening him the entire time, but it was still disconcerting.

He took a moment to find Waka, needing a drink and aware he couldn't take one from just anyone. He knew that he had to be careful, but it didn't make it any better or any easier. He would like to leave, but doing that would only increase the punishment that would come later.

He made his way through the crowd, avoiding contact with everyone as he did. So far, the sea of faces was the same, and no one stood out besides Waka, whose formal uniform as head of the guard was unfortunately quite vivid in color.

He reached the other man's side, and Waka passed him the glass. He drank it down without pause, overheated already and feeling his earlier altercation with the king more than he had just after it was over. He supposed at the time he'd been numb.

He was not now, and everything was starting to ache.

“I will get you another,” Waka said, and he closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. He did not even know where Waka kept the wine he considered safe, or he would go himself. No, he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to leave yet. If he did, he would cause problems for himself.

“Are you... really hurt or sick or...?”

Kent's head jerked up, and he stared at the barmaid in disbelief. She wore a dress as elegant as any noble's—perhaps even more so—and she appeared as a vision as in some old tale, the girl coming from nothing and no one to be the most beautiful at the ball. 

Was he hallucinating now? He had not had anything but what Waka gave him to drink, and that should have been safe. He swallowed, closed his eyes, and yet when he opened them back up, she was still there.

“You're... here.”

She bit her lip. “Lord Ikki told me... well... he sort of said I owed it, and I... I don't know... I still don't know how I feel about you being... you. I mean, I was worried because I did touch you earlier and because of last night, but then I'm also mad because you didn't tell me and I... I feel betrayed even if I have no right to—but I do, don't I? I... You _did_ deceive me, whether you meant to or not. And I mostly understand why you did, but I don't... it still hurts.”

He grimaced, looking away from her. “I... believe I informed you that such an idea of... friendship or anything of the sort was impossible, nor was it ever my intention to encourage such an idea. I simply... This life is oppressive, more so than you can know. I... needed a respite, and the tavern offered it. That is all.”

She sighed. “I know now why you said what you did, but I... I did think you were more than a noble that came along and used people. Now I... I almost feel like I was wrong.”

He felt a bit sick again, though that he assumed was the heat and crowd again. “I would argue that point, as I did not ask for anything more than a drink from you. Money was exchanged. This was a reasonable and equitable arrangement. I... that...”

She shook her head. “I understand now that you didn't see it any other way. You aren't the person I thought you were... you still see me as beneath you and not worth acknowledging and all that teaching and talking and listening to my ideas and helping with the tavern—that's all a lie—”

“Excuse me? I never said anything that was untrue. If you ask Ikkyu, I'm incapable of deception, though don't speak to Ikkyu on anything—I have to—he should never have brought you here—this is absurd and I—my head now hurts as much as my side, and I should very much like to leave, but I cannot leave and... damn it.”

“I see you're still having just as much trouble with conversation as usual, Kent. Them making you the heir didn't change that any, did it?”

Kent stiffened and turned to face the man from the western delegation. “No, Toma, it has not. Though why anyone would think it would is beyond me. I have no social skills. We have never disputed that. Your mother still curses my name, or so I am told.”

Toma smiled. “That she does, but it always brings a smile to our faces. And since Kent's going to forget to introduce us—he always does—I'm Toma, no need to bother with the 'Prince' bit, even if that's what I am, and this is my brother—”

“Shin?”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward reunion ensues and things get very complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one. A doozy and a half, almost making me regret the choice I made way back in the beginning about a character and their role.
> 
> Hopefully this still works.

* * *

“You know him?”

Kokoa didn't know if any of this was real. She didn't think it could be. She knew that she'd had little choice when Lord Ikki forced her to come to the party, and she'd almost refused to change her clothes, but he'd made sure that she understood how much worse a party like this would be if she wasn't dressed up in finery that wasn't hers. Still, ever since she found out the tutor was actually Kent the crown prince, she hadn't felt right, all twisted about and confused by the fear and the hurt and the bewilderment of what she now knew.

She forced herself to swallow. The man she'd called Shin had not responded, just stared at her with a coldness that was frightening, making her want to hide behind Kent. She looked over at Kent again. “I... I suppose I don't. I just... his eyes reminded me of someone I used to know.”

She lowered her head. That couldn't be Shin. He'd been adopted out of the orphanage, had a family, but seeing him here—it was because that man called himself Toma, wasn't it? Yet he'd said... he was a prince, too? So... No, of course that wasn't Shin. That couldn't possibly be Shin.

“His eyes?” Toma turned to study his companion. “Yeah, they would be rather memorable, wouldn't they? Still, it's a bit uneven, isn't it? You know our names, but we don't know yours. Kent, care to make some introductions?”

“No.”

She looked over at him, frowning, and a bit worried by the scowl on his face, but then she heard something that made everything else seem to fade.

“Kokoa.”

She choked, her eyes darting back to Shin. That... that was really him? The same Shin she'd known before, at the orphanage? How was that possible? He wasn't—he was an orphan, not a prince, wasn't he? How could this be happening? Was she dreaming? She had just dreamt up the whole thing, from Kent being the crown prince to seeing Shin again.

“Oh, so you _do_ know her, Shin. Nice of you to actually say something.”

“Shut up, Toma.”

Toma ignored him, giving her a wide smile and a slight bow. “I am, as I mentioned before, called Toma, and you seem to know my brother, Shin.”

“Your brother?” Kokoa thought she heard herself squeak a bit as she asked it, and she winced. That was so wrong. “But... you’re a prince...”

Toma seemed amused by that. “Why is that a problem? You're already keeping company with the crown prince, aren't you?”

“Oh. No. We’re not—it’s not like that. This is...” She stepped back, almost bumping into Kent. He moved out of the way, and she stumbled over her dress. She let out a small cry, knowing she’d be embarrassed even if it didn’t hurt, and if she ruined this thing Ikki made her wear, she could never repay him for it. The fabric alone must have been a year wages if not more.

She touched the floor with a wince, grimacing as she did, not sure how many people had seen that, but she still wanted nothing more than to run from the room and hide somewhere forever.

“You could have helped her a little there,” Toma chided as he stepped forward to offer her a hand. “Allowing a lady to fall like that when just a little touch would have steadied her...”

“It would have been worse for her if I had,” Kent said, though he sounded quite miserable, and she saw that look that passed for an apology from him on his face. He turned to Waka, who had once again appeared from nowhere. “Take her home. Please.”

Waka nodded, passing Kent a goblet. “Very well. Let me find someone I trust to—”

“You,” Kent said. “There is no one else to trust. Ikkyu should never have involved her at all.”

“My priority is your safety.”

“Don’t make me make it an order.”

* * *

Waka would obey, were it to be given. Though he must ultimately answer to Raijin, Kent was the crown prince, and even before he was, his orders were given all due weight unless they conflicted with the king’s. Even then, Waka would favor Kent’s orders if obeying them would not get either of them killed, nothing that would be considered treason. Kent being Kent would never put him in that position.

He knew what he was doing in asking Waka to take that girl back to the tavern.

Waka did not know if Kent realized what it said about his feelings that he was making the request. He had a kinder heart than most people knew, and he would not want anyone else involved in this business, unlike Ikki, who had drawn others into the matter in a very irresponsible way.

“No exception for your mistress?” Lord Shin scoffed. “And giving orders? The crown prince thing has gone to your head. Guess they picked the right one. You’re acting more like your father all the time.”

The girl stared at the young prince, horrified. Next to Waka, Kent tensed. That last bit was a deliberate provocation—the visiting prince could hardly be ignorant of Kent’s reaction to nearly anything to do with King Raijin—and it had hurt the girl, too.

She had held onto this one, this former friend, as she could not hold onto the boy she’d tried to help, the one who’d died. She had likely idealized her friend into someone he was not, the one she’d followed so long ago to find a boy chained in a shack.

And now that ideal had betrayed her with harsh words and scorn.

“Whatever your feelings towards me,” Kent said with a coldness that was not formality, “you should not say such things about any woman. To call into question her virtue in such a manner, in such a place, speaks to your own bitterness and lack of character. There is nothing dishonorable about this woman or our previous interactions. I had thought it might be best to excuse myself and allow you to speak privately for the sake of your reunion, but I would hardly want her left alone with you.”

Waka knew this could not continue. “This conversation has already drawn too much attention.”

Kent glanced toward Raijin, whose eyes were upon them even now, and he grimaced. “It will not be enough if she leaves now. I… Perhaps it is best the blame rest on Ikkyu. She is unknown enough that Raijin will not be able to find her once she leaves, no life at court to ruin with a poor reputation. I… will go speak to him.”

Waka did not argue or stop him, much as he wanted to, nor was it easy to contain the fury he now felt. This should not have been necessary. Ikki had thought he was helping in giving Kent a companion he trusted, but that trust could not keep her safe, and Kent was about to sacrifice more to keep her that way. Her connection to the other princes was surprising though not impossible for someone like Waka who knew the young man’s origin. Still, Raijin would use anyone Kent showed interest in against him, and that meant this girl could be his death if they were not careful.

“You humiliated me, Shin,” she said, her voice a bit shaky as she lifted her head to face him. “I… I would never have believed the worst of you in the way you just did me.”

“You knew him in the orphanage,” Toma said, and she gaped at him. “Yes, that explains it. You would have been surprised to find him here, and that also would explain why he’d be so defensive and would believe the only way you ended up at such a party was as someone’s mistress.”

“Stop it,” she said, though her voice lacked its earlier strength. “Just… stop.”

Toma did not, though he glanced at his brother and back at her with an expression that almost seemed to be sympathy. “Not everyone knows about that part. The orphanage.”

She shook her head like she didn’t want to believe it, just as she’d tried to deny Waka’s words when she was a child. “No. That’s not—”

“It is.”

She shuddered. Waka did not explain his words, though they were no less true for his lack of elaboration. Few others were in a position to know exactly what the circumstances of the second prince’s origin were, and knowing those facts made it easy to understand the sensitivity he’d shown. Life in that palace for Lord Shin was probably close to what Lord Ikki felt here, though the reasons were not quite the same.

“That secret… It’s kind of a long and ugly story, an unpleasant one at that,” Toma went on, and Shin elbowed him, hard. “Ouch.”

“Shut up. You don’t need to go on blabbing all that. You and your big mouth. How the hell do you know to trust her? Just because she knows that part doesn’t mean anything. She was with Kent, or have you forgotten that? We may be here for a peace treaty, but that doesn’t make him a friend.”

“None of us want war, and in that sense, we’re allies. Maybe I don’t know everything about your friend, but you told me enough in those early days, didn’t you? The way you spoke about her back then, I’d never have expected you to be so cold and cruel to her now, even if you are that way with almost anyone these days.”

“I don’t think I should hear any more of this.” She turned to Waka, and to his surprise, she swallowed down her distaste for him, having lost none of her boldness. “I’d like to leave now. Please.”

* * *

Ikki frowned as he saw Ken make his way back to his father’s side. Why would he willingly subject himself to Raijin’s company? He hadn’t summoned his son, they’d all have known if he did, but for some reason, Ken had gone anyway. He looked over to find Waka standing with Kokoa and the two western princes.

Oh, damn.

He tugged on Sawa’s arm, and she glared at him again, still blaming him for dragging her along to this, and with each noblewoman who flirted with him, her opinion him seemed to sink further and further. He would not be surprised if she hated him, which was a shame because she seemed to have a spark a lot of these noblewomen lacked, a lot more energy and vitality than the tired old guard.

“Come on. Time to see your friend.”

She didn’t protest as he led her over to the group, coming up just as Shin went off on another angry tirade. He wasn’t surprised—Shin seemed to be in a permanent state of ire, angry with the king, the queen, and even his brother, to the point where saying he hated the world might not be wrong.

“None of us want war, and in that sense, we’re allies. Maybe I don’t know everything about your friend, but you told me enough in those early days, didn’t you? The way you spoke about her back then, I’d never have expected you to be so cold and cruel to her now, even if you are that way with almost anyone these days.”

“I don’t think I should hear any more of this,” Kokoa said, turning to Waka. “I’d like to leave now. Please.”

“Oh, but the night is young, and I haven’t gotten a dance yet,” Ikki said, making her eyes go wide with both horror and fury. Now that was something to see, wasn’t it? No wonder Ken liked this one. She had spirit.

“I’m not dancing with you.”

“For your own safety, you probably should,” Waka told her, and her eyes seemed to get even wider than before, which shouldn’t have been possible. “As long as Raijin believes you mean something to Kent, you are in danger. That is why Kent said that putting the blame on Ikki was best. If Raijin believes you are nothing more than his latest diversion, you are safe.”

“That’s so wrong. Why should she have to act like a tart when it’s all Ikki’s fault to begin with?” Sawa demanded. “We didn’t even want to come, but he made us, and then he told us it was because Kent was in danger—which puts us in danger—and the solution is trading away the only thing we have of value? If people believe we’re that kind of woman, we lose everything. We have to give up work in the tavern, and while that’s not an easy life, it’s been a decent one, almost good, and better than we could have expected in the orphanage. Now you want us to lose everything because Kokoa made the mistake of getting lessons from a man she didn’t know was the crown prince?”

Shin’s brow creased. “Lessons?”

Toma frowned. “You didn’t know about Kent?”

Kokoa winced. “I… No. Kent isn’t known by the public hardly at all. We only know the rumors—all he does is study, he locked himself away in some tall tower and only cares about books… He seemed like someone who hated the common folk, that he thought he was better than us… No one knew what he looked like. Even though he’d been to the tavern before, we never knew who he was and assumed after he was willing to teach me to read that he was just a tutor. He never said otherwise.”

“Of course not. Advertising that fact would have been foolish given the state of the kingdom and Prince Ukyo’s unknown fate. Even now, it is dangerous for him.” Waka’s words did not reassure anyone, though Toma and Shin did seem to understand a little, more than the girls, who were still angry over Ken’s decision to withhold the truth of his identity.

“Can’t say I blame him,” Toma said. “I’d like to be able to go out in public in my country without everyone knowing who I am. Shin can still do it sometimes, but not me. That’s why I like coming here. After our diplomatic duties are done, Ikki usually takes us somewhere no one knows us, and it makes the whole trip worth it.”

“You’re an idiot,” Shin told him, and Ikki had to laugh because Shin liked it just as much as Toma did. He just wouldn’t admit it. He might even like it more, since he was the one everyone talked about back home. Those ugly rumors about his parentage and origin made his life worse than Ikki’s as a puppet.

“Don’t fear ladies. Underneath all that snarl, Shin’s really a big puppy with a kind heart.”

“Shin?” Sawa asked, turning to gape at him. “No. It… No. That’s not… The eyes are the same, but that can’t be him.”

“It’s him,” Kokoa whispered. “Though a part of me wishes it wasn’t. Can we go now? If it takes a dance, then let’s dance. I can’t dance, but I’ve already been humiliated enough, and I want to go home. I want to see Orion, and I… I think I hate you for this, Lord Ikki.”

He knew that was likely to happen when he made her come with him. He had accepted that. He figured it was a bit of a shame—she was cute—but he had a feeling that she would never have been his anyway, not even for a night.

“Kokoa—”

“Don’t, Shin,” she said, reaching for Ikki’s hand and almost dragging him toward the dance floor.

* * *

“I really don’t know how to dance,” she admitted as soon as she was alone with Ikki again. She didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t want to die, either, and Waka did not seem like a man to joke about anything, least of all how much trouble she was in just for being here. “So please…”

“Don’t worry,” Ikki told her with a bit of a smile. “I’ll help you, and no one will ever know.”

She sighed. She should never have come. She wished she hadn’t, but then she hadn’t had a choice. She felt Ikki’s hand on her back and stiffened, making him laugh. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder before reclaiming the other and starting to move.

“You have to relax a little or this will never work.”

“I can’t help being nervous. I know I can’t dance, and I feel like everyone’s watching us. I already fell once tonight, and Shin was so horrid I actually wish I hadn’t seen him again even if I’ve been wondering for years how he was and hoping he was well after he was taken from the orphanage and I—why did he have to be so mean? Why did you have to bring me here?”

Ikki sighed. “I told you—Ken’s in danger, and I didn’t want him alone tonight. Of course, it didn’t work how I’d hoped, but I had do to something anyway. He’s my best friend and everyone’s best hope. Raijin’s a monster, everyone knows that, and Ukyo could never oppose him and wouldn’t last long past getting the throne, but Ken… he’s strong and he’d do what’s best for everyone even if he hates being a prince and doesn’t want to be king.”

Kokoa swallowed, feeling sick again. “Why would you think I would be any help? I can’t fight for him. All I managed to do was make a fool of myself.”

“Ken can’t even accept a drink from a servant without worrying. All the nobles crowd him looking for favor, and not that long ago, Raijin accused me of seducing the princess from the south and banned Ken from talking to me. That leaves him basically isolated during these things, and anything could happen. Toma says we’re allies, but allies are not friends, and there’s still no guarantee that Raijin isn’t working with someone from the west who wants a war, which means it’s not necessarily safe for Ken to be around the princes even if we do have an odd sort of… friendship given our relatively equal social status.”

“What?”

Ikki laughed again. “Well, to be fair, Shin and I aren’t in the same level as Toma who is a legitimate prince conceived within marriage and all that, not that I wasn’t but I’ve got no kingdom, so I don’t rank as high. Shin’s the product of the western king’s affair with Raijin’s queen which is a big scandal that most people don’t know about, not that the current queen of the west would let him forget it, and since Toma actually cares about his brother, he hates his mother and his father. That kind of unites us in a way, since we all dislike the current rulers. Ken ranked below Ukyo and Toma before, but now… he sort of outranks us all as this country is technically more powerful than anywhere else with the southern alliance.”

Kokoa grimaced. She had broken all sorts of rules—laws—when it came to her association with Kent, and she should be dead because she had touched him and that was illegal—but now, to hear that… She was sick, and she was scared. Nothing could be the same.

“Hey, none of that now,” Ikki said, and she stared at him. He nudged her with his hand to keep her doing this dance of theirs. She didn’t even know what she was doing. “You’re worried. I understand that, but you have to look happy or this whole dance is for nothing.”

“How can you say that? How do you act like this is nothing? Is that how you feel?”

“Of course not. I hate this life. I drink to excess to avoid it. I chase the fleeting moments of pleasure and freedom that I can find, and it gets harder and harder to bear each day, but I told you—Ken’s our best hope, and I believe in him. I have since we were little and making up dumb math games that annoyed Ukyo. Ken has always been stronger than both of us, and while I assumed before that Ukyo with Ken as an adviser would be the answer… now it’s all on him. It’s why I’m desperate to protect him. I’ve got selfish reasons and pure reasons and a lot of desperation, so yes, I dragged you into this, and I can’t say I wouldn’t do it again.”

She supposed she could see why he would, but she didn’t feel any better about it. She didn’t want to die, and she didn’t want to face Kent again. Or Shin. “Are we done now? Can I go?”

“I think another dance would be a good idea.”

* * *

“That creature the pest dances with is somewhat appealing.”

Kent looked over at Raijin, aware that the words were a trap. Agreeing would only convince the king that the girl had value to him, and denying it would not dissuade him, either, since he knew Kent would do so to spare her. He had no other option, since allowing Raijin to believe that she was of any interest or import would cause her harm.

“Ikkyu does like to divert himself with pretty ones.”

“And you do not?” Raijin stepped closer to inspect him. “Should I be concerned that you would be incapable of producing an heir?”

“As any marriage I would be entering into would be arranged and I would have no say in whether or not the woman was appealing, her worthiness determined only by her nobility by birth, I believe there is little point in looking at anyone.”

“So practical,” Raijin smiled at him, and Kent’s stomach twisted with the knowledge that he’d somehow trapped himself anyway. “Who would be suitable for you, do you think?”

Kent did not want to say. The only true option was the idiot from the south who had no thought in her head at all. She might have qualified as pretty, but Kent could not stand her. “That is for you to decide, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is.” Raijin continued to smile, and Kent knew that what would come would be unpleasant. “It would be time for you to take a bride. You’re of age and my heir. Yes… I think it best we take care of that soon.”

“If you wish.”

“So obedient,” Raijin cooed at him, and Kent forced himself not to react as the king patted his cheek. “You are doing well tonight. It does not make up for your earlier transgression, of course. You did displease me greatly today. I have not forgotten.”

Kent heard the threat, not that he had thought that the punishment from earlier was all that was coming. He knew better than that. “I did not think you would.”

“Careful. That sounded almost defiant, and that would mean that we should take this conversation somewhere private so I can add the proper discipline to it.”

Kent shook his head. “That is not necessary. My words were not intended as defiance.”

“It is curious, though. I do not believe I have ever seen that girl at court before.”

“Perhaps she is a part of the western delegation.”

“I do not remember seeing her with them. Though it is true those sons of his were speaking to her earlier. Then again, so were you. Do you know so little about her, then?”

“She was some friend to Lord Shin,” Kent said, since denying that would only cause him more pain later. “Though perhaps that was the wrong sort of word for their relationship. It seemed strained.”

“Perhaps he tired of her as a lover.”

“Why does your tone suggest you would take her as one?”

“You think her so undesirable? I told you she had some appeal, and my current toy is being defiant. I dislike that kind of behavior, as you know well.”

Kent felt himself shudder, and he cursed himself for it as Raijin laughed.

* * *

“It was not enough.”

Waka passed Kent another wine glass, which he emptied far quicker than he should have. That was not at all surprising, since Raijin would have been extremely unpleasant to deal with, even if only in conversation. Threats would have been made with every word, and Raijin rarely failed to carry through with those threats. He already intended to punish Kent when the night was over, and Waka knew there was no avoiding it.

“I suspected it might not be,” Waka admitted. “Her presence gathered plenty of attention, as few know her and yet she was in the company of you and all the other princes in attendance.”

“He threatened to make her his mistress.”

Waka grimaced. He did not doubt that Raijin would, though anyone in her position was not given much choice in the matter, and when he tired of her, she would suffer the same as any he’d discarded. “He may intend that as a trap. He will act according to how you react—if you move to protect her, he will make sure she sees harm.”

Kent nodded. “I believe you are correct, and yet… Ikkyu brought her here for my sake, and if she pays the price for my defiance… I do not wish that on her. On anyone.”

“Which he knows which is why he is threatening her. You know this. Stay calm, ignore her, and give him no reason to believe you will aid her or defy him again.”

“He knows I will defy him again. Not doing so would be intolerable.”

“Yes, but you do not intend to do so tonight, do you?”

Kent looked away. “I would rather not go to him later as I know I must. I wish to run, but I know that only ends in more pain. This I have understood for so long, and yet the same impulse always comes to me when faced with this proposition.”

“I do not wish to see you harmed.” Waka could not say more than that. It would not be wise. “And yet there is too much truth in your words—avoid the punishment now and suffer more later.”

“It… it wasn’t him, was it? I didn’t… that time… the one we don’t speak of—that was not… because I had defied him, was it? I confess I no longer remember with any certainty.”

Waka shook his head. “I do not believe so, but back then, I was not in as close company to any of you as I am at present.”

“No, you were not. I… I suppose I take for granted your presence. I rely on it, but I expect it to be there when I have no true right to do so.”

Waka frowned. “What did he say to you to shake your resolve so much? Or do you still doubt me? My loyalty is yours. It has been since our first meeting.”

“That… makes no sense. I was only a child then. We both were.”

Waka could not explain. The truth was that he hardly understood it himself, since Kent was not wrong about their ages at that first meeting. Still, there had been something to the child he’d met that day that had ensured Waka’s loyalty all the same. In all the years since, he had not been disappointed, as Kent was intelligent and stubborn and would be a good king, much as he did not want the role.

“That does not make it less true.”

“I have never known you to be absurd, yet you choose to be now? Why? Do my spirits seem so low you must act out of character to soothe me?” Kent shook his head. “No, that is ridiculous. I am fine, though this night seems endless. And I am too hot. I need air.”

“Kent—”

“I do not intend to jump off the balcony. You need not follow me.”

Waka shook his head. That was not what worried him. Kent was too strong to give into the idea of a quick out in death, and he would not stop before he knew what happened to his brother, not if he had any choice. “He could see that as a sign of your defiance.”

“Oh, this is ridiculous. I take it back. I am jumping off the balcony,” Kent muttered, and Waka found himself smiling despite everything.

“Let me get you another glass of wine.”

“It is a pity you cannot bring the whole cask.”

“I’ll help you drink it,” Toma said, rejoining them. “Though maybe we should give it to Shin. It might improve his mood.”

“Is that even possible?”

Toma laughed. “Of course it is. He’s not always this grumpy, but having his past come at him like that… He’s upset, and not without reason. I mean, people here just assume he’s the second son like any second son, but those girls… they knew him at the orphanage, and so he’s defensive and moodier than usual. As are you, by the way.”

“You were born to the role you occupy, yet you hate it. I have been forced into this position, and it was never meant to be mine. I do not know what has happened to my brother, and it is very possible that I will end up dead soon enough. Why should I be other than I am? I would not celebrate this change of fortune even were my brother safe.”

“I wanted to ask you about that. We heard conflicting rumors, so we have no idea what’s true and what’s not. What happened to Ukyo?”

“No one knows.”

* * *

“Kokoa.”

She shuddered at the sound of her name, wishing she had not heard it. She knew it wasn’t Ikki this time, he was still on the dance floor with Sawa, and all the noblewomen were glaring at them, since Sawa, with her natural grace, was much better at dancing than Kokoa had been.

She turned, wishing she didn’t have to look. “Please leave me alone, Shin. Ikki promised after one more dance we could go home, and that’s all I want now.”

“I was surprised to see you here.”

“I know that. It’s why you insulted me, isn’t it?” Kokoa shook her head. “I would never do that. You don’t know how many men have come and expected me to fall at their feet, grateful for the offer to become their wife or mistress, thinking I’d prefer that over working hard for my keep and Orion’s, but I never wanted them. Not any of them. That’s not who I am, but you… you thought I was. You humiliated me more than when I fell on my butt in front of a room full of nobles.”

Shin grimaced. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They didn’t let me go anywhere on my own during our visits here, not at first, and by the time I could come and go as I pleased, the orphanage had been shut down. I didn’t know where to find anyone. I didn’t expect to see you with Kent, of all people.”

“He’s not that bad a man. He was… surprisingly kind to me all things considered,” Kokoa said, still mixed up about that as well. “He didn’t have to teach me, but he did. He listened to me and never treated me as poorly as you did, not even when we argued.”

Shin shook his head. “You don’t know what it’s been like, and what was I supposed to think? I know you’re a commoner by birth, don’t I? The only reason you’d be with a noble like him was as a mistress. That’s how it works in this world.”

“Not for me. Kent never so much as touched me.”

“Good.”

She frowned. “And just who are you to say that to me? You’re not my brother. You and I are strangers now, and whatever illusions I had of us being what we were was shattered the moment you opened your mouth. You weren’t that cruel when we were younger, and if this is what you’re like now, maybe I don’t want to know you now. I… I’m glad you’re alive. Others aren’t, others weren’t so lucky, but you’re alive and so am I. I’m grateful for that much.”

“You can really hate me over a few words? That’s not the you I remember, either.”

She sighed. “Do you know what it was like after you left? No. And do you know what it was like when they closed the orphanage? No. Did you judge me anyway? Yes. I’m not perfect, I know that, and most people wouldn’t think much of me or what I do, but it gives me and Orion a roof over our heads and food to eat. And I didn’t sell my body in any way—not as a whore or a wife—to get it. I’m different now, and maybe I’m not so forgiving as I used to be, but I’m not a child any longer. Not long after you left, actually, I learned just how hard and cruel this world could be. A boy I knew… his eyes still haunt me… he died and I couldn’t stop it. I tried to help him, promised him I would, but I didn’t. I couldn’t save him. I don’t have the same faith in the world that I once did. Not after that. Not after years working in a tavern and seeing men at their worst after a few drinks. I… I don’t want to hate you. I don’t want to—it hurts. What you said hurts, and knowing you were not the only one thinking that makes it worse and… Kent didn’t tell me he was the crown prince. He didn’t say he wasn’t, but still… I just learned the truth today. I didn’t know. Not about him or about you. And nothing makes sense now except… I know it hurts.”

“I thought you’d get adopted, too. That you’d find a family.”

“I have Orion and Sawa.”

Shin nodded. “Yeah, you do.”

“Toma seems nice.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“That doesn’t make him less nice or mean you’re not one, too,” she said, and Shin actually smiled at her that time. “Maybe we all are.”

“Maybe.”

“I did miss you.”

“Yeah.”

She wanted to hit him for that. He didn’t get to act so above her, even if he was a prince now. “I’m going now. I should have never come, even if… well… it’s… It’s complicated, seeing you again. I’m glad, but I’m not.”

He nodded. “Same here.”

* * *

“Waka?”

Kent tensed at the sound of her voice, rather wishing that he and Waka were not keeping company at the moment. He knew why she would be looking for the guard captain, and she was not wrong to do so—the one in the wrong was Ikkyu, who seemed to be abusing his position and keeping both women here well past when they should have left.

“You settle matters with Lord Shin?” Waka asked, and she frowned at him. “You did talk for some time, after all.”

“Were you spying on me?”

“I observe everyone at a function like this. That is my duty,” Waka answered. “If I did not watch, the threat could come undetected, and I would fail in my obligation to protect the royal family.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course.” She was red again. “Um… will you take me home? Ikki promised he would, but I don’t even see him on the dance floor now, and it’s late. I don’t want to be here, but I don’t even know how to get out of this castle and… um… I don’t want to get lost and cause more trouble.”

“I’d be willing to escort you,” Toma offered, “only I don’t know where I’m going, either. I’ve been out of the castle, and I can get us to town, but where do you call home?”

“Stop it, Toma. You’re as bad as Ikki.”

“I am not,” Toma protested, facing Shin. “I was making a friendly gesture to a lady in distress, not flirting like Ikki would.”

Kent rubbed his forehead, hearing a clunk as he did. “Damn it.”

She reached down to pick up the crown and held it out to him. “Here. Though it really doesn’t suit you. It’s too small, and I think—you’re not wearing your glasses. Can you see properly without them?”

“To a point,” Kent said. He was not blind without the glasses, but it could be difficult, especially in crowds or low light. “You should not have picked it up. Taking it from you would be improper. Give it to Waka, please.”

She frowned, but did as he asked, handing it over to Waka, who took it and did not offer it to him. Once it fell off, Kent could not put it back on until Raijin did it, and he did not feel like abasing himself to get it back when he didn’t want to wear it in the first place.

“Only the king can put it back on,” Toma said. “It’s annoying, but at least mine fits so that doesn’t happen too often to me. Shin’s used to be a problem like that, but for him, I was allowed to put it back on. Privilege of being the heir, not that it’s much of one.”

“Oh.”

“The tedium and rules of this world are endless,” Kent told her. “It’s best to ignore and forget them, as much as you can. Ikkyu should never have brought you into it, and I do not know what he was thinking.”

“He said it was for you.”

“He is a fool. A desperate one, even.” Kent shook his head. “It is regrettable he saw you earlier. If he had not been there—”

“He made those guards stop, didn’t he? Or would you have actually told those guards who you were if he hadn’t basically done it?”

“Waka stopped them, not Ikkyu, and no. I don’t make a habit of announcing my presence anywhere if it is not absolutely necessary, and it wasn’t. They were in the wrong as they were violating the law. That baker was not enough in arrears for his rent to be arrested and evicted legally. Had you not reacted as emotionally as you did, the situation may well have ended differently.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?”

“I am saying that you were impulsive, as seems to be common with you based on the behavior that I have observed thus far. You speak your mind more freely than you perhaps should, especially in unknown company where you are at a disadvantage. Your brother is worse, though he is a child so there may be some allowances made for his age.”

“And I’m a hopeless case, am I?”

“I didn’t say that. Why are you twisting everything I do say about like this? You’re being more unreasonable than usual.” Kent frowned at her, confused. Was this because of Shin? Or was she persisting in blaming him for concealing his unwanted title from her? He didn’t tell anyone about that. She was far from the only one he had not mentioned it to—the only people who knew were ones he knew here, at court, where they’d known him since he was a child.

“Did you two forget there were other people in this room?” Toma asked, sounding amused. “Because I swear none of us were with you for most of that conversation.”

“Uh...” She flushed, looking very much like she wanted to hide. “I… we were just talking.”

“It’s actually always like that with them,” the other barmaid said as she and Ikkyu joined them. “Come on, Kokoa. It’s time to go home.”

“I… Yes… I… Goodbye, Kent.” She hurried over to Ikkyu’s side with the other woman. For his part, Ikkyu said nothing, just nodding to them as he led the women away.

Kent watched her go, aware that she did not expect him to return to the tavern again now. True, he likely wouldn’t, though not for the reason she assumed. His identity was not the problem. His survival was. He did not even know if he would live to see the morning.

And he supposed if she did know that, she’d be mad at him for not telling her.

He shook his head. It was of no matter now. He had to go to the king and accept his punishment.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The southern delegation arrives and with it more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another where I knew what I was doing or what had to happen, but I didn't seem to be able to get it done. The last part was especially difficult, even though I knew it was always coming.

* * *

Ikki looked up when he heard the door open and forced himself to his feet. Damn, everything hurt from that position, though he’d never intended to fall asleep on the floor like that in the first place. He was just waiting for Ken to get back from his conference with Raijin. He frowned. Shouldn’t it be dark in here? It was far too bright.

“Ken?”

The door shut with a bang. “What are you doing here, Ikkyu?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Go away. I don’t want you here. And you know better than to come, considering the trouble we’re all in at the moment.”

Ikki sighed. “Look, I know you’re going to be mad at me after last night, but I was trying to help.”

“Help? You put both of those women in danger, and you know it. What did you think you’d accomplish? We do not need more involved in this mess.”

Ikki knew that. He wasn’t a fool. “Ken, you can’t even drink wine at those things without fear. I was trying to make it safer for you since I couldn’t be at your side. The girl was the only option we had since we don’t trust any nobles. And her presence did keep the others away from you, didn’t it? You had Shin and Toma there, too, that must have helped.”

“Ikkyu, I mean it. Leave.”

Ikki winced. “Damn it, Ken, have you really been with him all night? The hell did he do to you? Let me see. I don’t know as much as Waka, but I can help.”

“No. Go away. I want to rest for what little time remains before the southern king and queen arrive. They are expected today, and Raijin was quite clear on what I’d suffer if I did not greet them. Now go and leave me in peace.”

Ikki was not leaving. That was not a request he could honor. “If he hurt you, then you need your wounds treated. And how do you really expect to rest if you’re in pain? I know I couldn’t after he was done with me, so don’t bother saying you’re fine. You’re not. Let me get Waka. He’ll make some tea and that always helps.”

“I don’t want a fuss. I just want you to go. Why is it you never listen? I am tired and sore, and I don’t want anything or anyone around me. Just go.”

Ikki swore. If Ken wasn’t even willing to let someone look at him, it had to be bad. Had he taken this long to get back to his room because he’d passed out? Ikki wasn’t about to leave that untreated. If Waka wasn’t outside that door right now, then he would find him. Ken needed help, and he was not going to leave him alone without it.

“Your uniform might be ruined.”

“I have eight others. Now go away.”

Yes, Ken did, but knowing Raijin, he’d demand the one he’d ruined and punish Ken for wearing another. “If you take it off, I’ll take it to my tailor friend and get it fixed for you.”

“I’m too tired. Go. Arguing with you just makes it worse.”

“I need the uniform, and you need—there you are.” Ikki turned to see the door opening again, and this time Waka came in, a tray in hand. “You’re late.”

“There were other things to see to first,” Waka said. He placed the tray on Ken’s desk and looked over at him. “Do you need assistance removing the uniform?”

“I would rather not be humiliated further. Just go. Both of you.”

“I told you already I wasn’t.” Ikki folded his arms over his chest. “Ken, it’s dangerous for you to be alone, and you’re already injured. You have to let us help you. I’m not saying either of us wants to undress you, but if you have trouble, we’re here.”

Ken grunted, unbuttoning the tunic and slipping it off one arm and then the other. Ikki hissed when he saw the dark bruise on Ken’s side. Ken sighed, looking down at it.

“That is from the guards in the square. It looks worse than it is. Now go.”

“I need the whole uniform to have it repaired, and don’t give me that look—Raijin will know, and he will make you suffer if you don’t have it.”

“Here,” Waka said, holding out a dressing robe to Ken, who dragged it on with a wince and a few curses that made Ikki concerned about his back and just what he’d see if Ken had allowed them any glimpse of it. Knowing Waka, he’d noticed as well, and he’d get a look at it later one way or another. “Ikki is correct in that Raijin will likely make an impossible demand of you today. That uniform must be repaired quickly. You… You must be extra cautious. Any small mistake will cause you great pain.”

“Waka, don’t go scaring him. He knows what’s at stake. He could die if we’re not careful, but you saying that—you’ll make him nervous enough to make a mistake.”

Ken shook his head. “I do not get nervous. I am aware of the consequences. I will do as I must. Now please leave.”

Ikki accepted the rest of the uniform and nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. You listen to Waka and let him take care of you.”

“Get out.”

* * *

“Drink this. Do not argue with me. You need it.”

Kent lowered his head, not looking up from the tea cup. Waka knew there were not words for this kind of moment. Gestures might be of more use, but most of those involved something basic that Kent had been denied years ago—someone else’s touch. The law meant death to anyone who dared, and though Kent was forgiving, Raijin was not.

“These herbs are rare. You said that before.” Kent did not drink. “Didn’t the war to subjugate the east destroy most of them?”

“Most, but not all, and I have my sources. I don’t use them often, but this is nearly an emergency. If you cannot attend to your duties today or you falter in them, Raijin will have you killed. I… I can only do so much to protect you. You have always understood this.”

“Yes.”

Waka studied him. “It is both to your credit and your detriment that you understood so much of politics even during your youngest years. You knew well the implications of actions… of the choices I made. You forgave them when perhaps you should not have.”

Kent shook his head. “I did not do so blindly, even as a child, even if... I suppose it would seem as though you had some advantage, as you did give me my first true feeling of safety, something I had not even known I missed before that day, yet I am not ignorant of your flaws or free of any resentment toward you. It is simply… impractical to dwell upon that. I know well that my choices might well have been the same and even were they not, I understand why those decisions were made.”

Waka nodded, though that did not change his own self-loathing. He did not have any forgiveness for himself in this matter. Kent should not have had to suffer at Raijin’s hands last night. “Drink it. It will speed the healing and dull the pain so you can rest.”

“I know that as well.”

“I need to see your back.”

“No.”

Waka grimaced. That meant it was worse than usual. Raijin had been very angry, and his need to obscure his actions before the western delegation only served to sour his mood further. Kent must be in a great deal of pain. “Drink the tea, or I will force it down your throat.”

Kent did, shuddering with the taste. No one ever said it was pleasant, only that it would help.

“Lie down.”

Kent grunted and slumped onto his side. That was not enough, though Waka would accept it as the first step. The younger man would fall asleep soon enough, between the pain, exhaustion, and the herbal remedy he’d just drank.

“Waka?”

“What?”

“You’re the head of the guard. Why do you stay with me?”

Waka knew if he waited to answer, Kent would lose consciousness before it became necessary. He could wait, though in some sense, he supposed the prince deserved an answer. “You said I gave you your first sense of security. You gave me something in exchange.”

“I did?”

Waka nodded as he prepared a poultice to apply to the prince’s back. “Perhaps it would be exaggerating to say you gave me purpose, and yet… it would not be inaccurate to say that it was the first time I believed what I did could save lives, not just end them. The value of that cannot be measured.”

Kent did not respond. Waka supposed it was a shame he had not actually heard that explanation, but he knew it was better if he were not conscious for this part.

* * *

“Neesan!” Orion rounded the corner into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight. He’d had fun last night with his friends, but he had been worried about her anyway. She hadn’t liked that Ikki guy much, and neither had he, since the guy wasn’t about to listen to her saying no, and he’d bullied them all into other places.

“Orion. How was your friend’s house? Did you have a lot of fun?”

He nodded. “I did, but what about you? How was the party? Did you dance with the prince?”

“It was… long. And I guess I danced with Ikki. Twice. Sort of. He did most of the work.”

Orion frowned. He supposed he didn’t know much about dancing, and usually if the men in the tavern tried to start anything like that, it didn’t last long before someone threw them out—the regulars did that, though he still kind of wished they had a scary guy like he’d thought the tutor was to do it—and so Orion hadn’t seen much. He’d seen the stuff in the square, and one time they’d peaked at a dance hall together, and it sounded like Neesan would like to learn how to dance, but she never had.

“Only with Ikki? Not with Kent?”

“Why would I dance with Kent?”

“Because you know him better. He’s a friend, isn’t he? He’s helped a lot here, so why wouldn’t you dance with him?”

Neesan shook her head. “Have you forgotten the law, Orion? It’s illegal to touch a member of the royal family. And I don’t think Kent’s the sort who’d dance with anyone. It… He really didn’t seem to want to be there, and the king was awful to him...”

“Oh. That’s a shame,” Orion said. He turned to Sawa, who was frowning a little. “What? Did something happen at the party? Something really bad? Did the king order someone beheaded?”

“That’s gross, and no. I don’t think they still do that, but even if they did—no. That didn’t happen.” Sawa sighed. “Ikki was swarmed by women all night long except when he spoke to the other princes, and it was so annoying. He thanked me over and over for keeping them away—I didn’t—but he seemed frustrated by them, which was strange because all the rumors said that Ikki likes women and has a different one each night.”

“I think we know by now not to listen to rumors,” Neesan said, sounding miserable. “The ones about Waka that Kent warned us about—and then the ones about Kent, too… He… Obviously, he’s not just some noble who buries his head in books and never sees anyone. He has left the castle, several times, even, since he was coming here even before he became the crown prince.”

“It’s kind of neat you know the crown prince. He’s your friend. That’s a good thing, right? That means things can get better for us.”

Neesan winced. “I don’t think it’s that simple.”

Orion grimaced. “I suppose it won’t change while Raijin’s still king, but when Kent is… He’ll change things. Won’t he? Don’t you think so? He seemed… Well, he’s still rude, but he was different with you, too, wasn’t he?”

“I… I guess we can hope so,” Neesan said, exchanging a look with Sawa. This was bad. Orion could tell. They both thought… what, that Kent wouldn’t be king? Did they think he’d do what Ukyo did and run away?

“You don’t really think Kent would run off on us like his brother did, do you? That doesn’t seem like the guy who came in here. You don’t think so, do you, Neesan? You know him best.”

She swallowed. “I don’t know that he wouldn’t. He… Ikki did think Kent would free the eastern kingdom, but even so…”

“You think he wouldn’t? Was Ikki lying about being such good friends with Kent?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s…”

“You’re too young to remember Shin, aren’t you?” Sawa asked, and Neesan blinked, looking a bit startled. Sawa forced a smile. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I don’t remember him, but I have heard you two talk about him. What does Shin have to do with Kent and what he’d do in the future? Don’t you think that Kent would be a good king?”

“We met Shin again last night,” Sawa said, and Orion stared at her. “It was a shock, and it’s been weighing on your sister’s mind ever since. He… was different. We all are, but… it was still hard to accept at first.”

“Shin’s a noble? That’s where he got adopted to? A noble family?”

Neesan nodded unhappily. “His parents are both… influential people. They weren’t married to each other, though, so it’s a scandal and if you do see him—not that you will, you won’t—don’t say anything about it.”

Orion nodded. “I won’t.”

* * *

“I feel like somehow this is not midday and I’ve been drinking for hours,” Toma said, and Ikki gave him a glance, frowning. He’d been busy all morning, since he woke and had to rush off to get the uniform repaired before the southern delegation arrived. He hadn’t had a chance to speak to Ken—who’d accepted his uniform and shut the door in Ikki’s face—nor could he say what Toma or Shin had been up to this morning.

“I thought that was my role,” Ikki admitted. He was the one who spent most of his time drunk, after all, and he was as known for that as he was his popularity with the ladies of all kingdoms. “Since when do you get that drunk, Toma? This isn’t about Shin, is it? You are a little too protective of him, you know. And he hates you for it.”

“It’s not Shin. It’s that,” Toma said, shaking his head as the queen of the south laughed at something Ken said and he smiled in response. “There. Again. The hell is that? Since when does Kent smile like that? And… he’s got the southerners laughing. I didn’t even know that either one of them could laugh. They never have before.”

“Hmm,” Ikki said. He had never actually met the queen and king of the south before. As his kingdom had been subjected to Raijin’s, only Raijin needed to be a part of any delegation to the south, and while he had gone over the years, he’d never taken Ken with him, only Ukyo, and even then, he tended not to take anyone and demand the other rulers or the envoys visit him here. “I wouldn’t know.”

“You never met them before?”

Ikki shook his head. “No, and I don’t believe Ken has, either. They may be our allies, but it’s not like with your country. There’s not a detente. There’s an alliance.”

Toma nodded. “I know that, but it’s still interesting that they don’t have to renegotiate it each year like we do. The south is full of pacifists and intellectuals. It doesn’t make sense that they’d ally with Raijin.”

Ikki couldn’t deny that. “I’ve thought the same, and Ken says that, too, but they must have their reasons. Maybe it’s what Raijin did to my country.”

“I don’t know. We weren’t that intimidated by it, and we don’t have the technology the south does. Only the alliance keeps my mother from pushing my father to something stupid like war. She hates Raijin—hated his wife even more, though I suppose she has her reasons given what happened—and I don’t think her power has ever been enough for her, even as queen.”

“You say that about your own mother?”

Toma gave him a halfhearted smile. “You know that there’s a good chance I’m just as much of a bastard as Shin is. I doubt my father ever found her attractive, and even knowing he needed an heir, it’s a bit difficult to believe he was able to put up with her long enough to get one.”

“I think you have been drinking too much. You’re being far too honest.”

“It’s no secret I hate that woman. Her behavior toward Shin would have been enough, but there’s no one in the kingdom who actually cares for her. She’s despised everywhere, and yet she has her loyal supporters, mostly because they’re afraid of her.”

“True.” Ikki hated the queen as well, but then she’d never liked him and had treated him worse than Shin because his family had been deposed and forced into vassalage—or death. “I suppose it’s a good thing.”

“What, her having supporters?”

“No. That. Ken. He’s managed to win over the king and queen of the south, which considering the lies they got told—I never seduced Mine, though I wouldn’t mind trying considering how cute she is—shame about her being a princess, really, because that’s too much of a hassle and a risk. I don’t really fancy being tied down yet or creating a diplomatic incident. No, I’m much happier with foolish noblewomen and generous common ladies.”

“That include Rika?”

Ikki grimaced. “No. She’s… that’s complicated. Very complicated. We’d probably be an ideal political marriage, and seeing as she was once from my homeland, it would seem the best match for me and yet… It’s—”

“Don’t say complicated again,” Shin grumbled as he joined them, looking like he might just have woken up or something. He was a bit rumbled, as though he’d dressed in a hurry, and was his hair still wet? Exactly what had the young prince been up to?

“Nice to see you, too, Shin.”

Shin grunted, and Ikki frowned as he caught what smelled a bit like that horrible area of the castle he’d lost two days to searching before he got in trouble with Raijin. Despite multiple baths, he hadn’t been able to shed that smell.

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere.”

“Liar. I know exactly where you were. Question is—what were you doing there?”

* * *

“I’ve never seen them take to anyone so fast,” Mine said, and Kent grimaced to see her pouting. She was already far past the number of drinks that was sensible for her size and apparent body weight, but she seemed to show no signs of stopping as she finished another glass. “I don’t understand. Why would anyone like you? You’re so… rude.”

Kent could not deny that he was, however, he had enjoyed his conversation with the king and queen as it had been more intellectually stimulating in fifteen minutes than most of his conversations over the past year. Oh, he had good conversations with Waka and Ikkyu—when sober—but that did not mean that he’d had the same challenge of his mind as the southern pair had given him before today.

Truthfully, he had not. Even complicated math discussions with Ikkyu were not the same.

“I believe we are all intellectual equals, and that made our interactions easier,” Kent told her, getting a glare from her in response.

“You’re saying I’m stupid, aren’t you?”

Kent supposed the polite thing to do would be to deny it, and yet he could not. As far as he could tell, Mine was an idiot, and he could not stand her. “Excuse me. I believe Waka wants my attention.”

He did not wait for her response, leaving her sputtering into her wine glass. The king and queen were in conversation with Raijin now, and Kent believed that things would be much easier now. He did not believe the alliance was in the same sort of danger that it used to be.

He joined Waka on the edge of the crowd, accepting the wine glass from him. “That was not as difficult as I feared.”

“No?”

Kent shook his head. “They are well-informed, and while we spoke mostly of current theories on scientific matters and recent technological developments, it seemed to go quite well. They found one of my stories amusing, which is… extremely rare. I found talking with them far from the usual chore that diplomatic talks are. This was rather enjoyable for once.”

“It did seem to go well.”

Kent frowned, looking over at the older man. “Something bothers you, though. What is wrong? Did you find some sign of Ukyo while we were talking? Is he—”

“Your brother is still missing,” Waka said. “And you know many things concern me at present.”

“You examined me after I lost consciousness, didn’t you?” Kent shook his head. “That is… it’s no worse than he’s done before. I am fine.”

“You should, for your part, be angrier that I did not prevent it, and you know I must disagree with you—you are not fine. I saw your injuries. Do not pretend they are other than what they are. You should not be on your feet now.”

Kent could not deny the pain, no, but it was at a manageable level at present. He would survive. “You still seem tenser than usual, and this latest action on Raijin’s part does not explain that. You have seen worse from him. If you know something I do not, if you are certain of them making a move now, if they are to make a move here, today—”

“I have heard nothing to convince me the attack is coming today. I would not withhold such a thing from you, either. You know this.”

“Not even if you thought I’d act nervously or recklessly?”

Waka almost smiled. “I would say you were not reckless, though your stubbornness of late does argue against that. Still, I would not hide it from you if I knew of a direct threat. As it is, we have only the suspicions. I cannot say when they will act, though I suspect soon. As you have made a favorable impression on the south… Tomorrow, most likely. Perhaps even tonight.”

Kent nodded. That was no true surprise. “Do we have a plan for that? Ikkyu would volunteer to sleep in my room, I suppose, and you could if you so desired, though that seems… inadequate.”

“I do not believe you should sleep in the castle until the threat is gone, and we cannot say when that will be.”

That also was to be expected. “Very well.”

“Kent,” Waka said as he started to move away again. “Do not let your guard down, not even among those you think you know. You do not know who is working with Raijin, and you cannot afford to give anyone too much trust.”

“I did not think I was. Aside from you and Ikkyu—and even then, can you say that I… You are not now confessing to me that you are involved, are you?” Kent had already accused the man of that before, so it should not hurt so much to contemplate it now.

And yet it did, somehow, perhaps because Kent had gone back to trusting Waka almost as much as ever. Was such a thing so misguided? Waka had never seemed that loyal to Raijin, and he maintained his professionalism in most respects, but Kent had thought there was some reason to believe in Waka’s fealty, even if it should have been Raijin’s by law.

“No.”

“If that is meant as reassurance, it is a bit late. You have rekindled those doubts again, and I will not be at peace even with you at my side.”

Waka nodded. “Yes, though that is perhaps for the best.”

* * *

“Our queen is furious.”

Waka was not surprised. The western queen would not want to see the bond between the south and north strengthened, which was what seemed to have happened with Kent’s successful conversations with them. The whole room spoke of it, how unlike him it was and how impressive it was that he’d managed to win them over. The southern king and queen were not known for being easy to speak to, nor were they often amused or impressed by anyone.

Kent’s victory was to be expected, as intelligent as he was, though few among these nobles would understand that or the ease of his relations with the southerners given his difficulty with everyone else at court.

“Do you believe she intends to make some kind of move?”

“With the bond between north and south this strong? She’d be a fool, and no mistake, she is one, but she won’t do it now,” Toma said, shaking his head. “It will be ugly, though. She’s going to try and push for more in the detente because she’s afraid. And angry.”

Waka nodded. That was to be expected. The stronger position would leave her feeling vulnerable, so she would increase her demands. “Will she still sign the peace treaty?”

“I shouldn’t answer that. You’re technically the enemy.” Toma sighed as he picked up a glass from the tray of a passing servant. “And yet… I believe you have no interest in a cultivating a war.”

Waka had his fill of battles and death before he was fifteen, and he had no desire to see another war. His actions were meant to protect lives now, not take them, even if pain and suffering still happened to those same people he had vowed to protect. “No. I do not want to see a war.”

Toma sipped from his glass. “I didn’t think so. Honestly, I don’t know what she’ll do. She’s become more unreasonable in the last few months.”

That was dangerous news. Was it possible, then, that the western queen was conspiring with Raijin? If they were both working toward a war…

“She’s the same as always.”

“No, she’s different, Shin. I know it’s hard to see because she’s so nasty to you, but she’s definitely worse. I know she is. I don’t know if she’d do something stupid like provoke the war, but she might. She’s… not what she was.”

Waka did not like what he was hearing. He looked around, tensing when he could not see the crown prince in the room. “Excuse me.”

He could have missed Kent, that was not impossible, but unless he was slouching in some corner—which was unlikely under the circumstances—he was the tallest man in the room and easy to locate. This should not have happened. Waka had not looked away from Kent for long, having taken note of him rejoining the southern king and queen at Raijin’s side not long ago.

The king was also absent, with the queen and king of the south now occupied with Lord Ikki, of all people. That did not seem wise, not after what had happened, but perhaps Kent had persuaded them the report was false.

Still, that did not make knowing that Kent was missing any easier. Waka swore under his breath. He should not have let Shin’s arrival distract him, even if it had only been for a moment.

Ikki excused himself and joined Waka as he got closer. “Raijin asked to see Kent alone.”

Waka frowned. That was highly unusual for a function like this, nearly unheard of, even when Ukyo was the crown prince.

“He wouldn’t, though. Doing something to Ken now… that’s just crazy. He can’t blame the western delegation—they’re all here—and everyone knows Ken left with him. He wasn’t happy about it, but Raijin insisted in front of everyone.”

Waka had no words of reassurance for the younger man. He already knew he had failed. He had not protected Kent.

* * *

“I suppose you think I should be grateful.”

Kent closed the door to the king’s private antechamber behind him. He did not expect congratulations from Raijin, even if he had managed to repair the relations between them and the south. He’d been able to ingratiate himself with the king and queen in a way he’d done with few others, and they’d been willing to listen when he explained the false timetable to them, agreeing it was quite unlikely Ikkyu had done anything to their daughter.

“I do not expect anything. I did my duty, greeted the delegation, and in the course of that conversation, I was able to address the matter of the claim against Ikkyu, it’s true. I believe they are satisfied that no true harm came to their daughter and—”

Raijin slammed him back against the door, and pain spread through his body, making Kent give an involuntary whimper as it did. His back was full of sores, and the new pain only acerbated the earlier wounds. “You betrayed me.”

Kent stared at Raijin in disbelief. “What? Of all my actions, what today could possibly have been a betrayal? I did as I was ordered—in how I dressed and in my actions and—”

Raijin backhanded him so hard he tasted blood and would have fallen if he was not up against the door. This was insane. Absurd. Kent would understand if he’d done something wrong, but he had not done anything that should have provoked the king today. He’d already paid the price for yesterday’s misdeeds. This was unnecessary.

The king let him go, and Kent allowed himself to fall, knowing that appearing weaker than he was would always be preferable in this sort of situation. He reached a hand up to his mouth, wiping at the blood. Why would Raijin hit him in such a visible place when the southern delegation was here to see a mark? He had been unwilling to show any to the west, and they were enemies. The south could see this as a reason to break the alliance.

The king’s boot connected with his side, and Kent gasped for air, taken by surprise by the vicious renewal of Raijin’s attack. He’d thought it was done when Raijin let go. That was how it was in the past, even last night. This morning. Whenever it had finally ended.

“What did I do?” Kent managed to ask when he could breathe again. “I don’t understand. Tell me what I did that made you so angry. If I knew what it was—”

Raijin kicked him again, and Kent tried to back away from the attack, but that only caused the king to snarl, launching himself at Kent so that he pinned him in place with his own body. He had the advantage, being uninjured and furious beyond reason. Kent’s wounds were already making him see blackness at the edge of his vision, and his attempts to force Raijin off didn’t budge him more than a few millimeters. The king caught his hands and held them away as he leaned down into Kent’s face.

“I always knew you’d betray me given half a chance.”

Kent still didn’t understand how he had. He couldn’t see anything in his actions that showed his true feelings—his endless hatred for the man hurting him now—only obedience to the orders he’d been given and the greater good.

“Should have killed you years ago. Damn the alliance anyway.”

“They’re satisfied. They’re not going to break it. Or renegotiate. Let me go.” Begging like that had never been pleasant or effective, but Kent didn’t have a choice. He’d never been much of a fighter despite Waka’s efforts to train him, and even less so when he was already hurting. He hadn’t had a chance to do anything to defend himself, and the worst part of it was that he didn’t even know why he’d made Raijin so angry. This shouldn’t be happening.

Raijin’s only answer came with his fist.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Raijin's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I threw out and rewrote this section three times. It was hard to get it right. Waka has some answers that the story needs, but Waka being Waka doesn't share that sort of thing, so any revelations felt off even if I'd been planning on them at this point. 
> 
> One made it in. Others are still waiting.

* * *

“Oh. King Raijin,” the queen of the south said, making Shin glance at her, since her voice had a strange tone to it—not that she didn’t have her own accent—all the southerners did, it went along with their pompous intelligence. “You came back alone.”

He had. Shin looked at him, taking in his uniform. The king no longer looked as pressed and imposing as he had when the event started, though Shin wouldn’t say he was disheveled, either, though one of his medals did seem to be missing. Not that it should matter. Shin knew the king hadn’t earned any of them.

“Ah,” Raijin smiled in that way of his that almost everyone knew was insincere. “I’m afraid that he’s overdone things again. As I’ve told you before, many times, his health is poor. He lacks the stamina for these sort of functions. I’ve sent him on to his rooms.”

“Oh.” The queen’s crestfallen expression made Shin uncomfortable, and her daughter started pouting again. She was such an irritating girl. “I see.”

Shin caught Toma’s frown and nodded. He was just as bothered by Raijin’s statement as Toma was. Kent didn’t have poor health. He’d never been sickly, not once before in all these years Shin had been stuck coming along to these negotiations, and even if they wouldn’t have heard about it—which they would have because Toma’s mother kept her spies in the land constantly—Ikki’s stories were enough to disprove that. He teased Kent all the time about experiments and avoiding horseback riding and all sorts of stupid things they did. Never once about being sick. Kent could drink any of them under the table if he was willing to drink with them. The king’s words didn’t fit at all.

Shin didn’t like this. He had a bad feeling about what Raijin meant by that.

“It is unfortunate he lacks stamina,” Raijin went on, taking a glass of wine and drinking from it. “Such a frail constitution is unfortunate for anyone, but in his position, that kind of weakness could lead to the entire alliance being perceived as vulnerable. Let us discuss other matters.”

He took her by the arm and led her away, with her husband glaring at Raijin before following after them. Shin shook his head. He shouldn’t expect Raijin to be any less rude to them, any of them, and he would pay more attention to the queen and ignore the king to spite him, but that didn’t make it less annoying.

“Since when is Kent ‘frail’ or sickly?”

“Never.” Shin folded his arms over his chest. “You think Raijin had Kent sent back to his rooms again? I know he did when he said that stuff to your mother, but why do it now? He actually got the southerners to like him.”

“He had them eating out of his hands,” Toma agreed. He shook his head. “I don’t like this. And I don’t see Waka or Ikki now, either.”

Shin went for the door, making his way past the irritating nobles and servants, not waiting for Toma though he knew his brother well enough to know that Toma was not far behind him. He remembered this part of the castle rather well, since it was one of the few parts they let guests see. Ikki had given them other tours before, but he’d never had a chance to get far on his own.

“Wait up, would you? If you’re not careful, they’ll assume you’re a spy or something stupid.”

“Waka knows better.”

“Waka is not Raijin, and Raijin is a paranoid bastard who happens to hate you.” Toma caught up to him and fell in step with him. “I know you don’t want to acknowledge it, but seeing as it was his wife and she betrayed him to create you—”

“Not now, Toma,” Shin snapped. He knew who his parents were, and he didn’t want it to matter, but it did. He couldn’t forget where he’d spent the first few years of his life, and he couldn’t forgive the mother who put him there, queen or not. Maybe she couldn’t have passed him off as Raijin’s—though if he got him to believe Kent was his, that didn’t seem impossible—but that didn’t make it better that she dumped him in an orphanage.

He sometimes wished the king had never figured it out, never found him there and dragged him back with him to become a prince. Toma was the only decent person in that new life, and Shin hated it in the castle.

He still thought sometimes he’d prefer being an orphan.

“Damn it. I don’t even remember where Kent’s room is.”

Shin shook his head, pushing on one of the other doors and opening it. Going in here wasn’t the smartest thing they could do—Toma wasn’t wrong about them being considered spies if they were caught here in Raijin’s antechamber—but he figured this was close enough to the ballroom that Raijin would have brought Kent here to lecture him.

Only there was no way that much blood had come from a lecture.

* * *

“We need to go in there.”

Waka shook his head, aware of the anxiety of the man beside him. Ikki was never calm when it came to the people he cared for, but this must be handled carefully, or they would make the situation far worse. Though they believed that Raijin intended to have Kent killed and blame the west for it, they could not be certain.

If only a lecture was interrupted now, Kent would suffer more later, and if it was an actual beating, it would only be worse for the prince if he was forced to stop. Waka knew it was best to let Raijin decide when he ended any punishments. If not, they became more severe when he inevitably resumed them.

“I don’t know how you can stand back. If he’s doing what we think he’s doing—”

“Patience,” Waka said. “You will do more harm than good by entering in before Raijin leaves. Wait. As soon as he is gone, then we enter.”

“And if Ken dies before then?”

That was a risk, and Waka did not want that to be the outcome, but if Raijin intended to blame someone else, he would not let the prince die when it was clear who was behind that death. Waka had to trust that Raijin would restrain himself enough for them to reach Kent when it was over.

The door to the antechamber opened, hitting the wall when it did. Raijin stepped out and slammed it behind him. He shook his head as he straightened his uniform, walking away. Waka held Ikki back until the king was out of earshot and then moved forward, opening the door.

Ikki pushed past him and rushed to Kent’s side as the prince attempted against any sense to move himself. He faltered and spat out some blood, his whole body shaking as he did. Ikki swore, lowering his voice before trying to keep his friend still.

“Damn it, Ken. Don’t move.”

“Have… to… can’t… stay...”

“No, that is true, it is a risk, but that does not mean you should move, either,” Waka said as he knelt down beside him, reaching into his coat for some of the same herbs from before. Taking out a leaf, he held it to the prince’s lips. “Chew this.”

Kent did, shuddering at the taste. That plant was bitter and unforgiving, for all that it was of such help in healing. “Don’t… under… stand...”

“What’s to understand? Your father’s evil. That’s all there is to it,” Ikki said, looking a bit desperate again. He needed a task, something to keep him from being foolish, and yet very little would persuade him from Kent’s side right now.

“Talking… not… work… too… weak… couldn’t… stop… him… couldn’t fight...”

Waka shook his head. “I never trained you to fight him. Only to endure him. That is my error, not yours.”

Kent’s eyes closed as he trembled again, mumbling incoherently. Waka knew that one leaf was not enough, not to cure him, not even necessarily to give him the mercy of unconsciousness. Kent was strong, always had been, but that strength could be his undoing when he was too stubborn.

“Rest. I need to see to your wounds, and you will make them worse by insisting on moving.”

Ikki balled a fist, furious. “I knew we should have come in sooner and stopped this.”

Kent shook his head. “No. That… learned… would only… hurt… when… tried… spare… Ukyo… He… is worse… if you... stop him… if you… deter him...”

Ikki winced. That was the other reason Waka had held Ikki back. Raijin could well have killed him for his intervention, and that was not something Waka would allow, either. 

He turned behind him to face the two men who had just entered. Ikki was unaware of their presence, all his focus on his friend. Waka studied them, trying to assess their intentions. Would they use this to the west’s advantage? And yet… even if they exposed Raijin’s actions, it would not aid them. Perhaps it would break the alliance with the south, but if it did, that still meant war.

“Damn it.”

“I need a distraction,” Waka said, and everyone looked at him then. “I need to remove Kent from this castle without anyone noticing. He is not safe here, was not before but even less so in his current condition. If you value peace at all, you will do this and speak nothing of what you’ve seen.”

Shin’s curled fist went whiter. “You want us to pretend this is nothing? Raijin did this, didn’t he? He beat the hell out of his own son, and you want _silence?”_

“Don’t for one minute think that I don’t want Raijin to suffer for what he did,” Ikki said, matching fury for fury. “I have my own reasons for wanting that man dead, and I swear I—”

“If you confront Raijin now, all you will do is get yourselves executed.” Waka faced each of them in turn, wanting them to understand the gravity of the situation. “Shin and Toma were here, therefore he can now blame either of you for the attack. Even you, Ikki. If he wants, he can eliminate any one or all of you as threats and get away with what he has done. Then he will have his war, and everyone will suffer. The best path for having and holding peace is Kent’s survival, which is why he must be moved, quickly, before the king knows of his departure or has any idea where to look for him. Every one of you should make your presence known so that you are not seen to be a part of what I am about to do.”

Ikki flinched. “Waka, you did not serve all this time to throw that away now. You can’t take all the blame on yourself.”

“If your distraction is enough, I may not have to, but do not mistake me, Lord Ikki. I am prepared to accept any consequences of these actions.”

“We’ll make the distraction,” Toma said. His brother frowned at him, but Waka did not believe Toma would accept anything else. “Come on, Ikki.”

“I...”

“You are still the best hope for your own people,” Waka reminded him as he took his own cloak off and wrapped it around Kent. “Go. Survive for another night. You, of anyone, would know where to look for us, though remember—Raijin will also know that you know.”

Ikki lowered his head. “You really don’t make this easy.”

Waka might have, if he knew any way to do so, but this was the only option he had at present. He knew he had to get Kent out of the castle, had to do so without anyone seeing them go, and he could not let them be seen on their journey, either. None of that would be simple.

Yet it must be done.

“Go… Ikkyu…” Kent said, still awake despite the pain and what little Waka had been able to do for him. That should not be true. “If… I… die...”

“Don’t even start with that,” Ikki said, shaking his head. “That’s not happening. Waka, go. We’ll take care of this end.”

Waka nodded, lifting the injured prince and carrying him out of the room.

* * *

“Shouldn’t there be more people now?” Sawa asked, leaning against the counter and sighing. “The western delegation is here, I know that, but the south is, too, and that should make them feel a bit different, shouldn’t it?”

Kokoa shook her head. She didn’t think they were reassured, since the king and queen had come this year—that had never happened before to her knowledge—and after what she’d seen and heard last night, she couldn’t help being worried. 

“I guess we could close early again. Or just keep doing what we’re doing until closing time.”

“We washed all the dishes. And all of our laundry. I’m running out of things to clean.” Sawa sighed. “I know the owner has never been the sort of man to demand we make up the difference when it’s slow or threaten our jobs, either, but… I can’t help being concerned. Between the delegations and the whole fuss over the prince where no one was in… We could be in real trouble.”

Kokoa knew that, and she couldn’t think of any good way to reassure her friend, though she was glad that Orion had taken one of the tables out front to do his homework at—a rare treat since they were this empty—and couldn’t hear them discussing their fears back here.

The back door opened, and she jumped, startled. Sawa bumped the counter doing the same.

Waka stepped inside, looking at both of them in turn. “Is it as empty here as it usually is during this time of year?”

Sawa nodded despite her trembling. “Yes. It is. It… We don’t have any customers right now, actually.”

“Good,” he said, walking back out how he’d come in, and Kokoa blinked in disbelief. The nerve of that man was endless. He just did as he pleased, didn’t he? And yet… why would he say that was good? They should be serving customers, not looking at an empty tavern.

“He is so scary,” Sawa whispered. “Do you think this is about last night? Are we in trouble over that? I didn’t… I hadn’t thought we did anything wrong.”

Kokoa didn’t know. She hadn’t thought so. Maybe she had, with Shin, but Sawa? 

Waka came back in, this time carrying something very large wrapped up in a dark piece of fabric. She frowned, but he did not stop, not once, just walked right past them and into the other room. She thought she heard Orion call out, so she ran to the door to see Waka heading up the stairs with his burden. What did he think he was doing?

She ran up after him, ignoring Orion even if she should tell him not to worry, pausing at the top of the stairs when Waka went to the locked one at the end of the hall.

“Come unlock this door.”

She shook her head. “Why would I do that for you? You know better than to ask me for a favor, and I’ve none to give you. That room is kept locked according to the owner’s wishes. I’m not about to lose my job and home for you.”

Waka shook his head, shifting his load and digging into his pocket. He took out a ring that jingled with the sound of many keys knocking against each other, selecting one and inserting it into the slot. Kokoa stared in disbelief as it opened.

He… hadn’t lied about knowing the owner? The owner gave him that key?

She rushed down to the end of the hall as Waka entered the room, hearing footsteps on the stairs behind her. She stood in the doorway, frowning again as Waka set the bundle on the bed.

“I need hot water and all the clean rags you have,” Waka said, not looking at her as he adjusted the fabric on the bed. “Do not argue with me. This is not a situation where I can afford to have your pride delay matters. They have already been delayed too much.”

“You may need the water, and you may own the water, but you haven’t explained anything to me, and don’t think just because Kent was more or less kind to me that I have forgiven you because I haven’t. I still remember—”

“You remember a flawed version of events intended to save your young and foolish life.” Waka pushed back the fabric, and she heard herself gasp.

Kent. That was Kent. He was so pale he looked dead, and she could see blood staining his skin. She was going to be sick. How had this happened? Who would have done this?

“The water and the rags. Now. And prepare additional water for tea, but do not put any tea in the pot or you will ruin it.”

“He said you were very demanding about tea,” she heard herself whisper. She took a step back and then stopped. “I… What… Not again. I don’t… I can’t do this again. You—why would you bring him here if you only let people die?”

“That is not what I do. You’d be the one allowing him to die if you continue like this.”

She winced, but she couldn’t just obey Waka’s orders. Not after she’d trusted him before and been so disappointed. “I don’t know how to believe you. I don’t... Why him?”

“You know why. He is the crown prince.”

She shook her head. That wasn’t what she meant at all. She’d been caught staring the first time, unable to look away from those eyes of Kent’s that were so like that boy she’d failed when she was a child. “He has the same eyes. And every time I think about that… No. I… I can’t trust you. I don’t want Kent to die, too, and I can’t—”

Waka crossed the room and grabbed hold of her, silencing her in an instant. “You were told a lie. Now go and get me what I asked for before it truly is too late to save him.”

* * *

“Give this to your brother and the other waitress to drink,” Waka said, returning the tea pot to the barmaid. She had relented enough to give him what he asked, though he knew that her obedience would not last much longer. She’d been stunned into silence, but she was not the sort to stay that way. She had questions, and she would ask them, all of them.

He would have to give some answers unless he was willing to risk Kent’s survival. Having her fight him or delay because of her misconception could mean Kent’s death. Either she would gather too much attention to them, or she would delay treatment too much.

“You… mean to drug them?”

“It will only make them sleep, and if we are fortunate, they will not remember any of what they saw or heard,” Waka said, watching her frown. “You already know that Kent was threatened. Bringing him here does put all of you at risk, and yet I have no true alternative, even if there is some small chance that others are aware of his or my connection to this place.”

“Ikki knows.”

“Yes, and he may follow, though if he is smart, he will not do so any time soon. I cannot say if he will be sensible or not. My point is that the less who know of this, the better. That is how it has always been.” Waka looked at her. “It is for their own safety. If they do not remember, they cannot be caught in a lie, which is very dangerous now.”

She sighed, taking the pot into her hands. “You swear this will only make them sleep and will not harm them? You… Kent’s safety isn’t so important to you that you would… kill all of us, is it?”

Waka knew Kent needed to stay unconscious for what lay ahead of him, but he knew that the prince would have more success in convincing her of anything, so he would almost rather have Kent awake long enough to settle matters without too much discourse.

“While Kent’s life is has more value than you can comprehend, he would never approve of such methods, nor would I wish to harm anyone he cares for,” Waka said, and her eyes widened. “Why are you so surprised? You are his pupil, are you not?”

“I… Yes, but I… He made it clear that we weren’t… friends.”

“That is also for your safety. If you persist in arguing this with me, I will give you the tea instead. I do not have time to argue with you.”

Waka turned his attention back to Kent, resuming his efforts to clean and examine every wound. He heard her steps departing the room and nodded to himself in some satisfaction. Not having to worry about her brother or the other woman was a help, though far from enough. If Raijin were to succeed with his plans, he needed Kent, and he would send out searches everywhere.

This place was only safe so long as the others could be ignorant of Kent’s presence. Kokoa was a risk, but Kent had chosen that risk for himself. Waka could honor it. For now.

Though Raijin had not been alone with him for an extended amount of time, he’d done a lot of damage. In Kent’s weakened state, he’d have stood little chance of defending himself, not that he had enough training for that. Raijin had not wanted either of the princes to be strong enough to defy him, so a few limited defense lessons were all Waka had been able to give either of them.

Kent took to it better than his brother, though that did not say much at all. Waka should have insisted on more, though it was difficult when under the constant awareness that touching any royal meant death. Waka had chosen to stay at Kent’s side instead, knowing he could not protect the younger man if he were dead.

Still, this could have been avoided, and the blame for that was Waka’s alone.

He looked over to see that she’d returned to the doorway, the pot in hand. “Are you expecting me to drink this as well now? You didn’t force me to before, but if you insist now...”

Waka shook his head. “I know better than to think you would, and I would have your assistance.”

She came into the room, setting down the tea pot. “I only know of wounds from Orion’s scrapes and scuffles. That’s nothing like this. I don’t know how much help I can be. I certainly was none before, not to that boy...”

“You were a child yourself then.”

“Would you say you weren’t? You weren’t that old when I first met you.”

Waka closed his eyes for a moment, not wishing to remember. “My childhood had already come and gone by the time I met either of you.” 

She seemed uncomfortable with his words, gathering up the already dirtied rags in an attempt to be useful. “Who did this, Waka? Who hurt him?”

Waka did not think she should know that, and yet he doubted that she would keep silent if he did not answer her. “Is that the question you want answered the most?”

She winced. “I… No. I… It isn’t. I… don’t… I have a hard time knowing where to begin. I’d ask you about what you just said, but I don’t think you’ll answer. And I do want to know the whole truth of why you brought Kent here and how you had that key and how you know the owner. I also need to know a lot more about… Kent. I... The lie you spoke of before, the one I had to believe to stay alive…”

Waka set aside another rag. Some of the wounds had lost far more blood than Waka wanted to think about. None of that was a good sign. “I need a bowl and another pot for tea.”

“You won’t answer me, will you?”

“If you persist in delaying his treatment for your answers, no. If you are of assistance, perhaps it will not be too much to ask questions.” Waka lifted up the bowl of water as he rose. He needed fresh water or cleaning more wounds would be pointless.

“I’ll go,” she said, holding her hands out for the bowl. “And I’ll start water for the tea. You shouldn’t leave him. He… he needs you.”

* * *

Kokoa returned to the room with a fresh bowl of water, averting her eyes when she saw Waka was treating wounds on the lower half of Kent’s body. She had seen men without their shirts before—this was a tavern, after all—but not _that,_ and she felt almost sure that Kent would not want her seeing any of it, either. This whole situation was strange, but worse was the awkwardness because of their genders and social status.

And Waka.

She was trying to ignore her doubts and help him so that Kent would live, but she was struggling all the same. She knew she was being stupid when Kent’s life was in danger. Waka seemed determined to care for Kent, as he had been that night when Kent fell asleep in the tavern and Waka watched over him, and she wanted to believe that Waka would not do anything to harm Kent now, but she was still conflicted.

She darted back out of the room and hurried back for the second tea pot. She wanted to keep herself useful, and she had to help Kent like she hadn’t been able to before. She felt guilty about the tea she’d shared with Sawa and Orion, but if Waka was right and they’d be in danger if they remembered Kent was here, she’d rather they didn’t.

She carried the pot up on a tray, grateful to see that Waka had covered Kent’s legs again. He must not have been hurt as much down there as the rest of him. That was good, wasn’t it? Or was it actually bad? She didn’t know much about medicine, so she couldn’t say.

“Set that here,” Waka said, taking another pouch of herbs from his pocket. This one was different, and by their color alone, she knew they were special.

“I thought those went extinct when the eastern kingdom was destroyed.”

“As I told Kent before, I have my sources,” Waka said, crushing the leaves up into the pot. “It is, however, quite limited. This tea is only for him, and he will need to drink it all. You have the bowl I requested?”

She gave it to him, and he ground up more of the leaves in it. She looked back at Kent, sighing. “It is him, isn’t it? All this time, I believed he was dead and hated you for it, but you lied to me. He wasn’t dead. He… The first time I saw Kent’s eyes, I thought they were the same… I couldn’t stop staring, but I still thought he was dead.”

Even now, Kent looked very close to death, like before, in that shed. She almost reached out to touch his cheek and only barely stopped herself.

“Why doesn’t everyone know that he was missing? He was kidnapped, wasn’t he?”

Waka took some of the paste and applied it to one of the wounds on Kent’s shoulder. “You believed he was dead, and who else was to know?”

“The man who took him, for one.”

Waka shook his head. “Executed long ago.”

She grimaced, though for what he’d done to Kent, that man did deserve some punishment. If Kent had died, then that man would have murdered him, so… maybe he should be dead. “Still, shouldn’t the whole castle know? That’s where he lived, and he’s a prince, so how did they not know?”

“Because they were not allowed to, just as you could not be allowed to speak of it.” Waka probed the older bruise on Kent’s side with care, and she tried not to gag, worried by the color. “Even those closest to Kent are unaware that he was ever missing.”

“How is that possible? Ikki seemed to care so much he didn’t think about what might happen to me or Sawa last night. And though Kent hasn’t said a lot about Ukyo, what he did say showed his affection for him even if they didn’t always agree. They had to know.”

Waka moved onto a mark near an older scar, and she had more proof that it was Kent back then because that boy in the shed had that same mark, though now it had faded some from what she’d seen before. “The princes had gone riding together that day. Kent has never been a natural horseman, but Ukyo was. Someone had set a trap ahead of them, thinking to catch Ukyo as he was the more confident rider and would pass by first, but he was distracted by nature, allowing Kent to get ahead of him. When the horse reached the trap, Kent was thrown from his horse and knocked unconscious. Panicked, Ukyo rode back to get help, and by the time anyone reached the horse, Kent was gone. Everyone except a small few were told that Kent was bedridden and unable to be seen due to his injuries.”

She winced. “And Kent never said anything?”

Waka shook his head. “What happened to Kent is something he has never been willing to discuss, not even with me. He did not correct the lie even if he finds it irritating that people assume he’s afraid of horses due to the incident.”

“I suppose I can see why Kent wouldn’t want to talk about it. He was in so much pain and so scared when I knew him…” She sighed, remembering how hard it was to leave him behind, how terrible he’d looked, and how easy it had been to believe Waka when he told her he was dead. “And yet… why would that mean my life to speak of? I didn’t even know who he was. You let me think he was dead. I couldn’t have told anyone anything. None of the adults believed me.”

“The politics of the situation are delicate.”

“That’s not an answer. Kent wasn’t even the crown prince back then. It would have scared people if it had been Ukyo who was taken, but Kent… I don’t know that anyone cared about him until now, when he’s been made heir. It’s not right, but we didn’t even remember what the second prince’s name was before that announcement went out.”

“That was how it was intended to be. You have done no wrong.”

She frowned. “What do you mean, how it was intended? Kent doesn’t seem like—now that I know who he is, I don’t think he really is as removed from people as he seemed, and I don’t believe he hates commoners like I did before, like the rumors suggest. He is more than books and knowledge—he’s very smart, too, and I think he likes books better than people, but he’s not cruel or heartless. He would not have gone about spreading those lies about himself. He wouldn’t have spread anything at all.”

“That is true.”

“Then, what, Raijin wanted him seen this way? As a heartless scholar?”

“Raijin did not want him seen at all.”

“What? Why?”

Waka shook his head. “Knowing that would mean your life if Raijin were to become aware you knew. Even Kent does not know for his own safety.”

She shook her head. “He’s not safe, isn’t that what this proves? He could still die. And if you care as much about him as you seem to, how can you keep something like this from him? He needs to know, doesn’t he? Ignorance didn’t protect him from this. From… the king. He did this, didn’t he?”

Waka nodded to the first tea pot. “It is time for you to drink that and return to your own room.”

“No. Not when Kent still needs help. Don’t you understand? I failed before, and I can’t now. I won’t. I… I have to do everything I can.”

“At this point, there is little more that can be done. With rest and Kent’s stubbornness, he may make it. He may not. We will not know until later.”

“And if he dies, he dies not knowing why this happened? We all know Raijin’s a cruel man, and I suppose it would be foolish to think he never hurt Kent or his brother before, so he must have.”

“Do not start weeping now. You have other matters to attend to.”

“I’m not drinking that tea and forgetting. You can forget that.”

“These rags need to be cleaned again and put away. If anyone sees the blood, they will have questions, but you will need to go about your life as though there is no one in this room. You must make it seem like none of this has happened and answer truthfully if guards come to search—you do not have the key to this room, you do not know where the owner keeps it, but it is always locked.”

She swallowed. She didn’t want this to be true, and yet she felt almost certain that it must be the more she thought about it. “You’re the owner, aren’t you?”

“You think so?”

“We never see him, but the worst of customers stay away without us having a protector. Sawa and I were both hired and given a home not long after the orphanage closed and we were on our own. And you… you would have kept an eye on me to make sure I didn’t tell anyone about the boy I believed was dead.”

Waka nodded. “All of that is true.”

“You are the owner, aren’t you? That’s why Kent felt safe coming here, but Ikki thought he would have avoided its ‘obvious connection.’”

“Kent is also unaware of that fact. He simply enjoys this tavern for what it is and what he does not have to be when he is here.”

“Why lie to him? Why keep that from him? That other thing you said would cost him his life, but this? Why hide it? Kent wouldn’t go telling everyone, would he?”

Waka shook his head. “No. He would not, though that is not why I refrained from mentioning it. I did not want him believing that I was the only refuge he had. That would have trapped him, and given the self-destructive behavior Ikki shows and how little care Kent took towards his own health in general, that seemed unwise.”

“You mean how he never sleeps and doesn’t eat enough?”

“Yes.”

“Why not make him more of that tea for sleeping and forgetting? He’s fond of the way you make tea. He didn’t want anyone else to make it—even my skill is only passable in his eyes, though his tea tasted fine when he made it the other night. Oh. He wasn’t kidding about how the kitchen staff would be afraid if he went in there.”

“No, he was not joking. They would not wish him present as it adds too much stress. He can be critical of the food and the methods used to prepare it, and in general, having a prince around does make them all nervous.”

She nodded. That made sense and fit with what she knew of Kent. “I… You should probably go.”

Waka frowned. “And why would I do that?”

“You said it wasn’t safe for Kent, that people would be looking for him. And Raijin’s going to expect you to be that person who’s doing the looking, isn’t he? So… you have to go back and start the search before he realizes you’re gone.”

“It is too late for that.”

“What?”

“My position—and likely my life—is forfeit now. I knew that when I took Kent from the castle.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work to save Kent and Waka and Kokoa struggles to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of what Waka's been holding out on for the entire story. He knew. He just wouldn't tell.

* * *

_Waka pulled his horse to a stop in the back courtyard of the castle. He didn’t bother to look back at the prisoner tied to the saddlehorn. That man was not worth his consideration, but if his ears were not mistaken, he had heard the child in his arms whimper when they came to a stop. He was not certain. The boy was still deathly still and his eyes were closed, making him appear as though he’d stopped living some time ago._

_Dismounting from the horse with care, Waka made sure not to drop him. Even if he was already dead, Waka was not one to disrespect that state, nor was it right after all the boy had suffered._

“ _U… Ukyo.”_

_Waka looked down at the child, in part relieved and yet concerned to hear him speak. Some mercy might have been granted in his death, in as poor a state as he was and the sheer amount of pain he must feel._

“ _...Is… Ukyo… dead?”_

_Waka shook his head. “No. Your brother lives. Did he tell you that he’d killed him?”_

“ _...said… should have… been… him… not me… didn’t… want… me… useless… only fit for…” The prince shuddered, and Waka half-feared that was it and the boy would die, but he forced his eyes open again. “Only… worth… hurting.”_

_Waka grimaced. That should not be true of any child, though he could not say his own childhood was any measure against that, seeing as how he could never wash the bloodstains from his hands or forget what he had done under the lies known as orders._

“ _...Ukyo… alive… worth… pain...”_

_That was rather selfless of the boy, and Waka wouldn’t have made the same choice at his age, even if he had already been in service by then. “Few things truly are worth the pain, though you are commendable for thinking of your brother.”_

“ _...not… commend… is… reason… able… he is… heir… I am… nothing...”_

_For some reason, Waka found himself wanting to refute that. He did not get a chance to say anything, though, for one of the other guards came running toward the prisoner tied to the back of his horse._

“ _Captain!” The guard turned to Waka. “The hell do you think you’re doing? You won’t get away with this treason. Killing the guard captain is a crime punishable by death.”_

“ _And if the guard captain was the one guilty of treason? What then?”_

_The child frowned at him. “How… so… calm? What… they… not… believe… you…?”_

_The other guard stared in horror. “That’s… no. Get him inside the castle. Now. If you value your life, get inside before someone sees him. Do it, or it won’t matter if you saved him. Go. Now.”_

* * *

“ _I understand I have you to thank for the return of the child.”_

_Waka looked up from his book, wondering that there was no trumpet or fanfare to announce the presence of the king. Not that he wanted that, but that seemed to be required every other time the man entered a room, at least in the past, so for him to come in with so little notice was unsettling. Waka had assumed it was just the apothecary leaving, having done what he could for the ailing prince._

_Kent would likely still die, for even the finest of the court physicians could not undo the damage done in an instant. All they’d done was make him comfortable._

_Waka had given the boy some of his own herbs, the limited spoils from his unwanted journey to the east and war. He supposed it was his own desire to spare the child any more suffering, just as his inability to deny the boy’s request that he stay was. Those eyes held an understanding no child should have, and the calmness with which the boy accepted his death infuriated Waka for reasons he could not understand._

_This was a stranger, even if he was the prince, and Waka owed him nothing._

_Yet, he stayed._

“ _You’re not bowing. Do you not recognize me?”_

_Waka shook his head. “No, I know you to be the king. That is inescapable. What I do not know is why he is ‘the child’ and not ‘my son’ when you speak of him.”_

“ _Do not think because you found him you have special leniency. I do not owe you anything. You could have lied about the man you brought back. What if you were the one who took the boy?”_

_Waka almost laughed. “Were that the case, I believe I would already have killed you. Besides which, you have already tortured the truth and any other answers you sought from the captain. If you did not believe that, I would already be dead.”_

_Raijin smiled. “You have a quick mind for a child.”_

_Waka bristled. “I ceased to be a child the first time I took a life. Some claim hunting animals is the mark of a man. My first kill was not an animal.”_

“ _You sound almost as though you’re threatening me.”_

_That was absurd. Raijin was paranoid and falling lower in Waka’s estimation by the minute. From what little he’d seen of the boy, Kent was more fit to rule than this fool. “That was not my intention. I was merely clarifying my position and record of service. If there is more you wish of me, perhaps we should speak outside. Our voices seem to be disturbing the prince’s rest.”_

“ _Never mind that.” Raijin waved it away with his hand. “I must have your assurance that you will speak to no one of this.”_

“ _Why would I?”_

_Raijin shook his head. “I have many enemies, and they would use any weakness against us. No one can know how close we came to losing this one.”_

_Waka frowned. That might be true if it were Ukyo, the crown prince, who’d disappeared, but no one knew about Kent’s disappearance except for a few select guardsmen, which included Waka and to his knowledge only four others. Five, if one counted the dead captain, who’d entrusted them all with the secret._

_He likely thought that no one would ever know his part in it, though in Waka’s opinion, it made sense. Only someone who was responsible for the princes’ safety could have set the trap that led to Kent’s capture that day._

“ _You must understand that he is essential to our continued stability and well-being.”_

“ _Perhaps you should tell him that. He thinks he has no value and only his brother does.”_

_Raijin laughed. “Let him go on believing that. No one can know just how vital he is. Those that do… well, they do not live long.”_

* * *

“You… would die for him?”

Waka looked over at the girl, tempted to smile. She did not understand such a thing, did she? And yet, he had a feeling she did know such devotion. She simply was not thinking about it. If she had given it the consideration she should, then she’d know. She wouldn’t ask. “Would you not do the same for your brother? How much already have you sacrificed for him? What more would you give?”

She grimaced, looking away for a moment. “I… I suppose you’re right, though I don’t… I’d do anything I could to protect him. I just… he’s… so young and he can do so many things that I can’t. I know my life is limited by what I was born, and his is, too, but not as much as mine.”

Waka found that a bit amusing. “I suppose you could say the same of us.”

“Oh. I… Yes, but Kent’s different. He was born a prince, wasn’t he? And yet… I don’t think he wants to be one. Only everyone wants him to be one, needs him to be...” She shook her head. “That’s so much on one person. I didn’t even think her was fit for it when I first heard, but then… I only knew the rumors, not the man. He… he’s not what I expected.”

“Kent is no ordinary prince.”

She nodded. “Of course not. I just… Is it your… affection for him that means you’re willing to die for him, or is it because you think it’s best for the country? All of our countries. You did say he was the only way to keep the peace, so… is it just that?”

Waka frowned. “Exactly what is it you expect me to say?”

“I don’t know. I guess I thought maybe you might admit that you cared, just a little, and you do seem to, but is it really only for peace? Is that all Kent is to you? A tool to keep the peace?”

“You wish me to define the relationship we share? To name emotions and the bond we share, whatever it may be?” Waka shook his head. That was not something he had ever done, nor did he wish to do so. “You do not have to doubt my loyalty to him, and that is all you need concern yourself with. Now if you are done with foolish questions, you should go to your own room and rest. He needs quiet, and you will still have work to do in the morning.”

She looked as though she was about to protest again, but she went to the table and picked up the tea pot. “You’re planning on staying up all night and watching over him, aren’t you?”

Waka nodded. “It would do no good to bring him here and care for him only to lose him in the night because I was napping.”

She nodded. “No, I know that, that’s not what I—I’m being an idiot. So much has happened in the last day—and yet it truthfully hasn’t been that much that _happened_ as much as things I learned, and it’s overwhelming and frightening. I barely had time to think about Kent being the crown prince before Ikki dragged me to that party, and then Shin was there and alive and also a prince and—wait. If Shin’s the son of Raijin’s queen, doesn’t that make him Kent’s brother?”

* * *

“Somehow, I get the feeling if he knew what you’d done, he’d be very unhappy right now,” Toma said, eying the chaos caused by the destruction Ikki’d somehow managed in the space of a few minutes. “I thought we were doing this to avoid war, not start it.”

“This is going to look like someone started it,” Shin grumbled. Ikki, for his part, didn’t even bother denying it. The damage to the castle from whatever Ikki had used almost looked like heavy siege fire, though it hadn’t been.

“The idea was to make people think something happened to Ken’s rooms, which it did. Damn, he’s never going to forgive me for ruining his latest experiment.”

“That’s what that was?”

“Raijin might actually believe that, which is good enough for me,” Ikki said, though his smile was grim. “I have to go find Waka.”

Shin caught hold of his arm. “Are you planning on leading them right to him? Idiot.”

“I picked the distraction I did—the ones you two created were pathetic, actually—because it would create enough confusion for people not to notice that Waka wasn’t here if someone went looking for him, same with Ken. There’s a chance Waka can still hold onto his position instead of getting executed the moment he shows his face, and I had to give it to him. Ken wouldn’t want his survival to come at the cost of anyone’s life, but Waka’s… Those two are close enough to be brothers, and even as long as I’ve known him, I don’t think anyone understands Ken as well as Waka does, and the same goes for Waka. No one knows him like Ken.”

Toma knew that was true, even if his own knowledge of both men was limited. Waka would show up sometimes with exactly what Kent needed at that moment, and if the rest of them were scratching their heads in confusion, trying to figure out Waka, Kent would simply go on as if it wasn’t the least bit unusual—and it probably wasn’t for him. He understood Waka well, not that it was all that hard when they were more than a little alike and the one man spent so much time with Kent as his bodyguard.

Still, this was too much.

“You could have destroyed an entire wing of the castle.”

Ikki shook his head. “For what Raijin did to my homeland and family, it would never be enough.”

That wasn’t easy to argue with, but still, the damage was done, and if they weren’t careful, there really would be a war. Toma wouldn’t be surprised if they got the blame for this, and it wasn’t like they could just tell Raijin that Ikki had done it.

“You’re going to get us all killed,” Shin said. “This won’t even save Waka.”

“I still had to try,” Ikki said. “You’d better go.”

Shin snorted. “The hell with that. If you know where Waka and Kent are, we’re going with you.”

* * *

“No.”

To Kokoa’s surprise, the answer came not from Waka, but from Kent. She whirled back to look at him, aware that Waka was also watching him with a frown. Was Kent actually awake and listening to them? His eyes were closed, and he looked worse now than before, his skin taking on an unnatural shade—she hoped that was just the light, but if he was as injured as he appeared to be, she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t die on them now.

“Kent?”

Waka held up a hand. “He may be delirious.”

“…you are… to think… Shin… see me… as brother...”

Kokoa put a hand to her chest, both relieved and unsettled by the sound of Kent’s voice. He did not sound good, full of pain and rather weak when usually he was rather forceful. His pitiful state now reminded her of the past, and she bit her lip, trying not to let herself give into those fears and that guilt.

“You should be resting,” Waka said, rising and going for the other tea pot, the one with the eastern healing herb in it. “Don’t waste your strength when it is not necessary.”

“At least he’s awake,” Kokoa said, getting a look from Waka. “Isn’t that a good thing? If he was quiet… that would be worse, wouldn’t it?”

Waka poured the tea into the cup and carried it to Kent’s side. “You need to drink this if you’re awake.”

“No. Will… vomit...”

Kokoa hadn’t brought any extra bowls into the room. One was full of the water Waka had used to clean Kent’s wounds, and the smaller one had the poultice he’d made. She knew there was nothing else for it and bent down to check under the bed.

Pulling out the pan she held it for Waka to take, but he didn’t.

“This will help with that. You know this.”

“Tastes… disgusting...”

Waka sighed. “You were less disagreeable about this as a small child. You know better than to argue about it or avoid it. The sooner you take it, the sooner you can start healing. In this case, the sooner the pain will lessen for you to rest again.”

Kent gave a slight nod, attempting to sit up but stopping with a small cry and wincing. She thought she might have heard him curse, too, but it was so low she couldn’t be sure.

“Easy,” Waka said, lifting Kent’s head for him and putting the cup to his lips so he could drink. “It’s unfortunate you woke so soon. If these herbs are less effective than before, I do not know if they will be enough. And the pain keeping you awake will not aid matters any.”

Kent looked at him. “Why… familiar…”

“You were basically insensible for the first few days after I brought you back to the castle.”

“You… never… left...”

Waka shook his head. “No. You asked me not to.”

Kent grimaced. “That… is absurd… and childish… suppose… may well… be true… was… actually… bothered… by… afraid… of dying… alone.”

Kokoa flinched, feeling almost like she’d been struck. “I’m sorry. If I hadn’t gone back to Orion and I’d stayed with you instead, you wouldn’t have been alone. Orion was crying all night and keeping everyone up and I was afraid they’d send him away—and we all were a bit afraid being sent away meant being killed in secret—we were even scared that was what adopted meant. Shin got adopted, and we never saw him again. We never saw anyone who was adopted again, so we feared it, too, even if it was something we tried to hope for.”

Kent frowned at her and tried to pull away from Waka. “You… lied…”

“I had to,” Waka said, putting the cup to the side. “Don’t make me hold you still. You’ll injure yourself further, and you cannot afford any others. Lie back and think. You said you understood my choices. Is this one so different?”

Kent took a deep breath, closing his eyes again. She waited, but he didn’t say anything else. She bit her lip, and Waka looked at her.

“Now you calm yourself. He’s unconscious again, that’s all. He’s still breathing.”

“Does the herb actually work that quickly?”

Waka shook his head. “No. He shouldn’t have regained consciousness for as long as he did, and his body couldn’t take the strain of it. Or the pain. He is better off resting regardless of what caused him to lose consciousness again.”

“It could have been the shock,” she said, almost furious now. “You told him I was dead, didn’t you? You told me he died, but you did the same to him. Why would you do that? Are you really that cruel?”

“You mistake my actions.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not exactly defending them, are you?”

Waka adjusted the blanket, pulling it up over Kent’s shoulders again. “What I told him was the only way to keep a very stubborn, still healing prince from putting his life at risk again to see you. It was not his health alone that was the problem. Raijin had made it clear no one was to know that Kent had been taken. I quickly found myself the only one alive among the select few of the guards who’d been told about it that was allowed to live—and not, I do not think, for Raijin’s lack of trying. It may be that is paranoia talking, but the amount of men who challenged my position, turning sparring matches into duels to the death, says otherwise. Raijin wanted my silence. He didn’t get my death, so he settled for promoting me and trapping me with it. In any event, it was clear to me that if Kent were to leave the castle for any reason in those first few months, Raijin would have hurt him and any who aided him, whether that was Ukyo or Ikki or an adult. You and your brother—possibly your entire orphanage—would have suffered if Raijin knew that you were aware of what happened to Kent.”

“I don’t understand.” She really didn’t. She couldn’t make sense of why Raijin acted this way about Kent. “Why would it be so terrible for people to know? Why would he be willing to kill over something like that? His pride?”

“Were that the case, it would actually be preferable.”

She frowned. “I don’t—how can you stand to be a part of this? Do you really care about him or not? Answer that one, and for once, don’t raise more questions doing it.”

Waka frowned. “Why are you so desperate? Why should I have to clarify that?”

“Because he should be more than a piece in some game that people play and manipulate with politics and negotiation and rules. He’s a person. He… he shouldn’t have to die because someone wants a war or live because some other nation can be free. That’s not all he is. He’s got a brilliant mind—I know I’m stupid and uneducated, but I can tell he’s smart, so much smarter than me—and a surprising amount of kindness and—he’s… I… I suppose I sound like a fool. I don’t have a bunch of good reasons like he’d want. No proof. Just an emotional reaction. He’s never impressed by those.”

Waka smiled. “No, he is not. He has always valued things that can be tested and measured, proof and even rules. Emotions are foreign to him, but then he is less free to experience them than others, and some you take for granted, he has never known.”

She grimaced. “He did say he didn’t understand family the way I did. But… Ukyo. He cares about his brother, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Is Ukyo dead?”

“I still do not know. It is possible Raijin is holding him prisoner in order to use Kent to start his war, but I cannot prove that.”

She winced. That was a terrible thing to think, and the uncertainty must be nearly unbearable to live with. She’d be devastated if it was Orion who was missing and she didn’t know for sure what happened to him.

“Are you certain Shin’s not his brother?”

* * *

“You had better not be lying about this, Ikki.”

Ikki glared back at Shin. The western prince had been nothing but a pain since he showed up, but his attitude after seeing what Raijin did to Ken was completely impossible. Even Toma had stopped defending him and was staring to get more and more irritated by what Shin was saying and doing.

“If I had any sense, I’d be lying,” Ikki said, shaking his head. “You’re on the other side of a detente that could go to war at any time, or so they always say. I have no real reason to think you don’t want that, even if you’ve always said the opposite. You would say that even if you did want war because you’d have a better chance of manipulating us. We’re all pretty close in age, and few people rank as high as us to be able to be called friend in this society, but that doesn’t mean we _are_ friends. For Ken’s sake and Waka’s, I shouldn’t take you anywhere near where I think they’d be, and I should make sure you couldn’t follow me.”

“Only you’re not going to do that because we really are on the same side,” Toma said. “And deep down, you know that, and so does Shin.”

Ikki almost snorted. “Should I say it? Because you know he’ll get mad and deny it and get everyone’s attention in the middle of the night. Still, if I must, then I should point out that Shin has always hated the implication that if he is the son of Raijin’s queen, that makes—”

“Shut up, Ikki.” Shin looked up at the building. “This is familiar.”

“Yeah, I think he’s brought us here to drink before,” Toma agreed. He moved past his brother and opened the door, stepping inside. He eyed the empty kitchen and crossed to the door to the other room, leaning out into the main room. “This is strange. A little creepy.”

Shin pushed him out of the way. “The hell? Where is everyone?”

Ikki did laugh then, making sure the back door was shut behind him. “You thought we were joking about the commoners hiding away when you come to visit, didn’t you? Well, we weren’t. This is really what it’s like. No one goes out until the treaty gets signed.”

“You’ve brought us out before the signing in the past.”

Ikki shook his head. “No, because we’re all being watched before the signing. Sneaking away is only possible afterward, and usually when the nobles are too drunk to notice we’ve left. Don’t you two know anything about subterfuge or subtlety?”

“Like Waka doesn’t already know we’re here if he is even here at all.”

Ikki shrugged, heading up the stairs. He didn’t pound on them to announce his presence, aware that hiding their footsteps would be impossible. He saw a faint light under the door at the far end and went toward it. He could hear voices as he neared the room, too muffled to make out words, though a slight push with his foot got the door open enough to make their words clear.

“Couldn’t he get the war if he claimed the west killed Ukyo?”

Waka seemed irritated, though under the circumstances, Ikki couldn’t blame him. “No.”

“Why not? Ukyo was popular. People would be outraged over his death and demand retribution. That’s what Raijin plans with Kent, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Only it would not be enough to lose the heir.”

She frowned. “So because Kent exists, killing Ukyo wouldn’t be enough?”

“No.”

“I don’t understand.”

She wasn’t alone in that. Toma seemed to be frowning, and Ikki had his moments where he doubted Raijin’s motives. Hiding Ukyo didn’t make much sense—why not kill him outright? Or was that just because Raijin hated Kent more than he hated Ukyo?

“I think I do,” Shin said from behind them, stunning nearly everyone. “Kent’s the son of the king and queen of the south, isn’t he?”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin's theory is explored and a plan of sorts is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the big twist and I'd been planning on it all along and yet... I panicked and nothing I did as a follow up was right and then I had some of my usual health issues come up and couldn't make much progress.
> 
> Then, inexplicably, I sat down to write on my original fiction as it was the only thing I'd been managing, and somehow this happened instead. It's... I have so many mixed feelings, but at least progress was made and I know some more things to do in the next sections. One part might be a bit evil, though...

* * *

“Don’t be stupid,” Toma said. “We’ve known all our lives that he’s Raijin’s son.”

Ikki almost snorted. Shin had said some crazy stuff before, and a lot of the time they just ignored it as part of being not only from the west but also his time in the orphanage, but this was new. Sure, Shin’s own past almost seemed to prove that it _was_ possible to lie about the parentage of a prince, but that didn’t mean Ken was from the south, no matter how intellectual he was. Ikki could hold his own with Ken, and he was definitely from the east.

“That is not something you should speak about,” Waka said, and Ikki swallowed, feeling a bit unsettled by those words. Shouldn’t he have denied it outright? Waka knew better than anyone, and he could have denied it right then and there. “Nor should you be here now.”

“We weren’t followed,” Ikki said. “I wouldn’t have risked coming if we were—though I suppose I should say _I_ was followed. I couldn’t get those two to stay put even though they both know better.”

“Well, I had thought maybe Shin was a bit worried about Kent because of that whole brother thing, but as he’s claiming they’re not related at all, that’s not it,” Toma said, eying Shin as he spoke. “Why did you want to come, then? Just to hear Waka disprove your theory?”

“He hasn’t actually disproved anything,” Shin said, shaking his head. “I’m right. You won’t say it, but I am. It’s obvious when you put them in the same room together, though we’re all so damned used to thinking of Kent as Raijin’s son that we didn’t all see it and say something when they first met today, but that doesn’t change anything. And they _did_ just meet for the first time today. Ikki said as much—Raijin’s never taken Kent south before, and they’ve never come here, have they?”

“That is not—”

“He’s never looked a thing like Raijin, Ukyo, or the queen. Hell, I look more like her than Kent does. Not that that surprises anyone. It doesn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean—”

“It has never made sense to any of us that Raijin could hold an alliance with the south. They’re pacifists and scientists. They have nothing in common with him, and it’s just weird that they’ve never renegotiated. We do it every year. Why wouldn’t they? Because Raijin has had their son as a hostage this entire time.”

Ikki shook his head. Shin’s words weren’t wrong, not completely. In fact, it was starting to scare him just how much sense they were making. This couldn’t be right. “Treating Ken like a prince is not holding him hostage.”

“Think about it, Ikki. What the hell are you, anyway?”

Ikki flinched. He couldn’t deny that. He was stuck as Raijin’s puppet, a prince in name only as his kingdom didn’t exist anymore. He had no power. He was just how Raijin showed off his might, nothing more. He knew that.

“Everything about the way Raijin treats Kent is strange. We’re not even here all the time, but both of us know that.” Shin looked at Toma, who gave a slight nod, apparently unwilling to commit to more. “We’ve seen it, so I know you have, Ikki. And today, when Raijin should have been happy with Kent for not screwing up the diplomatic stuff, he beat the hell out of him. Why would he do that?”

“Raijin’s actions do not always make sense. He is not a reasonable man.”

Ikki looked over at Waka. Again, he couldn’t help noticing that Waka had not said Shin was wrong. The more he thought about it, he couldn’t remember a time when Waka had ever directly contradicted anything Ken said about Raijin not being his father. No, this wasn’t right. It was all adding up, but Ikki didn’t know that he wanted to believe it. How many times had Ken wished he’d been born in the south? He’d talked about leaving more than once. And all the while, he _was_ from the south. He’d been trapped here as a pawn to use against the south—against parents he’d never known—and for what? So Raijin could kill him now and start a war?

“That’s not really true, is it?” Kokoa asked, facing Waka and speaking for the first time since Shin made his claim. “They didn’t… they wouldn’t have traded their son for a political alliance, would they? How could anyone do that? He’s not just—he’s a person. He’s not a tool. I already said that, but this just makes it worse. How could anyone give their child to Raijin?”

* * *

Kokoa waited for an answer, wishing someone would say _something._ She wanted what Ikki seemed to want—for Waka to deny everything Shin had said, but she had a terrible feeling that Shin wasn’t wrong. She knew he was smart, and even though she didn’t know everything about the castle and what it was like in that world, what he’d said did make sense.

And yet it was completely, utterly wrong.

How could anyone use Kent like that?

Shin snorted. “It’s politics. Only the end matters. Kent would probably say if one life meant peace, that was the logical thing to do.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. Shin only thought he knew Kent, for all that he’d seen him more over the past years than she had, but she’d probably spent more time with Kent, time when he wasn’t being a prince but the man he really was—the kindhearted awkward teacher she knew. “He wouldn’t sacrifice anyone for peace. That’s not him, even if it might be logical. He has a heart.”

“We all make choices we don’t like for political reasons,” Toma said with a grimace. He looked at Shin, who just shook his head. Toma must have done something Shin wouldn’t forgive him for, but she couldn’t know what that was. “That doesn’t mean there’s an alliance because they traded away their son. No one would do that, Shin. Not even logical pacifists.”

“My homeland had one valuable export,” Ikki said, sounding a bit pained. He looked at Waka, and she swore he was quietly begging the man to tell him what he was saying was wrong. “My father was never willing to trade more than we could safely grow or give any other nation that herb to plant, though I know the south wanted it for research and Raijin… well, he’d just want no one else to have it. Tell me they didn’t ally with him to get what we wouldn’t trade them.”

Waka shook his head. “You know that would not have made the south condone war. They would have kept up with some kind of diplomatic option, offering better trades until your father acquiesced, not pushed Raijin toward war. What Raijin did, he did without informing them first.”

“Yeah? And how do you know that?”

“Because we were in the east before war was declared and had already destroyed most significant military targets long before the east knew of it. We did not fight a war. We ambushed a nation at peace and slaughtered them.” Waka closed his eyes. “The time the public knows is not how long the war was waged.”

“It was how long my father withstood the torture to get the location of the sacred caves out of him, wasn’t it?” Ikki gagged, looking like he might be the one to vomit now. “Tell me you weren’t a part of that. I don’t care what you’ve done for me or Ken over the years. If you were—”

“That role belonged to my predecessor, not me, though I was not ignorant of what they were doing. You may hold me accountable for that. I did not intervene to stop it.”

“That would have been suicide,” Toma said, shaking his head. “The rumors about you are bad enough, Waka, but the ones about the man who was there before you and what he did in the war… He was our version of the bogeyman for a while even though he was a country away. Not that that wasn’t part of the queen’s intent—she wanted us fearing and hating this place and Raijin so we’d all want to go to war when we got older.”

Kokoa winced. That man had tortured Kent, too, and he was just a child then. What would he have done to Ukyo? “Why did he turn on Raijin?”

“Hold on,” Shin said. “I want a damned answer from you, Waka. Yes or no. Is Kent their son?”

* * *

Waka knew answering that question was dangerous. The tavern should be empty, but they could not be certain of that, and even though he’d had the girl give a heavy sedative to the others who lived here, that might not have been enough to make them safe.

“If that trap was for Ukyo, did he intend to hurt him? Was it just about torturing one of Raijin’s sons because he could? Or were you lying about that, too, and it was because Kent is the son of the south and the key to the alliance?”

He was aware of the others frowning at the girl’s words. They didn’t understand, but then none of them were supposed to know about that incident, either. “Raijin made him promises when he warred in the east that he did not honor. Raijin said it was because he failed to get the information he wanted from the eastern king. He had intended to ransom Ukyo for those demands, but the trap caught Kent instead.”

“What trap?” Shin demanded. “Why the hell do you keep avoiding the answer? It’s yes, or you would just say no. What the hell does any of the rest of this matter?”

“If you already have your answer, you have no need of mine,” Waka said. “Now go before you bring everyone here and undo all my efforts to save Kent’s life.”

“The whole point was to make it so that you could come back with us and not die on sight,” Ikki said. “That’s still… you need to come, too.”

“I know Kent wouldn’t want you to be in trouble for his sake,” Kokoa said. “I’ll watch over him.”

That was not enough, and Waka knew it. “I did not make this choice thinking it could be easily unmade. I am ready to accept what comes, and do not think that medical care alone is what he needs. You cannot protect him if they do come here for him.”

“Then I’ll stay and you go,” Ikki said, and Waka shook his head. “No, you know I can fight. You know I will defend Ken, and with you gone in this chaos—anything could happen. Someone has to keep order. That’s not me. It’s not Shin or Toma, either.”

“We’re going to get blamed for what Ikki did to the castle.”

Waka frowned. “Exactly what did he do?”

“He destroyed the tower where Kent’s room is with some kind of explosive.”

Ikki shrugged. “Ken managed to figure out that mix of chemicals that made things erupt and light on fire. It scared those nobles before, and it seemed like something that would not only distract but also confuse—Raijin might even believe it was an accident Ken did on his own.”

“Or an act of war.” Toma shook his head. “They’re going to think we did it after how well Kent got along with the south. Speaking of… aren’t they in danger, too? If Kent is their son, they’d be looking for him, for one, and for another… There’s our queen to consider. She knows their daughter’s a fool, and if she takes advantage of this chaos to kill the king—”

“The south elects their kings and queens,” Shin reminded him. “It’s not like they can just appoint the daughter—she’d have to kill them both.”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t try.” Waka knew that they could not discount the possibility. They were in a position where the political situation could shift with any small action, and every one of the participants could make a move to gain more power. The queen of the west could take action against Raijin or any of the southern delegation. The south, for their part, would be unlikely to make any move except one.

He looked at Kent.

“They’re going to ask for him back, aren’t they?” Shin asked. “No matter what the queen does or what Raijin does, the south will push to get Kent back, won’t they?”

“How does that even work if Raijin has made him the heir? Does that mean he’d be in control of both countries?”

“All three of them,” Ikki corrected. “Since Raijin holds mine, his heir would, too, meaning Kent would have control of three out of the four kingdoms. We talked about him killing Kent to start a war, blaming it on the west and it would make sense that the south would follow him in to avenge their own loss—which nice of you not to mention _that_ part, Waka—”

“Of the people in this country who know that particular detail, only two were alive prior to this evening. Those that know now may count their days numbered—it is a secret Raijin has killed to keep over and over again. All the other guards who knew have been executed. I survived Raijin’s assassins, so he kept me on where he could watch me, but I have always known that he would see me dead if he could.”

“Which is why you knew if you helped Kent, you couldn’t go back,” Kokoa said, wincing. “I don’t—it’s strange after hating you for so long—but I don’t think anything should happen to you, and I know Kent wouldn’t want that. And if what you said is true… doesn’t that mean that everyone’s in danger now? It’s not just Kent but his parents and Shin and Toma and Ikki and you. Even Raijin could be, but… it’s hard to care what happens to him.”

“It’s going to be a mess if something does happen to him, though. Kent’s in no shape to take over, and even if he did, there’d be plenty of nobles who opposed him, plus our queen and Father—oh, hell, I know it’s Raijin’s line, but she’d argue that you were in line for the position, Shin.”

Shin shook his head. “Hell, no.”

“It is true you are the son of the late queen,” Waka said. That part was undeniable. He looked a great deal like his mother, though he had some of his father’s features as well. “And normally the line would not pass through from the queen, but as Kent is no relation to either of them, he has even less of a claim. If we could locate Ukyo, that would allay some, but that would not pacify all of them, as his personality is… far too kind for the harsh realities of managing a kingdom.”

“I got us away from the point,” Ikki said. “If Kent as Raijin’s heir controls the three kingdoms, then Raijin himself has a reason to kill the king and queen of the south. He’d have someone who had rights to all three, so why wouldn’t he do it?”

“Kent is his heir, though. He can’t control all three while Raijin is alive.”

“No, but if he has Ken, he doesn’t need the southern king and queen. He’d be a puppet like I am—he has been the entire time. We just didn’t know it. Raijin left them alive because he needed them to acknowledge Ken now that he’s of age, but as soon as they do, he’ll kill the king and queen and take control of the south. It was never about the west, was it?”

* * *

“I wouldn’t discount his ambition or desire for war,” Waka said, and Toma grimaced. This situation just got worse by the minute. If Raijin did take control of the south, he’d almost certainly go right to war with them. Why shouldn’t he? He’d have all of the south’s technology and industry to back him, and they couldn’t stop him. He wouldn’t be able to pull off what he’d done to the east, not with how paranoid the queen was, but that didn’t mean they would survive the war. Even if they did, they’d take heavy losses.

“Then what the hell do we do? Any one of us is at risk if we go near that castle. Raijin will accuse me or Toma of doing that to the tower, Waka’s as good as dead, and Ikki… well, actually, he might stand a chance, but not much of one.”

“We need to wait and give Kent the best chance he can have to recover.” Waka looked down at Kent before closing his eyes again. “Though steps must be taken to ensure the safety of Queen Ayeka and King Daichi as well. Kent would need the southern alliance to stay in power should Raijin fall.”

“Why do I get the unpleasant feeling your plan also includes killing Raijin?” Kokoa asked, frowning. “You… even if Kent gets the throne… and I’m not a noble so I don’t know how this works, but I don’t think he actually has the right to this one… if you kill Raijin, they’ll consider you a traitor and kill you.”

“If war doesn’t happen before Raijin dies, it will afterward,” Toma said, shaking his head. He knew his own queen too well to think otherwise. “We’ll end up trying for it if Raijin dies. This place seems weak without Raijin, which to her means we have to act. Even the alliance might not be enough, especially since Kent lacks the backing of most of your nobles.”

“And your common people.”

Waka nodded, saying nothing. Toma wasn’t sure if he had a solution to that or if there was one at all. This situation was one hell of a tangled mess.

“You said that was what Raijin wanted,” Kokoa said. “He didn’t want Kent to have the support of the people, did he?”

“In part. Those who travel regularly to the south could possibly understand the resemblance that Lord Shin remarked upon, especially as it is so different from Raijin and Ukyo, who look very similar. Him being their child and Raijin’s hostage all this time could not be known to the public. Popular opinion would likely shift against him both here and in the south.”

“The hell. The south let it happen, didn’t they?”

Waka shook his head. “As I understand it, no, not intentionally. Kent was not traded.”

“Raijin… took him? Then how can this be an alliance?”

Waka grimaced. “When the delegation originally came to sign the alliance, the queen was still pregnant. She was not supposed to have the child for some time, and yet once they arrived, labor came upon her, and she gave birth. The premature nature of his arrival meant he was in poor health at the time, and it was not considered wise to travel back with him. The queen herself was not well, and the king insisted on her seeing the doctors of their land. The baby stayed with his wet nurse here.”

“And Raijin claimed him as his own and no one fought him on it?”

“Raijin’s queen had recently given birth as well, and it was suggested that child take the place of the one that might not live, at least until it was certain he would recover. Ukyo already having been born, Raijin had his heir and must have appeared rather… generous to offer.”

“Wait. No.” Shin sounded horrified, and Toma almost wanted to laugh. “Not… Mine. That’s not...”

“As cute as it is seeing you panic over being related to her, do the math again, Shin. Mine’s younger than all of us. There’s no way she was traded for Kent.”

“Well, to be fair, I do believe she is the product of another one of the queen’s affairs, but Ikki is correct about the math. Mine wasn’t the child that the king and queen took home in Kent’s place.”

“You know, I’d almost say it was you after the way you watched over Kent and how close you seem, like you’re brothers or something,” Ikki said, and Toma had to wonder if the man had a death wish, saying something like that to Waka. “Only, again, the math doesn’t add up. You’re much older than Kent is.”

“I know that Queen Ayeka and King Daichi supposedly lost at least two children before Mine. It might have been three. Some said that was why they went for the alliance—they couldn’t be certain their line would survive, so they needed Raijin’s strength.”

“A situation he most likely caused to exist in the first place,” Waka said. “I would not be surprised if he was the cause of either child’s death, even if it was not done by his hand but that of one of his agents. I do know that Raijin held onto the pretext of Kent’s poor health to keep him in country, though he often promised that he would bring the child with him when he visited. He never has.”

“And since he doesn’t allow them to visit and he kept Ken locked away as much as possible and Ken hates being around people anyway—they have no idea he’s not sick and hasn’t been since he was a baby. Well, there was the whole thrown from the horse almost dying thing, but that’s different.”

Kokoa flinched. Shin frowned, and Toma had to wonder if his brother was jealous of her and what seemed to be some very obvious concern for Kent. She looked like she’d like to be the one caring for Kent, not Waka, and she lingered near like she wanted a task, not just this conversation.

“Do you plan to tell them now?”

Shin eyed her with suspicion, not even looking at Waka. “Tell us what?”

“It is not important at the moment, nor do I believe it necessary to share all of Kent’s secrets. I do not like that we are discussing this now, but we must have some sort of strategy.”

“And we don’t.”

“You should all change clothes, at least.”

Toma knew he wasn’t the only one staring at the woman. Shin seemed to believe that even less than Kokoa’s appearance at the ball the other night. Ikki looked amused to the point where he made her blush he was leering so much. Waka’s expression revealed nothing, as usual.

“I… Well… It’s just that we commoners don’t know most of you on sight. Waka and Ikki would be more recognizable, but part of that is the uniform for Waka and Ikki… You’re all dressed like princes, but if you changed into normal clothes, then I’m not sure anyone in town would know you. No, they’d know Waka. Everyone fears Waka, but the rest of you… Kent can come and go because he doesn’t dress like a prince when he comes into town.”

“She has a point. Even if you do not remain here—and you shouldn’t—you should change your garments. That cabinet there has a few alternatives, though most of them are my size, not any of yours.”

“If we can get something passable, I know someone who can help us with the rest, but we should change before visiting her.”

“Not another of your conquests.”

“This is a very skilled tailor who can either alter the garment in no time or find us something else. I’m not suggesting we see her for any carnal reasons. This is survival, so stop being so fussy about it, Shin. Your people will be looking for you. And so will ours. Changing our clothes lets us move around in town some, but even then, it’s not enough. None of us can get close enough to Ayeka or Daichi to get them away from the castle.”

“What about me?”

* * *

“No. Kokoa, no. Don’t even think about it. You’re not going.” Shin knew she wouldn’t want to hear it as soon as she opened her mouth, but there was no way she was going back in there with those nobles. She was sure to end up hurt.

She faced Shin, angry. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“I have to agree. There’s no need to put yourself at risk if you don’t have to be,” Ikki said, and she frowned at him. “I know I got you involved the other night—”

“All the more reason she shouldn’t go—she was seen with all of us, and that means that they’ll be suspicious of her.”

“They saw her in a fancy ballgown same as our uniforms. She won’t be noticed the same if she’s in her barmaid look, especially if she covers her hair with a scarf,” Ikki disagreed. “That said, I still don’t think you should. You don’t know the castle, and you can’t navigate it well enough to get to them without giving yourself away. I don’t want to put you at risk again. Ken was very unhappy about that. No, we’ll figure out something else.”

“If we wait for a renewed cover of darkness, I can do it,” Waka said. Everyone looked at him. “I know many ways in and out of the castle that others are unaware of, and I’ve never disclosed all of them to anyone else. I can get in without notice. The only risk is in waiting. Raijin could have them moved ‘for their protection’ or someone could make an attempt on their lives now.”

“Is there anyone we could send who is familiar with the castle, anyone who can be trusted?”

Ikki thought about it for a moment. “Maybe Rika.”

“Oh, hell, no.” Shin shook his head. That was a bad idea. “Look, that woman might act like she’s your friend, and maybe she is. Maybe she genuinely likes you, but even if she does, you’re the only one she _does_ like, and she won’t save the king and queen for your sake. She’d lie and tell you she tried, but she won’t do it.”

“You don’t even know Rika.”

“I know enough. I’ve seen her and those other court ladies. All they ever do is glare at whatever idiotic woman you happen to be dancing with or talking to, though no one even knows why they’d want you.”

“Yes, well, it’s no mystery why they don’t want you, Shin.”

“Ikki, I swear I will—”

“Enough,” Waka cut in, taking off his glasses and pinching his nose. “Rika can move more freely than us, it’s true, but I doubt her loyalty to anything but her own cause.”

“...send… message… code…”

“Kent?”

“...numerical… cipher… Ik… Ikkyu… like… puzzle...”

“Easy, now,” Ikki said, grimacing at how bad Kent sounded. “You just go back to sleep and get better. You’re right, and I’ll do it. I’ll make it a little math puzzle, just like the ones you gave me, but you have to rest again.”

“...Loud.”

“Agreed, but that will cease soon,” Waka said, lifting Kent’s head and bringing the tea cup to his lips. Kent gagged on it, but Waka urged him to take more before easing his head back down. “You need to stay asleep and heal. Just rest.”

“...very… un… pleasant… dream...”

“If you’re referring to Shin and Toma, that’s not a dream. The pain isn’t, either.” Ikki tried to force a smile. “Try and rest. Please. Those herbs are strong, but they’re not a miracle cure, either.”

“He’s out again,” Waka said. “And he will stay that way, I sincerely hope, as you will all be going. Change first. Kokoa, please see to those rags I mentioned before while they’re doing so.”

She nodded, giving Kent another glance. Shin watched her go, still frowning. Just how had she gotten mixed up in all of this, anyway? They shouldn’t be relying on her for anything or putting her in danger. He didn’t like this.

“You do not have much time if you intend to leave. Once it is light out again, you will have to stay here in absolute silence no matter what happens downstairs or if you hear her brother or the other barmaid at work.”

“Where are they now?”

“Sedated.”

“Why not her?” Shin asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Why leave her awake? If she’s really not Kent’s mistress—”

“She was useful. You, however, are not. Silence yourself and change.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others head into town while Waka continues to watch over Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck and stuck and stuck on this. I can't say much else besides that to explain why I couldn't get this done sooner. I could and did write other things, but even after the flashback came to me and got me back into it, it still took a while to finish the chapter, and it's... well... It's progress. There's still some stuff I know is coming. It's just been hard to get these ideas on paper and tied together.

* * *

“I’m not sure I want to know why you keep all these clothes here, Waka.”

Waka did not respond, not that Toma figured he would. They had their tasks, and Waka was not going to supervise them dressing. That would have been wrong, and he wasn’t that sort of man. Toma knew many rumors about Waka, but that was not one of them.

“Shut up, Toma. We need to finish and get out of here. The longer we stay, the more likely it is someone will see us leave, and if they recognize us, then they might figure out Kent is here.” Shin pulled on a plain red shirt, looking much more like a commoner than he had in years. Toma had to admit, it suited him, even if he was technically the product of two royal houses.

“Yes,” Waka said. “And if that happens, you will answer to me.”

“Have you been planning on making Kent king all this time?” Shin asked, and Toma frowned at him. They were supposed to be leaving, but now he was going to provoke Waka all over again? The hell? They didn’t have time for this.

“I have no intention of forcing Kent to be anything. I merely made a vow years ago to protect him, and I will fulfill my oath. Anyone who interferes with that will incur my wrath.”

“And that is not a pretty sight,” Ikki said, and Shin glared at him in disgust. Toma had to frown a little. The Ikki he’d always known was gone, including his very noticeable tattoo, and he looked even more common than Shin, which said something because Ikki seemed to attract attention wherever he went. “I take it you approve, Toma?”

“I know you dressed down when you brought us to the tavern before, but this is much more than that. I’d almost mistake you for a day laborer.”

“Kind of the point,” Ikki said. “If I go around looking like a noble, I get noticed. This way few people even give me a second glance, especially if I find some dirt to smear on my face. I will upset my tailor friend as this will offend her sensibilities, but I can always smooth her ruffled feathers later.”

“Disgusting.”

Ikki reached over to pat Shin’s head. “You are still so innocent. How is that even possible?”

Shin knocked his hand away. “Come on, Toma. Let’s go.”

“Stop addressing each other by name,” Waka said. “Your clothes are only one part of the matter. If you persist in using the names known around to belong to princes, you will still draw attention to yourselves.”

Toma nodded. He couldn’t argue with that, since he doubted many people here shared his name or even Shin’s. Ikki’s would be the most well-known, so they better not use any. They shouldn’t have to, but sometimes the name came out anyway, even if it didn’t need to be said.

“Let’s go,” Shin said, nudging Toma toward the door. Ikki lingered behind, looking like he wanted to stay, but even as close to Kent as he was, he wasn’t Waka. They needed him here, and it wasn’t like Toma or Shin knew where this tailor was to finish their costumes. These would work, he supposed, but they weren’t perfect.

Besides, Ikki had to get that message to the king and queen, didn’t he? He couldn’t stay around here and write it. That would take too long, especially if it was supposed to be in some kind of code. Kent had given them one once that neither Toma or Shin could break after months of working on it. That was annoying as hell, but then he’d made it harder than he would have given Ikki on purpose.

Toma shook the thought off, giving Kent a last glance before leaving.

If he died…

No, Toma refused to think about that.

* * *

 

“Hold on,” Ikki said, and Shin almost bumped into his back as he stopped abruptly. Grimacing, he moved back with a frown. “I know that hair. Yes, that has to be her.”

“Don’t tell me we’re getting caught by one of your conquests already,” Shin grumbled. They did not have time for this. He didn’t want to be sneaking around trying to avoid some girl who recognized Ikki. They were supposed to fix their clothes and be done with this. Being out in public was a risk, though they probably couldn’t go back to the tavern, either.

“That’s all you think about when it comes to women, isn’t it? Jealous, are we?” Ikki laughed as Shin glared at him. “Come on. Even you should be able to recognize that hair. Who else has it that color?”

“Damn,” Toma said from next to Shin. “That’s Mine, isn’t it?”

Shin looked again, not sure how he’d missed it other than being distracted, but sure enough, that girl was the southern princess. She wasn’t wearing her usual finery, and most of her hair was under a plain scarf, making her seem almost like a commoner, but she didn’t walk like one. She was lost, and it showed, even though her companions tried to steer her on and keep her calm.

Ikki moved forward, taking hold of the southern queen’s arm, tugging her and her daughter with him. “Ladies, I believe you’ll enjoy the specials in this shop today. And I’m sure you’ll like seeing them model them for you, sir.”

Shin saw their eyes widen, but none of them cried out to expose Ikki as he led them into the tailor’s shop. Shin followed in after him, Toma right behind him, and as soon as everyone was inside, Ikki locked the doors behind him.

“Sorry about that. I figured you wouldn’t mind too much if you realized it was for your own safety,” Ikki said, smiling widely at the three from the south. “Though you must be aware of the threat already if you’re here in such charming disguises.”

The king frowned as he looked at Shin and Toma before addressing Ikki. “When the tower was damaged, we knew our lives were in danger, but the assumed threat was from the west. Here you are with the princes of the west and claim to be interested in our safety.”

“It’s the queen who is power mad and war hungry, not the rest of us. We’re not that stupid,” Shin muttered, shaking his head. “And the tower—that was all Ikki.”

Ayeka studied Ikki with suspicion. “Why would you do that?”

“Do I really need a reason? You know what Raijin did to my homeland.”

“Ikki,” Toma said, and Ikki shrugged. “He supposedly did it as a distraction. It was meant to give Waka time to get Kent out of the castle.”

“Then Kent truly is ill?” Ayeka asked, looking worried. “He seemed so… he was...”

Daichi put a hand on her shoulder. “He was everything we expected him to be and more. His mind, his comprehension… even his appearance. We were not disappointed. At least not until he was forced to withdraw from the party.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t about him being weak or sick. You should know he’s not.”

Ayeka frowned. “What exactly are you saying?”

“That Raijin lied to you for years and held him as leverage,” Ikki said. He looked around the shop. “More than that shouldn’t be said here. Waka warned us that most people who know that detail about Kent are dead.”

“Where is Kent?”

Ikki shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you that. It’s for his safety. He… Shin’s right. He wasn’t sick—but he is injured. Badly. He’s in no state to defend himself. Waka has him somewhere safe, but more than that, I can’t tell you.”

“Injured?” Daichi repeated, his face going from concern to fury. “He left with Raijin. Are you telling us that Raijin—”

“Yes.”

“All this time?” Ayeka whispered, her face showing a bit of horror as she said it. “We trusted him with the boy. We—how could we have been so mistaken?”

“Well, I’m told Raijin can be charming. Never known it myself, but he did fool plenty of others.” Ikki almost smiled. “Not Kent. Even as a kid, Kent seemed to know what the king was like, more than Ukyo or even I did, and I hated him because he took my family away from me. Still, that’s not much comfort. The only thing that is… Kent is in very good hands with Waka. I’ve never fully understood their bond, but Waka will defend him with his life.”

* * *

“What is it like outside?”

Kokoa looked away from the window, feeling guilty. She hadn’t opened the curtain, knew she didn’t dare since this room was never used and if anyone saw that, they’d be suspicious. She couldn’t risk Kent’s life like that, though she should have been paying more attention.

“The streets seem to be chaos,” she said. She’d barely gotten through the washing between the knowledge of Kent’s blood and all the noise. She couldn’t help worrying about Ikki, Shin, and Toma, out in the city. Anything could happen to them.

“That is to be expected,” Waka said, still more calm than she could understand. “What of your brother and the other waitress?”

“Sawa heard the fuss and thought we should probably lock up and stay inside, which I agreed with. She thinks I’m in checking on Orion now, but he’s still asleep.”

“He is smaller. The dose would last longer.”

Kokoa nodded. She’d tried to tell herself that, too, though it was not very comforting. She was worried, not just about Orion but about Kent, and she couldn’t rest. “I checked to make sure he was still breathing.”

“I did not want anyone harmed. That has not been my purpose for many years now, not since I have known Kent,” Waka said, and she turned to look at him, thinking he might actually be smiling as he looked down at Kent. “I was not trained to defend. I modified my skills for that, but he was the one who gave me the opportunity to do so. Rescuing him changed my course, which would have been much shorter if our paths had not crossed.”

“You think someone would have killed you before now?”

Waka closed his eyes. “I’d have lost any reason to fight back years ago. Loyalty to a cause only works when the cause is just, and mine never was, not before him.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he frowned at her. “I’m not saying that as pity, but… I did misjudge you. So much. I spent years hating you and blaming you, and not only was Kent not dead, you… you were suffering that whole time. You were so young… to be forced to be a soldier… a soldier in a corrupt army… that’s…”

“You said it was not pity.”

“And it’s not. That’s… Do you even know who your parents were?”

“That does not need to be discussed, and you should not linger in here. The sound of voices could wake your brother or cause your friend to become suspicious.”

Kokoa knew that, but at the same time, she couldn’t help her frustration. “You probably don’t think it’s worth talking about or that you don’t have any value because of what you’ve done, but you’d be wrong. Kent could tell you that, and he’s not sentimental. He still sees the value in you. You’re closer to him than anyone besides Ikki, and maybe closer even than him. Kent probably doesn’t tell you that he cares, but then… you don’t say it, either.”

“You are not in a position to lecture me on what should or should not be said. I am a guard. He is a prince. There are formalities and other reasons not to speak of feelings such as you insist are there, and if you continue to misconstrue them—”

“It must be lonely thinking you have no one. No family, no friends… your legend would make that impossible for you except for maybe with Kent who knows you well. And Ikki risked a lot to get to you, to try and keep you safe. Maybe that was for Kent’s sake and not his, but that doesn’t—he still cared enough to try and save you.”

“There will be no one to save you from me if you do attract attention to our presence here.”

Kokoa sighed. She wouldn’t get through to Waka like this, and fighting would be a mistake, doing just what he didn’t want. She walked to the door and opened it, hesitating and looking back to see him wipe off Kent’s forehead and frown.

She hoped Kent wasn’t developing a fever. That would not be good, not in his condition. If he got sick on top of his injuries, he might die after all, and that scared her.

“Make more hot water.”

She nodded, closing the door behind her and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

“I do not know what it is about that one that makes one say too much when she is present. Or perhaps it is simply being in this position again,” Waka said, looking back down at Kent. He did seem warm, though it was not a definite fever yet. “It does bring back other times, though it is annoying that she keeps wanting to insist on me caring.”

“Caring… anyone… a weakness.”

“So my trainer told me back when I was still a child,” Waka said, though he had to shake his head again. “You are not supposed to be awake.”

“Tired… sore… pain… difficult to sleep...”

Waka did not doubt that. If Kent roused even a little, he’d be in too much pain to rest. Waka reached for the tea, knowing full well how Kent would react to it in its tepid state. Still, he poured some into the cup and held it up for Kent to sip.

The prince gagged and tried to shove it away. “No.”

“You need it. Do not fight this. It is all we have to improve your health.”

“Disgusting.”

In spite of everything, Waka laughed. “You sound like your eight year old self, not a grown man.”

In some ways, Waka missed that child. Though Kent was never carefree, nor would he have been someone Waka could respect if he was. As fond of Ukyo as he was, he had never seen that prince as a leader he’d follow. Kent was different. He had a playful side that Ikki was best at drawing out, but he was also very studious and concerned with the best way to do things, with an awareness of the state of the world that went well beyond his years.

“Think… was right… when I was… that young.”

“If you’re going to tell me again that you should have died, I refuse to hear it. I do not believe that then, nor do I feel that way now. No one who has been in this room today believes that.” Waka held the cup back out to him. “More. You should drink as much as you can while you’re awake.”

Kent forced a sip down and closed his eyes, wincing. “Rather… die...”

“Don’t be dramatic. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Was… dreaming...”

Waka tensed. Had Kent been lucid enough to hear more of that conversation with the other princes? Waka did not think it wise for Kent to know his true parentage at the moment. He might well believe he’d suffered for nothing—which in some sense was true. If Waka hadn’t been convinced that Raijin would turn on his former allies if Kent was taken from the castle, he might have done so years ago, but he had no interest in starting another war.

“Strange… dreams...”

“You can ignore them. Just rest.”

“Your… family...”

“I have none. You know this. You don’t have to be concerned over it, even if the girl is. She doesn’t understand despite being an orphan herself. She has forged a new family for herself here, with the boy and her friend.”

“And you?”

Waka held out the cup. “My situation is different.”

“You… said… once...”

“I know what I said. Drink this.”

* * *

“ _Are you… my brother…?”_

_Waka looked up from his book in confusion. He hadn’t thought the boy was up to speaking, and the last time he had, he’d known exactly who he was—barring a certain secret Waka didn’t think much of anyone knew, especially with some recent deaths—and who his family was._

_If one could call the royal family such a thing._

_Family as it was defined in the book he held was much different. Waka did not remember his own, so he could not say what they had been like, but he did know that the king did not have any affection for this suffering child, nor did the queen. The king had come by once. The queen never bothered. There were others that tried to see him, but none of them were allowed, given the boy’s fragile state and the possibility of delirium that now seemed to be reality._

_If the children heard this, they would not understand._

“ _You need to sleep. Close your eyes and rest.”_

“ _I see… him… when I close… my eyes… I don’t… want to close my eyes.”_

_Waka set the book down on the bed, leaning forward to look into the young prince’s eyes. “You do not have to fear him any longer. He is dead. King Raijin saw to that. It was not a quick or pleasant death, but it has been accomplished. He will not harm you again.”_

_The boy gave a small laugh. “Not better.”_

“ _No, you’re still ill, that much is true. You should sleep if you hope to get better.”_

“ _Why? He will just hurt me again.”_

“ _I just told you that he is dead.”_

“ _Raijin.” The prince shuddered, curling up against himself and looking even smaller than he had when Waka first rescued him. “He… he hates me… I… do you think… he wanted me… dead… that… this… is because of him? I… he hates me… so it might be…”_

_Waka grimaced. At this point, despite the way that the king had panicked and sent everyone looking for Kent when he disappeared, he cared very little about what actually happened to the prince. Kent was the son of the king and queen of the south, making him a negotiation piece, nothing more to Raijin._

“ _I do not believe he wants you dead.”_

“ _Why not? He doesn’t want me alive.”_

_Waka shook his head. No negotiation piece had value in death. “You are mistaken. He needs you more than you know.”_

“ _He needs Ukyo. Not me.”_

“ _You are not so valueless.”_

“ _Only you believe that.” Kent shook his head. “The queen hates me, too. All the nobles… I heard them say I should be sent to the south… I… It would have been better if I died. Why am I still alive?”_

“ _You still have a part to play.”_

_Kent snorted. “Is that meant to be soothing? It isn’t.”_

“ _You should be resting. You will not remember this conversation tomorrow, and it is better for you to improve your health.”_

“ _Do you think… it is wrong for the older sibling to need protection? Ukyo… he is so… he’s fragile, so much more than I am… and I feel… so weak… I wanted… I can’t believe there is anyone who…”_

“ _If you think no one cares about you, you are mistaken. Ukyo and Ikki have been outside your door several times today alone, but they are turned away because your health is too poor for visitors. Ukyo was in tears when he saw you last, and no one could calm him, so Raijin forbade him to come until you’re better. Ikki keeps trying to sneak in anyway.”_

“ _I… don’t feel safe… He… There was that moment, on the ride back… I was… but that’s gone now… this castle… it isn’t safe. I’m so alone… even if they care about me… they’re only children themselves… at the mercy of so many others… none of us are safe.”_

“ _You are,” Waka said. “I will make sure of that.”_

“ _Why?”_

_That made Waka tense. He still didn’t know what inspired this strange loyalty he felt for the child. He had been killing for so long he didn’t hardly remember a time without it, but these last few days spent at the boy’s side, he had not had to hurt anyone. He felt calmer than he had in years, at peace in ways he did not know that he’d ever experienced before now. He could protect someone, and that was now all he wanted to do. This boy was his future, not just in the sense that Waka believed he would be a fit king no matter which country he ended up ruling, but in that Waka knew their paths would be aligned. Where Kent went, Waka was going._

“ _I have never had family. Only orders.”_

_Kent closed his eyes, pained. “I didn’t… I haven’t really given you any, have I? I… I take them back. You… you are under no obligation to me. Go. You can… go. You need not stay. If I live… I don’t… I do not think I want to… there is not much worth surviving for in this life… but I would not make you stay for my sake.”_

“ _And if it was for my own?”_

“ _Impossible.”_

_Waka smiled. “Not at all. You have given me a new purpose. I prefer it over my former one, and as such, I intend to keep it, which means you must live.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Would it help if I called myself your brother?”_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recovery continues... with a slight problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I knew what I was doing at the end of this chapter, but getting to that point was not as easy as I'd hoped. I was stuck, though I knew that this needed to come now, it's been leading to this, too, for a while, but it was hard to get the pieces together.
> 
> Even now, I'm not sure I did it right, but it needed to happen.

* * *

“ _What are you reading?”_

_Waka glanced at the book. This was a foolish story that he should not have wasted time on, and he did not wish to explain it to the boy. The whole idea of it was absurd, and yet in a small way, this child was living it. The novel told of a child stolen from his home who later learned that he was a prince. Only in fiction did things like that happen, and yet Kent was the prince of another kingdom, not this one. He would someday know the truth of that, too._

“ _Why do you ask?”_

“ _I’m bored. I can’t move. It hurts. Do even have to have a reason to ask that? What is so wrong with asking you about the book?”_

“ _Nothing, I suppose,” Waka said, setting it aside. “If you are in pain, it is time for more medicine.”_

“ _No. That stuff is disgusting.”_

_Waka did not deny that. Having tasted the eastern kingdom’s so-called miracle herb, he knew it was bitter and almost vomit-inducing, but it was effective. “I can apply it in a poultice if you’d prefer.”_

_Kent grimaced and turned away. It must have been a more private area that was paining him this time, though it was little surprise as the child was covered in bruises and had many broken or cracked bones. In many respects, he should never have survived, and yet he was still here._

“ _Were you wanting me to read to you?”_

“ _I am not a baby. I can read for myself,” Kent said, sounding much like a petulant child. “You don’t have to watch me like that. I’m fine.”_

“ _You are not. You just said it hurt.”_

_Kent sighed. “I want to be able to walk again. I don’t…”_

“ _You don’t want to use a bedpan any longer?”_

_That got the prince good and red, which almost made Waka laugh, though he did not see the value in taking pride in someone else’s discomfort. “Would you rather I carried you to the other room?”_

_Kent looked back at him. “Would you? I… Yes. That. It’s not an order—I don’t give you orders—but I’d rather not lie in bed and… This is humiliating. All of it is. I hate this. Why did you save me? You should have let me die.”_

_Waka shook his head. This was far from the first time the prince had expressed that sentiment, though he was getting more vocal about it with each time he regained consciousness. The fever had passed, and the boy was much closer to recovering, but that just made him more aware of what he’d suffered and all the unpleasantness involved in a long convalescence._

_He went to the other side of the bed and lifted Kent into his arms, taking him into the other room as the prince shuddered. Waka eased him down and held him steady for a moment. “Do not make me regret this choice.”_

“ _I already do,” Kent muttered. “Let go. And don’t look.”_

_Waka let the prince have his privacy, though he did not leave the room in case Kent fell, since he was far from in a state where he could stand for long periods and should not be doing so at all. It did seem that Waka was growing increasingly weaker to the child, as he was giving in more and more to the boy’s stubbornness and whims._

“ _Waka?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Did I dream up that girl in the hut? Sometimes she seems very real, and others… she must have been a fevered delusion. She… didn’t really come feed me bread or stay with me when I was hurting and afraid of dying alone...”_

_Waka tensed. “What would you do if the girl was real?”_

“ _I… I have to thank her, at least, but… couldn’t… she told me she didn’t have parents, but she had a brother, and she told stories about him and about a boy who was her friend and...”_

“ _So all you wish to do is thank her? Then write to her.”_

“ _Are you really that ignorant of how it works for females? They don’t get schooling. She won’t be able to read it.” Kent splashed his hands in the water bowl, and Waka passed him a towel. The prince leaned around to peer at him. “You’re saying that because she’s not real, aren’t you? Writing a letter is a safe way of thanking a delusion, right? You’ll just burn the letter later.”_

_Waka had to smile in spite of himself. “You are too smart for your own good, child.”_

“ _Don’t call me that.” Kent tried to take a step toward the door and almost fell, spared only by Waka’s quick intervention. “I hate this. I am not so… I am helpless. I am, but I… I could do more for myself before.”_

_Waka carried him back to the bed and set him down. “That will come. Give yourself time to heal.”_

“ _For what point and purpose? Raijin wants me dead, and he doesn’t need me as he has Ukyo. Ikkyu likes to say that someday Ukyo and I will rule together and free his homeland, but… that’s not going to happen. Raijin will kill me first.”_

“ _I promise you—I will not let him kill you.”_

“ _You’re supposed to be loyal to the king.”_

_Waka gave Kent a slight smile. “Perhaps I am. It may be that you will one day be king.”_

“ _Don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny. I don’t want that. I don’t even… I should have just died.” Kent settled back on the pillows and then flinched in pain. “I thought it was just… it’s not just that… I think… my side...”_

“ _I should not have let you move,” Waka muttered to himself as he went to prepare another poultice. He would not make that mistake again._

* * *

_Waka’s head jerked up, and he looked over at the bed only to have tension force him up to his feet. He should not have been asleep, even if he had not left this room in days, and if that carelessness had cost the prince his life, Waka would not forgive himself. How could he have not noticed someone else coming in to remove the child?_

_Impossible._

_He turned around, surveying the room, and then he saw what had awakened him. Someone very foolish was attempting to open the door. He had shooed Ikki away not long before he sat back down, but that didn’t meant that Kent hadn’t been aware of the other boy’s visit._

“ _You know you’re not well enough to be moving around. Didn’t the last time prove that to you?” Waka asked as he crossed over to kneel down next to the prince. “That door is made of some rather solid wood. You likely injured yourself trying to open it. What were you thinking?”_

_Kent sighed, his hand over his stomach, protecting his still healing body. “It… I wanted out.”_

_Raijin had been very specific about his orders—no one besides healers saw Kent, and Kent was not to be moved from this room. Waka did not doubt the consequences if either order was disobeyed._

“ _If you are bored, we can get you more books to read. And I will speak to the king about allowing you more visitors now that you are improving. Ukyo and Ikki would like that, I’m sure.”_

“ _I am not going to be placated. Did you know you avoid things when you refuse to lie but want to lie all the same?”_

_Waka frowned. “No. That did not make much sense.”_

“ _Yes, it does,” Kent said. “You avoid direct answers when you don’t want to lie but know you should. Like when I asked you about the girl and you asked me what I’d do if I saw her. And you suggested writing her a letter and letting me have my own conclusion about it, but that was it—I was the one who decided she wasn’t real. You didn’t have to lie because you let me believe it by avoiding giving me an actual answer.”_

“ _I see.”_

“ _I am not stupid,” Kent said, though his voice made his youth show. “I don’t need to be coddled. If there is some distressful truth you want to keep from me, then… just say it. I don’t want to be tricked. I want… I want to see her. I… Servants in the castle have it better than orphans, right? She could be here. That’s better, isn’t it? I could do that much for her even if I can’t… I know I can’t be friends with her. It can’t ever be like it was… I’m a prince and that means… I don’t get real friends, and certainly not female ones, but… I could help her. She helped me. It… it would be balanced.”_

_Waka closed his eyes. If the prince kept trying to find his way to that girl, not only would he injure himself again, as he just had, but he’d likely get her killed over the secret Raijin insisted on keeping. She couldn’t be allowed to live in the castle knowing what she knew about Kent’s abduction. If Kent made contact with her, it would mean her life._

“ _No. She… you let me think she wasn’t real over telling me she was dead? Did he kill her? She left not long before he came, before you came—”_

“ _It was not your fault. Her fate was that common to orphans,” Waka said, now aware that he was doing exactly what Kent just accused him of, but he did not care. He would not let Kent risk either of their lives. “Come. I will help you back into the bed.”_

“ _No. Leave me alone. I don’t… I shouldn’t have survived. Not if she didn’t. That’s…”_

_Waka frowned. “Why does she matter so much to you? You did not know her, and her feeding you was not so great an act.”_

“ _She didn’t know who I was. She didn’t care. She’s not like all those people who only speak to me because I’m a prince. Who treat me like I’m stupid because I’m young. Who think I can be manipulated because Ukyo has a kind heart and I don’t. She… Maybe it was pity, but she actually cared about me… no one else did that. Not even Ukyo or Ikkyu do that. They can’t. Ukyo… he loves everyone. He’s good that way. And Ikkyu… he can’t help being aware of what I am and all the hope he’s placed in me… I don’t want that. I don’t… I’m second in line. I understand that. I’m meaningless except if Ukyo dies. I know all of that… I just...”_

“ _You have value outside of being the heir if Ukyo dies,” Waka said. He was not even speaking of Kent’s true parentage. “You need to get back in bed and finish healing.”_

_Kent sighed, but he did not protest this time as Waka lifted him up and carried him back to the bed._

* * *

“ _I’m hearing a bunch of cheering,” Kent said, looking back from the window as Waka reentered the room. “What is going on out there? It’s so loud… it’s not time to celebrate another detente, though. What is it?”_

“ _Are you worried?”_

_Kent grimaced. He had little to do besides read, and it was hard to read with the loud noises outside. Even Ukyo and Ikki hadn’t been by yet today, so something was going on, and it was difficult not to be concerned. “What is it?”_

“ _King Raijin has issued an official proclamation,” Waka said, and Kent could tell that whatever it was, they shouldn’t be celebrating it. Waka reached into his coat and withdrew a scroll. “These have gone around the entire town, but I knew you’d want to read it for yourself.”_

_Kent took the paper from him and frowned in disbelief. “What is this? He can’t mean this. That’s… he has servants who help him dress. This… he can’t do this.”_

“ _He has.”_

 _Kent read over the words again, but he didn’t want to believe them._ Anyone who touches the royal family will face death. _They couldn’t really be celebrating over that, could they?_

_The door opened with a bang, and Kent jumped, wincing when he heard Raijin laughing. Waka frowned again, moving closer to Kent as though he did intend to protect him, which just made Raijin’s smile wider and more sickening._

“ _Kent. I wanted you to know I’ve taken steps to see to your continued safety.”_

“ _What?”_

“ _The proclamation I made today. No one will ever touch you again. Well, no one outside the royal family.” Raijin’s smile promised Kent plenty more pain, and he swallowed, wanting to turn to Waka and cling to him like a much smaller child than he was, but if he so much as touched Waka, if Waka had to help him back in bed again… “I see you understand. Well, now, let’s all celebrate, shall we?”_

_He laughed again as he left, and Kent shuddered, turning away from Waka and trying to calm himself. He couldn’t touch anyone. Raijin had made it a crime._

_Any sense of safety was gone, and Waka’s words… they were only words. They couldn’t save him. Nothing could, not now. Not after what Raijin had done._

“ _Kent—”_

“ _Don’t. You… It doesn’t matter. I do understand what he’s done. I know.”_

“ _This is not the end. Raijin could tire of the law. And he will not be king forever.”_

_Kent could find no comfort in that. Even if Raijin died, it would not be safe. Ukyo would not last long on the throne, and then they’d come for Kent, law or not, and he’d be just as dead. That wasn’t even the reason he had to worry. Raijin had been very clear about the threat he’d made._

“ _I… I want to be alone, Waka. Please go.”_

“ _Kent—”_

“ _Just go. Get out. I don’t—you can say things, and you can promise, but in the end, they don’t mean anything, and you can call yourself my brother, but you’re not, and that means… Just leave me alone. That’s what he wants anyway. May as well let him think he’s won.”_

“ _Kent—”_

“ _Who do you think it will be, Waka? Me or you?”_

“ _For what?”_

“ _Which one of us will end up killing him.”_

* * *

Kokoa gave the street another glance, trying to stay away from the door as she did. She didn’t feel comfortable being down here right now, and she knew Sawa felt the same. They’d already locked up for the day, but if what she was hearing was right, then those locks might not be enough. She wasn’t sure how bad things were going to get out there, but she was scared. She couldn’t help but be anything else, not right now.

She looked up at the stairs. She had better check on Orion and tell him to stay in the room. No one should be out where they could be seen. If someone did break into the tavern, they would, but they wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone if they were out of sight, and she had to hope, as terrible as it was, that Waka would intervene before anyone could reach their door.

She started up, readying herself for an unpleasant conversation. Orion wouldn’t like this, and he’d be worried about his friends, too, since they weren’t all safe in a place like this watched over by Waka of all people.

Not that Orion knew Waka was here, but still, he’d worry about the others over them.

Something grabbed hold of her, and she would have screamed, but she barely had time to realize what had happened before she was pulled back into Waka’s room. He shut the door behind them, and she swallowed, feeling even worse than she had downstairs.

“Am I hearing what I think I’m hearing out there?”

She nodded. She was sure he’d heard the same cries in the street, even if they were hard to believe.

Waka let go of her and swore, looking over at Kent, who was awake again. He looked pained, though she didn’t know if that was because of the sounds outside or just his injuries.

“Have… to assume… true,” Kent said, and Waka nodded, reaching behind her for the door handle again. He opened it, and Sawa jumped on the stairs, staring at them.

“You,” Waka said. “Go to the tailor’s shop on high street and find Lord Ikki. Tell him to bring everyone here immediately. Do not let him ask questions. He knows better.”

“What? In that? No. I’m not going out there. Have you heard what they’re saying? I—”

“Do it. Now.”

Sawa flinched and ran back down the stairs, heading for the kitchen and the back door. Kokoa winced, looking back at Waka.

“I would have gone.”

“You are far more likely to be in danger. You were seen in the company of all the princes, the crown prince in particular. It doesn’t matter if Ikki danced with her. They’ll assume nothing of that, but you? You caught Raijin’s eye, and that is dangerous.”

She frowned, about to protest when Orion came down the hall. “Neesan? What’s going on?”

Waka shook his head. “There is no point in trying to hold the same secrecy as before. Get in here, child. Do not argue. We do not have time for that.”

Orion nodded, and she pulled him in with them. His eyes got wide when he saw Kent.

“Stop gaping,” Kent said, and Waka moved past them to take the tea cup to Kent. “Not again. That… even if… hurts… need to be awake… now.”

“Enough to cut the pain. No more. Do it. Even if you are needed now, you cannot think clearly if you are in pain.”

Kent sighed and took a sip, gagging a bit on it. She winced, holding tighter onto Orion, not sure what else to do right now. “Do you think that—”

“We wait for the others.”

She swallowed, knowing they should, and yet how did she do that? “Waka, if that is true—”

“Certain measures will be needed, but facts must be known first. Now calm yourself and wait.”

* * *

“Why are we in a tavern? First a tailor’s shop, now this,” Mine said, and Shin glared at her. She shrank back a bit, but Ikki ignored it, checking behind him to make sure everyone was inside. Sawa had been panicked when she got to them, and she hadn’t told them much, though judging from the chaos in the streets, it looked like war had already started.

“Patience,” Ayeka said, looking around the room. Ikki wondered if she’d ever been in a tavern before. That might have been amusing to see if they had more time, but if Waka was asking for them, it was bad, and they needed to make a plan fast.

Ikki moved past the others, knowing he’d some how become the leader of this group even with higher ranking royals present. He went up the stairs, pushing the door open. Ken was awake again, almost sitting up, and that was a relief even as bad as he still looked.

“This room will not be big enough for everyone,” Daichi observed as he stepped inside. He looked at Ken and smiled, the same look on his wife’s face as she joined him. Mine looked far less pleased. Someone really should tell her she was jealous of her brother. Well, sort of.

“It will have to suffice. The downstairs is too dangerous, and Kent cannot stand at present,” Waka said, and now both of them were frowning at him. “If Ikki did not tell you that he was injured—”

“That’s not it,” Ayeka said, shaking her head. “We know. We are furious, and the alliance will likely be broken if it is not already, but it was not that. In this light, you looked a lot like my brother. The resemblance was startling for a moment.”

Waka frowned, shaking his head again. “I trust it passed, and even if it did not, that is not important. Why are you all looking at me as though you don’t know the reason you’re here? Did you not hear the crowds?”

“Poor Mine had a bad hangover, and we took up shelter in the part of the shop that’s insulated by a lot of clothes and fabric,” Ikki said. “We saw a bit of it on the way back, of course. It’s like everyone’s lost their heads. War is frightening, but this is ridiculous.”

“War?” Sawa repeated, staring at them. “You… really didn’t hear it?”

“What is going on?” Shin demanded. “Why are you all acting like this? I’d have thought Kent was dead the way you’re going on, but he’s not, and she’s saying it’s not a formal declaration of war, so what the hell is going on?”

“Were you all present in the shop the entire time?”

Ikki nodded. “Most of it, at least. We met the king and queen and lovely princess there on our way in, and we were still trying to figure out where to go after that because the tailor shop isn’t the most comfortable, but I no longer needed to get a coded message to them, and they didn’t want to discuss other places to stay, they just wanted to see Ken—”

“Me? Why?”

“You didn’t hear that, either?”

“I have been in… and out… of consciousness. I don’t know what I did or didn’t hear.”

“Ken, you’re their son. Not Raijin’s. You’re actually the heir to the southern kingdom.”

Ken went pale, and Waka moved a bowl in front of him just in time for him to vomit into it. He shook a few times, and Waka shoved the bowl at Shin, who almost gagged himself. Waka held a cup up to Ken’s lips, and Ken grimaced as he drank from it.

“There. Just rest.”

“We… will… have… a very long… conversation… about this later.”

“I know,” Waka said, setting the cup aside again as Ken closed his eyes. He looked over at Daichi and Ayeka. “He did not know, though he was not without his suspicions. Raijin had most of the people who did know killed.”

“That is to be expected, given what we know he was doing,” Daichi said. He shook his head. “Neither of us wanted to leave Kent behind, but Ayeka almost died and if we had not gone back for our own doctors...”

“She would have,” Waka said, as though it was fact, and Ikki grimaced to know it was. “Raijin would likely have used your son against your kingdom years ago if he could have. I do not know why he allowed you to live this long.”

“It is not so simple as eliminating us,” Ayeka said. “We are not born to these roles. We were elected. And it is true few people wish the role, so we have not been challenged since we were very young. Kent would not automatically rule if something happened to us.”

“I don’t understand. If Kent’s your son...” Mine looked very confused, and she shook her head. “Was he one of the babies that died? That’s not… how is that possible?”

“We were forced to leave Kent here when we returned south so that Ayeka could see our doctors. He was not well enough, everyone said the journey would kill him, so we… took Raijin’s son home in his place, intending to make an exchange later.”

“Only that child died, and Raijin kept insisting Kent was not well so he could not make the trip,” Ayeka said. “When we sent doctors, they came back and told us the same thing. He must have had them lie, but we trusted our people. I am sorry, Kent. We should have known.”

Ken closed his eyes. “Apologies are useless things. We… we do not have time… for that.”

“Ken, it’s not—”

“The cries in the street say Raijin is dead. Someone murdered the king.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a plan after hearing the crowds' startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did know that the last chapter was coming, and I thought I knew how to follow it up, which is what this was leading to, but it was still a bit difficult to get done, not just because I got sidetracked into a very silly series of group chat fics. Still, in spite of those and probably largely because I was laid up today as I'm sick with something that reminds me of pneumonia but hopefully is just a cold, I was able to finish this in spite of myself.

* * *

“Raijin’s dead?” Shin repeated, looking around at the others. The two women didn’t look shocked, not Waka, either, but then they were the ones claiming that was what the crowds said. They’d heard that already, so they wouldn’t be shocked. Everyone else was, and all of them looked pretty damn worried, too. “Are we sure about that?”

Waka shook his head. “We have only the rumors. I did not leave Kent’s side to investigate before calling you here.”

“You really thought one of us did that?” Toma asked, frowning at him. He shook his head. “How many times do we have to say it? We don’t want war. Wanted Raijin dead maybe, but not enough to risk war and do you really think we’d kill him ourselves?”

Shin looked at his brother. “You, yes. Me, I’m not that stupid.”

“Shin, I didn’t do this. I don’t know why you’d think I would, but you know I didn’t because I was with you the entire time.”

Except when they separated to create their distractions, yes, but Shin didn’t know if that was enough time for Toma to have killed Raijin. If he had, though, they should have raised the alarm on that long before Shin, Toma, and Ikki left the castle. He couldn’t see how the king dying wouldn’t have gotten noticed pretty damn fast.

No, he could be reasonably sure that it hadn’t been him, Toma, or Ikki. Everyone knew it wasn’t Kent. And if Waka hadn’t left Kent—which mostly they had his word for that, but it wasn’t likely he had—then it wasn’t him, either.

That didn’t rule out anyone from the south. They’d been with them at the tailor shop, but what about before? Maybe they were faking their reaction to finding out what Raijin did to Kent.

“We heard nothing of Raijin’s death before we left the castle,” Daichi said. “We should have heard an alarm, though perhaps it was drowned out in the panic over the tower’s destruction.”

“That is possible.”

“Someone has to go find out if that’s true,” Ikki said. He swallowed. “Honestly, I don’t think it’s safe to send any of us. We’ll be suspected, since we have been in hiding, and we can’t prove we weren’t there. Even us vouching for each other might not be enough.”

“Not… for nobles… court… Not… when some… want war… others… want you… dead.”

Ikki grimaced. “Look, I can’t exactly rise to power and free my homeland right now. I’m not a threat. That’s stupid.”

“As long as you are alive, you are a threat,” Ayeka said, shaking her head. “Anyone who wishes to restore the eastern kingdom or make it a puppet of their own needs you to do it. You cannot go. You are too much at risk now.”

“Kent’s in the most danger, though, isn’t he?” Kokoa asked. “Raijin made him his heir, so if this assassination is real and Raijin is dead, they’d have to go after him next.”

“That is true.” Daichi shook his head. “Even telling everyone the truth will not save him from that, not when Raijin did take him as heir by official ceremony.”

“I… I have to… make an appearance. If I do not… the chaos will continue.”

Waka shook his head. “First we must make sure this is not one of Raijin’s schemes or perhaps the work of the queen of the west. You would be walking into a trap, and I have already told you I won’t let that happen.”

“You’re going to want to go yourself,” Kokoa said, holding tight to Orion. “Is that… you can’t, can you? Won’t they suspect you just as much, and won’t they try and kill you? You… you matter too much to Kent to do that.”

“You’re not going,” Shin told her. She could get that fool idea out of her head. It wasn’t happening. Waka could handle himself, though she wasn’t wrong about people thinking he was behind this, especially since he hadn’t been seen all this time. He had a good reason, but it wouldn’t be enough for the damned nobles.

“We need someone who can verify that Raijin is dead. Only then can we make a true plan.”

Kent shook his head. “If the people keep panicking and rioting, nothing will be left to salvage. Someone has to calm the masses.”

“Again, Ken, that’s not you. You’re not up to that, and if anyone did attack, we couldn’t protect you enough. We need an advantage before we reveal you’re alive.”

Kent nodded. “I know. I… you have to go, Ikkyu.”

“What? I thought we just agreed that he—”

“Ikkyu… is loved… by many… He is… the only choice… for calming… the public. They… fear Waka. They do not… know… me. They know… Ikkyu. Trust him. It must be him.”

Ikki swore. “Damn, but you’re right. We don’t have anyone else they’ll listen to, and I am known about town.”

“Ikki’s presence would create a distraction that would allow me to return to the castle and verify Raijin’s death,” Waka said. “Though it is a risk to both of us, I do not see any better way. Ikki has the popularity to rally the crowds, and I am the only one who can move within the castle with the speed and stealth required.”

Kent reached for him. “I… If anything happens to either of you...”

“I have yet to fulfill my promise,” Waka said, which made Kent snort. He closed his eyes and took a breath, leaning close enough to whisper in Kent’s ear, and though none of them heard it, they could see how much it affected Kent.

“You know… an emotional response… like that… does not inspire… much confidence.”

Waka smiled at him, putting his hand on Kent’s head for a moment before turning to leave.

* * *

“I don’t like this. Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

Ikki looked over at Sawa. “Are you actually worried about me? Because I think I like that. You’re rather sweet, you know, under that tough look of yours.”

“What?”

He leaned close to her. “What do you say to a little luck?”

“I...” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have agreed to come with you for this. Even if it wasn’t right you going alone, what am I supposed to do? I can’t protect you. That would have been Waka’s job, only he’s got to go to the castle. Alone.”

Ikki nodded. That was dangerous. And he was pretty sure that Shin and Toma would make their way into the crowd eventually, even if they shouldn’t. They’d want to do something to help. Everyone did, except maybe Mine. She still hadn’t recovered from finding out that Ken was her brother, more or less. They hadn’t given her the rest of that news—that she wasn’t Daichi and Ayeka’s blood daughter. He wasn’t sure they should, though she might resent Ken for the rest of her life either way.

“For luck,” Ikki said, kissing Sawa’s cheek as she blustered in protest, and he grinned just before grabbing hold of the well in the square and pulling off his hat.

“It’s Lord Ikki! We’re saved! Lord Ikki!”

He hadn’t expected the instant applause, but some of them were desperate indeed. He tried to think of a good way to begin this speech, but he didn’t have one. Not when he couldn’t call them his people, since he was from the east. Next best thing, then, even if it was a lie. “My friends, I think we’ve all lost our heads a bit, haven’t we?”

The crowd tensed and looked between each other, some of them mumbling.

“In my case it was the usual,” Ikki said, throwing Sawa a wink, to which she made a very rude gesture and got the crowd laughing. “Everyone else, though, you’ve gone a bit far, haven’t you? Whats with the mad rushing about? And the screaming and yelling? The looting?”

“The king is dead.”

“I admit that is a distressful thing. No succession ever comes easily no matter who the king was, but I don’t know why you’re panicking this much. Personally, I can’t help a bit of relief.” Ikki smiled. “After all, the man who invaded my country and slaughtered my family is gone. So, I’m in the mood to celebrate.”

“Ikki,” Sawa hissed at him, but the crowd seemed to enjoy that, with some of them cheering and saying to bring out the beer. He knew that wasn’t the greatest idea, but hell, it had to be better than letting them run about like the world was ending.

“It may take them a few days to get the prince on the throne, but that doesn’t mean we need to destroy everything. Even if most of you don’t know Ken, I do, and I can tell you that he’ll be a fine king. He’s smart, and he knows the things you need maybe even better than you do because Ken is good at seeing the problems of the whole kingdom, not just a piece of it like most of the nobles you know. You just have to give it some time. You know how it is. There has to be a formal ceremony, but you know what that means?”

“Celebrate!” The crowd started cheering, and it looked like there might even be some dancing in the town square tonight. Ikki was fine with that, since all he was supposed to do was keep them from rioting.

He saw some of the guards at the edge of the crowd now, and they did not look pleased. He supposed they were loyal to Raijin, not Waka, and they weren’t going to be happy about people celebrating his death.

Ikki didn’t have the authority to stop them. They’d need Ken for that. He’d be better off leaving for now and coming back later if the crowd got out of hand again. Well, they probably would, seeing as they were going to be drinking and partying, but at least there’d be a little less destruction. Definitely less panic. That was a victory.

Ikki hopped back down next to Sawa. “That was your big, motivational speech?”

“No good at those, apparently. I do know how to fake being the life of the party, though.”

“Fake it?”

He took hold of her arm as he led her away from the crowd. “You don’t actually think I _want_ to drink until I can’t walk and that those noblewomen are fun to talk to, do you? Oh, they fawn over me sometimes, but none of that is real. They’re bored or they hate their husbands, and they’ll willing to use me, but they don’t care about me. None of them do. It’s been that way since Raijin conquered my father’s kingdom. I’m just a joke to everyone.”

Sawa frowned. “Maybe because you let yourself be one. Whoever said you had to be that but you? You could be more than that. You’re still a prince, even if he took away the kingdom, and people think that matters, so _use_ it. You just convinced that crowd. You have more power than you think.”

“Now that was a speech.”

She flushed. “I’ve been around Kokoa for too long. She’s got the speeches. You should have seen her argue with Kent. She wouldn’t give a bit, just dug in and stayed the course even when he had all that logic against her.”

“I’m a bit sad I missed it, but I would very much like to hear more of your speeches, too.”

“Don’t go flirting with me now.”

“I’m not.”

“Lord Ikki—”

“No one—not even Ken—has believed that I could do anything about the position Raijin put me in. You do. That makes you very special.”

* * *

“Can I ask you something?” Orion looked over at Kent, who barely seemed awake. He didn’t seem very good, and he had to be tired, but Orion couldn’t help himself. “Why didn’t you tell us you were a prince when you came here and taught Neesan?”

Kent closed his eyes, and Neesan frowned down at him. “Orion, that’s—you don’t—Kent needs to rest. You leave him alone.”

“It is true he must rest to recover,” the older man said, “though it is not that we are not curious as well. Having known so little for so many years… We would learn everything we could now.”

Orion looked at him. “You’re the king and queen of the south, but you’re Kent’s parents? I mean, part of that makes sense because he’s very smart, and people say the south is all about being smart, but how is that possible?”

“I want to know, too,” the pink haired girl said. “You started to explain, but then you stopped, and I… I was never your daughter, was I? I’m not smart enough, and I don’t look like either of you, but Kent does. He looks so much like you… and he’s smart...”

The queen touched her shoulder. “We have raised you as ours, and that comes with a level of responsibility and certain… attachments which are not based on blood alone.”

“I… would think… blood matters little,” Kent said. He lowered his head, and Orion could see him gripping the sheet with a hand that was almost white in color. Neesan let go of him and went to Kent’s side, sitting down where Waka had been.

She lifted the cup and held it to Kent’s lips. He looked at her, and she sighed. “I know I’m not Waka. I can’t make you drink it, but you’re hurting, and you need to heal. You know you’re going to have to have the strength to go in front of everyone later… I… Please. I couldn’t do this for you before, but I’d like to now.”

Pink Hair frowned. “You didn’t need to care for him. Waka was.”

“I don’t mean that,” Neesan said, urging Kent to take a sip. He did, grimacing, and pushed the cup away after he did. She set it down and brushed back his hair like she did for Orion when he was sick. “I am sorry.”

He shook his head. “I understood… even then... that such a… friendship was impossible. It… It could not be excused… by childhood… such ignorance… cannot… change… what I was… or what Raijin… would have done… if he knew… you knew...”

“I know you said before you could forgive what Waka did, but… can you? Knowing he held back something like that, too? I mean, telling you I was dead is one thing, but not telling you about your parents? After what Raijin did?”

Kent closed his eyes. “If I had… defied Raijin… before… I would not be alive… now. And… when I was younger… or even more recently… I was the only defense… Ukyo had against him. I… He was… too fragile… to rule. I knew that… everyone did… I accepted… where I was… for the sake of others… And I am not… selfless… merely… practical… I had to keep Ukyo alive… to keep the peace… Though if… if I had known… I cannot be certain logic… would have been enough… to keep me here… I hated it. And him. Raijin. I… Though Waka and Ikki are the brothers… I understand… and have by… choice, of sorts… as you chose Orion… Ukyo was not… and I… felt an obligation… more than… but… still obligation… to stay.”

“You are a good man,” she said. “Better than anyone realizes.”

He snorted, and then he started coughing. Orion winced, wishing Neesan was still holding him even if Kent needed her more because that sounded terrible and was a bit scary even as he stopped and settled back with his eyes closed again. He almost looked dead.

“You really do need to rest.”

Kent nodded. “Yes.”

Orion thought about saying something about how Kent hadn’t actually answered the question, but he didn’t think that was a good idea when Kent needed to rest, not get worked up again. If he coughed like that another time…

“I know you don’t want more, but maybe you should have it.”

Kent nodded, and this time he drank down a lot more from the cup. Orion thought he even emptied it. He gagged, and Neesan wiped off the bit of tea that had dribbled down his chin. Kent looked at her, and she gave him a smile.

“I know I’m not Waka, but… I won’t leave you. And it already sounds quieter out there, so maybe Ikki was able to take care of the crowd. You’ll probably be asleep before he comes back, though.”

“Yes. At the usual rate… have less than a minute...”

Orion looked at the others. Now the king was comforting the queen, who looked very upset. He turned to them again. “You didn’t explain. Does blood matter?”

“Perhaps not,” she said, looking at her daughter and then at Kent. “And yet… the biological response I felt when I first held him in my arms… I formed a bond with the child I birthed, and I could never forget it. That was not just because I had… we had so many tragedies before Kent… some lost before birth… others… after… And the doctors… they told me I could not have another. And that Kent was too ill to be moved to our home. I… I was led to believe by those I trusted, those whose training in the healing sciences I respected, that… that the only thing I could do for Kent as his mother was let him stay where he was.”

“It is a decision we both agreed to, very reluctantly, but our very natures were used against us. We trusted science over emotions, those emotions that said to hell with Raijin and the alliance, the doctors were wrong, we should go get our son. That was… irrational, put so much at risk. And we chose… we chose not to risk the many over the one.”

“I don’t think I could do that,” Neesan admitted. “Orion’s only my brother, but if someone had him and it wasn’t me, I’d go break down their doors. And… I only stayed away because Waka lied and said he was dead. Well, no. He let me believe that, but it wasn’t true. He didn’t ever say it. I just realized that now.”

“That is… what he does,” Kent said. Then he laughed. “This is a bit ironic… it was the needs of the many… but now they rest on the one...”

Orion didn’t think that was very funny. Not at all.

* * *

Waka made his way through the castle without notice. His journey through the town had been unhindered, even though the crowds were still chaotic in some of the areas away from the square where Ikki had started his speech. Waka had not stayed long there, knowing he did not have much time to learn of Raijin’s fate.

If Kent did not take control of the throne soon, he would not be able to, whether he’d been named heir or not, but in his current condition, Waka would not risk bringing him back to the castle. He was far too vulnerable, and if this was some kind of trick or trap, designed by Raijin or someone else, Waka would not let that stand.

He’d die before he let anything else happen to Kent. Waka had sworn to protect that boy Kent had been, and he’d failed too many times already. He would not do so again.

He moved through the halls, knowing that if Raijin was truly dead, his body would have to be laid out in only one place. That was tradition, and no one would go against it, even if they had no king to give them orders. The queen had been placed there before her funeral and remained there far longer than she should have, but Raijin had hated his wife and was not interested in respecting her corpse.

Waka knew if Kent had not forced the issue, Raijin would not have bothered burying her at all. He’d have preferred to let her rot above ground for carrion to feed upon, and though Kent had not liked the woman much, he had still ensured that she had a proper state burial.

Raijin had made him pay for it and often taunted Kent with his sense of responsibility. He was not wrong. That side of Kent had trapped him years ago, and even now stood to condemn him, as he would be forced to take the throne he did not want in order to stabilize the country.

Waka heard voices ahead and stilled, listening to know what he was up against. The king’s body would be guarded, he had not expected anything less, but he could deal with them depending upon their number.

“You cannot give me orders.”

“The king is dead, and someone must see to this mess.”

“That would not be you,” Waka said, stepping forward to confront the queen of the west. She glared at him with contempt. “You may be royalty, but you have no authority here. If anyone is to give orders, it is the prince.”

She faced him with all the haughtiness of her class, her nose so sharply elevated she should soon get a nosebleed. “You are not one to address me. You are only a guard captain.”

“I head the guard and all the armies of this kingdom,” Waka corrected, watching her falter a little. “And as such, I am well aware of the protocol in this situation. The prince alone has authority over King Raijin’s body.”

“The prince? Surely you jest. He is useless.”

“I would not speak that way of Prince Kent if I were you,” Waka advised her, and she frowned at him. “Have you forgotten that King Raijin appointed him as his legal and rightful heir? Or did you think that in Prince Ukyo’s absence, you could somehow gain power here?”

“Sir,” the other guard said, and Waka looked at him. “There is something you should see.”

Waka nodded, passing the queen as he went to the door, opening it. He stepped in and closed it, not wanting her to see, even if this might well have been one of Raijin’s traps. He glanced around the room, crossing to the body laid out upon the stone altar.

Then he stopped. That sound…

He had to confirm what he’d heard, so he walked to the end of the altar, looking down with a wince. Sitting there, covered in blood and dirt, a rocking back and forth unsteadily and humming a familiar tune, was an unmistakable figure.

“Ukyo.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waka deals with his discovery. The others try to control the chaos in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter intimidating. I knew parts of what needed to go in it, but getting them down on paper was difficult. And the tone is probably very inconsistent because humor got the better of me a couple times.
> 
> I do like the jokes... and maybe their humor is dark enough it fits?

* * *

“Ukyo,” Waka repeated as he moved closer to the prince. Though it was a relief to see that the other man was alive, his state was alarming. They had discussed whether or not Ukyo as a prisoner of Raijin and what that might mean, but Waka knew they all hoped that if they were right about that and that Raijin planned to use him once he’d maneuvered Kent to his death, he would have taken better care of his flesh and blood son.

Ukyo was visibly thinner, likely malnourished, and with the filth covering him, he’d been kept in squalor at best, and at worst… not just a prison cell, but likely one with only one opening, perhaps no light and barely any air.

And the blood.

Raijin had been violent towards Ukyo even after the rest, which was more than enough for one as gentle as Ukyo was.

“Ukyo, can you hear me?” Waka asked, kneeling next to him. “It’s Waka. I don’t know how you escaped from where you were, but I am—”

Waka’s words were cut off as Ukyo lunged at him, his thin fingers going for Waka’s throat as he howled in some kind of animalistic rage. He reached up, finding it much more difficult to dislodge the prince than he would have thought. The feral ferocity of the attack had more strength than Ukyo seemed capable of in the past.

Waka shifted his weight to the side, gaining leverage enough to roll out from under the prince. He knew of other moves that would have freed him, but they would have been fatal to Ukyo, who did not seem to know where he was.

“Ukyo, I know you are confused. You do not have to—”

Ukyo rushed him again, ramming Waka right in the gut. There was no strategy to his move, as Waka doubted the prince was even intending to wind him. It was difficult to breathe for a moment, but he knew how to fight past that. He might have to resort to more extreme measures if he could not get the prince to calm down.

He flipped them over, pinning Ukyo down. “Stop it.”

Ukyo stared at him. Was that… fear?

Or anger?

“Do you know where you are?”

Ukyo snarled. “You only care about _him.”_

Waka frowned. Did Ukyo mean Kent? Kent had Waka’s loyalty, that was true in ways he could not explain fully, though he did not believe he had ever treated Ukyo unfairly because of it. Just as he’d been unable to spare Kent all the pain, the same was true for Ukyo, but then Kent often deflected Ukyo’s punishments himself.

“That is not true. Kent is not the only one I protect.”

“He showed me… took everything...”

“I am sorry this happened to you, but you must calm yourself. We can help you.”

“You will die first.”

* * *

“Well, Ikki went and did it.”

“What?”

Toma frowned at Shin. Sometimes his brother was a little too blunt, and it didn’t look like waking Kent up was a good thing. The other prince was tired and it showed, from his half-open eyes to his pale skin. He still wasn’t recovered, and they were pushing him too much, too hard, even without making him get out of bed.

They shouldn’t have told him about his parents being the king and queen of the south and not Raijin and his wife. Not yet. He could have waited a bit longer to know that if he hadn’t already heard, and then he’d been the one to make the plan after they heard Raijin was dead.

“What Shin means is that Ikki’s idea of calming down the crowd was to get them to celebrate that Raijin is dead.”

Daichi and Ayeka both frowned. The boy’s eyes got wide, and his sister winced. Mine smiled. She seemed to like that idea. Kent closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t do speeches. I show people a good time. I know it’s not the best solution, and I suppose I did know it was when I said it, but what was I going to say? People will suspect the western delegation murdered him so there may not be a detente this time or maybe that I did it or even that the south is planning on breaking the alliance and taking their son home after almost twenty years of being denied access to him?”

Daichi and Ayeka shook their heads. “We will not force Kent to go anywhere he does not wish to be. That has gone on long enough. Yet, even saying so does not change the facts.”

“I’ve been named heir to Raijin’s throne… I am… I am...” Kent couldn’t say it apparently. “I need to dress and go to the castle.”

“It’s too soon for that. Waka’s not back yet. We don’t know what happened with Raijin.”

“If this is a trap, it has been sprung already. Waka has been gone for too long,” Kent said, and Toma grimaced. Kent wasn’t wrong about that. Even with the time it took to get to the castle, Waka knew that place well enough to slip in and out very quickly. He’d shown up ahead of them in town more than once when Ikki snuck them out of the castle. No, Waka could have learned Raijin’s fate by now. “Something has gone wrong… even if it has not, there are... too many daily responsibilities… being neglected. And the nobles… need a show of… force. If I do not do this today… Someone else… will take control.”

“Yeah, that can’t happen,” Ikki said, shaking his head. “Too many of them want war with the west, and we’re going to have a hard time convincing people it wasn’t them that killed Raijin.”

“Thanks for the consideration, Ikki. Like it has nothing to do with what they’d probably do to you if Kent doesn’t take the throne.”

Ikki nodded. “There’s that, too, though in the bigger picture, war with the west would be worse.”

“Someone has to give me clothes.” Kent said. “And you need to leave the room.”

“Kent,” Kokoa began, twisting her lip. “I know you have to do this, but… are you sure you can? You didn’t get to rest much earlier, and you don’t look very good.”

“Did Waka leave any of the actual leaves with you?” Ikki asked as Kent flinched. “I know, they are nasty as hell, but that will cut the pain in half quicker than anything else I know of, and you’re going to need it. If you’re talking about a show of force… you look extremely weak right now.”

Kent closed his eyes. “If Waka… prepared this… as a fallback position… there will be some here. A reserve. I’ll need that and the clothes.”

“I’ll get them for you,” Kokoa told him, “but only if you let me go with you.”

“What?” Shin shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. That’s not happening.”

“Shin, this isn’t the orphanage, and we’re not the girls you used to protect back then.” Kokoa shook her head. “Sometimes I wish I was, but that doesn’t do any of us any good. The thing is… I made a promise to Kent when we were kids, and I intend to see it through this time. Besides, do any of you actually know anything about nursing?”

Shin grimaced. “That doesn’t mean—”

“Ken’s in bad shape, and even with the herbs, none of us have any real medical training. Sure, I’ve had my share of bumps and bruises, took my turn bearing Raijin’s anger, but Waka took care of me then. Or a lady friend of mine volunteered. I’ve done what I could for Ken, but usually he’d only let Waka help him. So… while I don’t love the idea of putting a lady in danger, I think we may need to let her come. What do you think, Ken? In the end… this is your decision.”

“So help me, Ikkyu… if you keep acting… like I am… the high king… I will… tell everyone… about that… incident… with the statue.”

Ikki frowned. “That’s a bit low, don’t you think? Surely there’s a better revenge?”

“Could… make you cry… over math… again.”

“I never cry over math.”

“Waka and Ukyo can both… testify to the contrary.”

“Yeah, if they’re even alive.”

* * *

“I have been thinking about it.”

Ken looked across the coach at him, and Ikki almost regretted saying anything. Ken could use all the rest he could get, even if it wasn’t that far to the castle. That was why they’d found a coach and struggled their way through the partying crowd to get to the castle. Ken was in no state to walk that far.

“Sorry. I just… when you mentioned Waka’s reserve and then we found it… And I know he’s treated you with those same herbs before, several times even because Raijin’s a bastard… Hell, he’s given them to me and to Ukyo before… When I add to that to what he said about what they did to my father…”

“You believe… your father revealed the location… of the sacred caves… to Waka?”

“He had to have, right?” Ikki didn’t know what else it could be. “How else could Waka have more of the herb that should be dead? The fields were burned, but the sacred caves… we protected that secret. We did. My father… he hadn’t even told me. I used to think that was why Raijin left me alive, because he thought I knew, but… he never actually asked me about them.”

“Raijin was in many ways a spoiled child… for all that he was… a tyrant. I do not know… that he cared… so much about the herbs… so long as… no one else… could have them.”

“That makes sense.”

“Why does this matter now?” Shin asked. “You think it’s part of Raijin’s trap? That’s why he got Waka? Why Waka never made it back?”

“No.”

“Raijin… had other reasons… to want Waka dead.”

Ikki grimaced. “As true as that is, Ken. I don’t think there was any trap set for Waka. If there is one, it’s for you.”

Ken nodded, closing his eyes again.

“It doesn’t make sense, though. If your father didn’t tell the men torturing him where the caves where, if he didn’t tell _you_ where they were, why would he tell Waka?”

Ken smiled. “He’s Waka.”

“We all know Waka’s capable as hell,” Toma said. “He’s dangerous and scary. He’s loyal, too, and you know him well enough to know he’s a good, decent guy, but the king of the east didn’t know that. Waka was a soldier in the enemy army. Why tell him anything?”

Ken laughed, but it turned into a cough, which had Kokoa scrambling to drag a leaf out of the pouch she carried. She gave it to Ken, who chewed it with a grimace.

“You can’t just keep giving him them like they’re candies,” Shin said, looking like he wanted to take the bag from her. “What if he eats too much of that and goes into a coma?”

“He has to survive long enough to get to the throne room,” Toma reminded him. “What else are we going to do?”

Ikki shook his head. “The other value to this herb is that it isn’t ever dangerous, not to anyone. It heals. It doesn’t overdose. It does lose effectiveness if it’s taken too much, but it’s not like it can kill someone. It doesn’t do that. No one in our recorded history ever suffered from taking too much. That’s part of why people called it the impossible herb or the magic or even miracle. It’s special.”

“Special or not, if he’s not up to this, we shouldn’t do it. It won’t help to take the throne and die a second later.”

“Thank you… for your concern, Shin. I… will manage… more than a minute.”

“Two?”

“Not funny, Toma.”

“It was a little funny.”

“I think the way the four of you are is funny,” Kokoa said, and everyone looked at her. “The way you joke around and tease each other? You are almost all from different kingdoms, but you’re friends and maybe a bit like brothers, not just Shin and Toma but Ikki and Kent, too.”

Shin grunted. “Let’s not go that far.”

“Aw, little brother,” Toma said, wrapping an arm around him. “You know I love you.”

“Get off of me.”

* * *

“Easy, now.”

“I realize my condition appears poor, but if you value your life, do not touch me,” Kent said, and Ikki tensed up, frowning like he was hurt. “You haven’t forgotten, have you? It is illegal… to touch the royal family.”

Shin grimaced. “That’s still law, isn’t it?”

Kent nodded. “Until the new king… repeals it, yes. So… don’t. We will be watched now. It is… not only important… I walk on my own power… but also that… the guards have no excuse. We… have no idea who they may be loyal to… even if Raijin is dead.”

“Right, so we just have to make it to the throne room without you collapsing or any of us getting attacked. This should be easy,” Toma said, and Shin glared at him, tempted to hit him. Idiot.

“No.”

“No?” Shin repeated, frowning. “What the hell did we come for if not for that? You’re supposed to be taking control of the country, right? So we go to the throne room.”

“We go… to the preparation chamber… where Raijin’s body… should be.”

“Uh, not that we don’t want to verify that he is actually dead, but isn’t that down in the dungeons? You’re not going to make it that far, and shouldn’t you just take the throne if it’s empty?” Toma shook his head. “You don’t look good. Take the shorter path here.”

“If I take the throne… without showing my deference to the fallen king… I invalidate my rule… before it begins.”

Ikki nodded. “Ken’s right. It’s an important tradition. The mourning period doesn’t officially start until the heir has seen the king’s body, and then there’s a whole religious ceremony and then there’s the unofficial coronation that allows the heir to assume the day-to-day responsibilities until the formal coronation when he gets power for good.”

Shin eyed him. “Why do you know all of that?”

Ikki sighed. “My country holds a similar tradition. I… Raijin used to tell me even if the east could revolt and try and put me on the throne, it would never be legitimate because I wasn’t allowed to see my father’s body before I was taken and brought here.”

“Damn it.”

“It is not that hopeless. Completely disposing of a corpse is difficult, and it is likely that some part of the king remains.”

Toma winced. “That’s not as comforting as you think it is.”

Kent frowned, and Shin wasn’t sure it was the herbs making him question that statement. Kent really didn’t see what was wrong with it. “I should add… if your theory about Waka is true… then he likely buried your father… and would have shown him… proper respect. He… may even have defied orders to do so.”

Ikki did smile at that. “Thanks, Ken.”

Kent shook his head, stumbling and catching himself on the wall. They all looked around, uncertain what to do after Kent’s warning earlier. Kokoa rushed forward to step under his arm and support him.

“Are you insane?”

“The king had mistresses and concubines, right?” Kokoa asked. “There’s an allowance in the law for that somewhere. Let them assume that’s what I am if we have to, but I’m not going to let him fall.”

“That is also dangerous… but… I do not know that there is much alternative,” Kent said, taking another leaf from her before starting to walk again. “Were it… possible… to say… I would offer… to say… we were… that is… no… a secret marriage is no better… even if it would protect your honor.”

“I don’t care so much about that as long as we keep you alive,” she said, and Shin frowned again, still not sure when she could possibly have made a promise to Kent that she had to fulfill. Was she lying about that? She’d been so angry when Shin called her Kent’s mistress, but now she was choosing that role?

Wait a minute. Did Kokoa actually have feelings for this guy?

That couldn’t end well. Kent was the high king now.

Or he would be, soon enough. He had to go see Raijin’s body first.

“How much farther to this preparation chamber?”

“I do not wish to think about it,” Kent said. “It feels far too distant, and if I think too much on it, I will not make it there.”

“Yeah, we’re all a little worried about that, too. You don’t look like you’ll make it.”

“I’m a little more concerned about the escort we seem to be gathering,” Shin said, glancing back towards the guards trailing behind them. At first, he hadn’t thought the guards were going to do anything, but they were definitely following them.

“Yeah, that does not look good.”

Kent lifted his head and turned back to look at the guards. He forced himself to stand on his own as he addressed them. “State your allegiance.”

In a sickeningly strange movement that seemed coordinated, they all dropped to one knee, crossed an arm over their chest and bowed their heads.

“We serve the throne of the ancient houses. Of Raijin that was and Kent that is.”

Kent grimaced. “Very well. Go.”

“My liege?”

“You have other duties. Do not follow me further.”

“But my liege, you are with the enemy—”

“I decide my enemies, not you,” Kent said, and damned if he didn’t sound every bit as commanding as a king would. “Prince Toma and Prince Shin are my guests. Treat them with respect. If you see the queen of the west, however… Escort her to the border.”

“Kent?”

He looked at Toma. “I am allowed to choose who I will and will not negotiate with. If your queen insists on being a part of the delegation, we will be at an impasse. Not a detente, an impasse. They are very different things.”

“Kent, that’s dangerous. We don’t know that she’ll be reasonable about this.”

“You may inform her if she does not, I will depose her and put one of you on the throne as my puppet.”

Shin stared at him. “What?”

“I think he has had too much of those herbs. That, or being king has gone to his head.”

“Damn, Ken,” Ikki said as he started laughing uncontrollably. “And I thought you couldn’t bluff.”

* * *

“Um… please tell me this purification or preparation or whatever the hell it is does not involve letting all the blood out of the body,” Toma said, wincing as the door opened. “I mean, I can handle it, but Shin’s going to puke.”

“I hate you so much, Toma.”

Kent ignored them, though he did glance at Kokoa as he stepped past the puddle. He lacked the energy to say that was not typical. The rituals before burial did not include any such thing, and with Raijin’s edict still in effect, Kent doubted anyone would dare, even as much as they might hate him.

He walked to the altar, stopping to lean against it. “Strange. It… It does appear to be his body, and yet I do not know what to think of this. I… Relief seems expected, and yet I do not feel… I do not know what I feel.”

“Even if he hurt you, him dying forces you into something you don’t want,” Kokoa said. “It’s not a relief when you have such a burden on you now.”

“That… is true,” Kent admitted, wanting to touch her for some reason but stopping himself. He swallowed. “I… If this is Raijin’s body, and it does seem to be—”

“Who killed him? Waka, when the guy tried to trap him?” Toma asked, peering at the body. He reached towards the king’s tunic. “That… doesn’t really seem like what a soldier would do, though.”

Kent nodded. The wounds were haphazard and random. Waka could have killed him in a single blow that did not leave a mark. “This is not—”

“Ken, look out,” Ikkyu said, shoving him out of the way just before something hit the altar. Kent turned and stared in disbelief. His injuries had to be causing him to hallucinate. He might well be dying now. “Sorry. I heard something, but it was almost too late before I saw what it was. You all right?”

Kent groaned. “Everything that was pacified by the herb is hurting again. And… Ukyo? Is that… Am I delirious now?”

“No, we’re all seeing him,” Toma said. “Though… somehow I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“What was your first clue?” Shin asked. “The attack on Kent or the bloody knife in his hand?”

“That expression,” Kokoa whispered, moving so she was half-shielding Kent and yet trying to hide behind him. She shuddered against him. “What happened?”

“Raijin.”

“Damn, Waka. What happened to you?”

Waka put a hand over the wound in his arm. “I think that is obvious. Trying to restrain the prince by non-lethal methods has been… difficult.”

Kent forced himself up to a sitting position. He had a theory he did not care for now, though it would have to be confirmed. “Ukyo?”

His brother turned to him, a crazed glint to his eyes. “Kent.”

“You do not know... how relieved we are... to see you are alive,” Kent said, feeling as though everyone was staring at him. His words were true, despite Ukyo’s condition. “When you disappeared... feared the worst... Though we thought… you might be... Raijin’s prisoner... we could not locate you. Waka never stopped looking, and Ikkyu… he searched as well.”

Ukyo frowned. “No. You didn’t care that I was gone.”

“Did he tell you that? Why would you ever believe Raijin’s lies? He is the one that never cared. He… he hurt us, and he used us… You don’t even know the depths of… He hid you so he could name me heir and have me assassinated. If he told you… I wanted this… you know… he lied. You wanted… your art… I wanted… my freedom.”

Ukyo dropped the knife. “His voice… made me crazy… alone in that hole...”

“You are free now.”

Ukyo nodded, his eyes a bit clearer than they had been before. “The explosion...”

“Ha.” Ikkyu said. “I knew it was a good idea.”

“Sure, Ikki. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Is that how you got free?” Kent asked, extracting himself from Kokoa’s hold and trying to move. “Ukyo? Did the tower… I didn’t know... anywhere he could... hidden you there... but if Ikkyu’s reckless actions... made it so you were freed… I am grateful.”

Ukyo stared at him. “Why…?”

“Why am I grateful? Despite... the circumstances… and our differing personalities… we were raised... as brothers. Why wouldn’t... I be glad... you were free?”

“Why are you talking like that?”

“Because Raijin almost killed him. He’s still healing.”

Ukyo frowned, looking from Kent to Waka and back to Kent again, seeking confirmation. “It… he… he did this?”

“Yes.”

Ukyo grabbed hold of him, startling Kent, and he bit back a sigh as the other man started sobbing on him. This was not so unusual, but Kent had never found it pleasant. He was glad Ukyo was not dead. That did not mean he wanted to be like this again.

“I killed him, Kent. I killed Raijin.”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They react to Ukyo's statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone of this chapter was hard to get right. I wrote part of it, changed my mind, and redid it in another point of view to improve it. It may not be perfect even now, but it felt better the second time around.

* * *

Kent closed his eyes. Though he was far from the most sensitive person in the room, he had already noticed that the change in Ukyo came from his words, not those of the others. Waka had not calmed him, Kent had, and if he was not careful, he would undo all that when he spoke. This would not be simple or easy.

Ukyo would bear the guilt for the rest of his life, though Kent knew of no one here who would fault him for his actions.

“That is… a burden… you were never meant… to bear.”

Ukyo looked at him with bright eyes, not tinged with madness this time but tears. “I did it.”

“I am not denying that. I simply mean… I expected… it would be… myself… or Waka… who was forced to take that action… If he had not taken me by surprise… and I was not previously injured… it might well have been me… though I did not… his anger… was unexpected… though perhaps… it should not have been.”

Kent could understand now why he’d angered Raijin so much, since the king did not want him on good terms with his birth parents. He might have felt his alliance threatened, and yet… would it not have been more effective if he had killed Kent after he had impressed them?

They… had affection for him, those strangers… and he did not know how to feel about them at all.

Perhaps he did feel betrayed. He did not know. Too much had happened now for him to think through any of his emotions. That would have to wait for later, if he lived that long.

Ukyo shook his head. “You can’t say that… you would never have done it.”

Kent snorted. “You have never seen... anything but good… in anyone… but you have never… understood me… at all.”

“I don’t think he’s wrong to see the good in you, Kent,” Kokoa said. “Everyone here has seen it.”

“Kent is speaking of his practicality, of course,” Waka said. “He was aware it would be a matter of Raijin or him when he was eight years old. And it was… though not how either of us expected it to be.”

Kokoa winced. “That’s—”

“Raijin was always a threat to peace and stability.” Kent closed his eyes. He had never quite been able to take that step and end things, even as much as he hated Raijin and wanted to stop the beatings as well as protect the others. “It… He… You spoke of being alone… in a hole… with his words… to torment you… it has been… months… since you disappeared… and that… is his blade… I cannot believe… that you were not… defending yourself…”

“Kent,” Ukyo said, and Kent was forced to cry out as his brother tightened his hold.

“I think you need to let go of him,” Ikkyu said. “I know you… you usually feel better holding onto big brother and having a good cry… and this… You’ve got one hell of a reason to cry, but Ken’s injured, and you are hurting him.”

“Kind of looked like he wanted to when we first came in,” Shin said, eying Ukyo suspiciously. “Or were you aiming for Kokoa when you did that?”

Ukyo’s eyes widened, and he looked over at her. “I would never hurt you.”

Kent did not feel reassured, and he pushed against Ukyo’s hold. He did need to get his brother off of him. “We need… to...”

The pain intensified, and Kent could not get any words out. He knew he needed to rest, but he could not allow himself to do so yet. He felt another tug, but instead of Ukyo pulling him back into his hold, it was Kokoa. She eased him back so his head was in her lap, and as he tried to rise again, she put a leaf into his mouth. He almost choked on it, and she grimaced.

“Sorry. I was trying to help.”

“You’re not wrong. He’s just stubborn,” Waka said. “Though it was simpler when he was younger and before Raijin made that edict. He did not fight being cared for half so much then.”

Kent sighed. “That is not… we still have to...”

He looked back at Ukyo. Shin’s accusation had yet to be addressed, and that did have to happen. As much as Kent had always believed Ukyo incapable of violence, they now knew otherwise, and to ignore a threat when Kent was so weak was extremely foolish.

Ukyo put a hand to his head. “I… I was so confused… he… he said things about you… things I didn’t want to believe… and I didn’t… not at first… but the longer that went without light… without food or… or anything… I… His words were like poison in my head, making me sicker and sicker… until… I could almost believe it was true… that you did want me gone. That you were glad I was.”

“That’s not true. He was very upset about it. Even I know that, and I’m just the waitress at the tavern he went to when he had to get out of the castle. You should have seen him. He was… Orion wanted me to give him cake to cheer him up… he didn’t eat any of it.”

Ikkyu nodded. “Ken was worried. It did take him a bit to notice you weren’t gone on one of your usual artist… wanderings, but once he did, he was concerned. Waka was, too, and that was before Raijin made him the heir.”

Ukyo lowered his head. “I… I know I tried to hurt Waka… When I think of it… it does not seem real. I am so ashamed… I didn’t…”

“If you were isolated and given little food or water, you were in a poor state to begin with, and the lack of light will do things to your mind. Being unable to mark the passage of time… It can affect you, much more than you know.” Waka’s words left Kent with little doubt he’d experienced such things himself. “It… Such methods are not uncommon in certain military orders as a way of creating soldiers that will obey any command given them. That voice issuing the commands is all they know, their source of food and life, and they will do whatever it asks of them to avoid returning to the darkness.”

Kent had an unpleasant feeling he understood now more than ever why Waka was as loyal to Kent as he was. He swore if he lived through this, he would give Waka his freedom once and for all.

“You both will need rest. We should not continue this conversation here.” 

* * *

“The damp in this room is not good for anyone’s health.” Waka said, looking down at Kent and Ukyo. Shin wondered if he was going to try and keep the admission Ukyo had made from everyone else, try and keep the public from knowing that Ukyo had killed the king. Someone already knew, though, didn’t they? Someone had to have found Raijin’s body. No way Ukyo brought Raijin here himself.

He’d been so far gone when they got here he’d tried to kill Kent.

Though he seemed more like himself now, with his tendency to clinging to Kent and weep showing itself again. He would do it if he got half the chance.

Shin was just worried the other half of him was waiting for another chance to kill Kent.

Kent forced a nod, and Shin didn’t know that he had enough energy to stay conscious. “Bring in the priest.”

Toma grimaced. “Kent, I don’t think you really want to do that ritual right now.”

“He has to. If he leaves the altar without doing it, neither of them can take the throne,” Ikki said. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Ukyo isn’t fit to see anyone now, but that doesn’t change anything. If for some reason Ken couldn’t take the throne and Ukyo had to or a regent was set up to do it for him, Ukyo has to be here for the ceremony. They can’t leave until it’s done.”

“How long is it going to take?” Shin asked. “Kent’s going to pass out any minute. Ukyo and Waka don’t look much better.”

“This is nothing,” Waka said, calmly bandaging his own arm. “Though the princes should not linger here, as I’ve already said.”

“So…” Toma looked around uneasily. “Where do we find the priest?”

“I will go,” Waka said. “If they have any sense, they will already be in the castle.”

“You can’t.” Ukyo looked over at him. “How can you…? You can’t just… you wouldn’t leave Kent now. Not when… I… I killed him. I said that.”

“You were alone with Raijin.”

Ukyo nodded, closing his eyes. “Father came… he was very angry…”

Shin figured Ukyo was missing the point. Kent wasn’t without protection now, and Ukyo didn’t seem to have that same strength that Waka struggled with before, not now. All the fight seemed to be gone, and he looked every bit someone who’d been locked in some forsaken hole for months. He should be dead, same as Kent.

“Angry enough to hurt you again,” Waka said. “That blade you used here was his. I know this. So does Kent. He already said so, and there is no mistaking it, not for either of you. Raijin used that blade against you.”

Shin frowned. Was Waka telling Ukyo what happened now? That wasn’t how this worked. They couldn’t feed him a story and make a murder go away. “You can’t pretend he didn’t do it, Waka.”

“I’m not.”

Ukyo lowered his head. “I did it.”

“Yes. And yet… Raijin was so angry with Kent he nearly killed him. And then he went to see Ukyo. If what we believed about why he held Ukyo captive is true, he’d just ruined his own plans out of anger. He may well have been angry enough to change his plans altogether.”

“You think he went there to kill Ukyo?”

“Why not?” Kent asked. “He… could still have… more sons… he may even have… other children now… and… it would have been like him… to take Kokoa because she was with us… at that other party. He… expressed an interest… then... and I knew… I did not… dissuade him… he would have hurt her… to spite me.”

She winced. “Kent. He didn’t—”

“I do not blame you. Perhaps Ikkyu, but not you… you did not know what… you were walking into that night...”

Ikki sighed. “Admittedly, it was not my best idea ever, but we didn’t have a lot of options. The western delegation was there, and we knew it was only a matter of time before Raijin had you killed. We wanted to believe he would wait for the southern delegation to come, but we couldn’t be sure of that. Knowing what we do now… I’m surprised he did. Denying them ever knowing their son… that would have been like him.”

“He was an idiot,” Shin said. Everyone looked at him. “Come on. They love Kent. He impressed the hell out of them that day. We all saw it. It would have been more effective to kill him after they met him. If he hadn’t lost his temper, he’d still be alive and his damned plan would have worked.”

“No,” Kokoa said, shaking her head, though she didn’t offer any reason why it wouldn’t have, so Shin figured she just wasn’t willing to accept Kent dying.

Damn it. She really did have feelings for that guy.

“You are just as beautiful now as you were in the fields that day with your brother,” Ukyo said, smiling sadly at her. “And very kind, too, I should think.”

She flushed, and Kent frowned at Ukyo, trying to rise again only to have her stop him, though this time she didn’t shove another leaf down his throat. “That—she was the woman you spoke of in that damned letter?”

Ukyo frowned. “Yes. Why are you so angry?”

“Because Raijin used that letter as proof you had abandoned your duties as heir,” Waka said. “Though Kent argued against it, he was forced to take your role as crown prince.”

“I am not worthy of that now.”

Kent shook his head. “Despite what you may feel… you defended yourself… and he was a tyrant. No one will mourn him... not even those who enjoyed his favor. You also… may not… have a choice… though he named me as heir… it is your right… by blood… that I do not have.”

Ukyo frowned. “What do you mean?”

Kent didn’t answer. He curled up on himself, wincing in pain. Kokoa took out another leaf and put it to his lips for him to chew. He did, grimacing, and Shin knew that couldn’t be good. If nothing else, he’d exhaust Waka’s reserve before the night was over.

And he still might not live.

Ukyo probably needed some of that, too, though Shin wasn’t sure they should give him too much if he was going to turn on them again.

“You should get the priest, Waka. I don’t… Kent needs to rest again.” Kokoa combed her fingers through Kent’s hair as she spoke, and Shin swore she was humming, too, that damned melody she used to use to get Orion or Sawa to sleep at night in the orphanage. “Please.”

Waka nodded. “I will go. The rest of you remain here for your own safety.”

“We know.” Shin didn’t have any illusions about the situation. They may have found Ukyo, but that didn’t necessarily make things better. “We’re still at risk until Kent takes the throne.”

* * *

“If I’d had any idea we’d find you here, I’d have made sure we brought you a change of clothes,” Ikki said, looking at Ukyo, who could not seem to take his eyes off Ken. Or was it Kokoa? From the way he’d looked at her earlier, Ikki wouldn’t have been surprised if Ukyo had liked her for more than a painting. Maybe that perfect image had been a refuge for him in his captivity. Ikki couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t think that was going to end in anything but disappointment for him. Her concern for Kent, her insistence on coming with them, that wasn’t just about a promise. It was more, Ikki was sure of it. Then again, he was also a bit of a romantic. “You’re a mess, as usual.”

Ukyo looked up at him. “How familiar it is that you say that.”

Ikki smiled. “Well, of the three of us, only I ever gave enough attention to how I looked. You were always getting yourself covered in paint, and Ken just wanted something comfortable that didn’t interfere with his experiments. He never wore a uniform or anything fancy if he could help it.”

Ukyo looked down again. “So much has changed. I… I lost myself in that hole. I… It was just darkness… and him… and I… it was like… His hate for Kent… for everyone… it became mine somehow… I wasn’t… myself… I tried to kill Waka. How could I do that?”

“You’re lucky he likes you,” Shin said, and Ukyo frowned at him. “Come on. It’s Waka. He could have killed you easily. He didn’t. He saved you.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course.”

Ikki shook his head. “Don’t start. You won’t help anyone by drowning in guilt. Almost any of us would have done the same in your position. Hell, I wanted to because of what he did to Ken. Not even what he did to me, though that still smarts a little at times.”

“What?”

“Did I leave out the part where he accused me of seducing Mine and had me beaten for it?” Ikki laughed bitterly. “I’ve had my share of women, I won’t deny that, but I know better than to mess with politics.”

“It might be more about you taking a beating and not mentioning it.”

“It wasn’t half as bad as what Ken got. Or what happened to Ukyo. What would be the point?”

“You matter, too, Ikki,” Kokoa said, frowning a bit at him. “You are like a brother to Kent, and he doesn’t want any harm to come to you, either.”

Ikki had to smile at that. “You really do know Ken well, don’t you?”

She sighed. “He said so when you were gone to calm the crowd, and he said similar things before. Stop making it sound like something it’s not.”

“Is… Ikkyu’s way… of distracting… so… Ukyo… will not… do something rash… out of guilt.”

Ikki flinched. No denying that Ken knew him well, same with Ukyo. He felt everything too deeply, and if they didn’t distract him, he could do himself real harm. He wouldn’t be able to live with what he’d done, even if Raijin was a monster and he was defending himself. They couldn’t let that happen. Even if it still fell to Ken to take the throne—and Ikki couldn’t deny he thought Ken could handle it better even if he didn’t want it—no one wanted Ukyo dead. He was a friend and a brother.

Well, Shin was wary, but then… he wasn’t wrong about Ukyo attacking Ken, either. Ukyo just said it, too, that Raijin’s hate for Ken had become his. That wouldn’t last, Ikki sincerely hoped, but they couldn’t be too careful when it came to Ken.

They still didn’t know if Raijin was alone in his scheme, and most of the nobles couldn’t be trusted anyway.

“How long will the ceremony be?” Kokoa asked, looking down at Kent and twisting her lip. “He really needs more rest in a proper bed.”

“I’m sure you’d like to put him there.” Ikki said, and she went a very charming shade of pink. It suited her, and Ukyo the artist probably agreed, though he might be disappointed as well.

“Ikki, is that really all you think about?”

“I would like to see Kent get better,” Kokoa said. “He… he can be very frustrating, but he’s also kind. I… I never would have asked anyone to teach me to read, not even Orion, who had already offered, but Kent… he just showed me and kept on teaching me even when we disagreed. And I suppose it helps that he was that boy I thought I’d failed, the one who was in so much pain and yet told me about flowers until I stopped being scared of the storm.”

Ukyo frowned. “Flowers? Kent?”

“You remember,” Ikki said, feeling a bit of a smile creeping up on him as he did. “Ken was experimenting with different varieties of roses not too long before the whole horse incident. That was half the reason you went out, remember? You wanted to show him some rarer mountain ones because you thought he should concentrate on making them more beautiful like those ones. Ken was more interested in making them grow without thorns, which was how you got him to go.”

Ukyo winced. “I lied. I told Kent they didn’t have any… but they did.”

Ikki saw Kokoa tense. “What is it?”

She shook her head a bit too quickly, and now everyone was staring at her. Shin now looked to be suspicious of her instead of Ukyo.

“Spit it out, Kokoa. I know you know something.”

“I...”

“Leave her… alone. I am the one… who does not want… it discussed,” Kent said, and she took his hand. He gripped hers as he shuddered. She combed his hair and started humming again, a tear going down her cheek as she tried to soothe him.

“Ken…” Ikki didn’t want to finish that thought. He didn’t want to think of Kent not getting better. He had to live. Ikki wasn’t losing his best friend, the closest thing to a brother he’d ever had.

The door opened again, and Ikki looked over with relief as Waka brought the priest inside.

“Start the ceremony. Now.”

* * *

“I thought we told him to make it the short version,” Toma grumbled, rubbing his back. Truthfully, his rear ached from sitting on the stone floor all this time, but he wasn’t going to rub that in public. “That was not short.”

“It covered the necessary elements,” Waka said. He knelt down next to Kent. “Moving you has set your recovery back severely. It was not wise.”

Kent gave him a bitter sort of smile. “Should blame you.”

Waka seemed amused. “Me?”

“Told you… you being sentimental… was not a good sign,” Kent said. “You… called me brother… when you left… didn’t think you intended… to come back. And then… you were late.”

Waka nodded, smiling. “That is true.”

Ukyo frowned again, and Shin took a step closer like he wanted to be sure he was in place to stop him from attacking again. Toma wasn’t sure what Ukyo was going to do, but it was a little strange—if what Kent said was true. Waka smiling was creepy enough, but he wasn’t denying it, either. He’d called Kent his brother.

“You’re going to carry me… aren’t you?”

“You are no longer in any state to walk,” Waka said. “Though you will have to once we reach the throne room. That you cannot be carried for, but until then… yes.”

“And Ukyo?”

“I will make two trips.”

Kent held him off with a hand. “I meant… no. You will not… carry me. I can manage.”

“You are stubborn. This is not wise.”

“And if I let you do this… I can blame you,” Kent said. He shook his head. “No. If… If I condemn myself, I must do it under my own power. My own decision. Not… not carried in to do it. I… I cannot let myself put the blame on you. This… is my choice.”

“Is it?” Kokoa asked. “You are doing it for everyone but yourself. For the people who need a king, for Ikki, so his homeland can be freed, for Shin and Toma and everyone in the west that wants peace, for the south and your parents, and for Ukyo, who is not ready to rule. Not for you. Not because you want to. You’re responsible, and you have a duty, but the scholar I know… he just wants to read books and find joy in learning every day.”

“It… is slightly foolish… to envy you… your commoner’s life… but I believe I do,” Kent said, forcing himself up. He almost fell as he stood, but Kokoa moved under him to support him. Toma would have figured Waka would have done that first.

“Your choice is a dangerous one,” Waka told her. “You know the law has not changed.”

She nodded. “I do, and I already accepted the damage to my reputation of whatever clause exists for… the prince’s mistress. Please. If he’s going to do this… we should leave.”

Waka nodded. “Come, Ukyo.”

“I...”

“If you did not take all that time while the priest was orating and distracted to dress, we can wait for you to do that, but I thought you already had,” Waka said, his tone rather pointed. Ukyo lowered his head. He didn’t have any excuse now, did he?

“If you do not go… you would be… denying my claim… and it will lead to civil war,” Kent said. “If I do this… for nothing… I will smack you myself.”

“Damn, Ken. I know you’re hurting, but—”

“This is not the time to coddle him,” Shin said. “Kent’s right. Ukyo denies his claim, and it will be war. It’s already going to be damned close because Kent’s the second son, not the first, and hell, even that’s not true.”

“You keep saying—”

“I was born to the king and queen of the south,” Kent said, making Ukyo’s eyes go wide. “It should not… shock you so much… We have never looked… alike… and many times… you said yourself… I belonged there.”

Ukyo looked like he might cry. “I didn’t mean it. I...”

“Biologically we have no relation. Yet you remain my brother,” Kent told him. Then he grimaced. “Though my earlier statement stands. If you delay us… any longer… I will be forced to act.”

Ukyo nodded, still shaken. Waka nudged him onward. Toma wasn’t sure Ukyo would make it to the throne room, either, but he seemed to be moving around a bit better than Kent was.

They made a slow progression to the throne room, though when the trumpets sounded, it looked like both Ukyo and Kent would go down. Kent stopped and braced himself against the wall with Kokoa’s support, taking several deep breaths.

He even eyed the corridor like he might consider going in the opposite direction, but instead he moved away from her and crossed the distance to the throne on his own, much faster than Toma would have thought he could.

He sat down, and the trumpets sounded again.

“All hail the new king.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent takes the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waka's line was too good not to end on, though I had actually thought the plan might play out in this chapter. It needs a bit of work, though.

* * *

Kokoa tried to tell herself that what Kent did was for the best, though she had a hard time believing it. He had his reasons, and all of them should be good, since it was for the country and for peace. She knew that. Still, she knew that he did not want this. He hadn’t admitted he was the crown prince, no, but all those times he spoke of wanting a bit of privacy to read, of things he wanted to learn, and how he wouldn’t wish his position on an enemy.

He kept it, though, against all his wishes since he knew—they all knew—that Ukyo couldn’t do it. Physically, Kent shouldn’t, since he did seem to be in a much worse condition than Ukyo, but Kent was stronger than him in another sense. He was responsible, that was true, but it wasn’t just that. Kent had a mental strength far beyond anyone she’d ever met.

She had a feeling a lot of them would have given up as that boy back in the hut, but Kent somehow kept going after that and years of Raijin’s abuse and even now with his injuries and knowing what he was taking on—and all the risks that came with it.

Still, she knew a part of her reaction was not as selfless as she wanted it to be. She was terrified for Kent, knowing that not everyone would support him being king, even here in their own country. And others, too, might not accept this, and it could mean war with the west even as much as Toma and Shin didn’t seem to want that.

She didn’t know if they’d be able to stop it.

Kent stood. “The official mourning period for King Raijin has begun. It will last the standard month, with the deepest mourning lasting until sunrise two days hence. Until then, only emergencies will be heard, as is tradition. Address any of them to Waka. I will do my own grieving in private and do not wish to be disturbed unless it is absolutely necessary.”

A clamor started to go through some of the others, but Kent raised his voice.

“Silence. You all know nothing I have said goes against the laws and traditions of this land. If you cannot accept them, you can be escorted to the nearest border, which I believe you all know is to the north.”

She swallowed. The north was completely uninhabitable. The temperatures there were extreme, and the land was barren. Kent wouldn’t really do that, would he?

He turned to leave, and the trumpets started again.

He stopped. “The country is in mourning. No fanfare.”

He walked to the door, and she didn’t know where any of that strength came from, but she wasn’t the only one to rush out after him. Waka had already reached him by the time she got out the door, same with Shin, Toma, and Ikki. She blamed being short. And her skirts.

“It was a good show, but now you need to rest.”

Kent nodded. “I know. That is why I demanded the longest period I could have for ‘personal grief.’ I… Oh. I did not… think… about my room...”

“One, that’s too far away, and two, Ikki destroyed the tower,” Toma said. “That’s not happening.”

“You need to select some closer to the throne,” Waka said as Kent groaned. “It is tradition, and you are bound to it at least for now.”

Kent frowned, but then he faltered, and Waka caught him. “Not Raijin’s… or the queen’s… aside from that… do not care so much… Too tired to pick...”

“I think I know which ones he should take,” Ikki said, and Waka nodded, letting him lead the way.

* * *

“Do we want to know what these rooms are?”

Shin glanced at Toma, thinking the answer to that was probably obvious. They didn’t, but Toma had gone and asked anyway. He was glad they weren’t sitting around in Raijin’s bedroom, since he had a feeling that room would be disgusting in some way, or the queen’s, since Shin would rather not think about that woman or how he’d come into existence.

“They belonged to Raijin’s brother when he was alive,” Ikki said. “Rumor has it, Raijin had him killed as soon as he had a son of his own, but he didn’t die here. They still keep it clean, and it’s not Raijin’s or the queen’s, which is important. Some would say Ken should move into Raijin’s, but that’s considered disrespectful—Raijin probably did it, but Ken wouldn’t.”

Kent was out again, having passed out in the hall, forcing Waka to carry him the rest of the way here as they tried to keep any servants or guards from seeing that.

“These traditions…”

“Ken is using them to his advantage as much as possible, but that doesn’t change how stupid or frustrating they are,” Ikki agreed. “Technically, with that month of mourning in place, he’s not officially the king until it ends.”

“Why did he say that, then? No one wants to mourn Raijin for a month.”

“Because acting against tradition is dangerous when one’s position is not assured, but also… in the coming month, anyone who wishes to challenge Kent’s authority will do so,” Waka said. “It may draw them out.”

“He made himself a target again?” Kokoa asked, biting her lip. She glanced at Ukyo, and Shin wondered if she was mad at him for not being capable of taking the throne himself. “I… Is it… um… I think...”

“If you wish to return to your family, I can take you later,” Waka said. “I must stay close for now, as Kent named me the go-between for any emergencies, and there will be some complaints, though I doubt most will be true emergencies.”

She shook her head. “Was… was he this self-destructive before?”

Waka closed his eyes with a wince. “You should not ask such things.”

“It doesn’t do any good for him to take control if he’s just convinced it’s going to get him killed… and if that’s his only way out from this...” She shook her head. “There has to be another way. Kent deserves better. He should never have been leverage against his parents. He should have been able to grow up where he was appreciated and even loved for being as smart as he is. He was hidden, and he’s misunderstood, and he was hurt by Raijin so many times… All of this happened because Raijin was going to use him to start a war, Kent and Ukyo both suffering, and Ikki, too, and even Kent’s parents, and now… Now he’s letting himself stay in that dangerous place and for what?”

Shin was a bit surprised she didn’t take off running in tears after that speech. That seemed like the girl he’d known.

“Kent accepted the risk. What we do now is honor his decision and protect him to the best of our abilities.”

Ikki reached over to touch her arm. “Ken won’t be alone in this. My homeland is in ruins, and it won’t be much of a help to anyone, not needing help as much as it does, but if Ken can free it from the vassalage, we’ll be real allies. No games or lies, no tricks or leverage. If those caves still exist, then my homeland still has something of value. And I’ll use it. I’m not abandoning Ken now, even if… well, it won’t be the same, going home after all this time and not seeing Ken all the time, but… I’ll do everything I can. You know I will.”

Toma nodded. “Kent’s got the support of the south, too, and that’s not something to overlook. It’s kept my mother and father at bay for years.”

“This is all my fault,” Ukyo whispered, and everyone looked at him. “If I were stronger… If I hadn’t killed Raijin… Kent is doing this for me… and he said I’m not even his brother, so why? Why not just leave this to me since it should be my responsibility? I didn’t want it any more than Kent did, but that… I deserve to die. Not Kent.”

“Neither of you is dying,” Waka said. “I won’t allow it, for one, but for another… I have never known Kent not to have a plan. We wait, and when he wakes, we do our best to put it in motion.”

“Kent’s half-dead and was mostly unconscious all day,” Shin said. “How do you know that he has any kind of plan?”

“You did not see the smirk he had before he made his announcement?” Waka seemed amused. “Trust me, Kent is planning something, and he would not have smiled that if he planned on dying. Whatever’s coming should be entertaining at the very least.”

Shin had thought that was a grimace, but maybe Waka was getting delusional in his old age. That, or he just wanted something he could use to reassure them and shut everyone up.

* * *

“You really think Kent has a plan?” Toma asked Shin in a low voice, using one of the western dialects that he didn’t think anyone else in this room—with the possible exception of Waka—knew. Toma would have preferred to have this conversation in private, but since Ukyo killing Raijin wasn’t public knowledge, and people still blamed the west for the tower, he didn’t think that it was safe for him or Shin to go wandering around without Kent’s protection.

Toma could protect himself, he’d been trained to lead their armies since he was a child and was no stranger to blood, but he knew if he had to do that here, it would mean war. He still had no interest in starting one, no matter what the queen thought she wanted.

“Doubt it. Kent was mostly out of it and couldn’t remember any of what we discussed about his parents. He didn’t have time to form any useful plan.”

Toma thought about that for a bit. “Maybe not in the last couple days, but I have been trying to figure out what I’d do once I took the throne since I was young. Kent’s been facing this for at least a couple months now even if he never thought about it before he was made crown prince—and I doubt that because it’s Kent—so he may have some kind of plan.”

Shin grunted. “That doesn’t help much when he’s unconscious.”

“Maybe not, but it’s not like we’d want to leave and get ourselves in trouble or killed instead,” Toma said. Ikki had at least found them a room with a rather large space, with enough places for everyone to sit while Kent was laid up. Not everyone could stay still, of course. Ukyo kept getting agitated and pacing until he tried to flee, and Waka wasn’t able to calm him every time. Only Kent did that, but him waking wasn’t a good thing at this point.

Kent had to rest so he could heal. No amount of herbs could do that in an instant, and even though Toma had never used that mythical herb from the east himself, he’d heard enough rumors to know it worked best if the person taking it was able to get a period of sustained rest.

Waka had to be angry with Ukyo by now for all the times he’d woken Kent up, but then no one could really blame him, either. What Raijin had done to Ukyo was wrong, and Toma wasn’t sure that he’d ever be over it. Judging from the way Shin watched him, he didn’t believe it, either, and kept waiting for Ukyo to go after someone again.

A knock on the door had Waka rising with a frown, and he went to the door, opening it and stepping outside as soon as he did.

“Hope that doesn’t wake him,” Shin muttered, looking over at the bed. “And why the hell isn’t Ukyo calmer? They gave him some of the herb, too. Kent’s out, but Ukyo keeps pacing.”

“You know… it’s very rude to chat in dialect in front of all of us,” Ikki said, sitting next to them. “Though for a certain someone’s sake, I suppose it’s good you are.”

“Since when do you know western dialect?”

Ikki grinned. “Well, there was this lovely lady who was a part of your delegation last year, and she did enjoy talking. I picked up quite a lot from her, actually.”

“It would be a woman.”

“Wait, you’re not really the reason why Emri didn’t come back, are you? Her parents think she’s dead, you bastard.”

Ikki sighed. “How blind are you two, anyway? Hmm?”

“What the hell are you—”

“That was Emri’s shop, you idiots. Yes, she dropped speaking in dialect, but that’s not much of an excuse for both of you failing to recognize her. Your clothes aren’t that different from ours. She’s talented, but not _that_ talented.”

Shin swore under his breath. Toma thought about it, and he could only shrug. He didn’t pay much attention to the nobles they had to travel with. If they were loyal to the queen, they weren’t worth knowing.

“She left to run a tailor’s shop?”

“Over being married off to a fat noble three times her age and being expected to have his children for the rest of her life? Why the hell would she go back? Her parents are only upset because they lost out on the dowry that the nobleman was going to give for her.”

“Make sense,” Toma said, since it wasn’t like he or Shin wanted to rule a country, either. “You’re from the east. Why isn’t Ukyo settling after having the herbs when Kent is unconscious?”

Ikki grimaced. “There was a rumor. And it’s looking a bit like it’s true...”

“What, that the herb didn’t work on the royal house, so that’s why Raijin had it burned to extinction?”

Ikki nodded. “Yes. It always seemed to be disproved by Ken in the past, but Ken’s not Raijin’s son, so that’s not it. Since Ken usually protected Ukyo from the worst of Raijin’s rages, Ukyo didn’t need the herbs as often, only a few times to my knowledge, and he was calmer then, but at this point… I am worried about what Raijin did to him.”

“Worried he’ll go after Kent?”

“I wouldn’t have thought Ukyo capable of that if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” Ikki admitted. “Ukyo is—was—too kindhearted. We all said that. All knew it. The only way I ever saw Ukyo managing the throne was if Kent was there as his adviser and doing most of the work. Ukyo would just give and give until there was nothing left, and you can’t run a country like that. Still… this… Raijin had him alone for months, nothing but poison in his ears… He may try and hurt himself before he hurts someone else, and that’s just as dangerous.”

“So what do we do?”

“Shin, did I really hear you offer to help someone? Is this little princeling admitting he cares?”

“Shut up before I smack you, Ikki.”

Ikki smiled, not the least bit intimidated, which was probably a mistake. “Ken bought us two days. Whatever happens after that will shape everything that is to come.”

“Ikki—”

“We have to watch over Ukyo so that he doesn’t do anything rash. It’s not going to heal overnight, none of it is, but I think Ukyo can recover. It won’t be simple or easy, but Ken gave him his best chance at it. He couldn’t do it if he was forced to be king.”

Toma nodded. It was hard to argue with that. “And what about Kent’s plan? You believe Waka in that he has one?”

“Waka knows Ken better than anyone, but I saw that smirk, too. I think Ken knows something, though how much help it will be remains to be seen.”

* * *

Waka opened the door, allowing the others to enter with reluctance. He would rather not add to the crowd in Kent’s room, not when the king needed to rest, but he did not think it wise to leave them loose in the castle, either. He understood that two of them were rather stubborn, making it even more clear whose son Kent was, but that did not make it easier to tolerate the increased risk to Kent’s safety.

Kent had risked his life to take the throne and stabilize the country. Waka would not let that be a sacrifice made in vain.

He watched Orion run to his sister and embrace her. Kokoa kissed the top of his head as she held him, and he clung to her for a bit, still young enough to allow himself to show how shaken he was by the change in the world he knew.

“There was no other choice,” Daichi told his wife, who nodded, though neither of them seemed comforted by the thought. Waka did not doubt they’d been hoping to take their son home with them for the first time in nearly two decades, but that would not happen now. Kent could go for a diplomatic mission, perhaps, but not to stay as they would wish.

“That means what we suspect it means, doesn’t it?” Ayeka asked, turning back to Waka. “Ukyo… is responsible for the death of King Raijin, isn’t he?”

Waka did not wish to confirm that.

“You do look like my brother,” she said. “That was the face he made when he wanted to lie but couldn’t think of one I’d believe.”

Waka shook his head. “It should not be said, nor should it go beyond this room. Even with what Raijin did to him, not everyone will be as forgiving as your son.”

“We do not intend to destabilize the kingdom again. Kent’s decision would be made void if we did. That cannot happen, though I would be lying to say I did not wish for some way to release him from the course he was force to take or even… If this country was like ours… if he was voted in instead of forced into it by blood that isn’t his and a lie… he could at least look forward to stepping down at the end of a term. Now he is trapped until he dies.”

Waka nodded. He was aware of that. “I think Kent would prefer your system as well, and he would like to implement something similar here, but the nobles will revolt if he does.”

“Then that’s not Kent’s plan,” Toma said as he joined them. “You’re so sure he has one, though. You going to tell us what it is?”

Waka smiled. “And ruin the surprise?”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work on Kent's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I think there is only an epilogue left to do now. It will likely mean a bit of a time skip, but I think that should work as this resolves most of the issues. 
> 
> It is a bit bittersweet, though, to see it coming to an end.

* * *

 “You’re awake. You mind filling us in on this plan Waka says you have?”

Kent regretted opening his eyes. He did not want to be awake right now, as everything hurt, and he knew it was no nightmare—he had taken the throne yesterday. He did not want it, but he had done it, knowing that he had little other choice. Ukyo was in no state to rule, hadn’t been ideal even before Raijin tortured him into near insanity, but Kent still found himself wishing his brother had been. He would like to accept the opportunity given him by his true heritage and leave this country behind.

He did not know that he wanted to know his birth parents, but at the same time, he had long known he’d be better suited to the intellectual world of the south than here.

“Kent?”

“Need… census… from about… forty years ago… no… probably between… thirty-five and fifty years ago along with the heraldry records… from about the same time.”

“That is a lot to go through,” Ikkyu said. “You want to tell us what we’re looking for?”

Kent sighed. “Maybe… nothing.”

“Oh, that’s great.”

“If I am wrong, it will not matter,” Kent said, though he felt like it was almost a guarantee that he was. He should much rather close his eyes and go back to sleep. He was still tired, and he could not tell how long he had actually managed to rest this time.

“I’d much rather believe you have a good plan than that you’re hoping to get yourself killed,” Kokoa said, and he frowned over at her. She took his hand. “There is a better plan than using yourself as bait, isn’t there?”

Kent nodded. “Maybe. If my theory is right, it explains… a lot… the final missing pieces… Maybe even something… that has been… bothering me… and you… for years.”

This time it was her turn to frown. “Me? I don’t understand.”

“I am very tired,” Kent said. “If… I am correct… only wish… to explain once...”

Waka leaned over and put a hand on Kent’s forehead. “You’ve developed a fever. Chew this and go back to sleep.”

“That’s not what you gave him yesterday.”

“No, this is more effective for cutting a fever than even the ‘miracle’ herb of the east.”

“Which is why it is even more vile,” Kent said, trying to avoid it even as Waka pushed it between his lips. He gagged and ended up swallowing it. “Disgusting.”

“You still behave like such a child when you need treatment.”

“And you… fuss more… than a nursemaid.” Kent laughed a bit. “Waka… this… is temporary… you are not bound… to my orders… I told you that before...”

Waka shook his head. “Now you’re talking in a dangerously sentimental way. You have a fever, but that does not mean you are dying.”

“At least one of us… should be free.”

“You will be.” Waka promised, and Kent tried to shake his head again, but he lacked the strength and everything went dark again.

* * *

“Please tell me someone has some idea what he’s looking for in these stupid things,” Shin grumbled, setting the scroll aside. “How the hell are we going to find it like this? This is fifteen years worth of names. It could be anything.”

“No,” Waka said, reaching around Shin and picking up a scroll. He undid it, running a finger down through the names.

“Well, if you know what he’s after and it’s not some fever dream, you could tell us.”

Waka looked over at him. “I think you should have guessed by now.”

Shin stared at him, and Ikki started laughing. His frustration was rather hilarious, though Ikki was sure that Shin didn’t see it that way. Not that Shin was alone in being unable to guess. As much as Ikki thought he knew Ken well, he had no idea what Ken was getting at with all this, not unless he was hoping to find someone else with a claim to the throne.

Wait. No. That would be bad. Ken did this to avoid civil war, right? So why look for another possible heir?

“That man who hurt Kent,” Kokoa said, approaching Waka with a scroll in her hands. “What was his name? Can… can you show me how to spell it?”

Toma frowned. “What are you talking about? You don’t have to find Raijin on those lists.”

“Ken did mention it was something she’d wondered about, too, though I’m still not sure what she’s talking about.” Ikki looked over at the bed and back at her. “Ken said he didn’t want to discuss it, but if you think it’s tied to this, we need to know what this is about.”

“His name was Taichi.” Waka took a pen and another piece of parchment, scrawling the name on it and giving to her. “Like this.”

Ikki frowned. “Taichi… That wouldn’t be Taichi Umeda you’re talking about, would it? The last guard captain? The one who was executed for betraying Raijin? I remember him a little… he was… well, if you take his name as ‘Large One,’ he was. He was big and mean. He didn’t have any use for a deposed prince, that’s for sure, but… did he really hurt Ken?”

Waka sighed, closing his eyes. He seemed to gather his thoughts or something and turned to look around the room. “Where is Ukyo?”

“Asleep over here,” Orion answered from the far side of Ken’s bed. “I guess he likes the floor? Also… he snores.”

Ikki laughed. “Well, he’s far from the only one as that complaint has been lodged against quite a few of us over the years.”

“Good,” Waka said. “It is likely best he never know of what we are about to speak of, for he will blame himself for it as well.”

“What?”

“Raijin made Umeda promises when he went to war in the east that he did not honor, and that resentment festered in him until he did, in fact, betray Raijin in return. He set a trap for the crown prince, who was out riding with his brother.”

Ikki reached out to grab hold of the wall, having his world altered again. He didn’t know if he could take another revelation like this. Was any of what he knew of his childhood still true? “When Ken was thrown from the horse and nearly died, that was a trap meant for Ukyo?”

Waka nodded. “Yes. Though Ukyo became distracted, so Kent’s horse reached the trip wire first. He was thrown, and Ukyo panicked, rushing back for help, but by the time any of us reached that horse, Kent was already gone.”

“Gone? As in… abducted?” Toma asked, frowning. “How the hell does no one know about this? A prince goes missing and it’s news everywhere.”

“They lied to us,” Ikki said, feeling sick. “They… they said Ken was too injured and sick to see anyone. They… kept on saying that for weeks before we actually got to see him. Weeks. He was gone for weeks?”

Waka nodded. “Umeda took him to a hut in the woods that was little shelter at all.”

Shin frowned. “If it was a trap for Ukyo, why take Kent? If you know he’s their son, not Raijin’s, didn’t Umeda know that, too?”

“He did. Though Kent’s memories of that time are not entirely clear, what he did say leads me to believe he regained consciousness around the time that Umeda moved in to take his prize. Even if Kent was not the one he wanted, he had to take the child or risk exposure. Kent also became a very convenient target for his anger over those next two weeks.”

“Damn it,” Ikki said. “And you kept this from us? You—”

“If you knew that Kent went missing, it was a risk to you. And to Ukyo. Raijin could not afford to allow Daichi or Ayeka to learn that Kent was missing. If Umeda had killed Kent, Raijin would have told them, of course, but until he could confirm Kent’s death, he had to pretend he still had that leverage.”

“Was this guy blackmailing the king for what he didn’t get before, then? Had he offered to give Kent back for a reward or something?” Shin asked. “Was that his plan with Ukyo?”

“No.”

“Then… why did he keep Kent alive?”

“According to Kent, because he enjoyed hurting him, though that is likely just what he told a scared, injured child to keep terrorizing him.”

Ikki wanted to go over and hug Ken, hold onto him and somehow make up for years of not knowing about this, but he couldn’t. Not only was that far from enough, Ken was still injured now.

“How did Raijin get him back, then?” Ayeka asked, looking like she wanted to move closer to her son. “If he...”

“I left Umeda alive knowing full well that Raijin would torture him far worse than any punishment or death I might give him myself,” Waka said, a slight smile curving his lips. “He did not die easily, and I suspect he suffered even more than your son.”

“You found him?” Daichi asked. “You… were the one to bring him back?”

“I was not the first to find him.” Waka turned to Kokoa, who flushed. “This one did. She kept him alive by bringing him bread from the baker, and she would even have fought me to free him if she could have.”

Sawa’s eyes widened. “That’s where you were? Those nights you didn’t come back to the orphanage and Orion cried all night, that’s what you were doing? Taking care of… of a prince?”

“I didn’t know he was a prince,” Kokoa said. “He was just a boy… a boy with these haunting green eyes. He never asked me for anything, not even help getting free—I tried, but he was chained to a wall and I couldn’t do anything about that, even when we both pulled on it. He was so weak already by then… His eyes broke my heart, pleading with me to stay even though he never said the words, not once. I… I tried to tell the headmistress of the orphanage, but she said I was lying. The baker’s wife thought I was making up stories to get extra bread for Orion. I… If Waka hadn’t followed me, Kent probably would have died because he was really sick when I went there that day… I went again to find help and ran right into Waka.”

“What were you even doing out there?” Shin demanded. “Didn’t you know how dangerous that was?”

“I never saw the man who hurt Kent until the day that Waka came. He did leave Kent alone for days on end.”

“And she was looking for you.”

Shin frowned. “You… looked for me?”

She nodded. “For a while I did, searched every day… I didn’t ever find anything, but I still wanted to believe I would because we all missed you.”

“You stopped looking?” Toma asked. “Was that because of the letter he sent?”

She shook her head. “I felt so helpless when Kent was trapped like that and I couldn’t do anything for him… and then Waka let me believe he was dead, so I… I didn’t want to go outside the walls. It hurt too much. I had promised Kent I’d help him, and I thought I’d failed. I didn’t get him help, and he died alone like he was so afraid of… and I...”

“You did what you could,” Ayeka said, coming over to place her hands on Kokoa’s shoulders. “And we are most grateful for it.”

Mine sighed, and Ikki figured she could do with a bit of special attention. She was feeling rather cast aside now that Ken’s true heritage was revealed, wasn’t she? Ikki glanced at Sawa, who was already on the move. She sat down next to her with a smile, passing her something from her pocket.

“I brought these for Orion, but you look like you need one,” Sawa said. “Go ahead. Kokoa made them, and they’re delicious.”

“She makes the best desserts,” Orion said, rushing over to take it out of Sawa’s hand. “Her cake is even better than her cookies. Just ask Kent.”

Mine gave him a dark look, but she bit into the cookie anyway, smiling in spite of herself.

“Forget about the cookies. Forget about her looking for me,” Shin said, and Ikki shook his head. That boy needed to learn how to talk to girls. Clearly he was touched, but he wasn’t about to admit he was. He was being stupid, and it made him seem like a jerk. “The guard captain. What does he have to do with Kent’s plan and all these records?”

“I think I might know,” Kokoa said, bringing the paper over to Waka. “This… if I’m reading it right… does this mean what I think it does?”

Waka read it over with a smile. “It does indeed. Kent would be very proud of his favorite student. You’ve done well.”

She flushed. “I… I’m his only student. That’s...”

“Didn’t he teach Orion a bit, too?”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I… I mean, he did explain some things, but… why does she get to be his favorite? I want to be the king’s favorite student.”

Ikki almost laughed, but he turned it into frown instead. “Wait, I’ve been his student for much longer. I should be the favorite.”

Shin frowned. “You? A student?”

“Ken gives me math puzzles all the time. You two couldn’t solve them, but I could. That makes me his best student.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me? We can test that little statement of yours, you know. And I can prove I’m not and what I just said. My lady queen, perhaps you’d offer me something? A little test for this far superior mind of mine?”

“You know, if you’re trying to flirt—”

“Not. I’d just as soon take the proof from his highness if he prefers.”

“I see no objection to giving him a problem,” Daichi said, “though you need not be so formal with me. King and queen are the titles we use because your countries expect it. We ourselves see no need for them. We are, after all, elected by the people.”

Toma frowned. “Did you mean Kent, Ikki? Because I think he may be coming around again.”

“That is good,” Waka said. “We have preparations to make.”

* * *

“It is good to see you awake again.”

“Hardly feels like it,” Kent said, and Waka nodded, certain the other man was not exaggerating that. With his injuries and the fever, Kent was still very weak and likely in pain.

He reached over and touched Kent’s forehead. “Your fever has lessened, though it is not gone completely.”

“Has the sun set?”

“Yes. You will be expected to make an appearance later.”

“I know.”

Kokoa approached the bed, frowning at Kent first and then Waka. “Are you sure he can? He still looks… pale. And I… Kent is all grown up now, but I swear he looks like… like he did the last time I had to leave him in that hut.”

Kent attempted to sit up, but Waka put out a hand to stop him. He sighed. “I never did get to thank you… for all you did then… I do not just mean the bread… I am forever grateful to you… for leading Waka to me. As much as it condemned him… I have always needed his presence at my side.”

She frowned. “I don’t understand. You—”

“I chose my path willingly,” Waka said. “For the first time in years, and you made that possible. I am grateful as well. However, we do not have much time and cannot waste it arguing this point.”

Kent looked at him. “Then… you found it...”

“Kokoa did, actually,” Waka told him, and she blushed. “It is as you suspected.”

“Some of us might have had a chance if you’d told us what the hell you were thinking,” Shin said, folding his arms over his chest. “You didn’t even tell her. She only had the advantage of being there to guess at whatever it is you wanted.”

“And some of us are a little hurt you never told us about that,” Ikki added, frowning. “I mean, maybe not at the time, but you let us needle you for years about being afraid of horses, and it was never that, was it?”

Kent looked at Waka. “Where is Ukyo?”

“Still asleep thanks to the herbs he drank. He remains unaware of that time.”

“Good.”

“Good? Why is that good? Don’t coddle him, Kent. He’s not a child. He’s been through a lot, no one’s saying he hasn’t been, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t know. Hell, half the reason he can’t take the throne is probably because you protected him too much. You let him get away with being weak.”

“Easy, Shin. That’s not fair.”

“Toma—”

“Raijin used harsh methods and nearly destroyed his mind. Is that… truly… what you think I should have done?” Kent shook his head. “I do not think so. I… It is not the time for this. We… must go. Or at least… I have to.”

Ikki frowned. “I know that the mourning time you asked for is up, but are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Yes. I have to… or there will be another attempt on my life… and it will likely be blamed on Ukyo,” Kent said, trying again to rise. “Why is everyone in this room? Go. I am not dressing in front of you. And you all should be in formal attire anyway. Go.”

“Someone’s a bit grumpy.”

“Silence, Ikkyu.”

* * *

“You look pretty, by the way.”

Sawa turned over and frowned, staring at Ikki in disbelief. Why would he say something like that? And why now? She didn’t need to be any more nervous that she already was. She knew Kokoa was friends with the king—that was such a strange thing to think, that her best friend not only knew the king but could call him friend—but that didn’t mean it was any easier to be standing here in the company of all the princes and a lot of nobility. She had gone to that party, sure, but it still wasn’t enough to make her comfortable around all of them.

“Don’t say stuff like that. You know it’s not true.”

“It is. Anyone should be in envy of how you look right now, including Mine, but don’t tell her I said that, seeing as she’s still very upset about losing her parents to Ken.”

Sawa shook her head. “They’re still her parents. They might understand Kent better, but that doesn’t change that they raised her as their own. Scientists or not, they care about her. And it’s not like they get to keep Kent, is it? He’s the king now.”

Ikki nodded. “That he is.”

“Something wrong?”

Ikki grimaced. “Am I that obvious? I suppose I am a bit worried. Ken’s still not at his best, and he does believe someone will try and kill him, so it’s hard not to be concerned.”

Sawa shivered. “It won’t happen, right? He’s protected here.”

Ikki didn’t answer, his eyes back on Kent as the king took his place on the throne. He still looked pale, like Kokoa had said, and that worried Sawa. If Kent got sicker, it wouldn’t matter if someone attacked him. He might still die.

Kent looked around the room and settled on Toma and Shin, and Sawa swallowed, having a bad feeling about this, for all they seemed to be friends before. “I suppose the matter to settle first is that of the detente.”

The western queen stepped forward in front of both men. “You are not the rightful heir, and therefore you cannot negotiate for that.”

“Is that so?” Kent leaned his head on his palm. “Curious. I suppose you were not present when Raijin had me swore in as his legal heir, so you may feel that way, but Ukyo’s return does not change what he did. Not that you are unaware of that. You merely wish to create confusion and chaos as that will serve you best.”

“Excuse me?”

Kent held out his hand, and Waka crossed over to place the scroll in his hand. Kent opened it, reading it over. “Yes, there it is. Tell me… Are you familiar with Taichi Umeda?”

The queen seemed to pale, then. “Why would I be familiar with him?”

“Oh, do not be foolish. It is not that much of a secret that your current land of residence was not the one of your birth," Kent said, closing the scroll again. "You were born here. You are, in fact, almost the last in the Umeda line, the same one, in fact, that Raijin belonged to.”

“That is absurd. Raijin only had one sibling. His brother, and that man is dead.”

“Yes, that is true. He only had one brother. He did, however, have two cousins. Taichi Umeda, his head of the guard… and you, Taichi’s sister.” Kent’s words caused murmurs to spread through the room. “Taichi died a traitor to the throne, but you lived, denying your connection and biding your time.”

“I don’t know—”

“Raijin was always ambitious, same as you, and while your hatred of him was no pretense, you had the same goals—to expand this kingdom’s borders through conquest. You did everything you could to encourage your husband to war, but he and your sons would not allow it.”

“That’s preposterous. I have been devoted to the detente.”

“No one believes that,” Shin said, and next to him, Toma nodded grimly. “You never wanted peace.”

“So you and Raijin made another plan. Ukyo disappeared, and Raijin made me the heir with the intention of assassinating me to start that war.”

“I refuse to hear another accusation from you. You have no right to that throne. You’re not even his son. You’re the son of the king and queen of the south.”

“Yes,” Kent said, a smile on his face, “but you could only have known that if you were, in fact, in collusion with Raijin, for it was a closely guarded secret even I was not aware of, and Raijin would not tell just anyone of his leverage to hold the south in the alliance.”

“I… That’s not...”

“It all came together for me after I knew. The plot was rather a good one, and it might have worked had Raijin not lost his temper and nearly killed me when I befriended my own parents. You were counting on that, though. You goaded him into it. I saw you speaking to him not long before he made me leave with him. And since you knew all of this plan, you also knew he’d have to go to Ukyo to try and salvage the mess he’d made. You followed him, didn’t you?”

Sawa felt Ikki tense beside her. “She didn’t. Did she?”

“I did not do any such thing. How would I know that Raijin had taken his own son hostage? Such an idea is absurd.”

“And yet you were outside the crypt wishing to give orders about the late king’s body,” Waka said. “You did seem rather startled to see me alive as well, but then you always overestimated your own intelligence and underestimated Kent and all those loyal to him.”

She spluttered, no words coming out of her mouth.

“After so long in the darkness and under the abuse he suffered at Raijin’s hands, Ukyo was the perfect scapegoat. Even he believes he killed Raijin, though I doubt it very much. You let him believe it, made sure he was found with Raijin’s body, but even in his madness, Ukyo stopped himself from harming me.” Kent leaned back against the throne. “You always did take me for a fool, but in this case, that fool was you. I knew from the moment he named me heir—Waka, Ikkyu, and I all knew—that Raijin was planning on killing me. I believed he had Ukyo as a prisoner, but I could not prove it and we could not find him. Still, we were not ignorant of the threat to my life. We knew as soon as the southern delegation was here, I was as good as dead. Raijin’s mistake was stopping short of killing me then and there. If he had, you would likely have won, but you couldn’t find me, Waka, or Ikkyu to end our threat to your scheme. You could not even assassinate the king and queen of the south as you intended because they were not foolish enough to remain behind in the castle after the tower’s destruction.”

“Your accusations are becoming more and more insane. I never did any of those things. I came here for a detente, and this is how you treat me, you filthy little commoner? You are no king. You may sound smart and wear the uniform of this country, but you are the traitor. You sully everything that crown stands for with your inferior blood and your lies.”

“I am not known for my ability to lie. Deception is an art I never mastered. Ask any of the nobles in this room. They will tell you that, as I have offended them all when I should have been polite and lied. And they all know me well enough—even if they hate me—to know that I would not lie about this. You say I have no honor, that I have betrayed this people, but if I had done that, I would not be sitting here now. I will not deny I never wanted this overpriced chair. I wanted my books and my research. I guess in that sense I am a true southerner. Yet nothing I have done has gone against the customs, traditions, or laws of this land. I am Raijin’s heir by law. I took the throne to avoid civil war, and if Ukyo wished to assert his rights as Raijin’s blood heir, I would step down, but that still requires that one, he offers claim to it, and two, that the assembly approve it. There may yet be civil war, but you have not won. I am alive, Ukyo is alive, and you cannot claim the throne or try and put your son on it as a puppet.”

“I—this—”

“Arrest her. Though I think it would be rather fitting if she were to spend the rest of her life where she and Raijin put Ukyo, a regular cell shall suffice. Toma, as head of the western delegation, you may petition for her release as part of the terms of our new alliance if you wish—”

“Alliance? You’re allied with the south. Not the west.”

“I am allied with the south, yes, and the east as well, as it is already freed from its vassalage. And to Toma and Shin, I will extend an alliance as well. None of our countries wants war. All of us have something of value to give the others. And the five of us get along well enough. Let us form a coalition that will see to the needs of all of our citizens, not just a select few.”

“Don’t be absurd. There’s nothing left of the east of value.”

Ikki stepped forward. “Raijin never learned the location of the sacred caves where the healing herbs grow. They are not extinct, and though Ken knows he doesn’t even have to ask, I’m in. I want to do this not just because you’re my friend but because I want to help my homeland. My people. I will reclaim what we lost and make my home a fit place to live again.”

He knelt and bowed before Kent, who actually grimaced.

A moment later, Ukyo was beside him. “I could never do this—firstborn or not—without you, and if what you said is true… I know I never thought I was worthy of it, and I would have depended on you for advice and so much more. I… I am deeply saddened to know you are not my brother by blood, but that—it does not matter. You have always been my brother, and you always will be.”

Shin gave the queen a dark look and stepped forward. “I’m not going to kneel, and it’s not like I have an official say since I’m just the spare, but the hell with her. I may not agree with everything you do, Kent, but you’ve never been unfair to us.”

Toma walked up to his brother, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I can’t speak for my father, but I don’t think he’d disagree that Shin’s right—you’re all right—and this is the best thing for everyone. We’ve been working together unofficially as allies for years, and we could do a lot more if it was official.”

“Good,” Kent said. “Take her away, and you two idiots get off the floor. We’ll discuss the details later. For now, it is late and I wish to rest.”


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coalition worked. The countries are at peace. And Kent is taking time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this time skip and thought it was the best way to end things. There are some things that would possibly be interesting to flesh out, and I could always see myself doing that, but for now, this is complete.

* * *

 “I quit.”

“Very funny, Kent.”

“Hilarious, actually,” Ikki said, leaning back in his chair and laughing even as Shin grunted. He wasn’t surprised at all to hear his friend say that. This had been coming for two years now, but it was still a bit of a shame anyway.

“You know the south is just going to elect you as their representative next term,” Shin said. “I don’t know why you bother.”

Ken took off his crown and looked very much like he intended to throw it somewhere, and he very well might have if Waka had not walked behind him at that moment to take it from him. He sighed. “You have no idea how tedious it was being ‘High King.’”

“Oh, we all know,” Toma said, laughing. “You only complained every day about it.”

“I did not. That is a gross exaggeration.”

“It was every day, Kent, but we forgive you,” Ukyo told him with a smile, looking up from his painting. Ikki knew some of the others were less amused than he was with how Ukyo spent his time during these meetings, but he did help, too, for all that he painted through most of the boring parts.

“It’s not as if any of us wanted the role,” Ikki said, since he had his own hands plenty full just trying to make day-to-day life in his homeland comfortable. He’d started out making it bearable unlike before, but now he wanted to make sure his citizens were not just getting by but prospering. With help from the south in agricultural technology, they should do much better by this winter.

“No one’s that stupid,” Shin muttered, and Ken gave him that look he’d perfected for meetings like this that silenced dissent. As much as Ken was true to his birth nation’s pacifism in general, he was still intimidating as hell when he did that.

It also was very impressive to the outsiders that occasionally came in, and Ken having that much control showed the nobles they’d never win against him, though some idiots had still tried—were even still trying now.

“There will be some unrest with you leaving office,” Waka said, “even if we are all aware that it is a temporary thing.”

Ken didn’t look like he considered it temporary, but Ikki knew he was too responsible for that. He’d be back to keep the peace. “It is of no point and purpose to encourage a form of democracy and input from the people if one does not actually use their votes and continues on a tyranny.”

“Oh, so now you’re a tyrant?” Toma teased, and Ukyo flicked paint at him, making him frown.

“He is not,” Waka said, “though others in a similar position would have been. Kent taking the step down now will hopefully work to prevent that in the future.”

“At any rate, the south does not have an election for another two months, and I am very much looking forward to a chance to catch up on my research for a change. I feel as if I have not read a book in months, only reports.”

“Now that is bad,” Ukyo said. “You’re always reading.”

“He did. Just not books.”

“Is that really all you’re going to do?” Ikki asked, eying Ken with a bit of concern. “Waka, you’re going with him, right? He’ll need a keeper if all he’s planning on doing is research.”

“What, no plans to bond with your family?” Shin asked, and Toma elbowed him when Ukyo’s brush faltered.

“I will spend some time with them, I assume, as Daichi and I have been discussing a particular project we’re both interested in researching, and Ayeka has suggestions about laws she thinks we might want to introduce.”

“That’s not what he meant,” Toma said. “I’m almost with Ikki here. You’re not actually planning on taking any time for fun? You’ve made sure all of us got our turns to have time off and do whatever we needed to do—still not sure you should have let Ikki go since he ended up married—”

“That marriage was annulled,” Ikki said, suppressing a shudder at the memory, “and I still don’t even remember how that happened.”

“I believe the answer lies in the identity of the woman in question.”

“Rika.” Ikki did shudder that time. “Yes, that, moving on. You have plans for more than just reading and research, right? Because we are sending Waka with you if you don’t. I think he should go anyway, and not just because of the rumors.”

“I almost wish science had progressed enough to where such a thing could be easily answered,” Waka said, “though I believe it only an exaggeration as well. People have taken the fact that Kent and I consider each other as close as a brother for something it’s not.”

“I don’t know, Waka. Maybe you really are Daichi and Ayeka’s firstborn that was stolen from his crib,” Toma said, studying him again. “The resemblance is more in personality than looks, but you’re still pretty close.”

Waka just stared at him, saying nothing.

“As I have been trying to give Waka time off since this whole mess started, no. He is not coming with me. He is free to do as he wishes—and it damned well better not be following me,” Ken said, and that made Waka smile. “Though if he is actually from the south, I’d suggest him as their representative instead of me.”

Waka shook his head. “That will not happen.”

“Oh, you never know,” Ikki said, and that time Waka glared at him. “What are you going to do with Ken gone, then?”

“None of your concern.”

* * *

“I should advise you that this is foolish. You could come and go without notice before because you were unknown to the general populace, which Raijin encouraged, but you are no longer unknown to everyone, Kent. As High King, everyone knows who you are,” Waka said, watching as Kent packed his bags. “You should not go without protection.”

“I have worked hard for years to make this possible, Waka. I won’t give up my freedom now. I… When I sat down in that throne, I felt like I’d given myself another death sentence. In the end, the idea I thought was so insane no one would agree to it was accepted not just by the others but by the majority of every country and it works. It didn’t at first, and it looked like I would get myself killed anyway, but now the situation is stable, and I can and will step down. I have not truly been alone since before Raijin made me his heir, as much as you and the others tried to give me some space. I want that. I want the things I never thought I could have because of where I was born.”

Waka nodded. “I understand your need to take your freedom as well as relinquish this unwanted role. I just do not think it wise for you to go alone. Ikki has a point about the way you are with research, but there are still those who do not care for the coalition and would kill you to revert things to the way they were.”

“I know, but Waka… I am not the voice in the darkness that you will do anything for just to keep sane. I want you to find your own way. You were never given a choice, but you deserve one, and I will not be the one that holds you back from it.”

“I have my tavern.”

“Which you haven’t seen in years because you’re at my side almost constantly. No. I have never doubted your loyalty, and you are as a brother to me, but I want you to have this. “

Waka glanced toward the door, allowing himself to indulge an impulse he would never have done before, and certainly not in the presence of others. He hugged Kent as Ikki or Ukyo might. “You were never that voice in the darkness. You were the voice that brought the light.”

“Waka...”

“My life has changed since that day I found you, and though others will make too much of this bond of ours, it is true in at least this much—you gave me a new path to walk, one I have never regretted even if I cannot claim it made me happy. Watching from a distance and knowing I could not intervene for you when Raijin hurt you, keeping secrets from you that you deserved to know but could not know without risking your life… I did not enjoy that. I am glad I did because it meant you survived and you were able to create this new life for everyone.”

“If you are crying, I think the world might end.”

Waka laughed and let him go. “No. I am not, and neither are you. Though I am very proud of you and all that you have done.”

“Thank you. Though I wish people would stop saying that. I feel as unequal to the praise as I was to the title.”

“You are neither.”

“I am still not traveling with you, and if you do follow me, I will not forgive you.”

Waka shook his head. “I do not need to follow you. I know where you’re going.”

Kent sighed. “That is true, but I rather wish you did not.”

“Now that would be completely unacceptable, and none of us would allow it.”

Kent nodded, reaching for his bag and putting it on his shoulder. “Do you think you can find anything?”

“Your parents have assured me their painting of Ayeka’s brother would settle the matter. I am not so certain, but we shall see, as we will both be in the south.”

“I knew it. You are planning to follow me.”

Waka laughed.

* * *

Kent walked through town, trying not to act a fool as he did. This sensation of freedom was rather intoxicating, and he could spend hours just marking the changes in buildings and people, even those he had not known besides in passing. Those with businesses he recognized he could tell had changed, and that sense of fear that had permeated the town when the detente was due was gone. Almost everyone seemed happier.

He stopped in front of a familiar door, reaching into his pocket and taking out a letter. He’d written it last night, as was his custom, but he had not sent it through an emissary this time. He was free to deliver it in person.

He stepped inside, looking around. The room was crowded with patrons, most of them too concerned with their food and drinks to notice him, though the bar itself was empty and he did not see anyone he recognized. He crossed to the counter anyway.

“Just a minute.”

He frowned, trying to spot the source of the voice. “Actually, I have only come to deliver a letter to someone, though if it is—”

“He’s here! Neesan, Neesan, he’s here!” Orion shouted and ran toward the kitchen, still repeating those same words.

“It had better not be Ikki,” Sawa said. “I’m not marrying the man just so some greedy noblewoman will keep her hands off him. Tell him to go to back to the castle already.”

“You know that only encourages him,” Kent observed. “Ikkyu rather enjoys a challenge.”

Sawa’s eyes went wide, and she almost bumped into Kokoa as she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron.

“I’m sorry. Orion makes such a fuss of…” She stopped, swallowing. “Oh. You… you’re here.”

He nodded, holding out the letter to her. “I came by to deliver this. I’m sure just about everyone has heard by now, but as I stepped down from my position and am due to head—”

She was on him a moment later, embracing him tightly. “I know you wrote me almost every day, even when you were out of the country, but that’s not the same as seeing you. Oh, I know it was silly, but I worried about you even when your letters said you were fine—which, by the way, you weren’t because I can tell when you’re writing and you’re frustrated and it’s not just because your handwriting gets a little sloppy—and it is so good to see you in person again. It was so long… I know why you had to go and you were so busy and… I just… I’m sorry. I completely forgot myself. At least you repealed that law right away.”

She pulled back, her face flushed. She looked around as if trying to find a place to hide. “I can’t believe I just did that to the High King.”

Kent shook his head, a bit disappointed she’d let go, though she was quite pretty with that color in her cheeks. “I am no longer the High King. At present, I’m completely unemployed, and it is a strange feeling, though everyone assures me I’ll be elected whether I want to be or not and back in two months when the south appoints their delegate.”

“Oh.” She nodded. “Right. You did say that in your letter, that you were almost done, but I guess I… I forgot.”

“You didn’t forget, Neesan. You’ve been looking forward to it all this time. You marked the days off on the calendar and everything.”

“Orion!”

He just smiled, turning to Kent. “She did. She really missed you. Well, we all did, but she got letters every day. I only got them once a week, and you usually added math problems to them. Not fair. Though no one knows what you said to her because she hides the letters and won’t let anyone see them. Did you make her a lot of promises?”

“None that I recall.”

“Oh.”

“Go wash the dishes,” Kokoa said, pushing him toward the kitchen. “I’m sorry about that. It was nice of you to come by and deliver the letter in person. It was very good to see you. I… Are you leaving for the south now?”

“Shortly, yes.”

“Oh. I...” She turned and hurried back into the kitchen, and Kent frowned. Sawa shook her head, pushing the door open for him and nodding for him to go in after her.

He did, a bit grateful to continue this conversation elsewhere, away from the large audience in the other room. “Kokoa?”

He heard her sniffle, and he went around to face her. “Are you crying?”

“No.”

“You are.”

“I’m… it’s nothing. It’s stupid. I just… I did forget. Not about you stepping down or about you going away again, but about what you said about us and not being able to be friends because of our stations and our genders. I...” She winced. “This is so embarrassing.”

He shook his head. “As terrible as it might be for me to say, your admission makes this a bit easier for me.”

“What?”

He took her hand. “Kokoa, I am the son of the former king and queen of the south.”

“I know.”

“Who were elected and never royalty in the first place.”

She blinked. “I… what?”

He touched her cheek, aware it was dangerously bold of him to do. “I am just a commoner now. A scientist. One who very much hopes that you would be willing to indulge me a little in order to determine if these… romantic emotions I feel towards you are genuine. That is to say… I should like court you… and if things progress as expected, marry you—”

“Yes.”

“I realize that you may not be interested in trading your life here for one where there’s little expectation of anything beyond childbirth, though I do think that our union would be different if it were to occur, but if you would consider it—”

She put a hand over his mouth. “Kent, I already said yes.”

“Oh.”

“Is this experiment of yours going to include kisses?”

“Orion!”

He ran out of the room before Kokoa could catch him, laughing, and Kent grimaced. He’d completely overlooked her brother in making that speech. “That was far from the way I’d planned to have this conversation.”

She looked at him, still red. “I… It was a very nice speech.”

“I wrote it down first,” he admitted. “That is this letter. I suppose I was afraid of the answer and would have hoped it easier to take rejection when you wrote instead.”

She shook her head. “No. I couldn’t do that. I… you know, maybe it’s wrong to think it since we were too young to know it and what we had then wasn’t even friendship, but I think I’ve been yours since we met in that awful hut. I could never forget your eyes, and when they look at me now...”

“What?”

“They’re even more beautiful. And intense.”

“I see.”

“I suppose that’s all very silly of me.”

“I admit I did still think about you, though I did try and tell myself not to, as it was foolish—you were dead, or so Waka let me assume—and yet you would still come to my mind. I didn’t see it as romantic, of course, and did not think it possible the waitress I argued with was the same girl now grown, but you did fascinate me all the same, and it has been near torture only being able to write to you and not see you. I want to see you all day, every day, for the rest of our lives.”

“Me, too.”

“Does this mean you’re eloping?”

“Orion!”


End file.
